Everybody Loves Shuichi!
by Ferngully
Summary: The Last Chapter's up! Final Exams, Graduation, & Kurama’s final farewell to his high school days, his class cabinet, & Mieou Academy! It's the bittersweet finale of Everybody Loves Shuichi, & Kurama’s last goodbye to his bizarre, but loving friends! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, all! This is a YYH Fic starring Kurama as he begins his senior year of high school and tries to live a relatively normal life as Shuichi Minamino after the Makai Tournament. Little did he know that high school would be crazier than fighting demons!

Anyway, this takes place after the series (obviously) and, for anyone who knows about the Full Metal Panic (series), is basically like Fumoffu, except with YYH. It's pretty much wacky high school hi-jinks, no angst, and A LOT of crazy high school students and teachers that poor Shuichi has to put up with, lol! Many of the characters have been partially inspired by other animes - there's the psychotic rival who hates Shuichi (El Hazard), the obsessive Shuichi Minamino Fan Club President (Fruits Basket), the well-endowed, arrogant nymphomaniac and her gay partner-in-crime (both a cross between Ayame from Fruits Basket and Naga the Serpent in Slayers), the perverted male teacher (too many animes to list, lol)

Beyond that, there's Shuichi's half-brain dead, sort-of-girlfriend (yes, she's THAT stupid) and her overprotective twin brother in need of anger management classes (both based on the YYH manga characters Maya and Tasaka Kitajima - using MANY liberties, of course), the apathetic Yuu Kaito (which you may remember from the Sensui Arc as one of Kurama's classmates - he had curly hair and glasses), Shuichi's neurotic, tyrannical teacher, Tasaka's troublemaking best friend, and Shuichi's clueless step dad and suspicious younger stepbrother, the latter which you may also recall from the TV series.

As for the rest of the YYH cast, they do actually show up a few times, especially Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko, although I'm going to try to get some of the other cast members in (particularly Botan). Oh, and Hiei WILL show up for the grand finale (that is, toward the end) because, well, Hiei's just grand finale material, lol.

Anyway, this was pretty long, but think of it as a preview of what's to come (I've already written through the first seven chapters). As for the story, I hope you all enjoy! None of this is supposed to be too serious and is more of a parody/satire/black comedy, so don't expect any angst! Most of the characters are either nuts, stupid, self-indulged, or a combination of the three, but they all are relatively good people…relatively…lol! Well, no worse that the Urusei Yatsura cast or something (another inspiration, might I add…)

Well, here goes nothing! I now present chapter one of _Everybody Loves Shuichi!_

Everybody Loves Shuichi!

Chapter One: Shuichi's Greatest Rival! Shuichi's Greatest Fan!

Six months - six months had somehow been erased from Kokoda Hatanaka's memory. One moment, it was autumn; the next, it was suddenly spring. There were vague pieces scattered in his memory - something to do with his older stepbrother, Shuichi, he was certain, although exactly how he was involved was still unclear. And he did recall something strange about a bluish apparatus growing out of his head…

But, of course, that was ridiculous, Kokoda knew - and as Shuichi was apparently studying abroad when Kokoda finally regained sense of himself again (at least, according to his parents, anyway), it wasn't too difficult for Kokoda to shake the uneasy feeling he had about the whole situation over the fleeting months. At the very least, he was able to bring his grades back up, as during those forgotten six months he seemed to have been "severely unfocused on his schoolwork," according to his teachers, as well as regain the friendship of his peers who also felt that he had "completely lost it" during those six months. Apparently, he had been quite a different person - as if his mind had somehow been absent from his body while his body had been hijacked by a very rude, apathetic, and pathetically unconvincing imitation of himself. Yet he really couldn't remember much of his interactions during school hours, but, out of fear of sounding completely insane, pretended that he did and then tried his best to shrug it off as just some odd "faze." And so, just as Kokoda's uneasy feeling soon faded, so did the memories of Kokoda's drastic personality change during those six months, which became just as forgotten to his friends and teachers as they did to Kokoda himself.

However, this all changed when Shuichi finally returned home from his supposed "study abroad" trip - two years from when Kokoda suddenly woke up from what seemed to be a six month sleep. Kokoda's uneasy feeling quickly came back, as much as Kokoda attempted to suppress it as he was fond of his older stepbrother. Now, a month had passed since Shuichi had arrived back home and Kokoda's suspicions had built up until they were driving him to near obsession - he needed to know what had happened during those forgotten six months and what it had to do with his older stepbrother - and what in the world was that blue apparatus he kept recalling? Moreover, as Kokoda continued studying Shuichi, he found himself discovering more unexplained occurrences revolving around his stepbrother - mysterious absences, strange shadowy figures, this nagging sense that Shuichi was hiding _something. _It wasn't exactly that he thought his older stepbrother was _evil _- he seemed to be all-around amicable, anyway, and Kokoda really did want to like him - but Kokoda couldn't help but think that his older stepbrother was…_weird._

And, after a month, Kokoda finally cracked. He approached his father and suddenly blurted out, "He's _weird!_"

Jiro Hatanaka lifted his eyes from his newspaper in puzzlement to see his son standing before him with this desperate, frantic look in his gaze. Jiro frowned, unsure at to what Kokoda was actually talking about. "Who's weird?"

"Shuichi - I'm telling you, he's _weird!_"

_Well, this is unexpected_, Jiro thought, placing his newspaper on his lap. He remembered having read something about this sort of thing when he first planned on marrying Shiori - something about the potential problems between stepsiblings. But that was over three years ago and it seemed odd to Jiro that such problems would arise so much later - not that Jiro could recall much of the article he had read. Still, Jiro had always thought that Kokoda had liked Shuichi. True, they hadn't seen much of each other since the marriage as Shuichi was studying abroad, but, at least in the beginning, Kokoda had seemed to really look up to the intelligent, kind young man. Jiro, however, put on his best sympathetic, "parenting" smile and said, "What seems to be the problem, Kokoda?"

"I already told you - Shuichi is _weird!_"

"Yes…right…weird," Jiro repeated, buying some time for him to come up with some sort of answer. He never did seem to be good with this sort of thing. "Uh…how so?"

"I'm just telling you - he _is!_" Kokoda, exasperated, exclaimed.

"Well…is weird such a bad thing?" Jiro asked, unsure what else to really say, following it with a sort of half-chuckle. "I mean, we all have our quirks…our eccentricities…" He trailed off, again lost for words - after all, he had little to go on, as his son refused to clarify any further.

"This is different!" Kokoda insisted. "There's just something about him…"

_Now what did that article say, _Jiro, meanwhile, thought, trying to recall that parenting article from so long ago. "Um…now…I know that its difficult for you to…uh…accept this situation," Jiro began, trying to remember some generic ideas from the article, "but, I assure you, my marriage to Shiori does not mean I don't love you."

Kokoda frowned at this and asked, "What are you talking about, Dad?"

"Uh…what are you talking about?" Jiro countered with desperation.

"I'm talking about Shuichi being _weird_," Kokoda replied.

"_Yes_," Jiro strained to answer, as his son's statement was just as unhelpful at the rest. "Well…have you talked to Shuichi about being less…weird…?" That sort of seemed like a good suggestion. _Encourage talking_, Jiro thought. _The books and articles always talk about that kind of thing…I think…_

Kokoda, in the meantime, let out a sigh at what he perceived to be his father's usual weak advice. _At least he tries…sort of_, he thought with a frown. Still, there was really no use in talking to his father about it any further; not until he could come up with some more tangible evidence to validate his theory that Shuichi was indeed strange - something that his father could get an actual grip on, which always proved to be a difficult task. So, Kokoda mumbled, "Thanks a lot, Dad," as sincerely as he could before plodding out of his father's study, defeated.

And Jiro frowned and scratched the back of his head before giving a satisfied shrug and returning back to his paper.

* * *

Shuichi Minamino - Seita Hachirobei's sworn enemy. If only the young man had stayed _abroad_; but, _no_, instead Shuichi had to return for their last year - just when Seita had managed to secure his place as the number one student in Mieou Academy. Now, in only a month, it had all fallen apart for Seita as somehow all his work over the last two years was for naught and Shuichi smugly regained the reigns of the academic sphere of Mieou Academy while Seita was demoted, subjected to playing only second fiddle to the fawned over Shuichi. Of course, Shuichi _feigned_ modesty - acted as if the whole thing was trivial, that there was no _real_ competition - but, unlike the rest of his ignorant and easily manipulated peers, Seita could see well past Shuichi's façade that everyone else perceived as supposed "perfection." Now Seita bitterly and viciously stabbed his pen in his notebook as he wrote down his notes while their teacher lectured, glaring violently at the long-haired Shuichi who sat in the first row, only a seat in front and to the right of Seita.

Shuichi was well-aware of Seita's deep resentment toward him, as well as the ambitious - borderline-obsessive - student's glare digging into his back. He tried his best to shake it off over the last few weeks as well as ignore it now, but he still found it all unsettling. Shuichi chuckled quietly to himself, however, at the ridiculousness of his worries; after all, he had fought some of the most powerful beings in the world and survived. He, too, was one of those extremely powerful beings, he reminded himself. Why should he then be so unnerved by some high school student? It was all incredibly preposterous, really, and he had always been prone to reason over emotion and superstition. Yet, for some reason, he found himself frowning uneasily again. Out of all the danger he had faced over his long life, nothing seemed to have ever made Shuichi as uncomfortable as the crazy eyes of Seita Hachirobei stabbing into him from behind. And, as much as Shuichi attempted to shrug or laugh off Seita's hostility toward him to the rest of his peers, as odd and silly as it was, he never could seem to wholly take it lightly. Despite all this, he knew that Seita presented no danger to him; in fact, he probably was the least dangerous enemy he had every faced - if he could even be called an enemy as he knew the term. However, after careful consideration, Shuichi finally was able to piece together what exactly troubled him so much about such an idle threat as a fellow high school student:

Although he had fought many bloodthirsty, wrathful, and powerful demons throughout his life, there was no one who had ever hated, loathed, and despised him as much as Seita Hachirobei did.

Their homeroom teacher, Miss Chiyo Nagai, concluded their history lecture for the day, slamming her book shut and suspiciously eyeing her students as she cautiously moved into a new, dangerous subject - the elections for class representative for class 3-4. "Now, then, as we all are aware," she began, "the first month of the school year is finally coming to a close. That means, it is time to elect a new student representative for our class, one that will represent us wisely and efficiently as well as effectively coordinate the various activities our class will be participating in throughout the school year. Remember!" - at this, she emphatically slammed her hands onto her desk - "This is _not_ a popularity contest! This is an important exercise of your democratic rights! Do not waste your power of suffrage on some whimsical or romantic notion of a person!" The class frowned, exchanging awkward glances, while Miss Nagai continued on, "Now then, with that settled, today we will nominate the candidates - tomorrow, we will have the vote. I encourage you all, therefore, to use the time in between _wisely_ and weigh the pros and cons of each candidate. Now - any nominations?"

Before Miss Nagai could finish her question, Seita had stood up, vigorously shot his hand into the air, and declared, "Me! I nominate myself for class representative! After all, I have been the class representative of this homeroom for the last two years - who could be more qualified than _me? _Certainly not someone who disappears for _years_ on some study abroad program - one that, might I add, doesn't even match any program that this school actually _offers _- just to return for only a month time so far. How could someone like that possibly know anything about how this classroom is run? How could someone like that possibly be trusted not to abandon his school on some _foreign_ crusade to benefit his own desires of travel?" As he said all this, his fierce glare was set directly on Shuichi and Shuichi had to force himself to laugh lightly, as if Seita was merely joking, while keeping himself from uneasily squirming in his seat. Seita then cleared his throat, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink as he noticed the rest of his baffled peers staring curiously up at him, and he hurriedly added, "Not that I was talking about anyone specifically in this room, of course. I was just hypothetically speaking, that is…" trailing off into a sheepish laugh. He then sunk back down into his seat.

Miss Nagai, meanwhile, folded her arms and nodded decisively, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. "Yes, yes; Seita Hachirobei is the first candidate," she concurred aloud, although she seemed to be speaking only to herself. "Any other nominees?"

"I nominate Shuichi Minamino for class representative," a female voice from the back row firmly declared.

Seita Hachirobei's eyes shot back to _her_ - Namiko Tatsuya. He perhaps hated her even _more_ than Shuichi; she, after all, _encouraged _him. Of course, he should have expected it would go this way. Shuichi was too gutless to nominate himself - his feigned _modesty_ wouldn't permit it, anyway - so he had his devoted lackey do it for him. At least, that's what Seita Hachiroebei surmised. He grinded his teeth and his fingers folded into fists as his eyes narrowed.

Shuichi, meanwhile, frowned, wishing Namiko hadn't done that. She always seemed to have a way of making things more difficult for Shuichi, especially in regards to Seita. Her intentions were noble, he supposed, although he found her to be verging on being just as troubling as, if not more troubling than, Seita Hachirobei himself. While Seita had become the person who hated Shuichi the most, Namiko fell on the other end of the spectrum; never had Shuichi met someone who absolutely adored, loved, and cherished him as much as Namiko Tatsuya did. He had, however, been used of the majority of the female population of the student body being infatuated with him for quite some time, but Namiko's devotion was far beyond the other girls'. She was, after all, the proud, self-proclaimed president of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club, which, from what he had gathered, she had developed with a few other girls during his absence as if to fill the void of the missing Shuichi. She was also very vocal in her assertion that Shuichi, indeed, was "perfect in everyway possible," and had defensively set herself up against Seita Hachirobei to counter his claim that Shuichi was "flawed in everyway possible."

As Miss Nagai began to nod her head as she did previously with Seita self-nomination, Seita's head jolted back toward the front of the room as he exclaimed, "I object!"

"You can't object!" Namiko shouted back before Miss Nagai could say anything.

"Now, now, there's no need to argue about all this…" Shuichi trailed off with an embarrassed laugh as he, as usual, tried to make light of the situation. However, he was ignored by both Seita and Namiko. Meanwhile, Yuu Kaito, who sat behind Shuichi and was the only student in the class aware of Shuichi's double-life as the fox demon Yoko Kurama, just sighed and shook his head. Realizing this was going to be another lengthy debate and already growing frustratingly bored by it, he pulled out a manga from his backpack and began reading it, which caused Shuichi to frown slightly.

Seita now stood up, indignantly questioning, "Did you not _hear_ _anything_ I said in my nomination speech!"

"I thought you were speaking _hypothetically!_" Namiko rebutted, standing up, as well.

"I - I was!" Seita faltered for only a moment before he confidently came back with, "And now the theory applies!"

Namiko, however, was not impressed. "Shuichi's time studying abroad does not detract from his qualifications. In fact, it _amplifies _his credibility! He has a lot more _useful_ experience from _world_ _society_ and can offer a new, fresh perspective rather than the sorely lacking perspective of the incumbent!" She let out a victorious laugh at this as Seita looked ready to burst a vein.

Miss Nagai saw the events unfurling exactly as she feared. She had to put a stop to this madness once and for all. "_Silence!_" she shouted and both students recoiled fearfully back into their seats although their indignant, self-righteous glares returned to them in only a moment's time. "Now then, if there are no other nominations, we will proceed directly to the vote…"

"But, Miss Nagai, didn't you just say that the vote would be tomorrow?" one of her students innocently asked.

Miss Nagai's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she shot the student a glare. She _had_ said that, hadn't she? However, as certain students in her class had failed to master civility yet, she had no choice but to alter her previous decision. As she saw it, she could not allow such a dispute to fester any further, especially with her class being swollen with swarms of Shuichi "fan girls" who all violently eyed Seita Hachirobei with contempt. How they could all so pathetically be devoted to one person grated on Miss Nagai's nerves, but, nevertheless, their power was too much of a force to be reckoned with. If she were to dismiss the class before a fair vote was carried out, she was certain that Shuichi's devotees would use their "influence" to sway the votes of the others in the class. Although, from what she had gathered, most of the class - if not all - would favor Shuichi, anyway, save the sole dissenter, Seita. Still, at least a confrontation couldn't break out any further between Seita and the rest of the class, particularly Shuichi and Namiko, if she expedited the vote. And so it all dwindled down to a popularity contest, as usual; she supposed it was better than the last two years, however, when Seita was the only one who actually ran. And, even if it had been reduced to a popularity contest, at least the popular choice happened to be an intelligent young man with promise.

"_Yes_, I am perfectly aware of what I _said_," Miss Nagai finally snapped and the student cowered a bit. "However, the vote will occur _now._ A show of hands for Seita Hachirobei?"

Seita rose his hand.

Miss Nagai sighed, the results all too predictable for her taste. With little enthusiasm, she then asked, "And Shuichi Minamino?"

Everyone - except for Shuichi himself, and, of course, Seita - rose their hands.

"So it's settled," Miss Nagai declared, "Shuichi Minamino is the new class representative for class 3-4. Class dismissed."

There was a great big cheer as everyone in the class quickly rose from their seats and rushed Shuichi's desk to congratulate him. Kaito, however, remained in his seat reading his manga, while Seita looked distraught and disillusioned, although the outcome had been painfully obvious from the get-go.

"But…but…but…" Seita stammered. He stood up and stumbled from his desk, somehow making his way up to Miss Nagai as she packed her things. "Miss Nagai! You can't allow this! I have worked two hard years as this class's representative and now, in my senior year, you're going to allow this - this _imposter _to take the position!" He then slammed his hands on her desk and said, "I _demand_ a recount!"

Miss Nagai raised an eyebrow. "A _recount?_" she questioned with a sharp chuckle. "I think I can count one hand, Mr. Hachirobei."

"But…maybe there was a more sheepish hand in the wings somewhere…you know, somewhere in the back corner…?"

Miss Nagai shook her head. "Such is democracy, Mr. Hachirobei."

"Stupid democracy…" Seita grumbled as his fury flared up in him again

Meanwhile, Shuichi had managed to rise from his desk and push his way through the crowd to Seita. Humbly, and with some guilt and sympathy for the poor Seita, Shuichi extended his hand, the victor, to his defeated rival and said amiably, "Good try, Seita. You were a worthy opponent."

Seita wanted to lunge at him. _That condescending little…_ he thought before his mind fell into profanities.

Meanwhile, Shuichi's fan girls gushed, "Oh, how honorable! Isn't Shuichi so kind? It's so admirable!"

This caused Seita to want to lunge at Shuichi even more - with a sharp object. Yet he forced his raging scowl into a grin - although his face was still visibly seething with his anger as he eyed the patronizing smile of Shuichi with scorn. But, with everyone staring at him, he had no choice but to accept the supposed "cordial" offer of Shuichi - after all, he couldn't let his arch-nemesis win two battles in the span of five minutes. So, sucking up his pride and with every bit of willpower he had, he pushed his hand forward and grabbed hold of Shuichi's, shaking it as he tried his best not to pry his fingernails into Shuichi's flesh. Then, saying what seemed to be the most difficult words he ever had to say in his life, he replied through tightly clenched teeth, "Thank you, Shuichi; I really appreciate your _kind_ and _meaningful _words."

Shuichi noticed Seita's severe grip and strained words of appreciation, but skillfully kept his smile in place. "Not at all, Seita," he said with a chuckle.

Seita coughed out a laugh, gave Shuichi's hand one last angry squeeze, and then released him. He then raised his chin, stood painfully erect, and curtly remarked, "Good day, all," before marching out of the room, seeming even more furious than before.

And Shuichi frowned, wondering if his humble gesture had been the best course of action; for all his tactical skills, he always seemed to play the wrong move when it came to Seita Hachirobei.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, all! Thanks to all those who read and/or reviewed! I really appreciate it! Anyway, this is the second chapter and the introduction to both Maya and Tasaka Kitajima, both who were in the manga. For those who haven't read the manga, there is a summary of what happened between Kurama and Maya in this chapter so you shouldn't be too confused. If you are, just ask and I'll try my best to answer your questions as best as I can!

Originally, I wasn't going to make Maya THAT stupid, but then I figured, why not just go with it, lol! So, yeah, she's pretty spaced-out a lot of the times and she gets stupider as the story progresses (chapter six comes to mind…although, she's pretty stupid in the next chapter, too...and chapter four...); this chapter is actually relatively mild when it comes to her clueless nature compared to some of the later ones. Also, there's actually a humorous explanation to her stupidity. As for her brother, well…you'll see!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and remember - try not to take any of it too seriously! It's all in good fun! So here's Chapter Two of _Everybody Loves Shuichi!_ (the title which, by the way, I did steal from _Everybody Loves Raymond_, as Fox Soul pointed out, lol!)

Chapter Two: That Nagging Past! Shuichi's Biggest Mistake!

Maya Kitajima walked down the hallway with a frown of perplexity, her class, 3-5, having let out only a few minutes prior. It had been nagging her all afternoon - she was certain that there was _something_ she was supposed to do after school let out, but, as hard as she tried, she could not recall what it was. She always seemed to have a problem remembering things - just that morning she had forgotten to pack her lunch, what book she was supposed to bring to her literature class, the name of the movie her and her friends had seen over the weekend, and even that she had her first biology quiz of the year that day. Still, at least she had come out of it all unscathed and in high spirits, despite her absent-mindedness; her brother, Tasaka, lent her half of his lunch, she had luckily guessed the right book for her literature class, her friends reminded her on what the movie was called (although the name had somehow slipped her mind again), and her teacher, Mr. Atsumori Fukuda handed her class back their quizzes after lunch, in which she had received an 87.

As for what she had forgotten that pertained to after school, she smiled optimistically, recalling that everything else had managed to work out in her favor, and declared, "Well, there's no use racking my brain about! It will come to me eventually!"

It was then she bumped into Shuichi, who was walking in the opposite direction. Shuichi gazed down at her with a puzzled expression. "Maya, where are you going?"

"Huh?" she started off before looking up to see the handsome redhead in front of her. "Oh, hi, Shuichi! I was just going to watch my brother's track practice. Want to come?"

Shuichi blinked a bit in surprise. "But…weren't we supposed to meet out in the front schoolyard?" he asked, pointing behind her and down the hall, which lead toward the front exit.

"Oh, that's right!" Maya exclaimed more to herself that him. "I knew I had forgotten something!"

Shuichi smiled sympathetically at this and assured her, "It's all right."

"What is?" Maya asked, looking at Shuichi in confusion.

Laughing awkwardly, Shuichi insisted, "Never mind, Maya; don't worry about it." After all, he always found it easier to brush over things rather than to clarify them for the sweet, but slightly scatterbrained young girl, as he usually found that she became more baffled by his explanations until, finally, even he was confused as to what exactly he was talking about. Then, with a pleasant smile, he offered, "How about we go watch your brother's track practice together?"

"All right," Maya replied good-naturedly and the two headed to the track field.

Despite the emerging warm, spring weather of April, they could still feel the brisk breeze of winter that had lingered behind a bit from March when they reached the bleachers at the track field. The breeze didn't bother Shuichi, however, nor did it seem to bother Maya, although she rarely complained about anything, though, Shuichi reluctantly admitted, that it was probably attributed to the fact that she rarely remembered anything long enough to complain about it.

Although having officially returned to his human life one month prior, Shuichi had not become reacquainted with Maya until two weeks later and the two began casually seeing each other. He had met her a long time before that, however, when the two were only in junior high and he was still conflicted between his human life and his demon life as Yoko Kurama. She, having a strong spiritual sense, had discovered his demon identity and even declared that she loved him. Of course, she didn't exactly _remember_ any of this; fearing for her safety, especially after she had been kidnapped by a demon in order to get to him, he had placed a spell of forgetfulness on her, causing all her memories of him to be erased from her mind, and then severed ties with her completely. However, upon returning to the human world, and having chosen his human life over his demon one, her safety was no longer an issue and he decided to reintroduce himself to her to see where it lead him as he never had the chance to pursue a romantic relationship before. Still, both took it rather lightly, as if they were only good friends - thankfully for Shuichi, Maya had forgotten her declaration of love to him - and although neither of them were actually in love with the other just yet, they did enjoy each other's company. There was one thing about her, however, that did trouble Shuichi a bit; he never recalled her being so incredibly forgetful before when they were in junior high together. But, despite her absent-minded tendencies, there was something that Shuichi liked about her all the same.

"You know, Shuichi, there were these girls from your class talking about you in the hall just before," Maya began inquisitively. "I can't seem to remember what they were saying, though…something about Seita Hachirobei…"

"Oh, that I was elected as class representative for my homeroom," Shuichi answered with a modest smile.

"Oh, really? Congratulations!" Maya sincerely replied. "My brother was elected class representative of our class just last week!" Then, she went back to pondering, "Now what was it that those girls were saying about you in the hallway…"

"No, I - " Shuichi started to explain, but frowned, letting the misunderstanding slide, as usual.

Noticing his frown, Maya said, "I'm sorry I'm so forgetful, Shuichi; I hope it doesn't bother you too much…"

"No, no, it's all right," he told her with a warm smile before curiously asking, "It's just that - have you always been so forgetful?"

Maya grinned a bit bashfully and replied, "Actually, now that you mention it, my brother always tells me that I used to be really intuitive and attentive until this time in junior high went I went missing for a couple days - even I couldn't figure out where I had been! My brother says I must have knocked my head on something and that's why I can't remember and am so absent-minded now." She let out a laugh and added, "I don't know, but ever since then, it's like someone put a forgetfulness spell on me or something!" She then started laughing good-naturedly again.

Shuichi forced himself to join in with a few nervous, unenthusiastic chuckles as a bit a panic scurried across his face. _It couldn't possibly be that I had something to do with all of this, _he wondered worriedly. _Although I did do that spell…perhaps it's one of its side-effects…_

"Is something wrong?" Maya asked, noticing the distraught look in his eyes as well as the fact that he was still chuckling nervously while her laughter had ceased some time ago.

Shuichi quickly shook his head. "Oh, no, it's nothing," he assured her with a wave of his hand and laughing lightly to prove his point. Maya giggled softly and smiled, although there was still some doubt lingering in both of their eyes.

Meanwhile, Maya's older brother, Tasaka Kitajima, finally caught sight of Maya on the other side of the field as he ran around the track doing a few practice laps with his teammates. He smiled as he watched her giggling with another student and gave her a wave. As soon as she spotted him waving, she gave him a proud grin and a big wave back. However, after closer observation, he noticed that there was something oddly familiar about her redhead companion, although what it was, exactly, he couldn't put his finger on. _Huh?_ he thought. _That guy looks so familiar…_

"Hey, Kitajima," one of his teammates and fellow classmates of 3-5, Kyoji Hoshino, said as both fell into pace with the other. "I didn't know your younger sister was seeing Shuichi Minamino. Won't Namiko Tatsuya be jealous!"

"She did mention something about kind of seeing this new guy, but she said they were really just friends…" Tasaka trailed off uneasily, still trying to piece together where he had seen Shuichi before.

"How'd she score such a big catch, anyway? According to my sister, Shuichi Minamino is the most sought after guy in school." He then gave Tasaka a nudge and jokingly added, "If we were only so lucky to have the girls chasing us, right?"

Tasaka forced a polite laugh. "What did you say his name was…?"

"Oh, come on! Everybody knows who Shuichi Minamino is!" Kyoji declared. "Sure, he was away a couple years on some study abroad program, but he's been back a whole month already! Not to mention, everyone's always talking about him."

Tasaka, however, was immersed in his own thoughts as the image of Shuichi from the front row of the bleachers continued tugging at his memory. "That red hair…"

"Yeah, how on earth did he get hair like that, anyway?" Kyoji questioned, although Tasaka had been talking more to himself. "I'd say it's fake, but he had that color hair even back in junior high. Of course, it was a lot shorter back then…"

Tasaka stopped dead in his tracks as the revelation suddenly hit him - he remembered where he had seen Shuichi before. An anger began to fume in his eyes, ready to boil over any moment. Kyoji, realizing that Tasaka was no longer running beside him, backtracked a couple yards until he was beside him once more. Kyoji frowned, standing there for a few moments and being ignored by a visibly enraged Tasaka. "Hey, Kitajima; what's wrong with you?" he finally asked. "You look really angry…" Receiving no answer, he began, "Listen, Coach Akimoto is going to get mad if we don't start - "

Kyoji, however, did not get a chance to finish for Tasaka already abandoned his lap, running off the track and cutting across the grass until he reached the other side of the track and to the fence, where Shuichi stood with Maya on the other side.

"Hi, Tasaka!" Maya innocently greeted him, oblivious to the anger on his face. "I didn't know you were allowed to cut across the field like that in track…"

Tasaka, however, had no time for her speculation and directly turned his angry glare on Shuichi. "What do you think you're doing with my sister?" he indignantly questioned, much to Shuichi's surprise.

Sincerely confused, Shuichi asked, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure what you mean."

"Don't play innocent with me!" Tasaka defensively exclaimed. "I'm not stupid, you know; don't think I forgot what a jerk you were to her back in junior high!"

"Junior high?" Maya inquired, perplexed herself. "But I just met Shuichi two weeks ago…" She then looked up to Shuichi with a puzzled expression as if he could clarify. However, Shuichi just frowned uncomfortably; although he had successfully erased Maya's memories of him, at the time, he unfortunately hadn't found it necessary to erase her brother's, as he had no knowledge of his demon identity while Shuichi had no intention of becoming involved with the Kitajima family again. In hindsight, it wasn't perhaps the most well-thought out decision he had made, and one that he certainly regretted now, especially as he recalled some of the mean-spirited remarks he had made toward Maya in the past and how greatly her brother resented him because of it.

But he was helpless now, unable to come up with a strategy to pull himself out of the hole he so carelessly dug himself into. How could he come up with a realistic explanation as to why not only Maya, but why he, also, supposedly did not recall what had transpired between him and Maya in junior high, while Tasaka was fully aware of it? After all, he had introduced himself to Maya two weeks ago as if he had never met her before, but, rather as if he had only heard of her from fellow peers and such; her brother, however, was certainly going to tell her differently. And while, being as she was so incredibly absentminded, Maya had some sort of substantial excuse of not remembering, what could Shuichi possibly say when being questioned? He thought that maybe he could do a similar spell on Tasaka as he did on Maya and have Tasaka simply also forget his memories of him in junior high. But, upon recalling the possibility that Maya's chronic forgetfulness and overall obliviousness may very well have stemmed from his spell, Shuichi had no choice but to opt against it, realizing that he could not take such a chance in good conscience. And with a small frown, he thought, _When did my human life become more difficult and complicated than my demon one…? _

Meanwhile, Tasaka had leaned over the fence and urgently taken his sister's hand with both of his. "You can't tell me you don't remember, Maya! Whenever you tried to talk with him, he'd always treat you so coldly - make some sarcastic comment, even though he _knew_ you liked him. He acted so arrogant, like he thought he was better than the whole class! And then, when I actually thought he was starting to grow up and be a bit nicer to you, he just suddenly stopped talking with you or anyone in our class - and right after you had went missing those couple days, too! I thought you just never mentioned him or talked about him anymore because you were so upset about it since he was your first crush and all - it can't be that…that you don't remember!"

"Uh…" Maya trailed off as she placed a finger to her chin and stared up at the sky, trying to pull something out of the forgotten recesses of her subconscious, but to no avail. Meanwhile, Shuichi was unhappily recalling how cruel he had acted toward both Maya and Tasaka, as well as a great majority of his other peers during that time; it had all occurred a couple years before he finally found his humanity and sense of kindness through the realization of the deep love and devotion his mother had for him in spite of the cold behavior he had directed toward her.

Tasaka, desperate for someone to concur with what he knew was truth, hurriedly turned his attention back toward Shuichi. "If you were any sort of a man, you'd tell her the truth! Because you _know _I'm right! It can't be that I'm crazy!"

Shuichi frowned for a moment before he forced himself to put on a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Tasaka, but I really don't remember," he answered nearly flawlessly, except for the bit of guilt he felt for deceiving the young man that he could not fully hide in his eyes.

"But - "

However, before Tasaka could protest further, Shuichi pleasantly said, "Anyway, I have to go meet my brother. I told him we'd walk home together after his club let out. Goodbye, Maya. Goodbye, Tasaka. It was nice meeting you." He gave a polite nod and smile before gracefully walking away.

"Bye, Shuichi! See you tomorrow!" Maya blissfully called after him with a wave and he turned back with a warm smile and a wave, but continued walking nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Tasaka rage returned as he loudly shouted, "Don't think this is over, Minamino!" catching the attention of his other teammates as they all stopped running and attentively listened in; Shuichi, on the other hand, just frowned, but ignored it best as he could, never ceasing as he walked.

Then Tasaka's angry eyes shifted back to his sister as he warned, "Just remember, a guy like that can't be trusted! I don't know what's going on exactly, but there's something suspicious about this whole thing - and I'm going to figure it out! Once a jerk, always a jerk - he may not be hurling insults at everyone anymore, but he's definitely a liar!"

Maya frowned, as did the rest of the Mieou track team, but Tasaka already ran back to the track, grumbling profanities under his breath as he kicked at the ground and the rest of the teammates stared at him with worry, never seeing him so visibly angry nor ever hearing him so heatedly speak to his sister before. Fuming, and needing to exert some of his excess fury, Tasaka clenched his teeth, tightened his fists, and sprinted down the track, starting on his laps again.

"Wow, I've never seen Kitajima so angry before," one of the track players quietly commented to Kyoji and his other teammates, who also were surprised by Tasaka's furious reaction to the situation. "I mean, I know he's really protective of his sister, but…" He trailed off into a shrug and then added, "I wonder what all three of them were talking about, anyway, before Minamino walked away, that got Kitajima so mad…unless, of course, she really _is_ going out with him." This last comment was meant to be taken a joke and the team all laughed at first, but they soon found their laughter awkwardly fading away, as the joke suddenly became more serious than they originally realized.

The track players all winced and exchanged worried glances before Kyoji gave a decisive nod and folded his arms. Then, he nonchalantly determined, "It's official, then; Kitajima's sister is Minamino's girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, all! Thanks to all those who read and/or reviewed the last chapter!

Oh, yeah - as for those worried about Maya, her and Kurama's relationship isn't really romantic or anything like that; it's really just a silly, but sweet friendship more than anything else (that the students at Mieou Academy make into a big thing, much to Kurama's dismay). Besides, even if they WERE to start going out, Maya's so stupid that she'd have forgotten by the next day, anyway, lol. But, like I said, this story isn't supposed to be serious or anything like that, so neither are any of the relationships. But don't hate Maya; in my opinion, she's actually got some of the funniest lines/parts in the story just because she's so clueless all the time, lol.

With that, I bring you chapter three of _Everybody Loves Shuichi!_ Enjoy, enjoy (I hope!)!

Chapter Three: A Devastating Rumor! Namiko Confronts Maya!

Shuichi quietly walked alongside his brother as he thought back to the events that transpired during the course of the school day. With a sense of defeat lurking in his troubled eyes, Shuichi had to admit that the day hadn't been the most successful of days in his long life. True, he had been elected class representative, but this just presented more problems for Shuichi as he was certain that it would just fuel Seita Hachirobei's strong, undying hatred toward him even further. Coupled with that was Namiko Tatsuya, who now had more opportunities to drag him into confrontations with Seita through his new position of authority in the class's government, as she would most definitely claim to have a "sudden desire" to get involved with classroom politics now that Shuichi was class representative, although Shuichi was well aware that it would merely be her excuse to spend more time with him. Not to mention the added burden of running the class's activities and representing them in the student council, in which his teacher, Miss Chiyo Nagai, would only allow top-notch performances in; after all, Shuichi still had the responsibility of protecting the city and its inhabitants as there was still a chance that the occasional demon could stir up trouble or that the recently returned ex-Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, might call upon him to lend a hand if Prince Koenma of the Spirit World is in need of a favor. Of course, since the Demon World would be stable for the next few years, the incidents would fortunately be mostly isolated and relatively harmless, but there was still the possibility that they would still be time-consuming and cut into his already busy life as Shuichi Minamino, particularly into his new responsibilities as class representative.

Still, although the fragile situation of his newly elected position, with Seita, Namiko, Miss Nagai, and possible demon-hunting all playing against him in their own way, left him with much to be concerned about, what was even more disconcerting was the situation with Maya Kitajima and her brother, Tasaka. Tasaka was suspicious, and rightfully so, and remaining friends with Maya would only cause Tasaka to grow more apprehensive of Shuichi. However, Shuichi couldn't just abandon Maya now as he did earlier since his principles simply wouldn't allow it, especially now with the sinking feeling that he really was responsible for the current state of Maya's memory, or lack thereof, fully setting into his conscience. Shuichi felt he now had an obligation to take care of the slightly scatterbrained young girl. Besides, he had become rather fond of Maya, albeit her ditzy personality, and he had no intention of going back to his demon ways when he would simply isolate himself whenever problems arose in his human life as he had done so many times before, not thinking much of those involved and, thus, successfully ignoring them as the problem slowly faded away in their memories. It was an easy, effortless way for him to remedy situations when he still thought of himself as the demon Yoko Kurama.

But he had decided to live his life as Shuichi Minamino from now on, not as Yoko Kurama, and would, thus, deal with the problem of Tasaka Kitajima as Shuichi would, not as Kurama would. Certainly, there had to be some way to rectify the situation that didn't include erasing Tasaka's memories or ignoring the Kitajima siblings altogether. Shuichi simply had to assuage Tasaka's fears that he didn't hold his sister's best interests at heart, convince him that the past was no longer relevant, nor was the fact that neither he or Maya recalled it, and, finally, genuinely befriend the young man, proving once and for all that his demon past was fully behind him and that he had truly embraced his human life, along with all the decency and kindness attributed to it. Tasaka, at least, seemed sensible enough from what Shuichi recalled of him, even if he was a tad bit overprotective when it came to his sister; Shuichi was certain he could sway Tasaka's perception of him to a more favorable one, especially if he could show himself to be a true friend to Maya. He was thankful, anyway, that it was only Tasaka who needed convincing of his good nature and good intentions and not his irrationally and excessively antagonistic adversary Seita Hachirobei, although, he supposed, his life would be a great deal easier if he could lessen the competitive Seita's dislike of him, or at least make him less aggressive about it.

As Shuichi pondered and contemplated these things, Kokoda, meanwhile, attentively observed his stepbrother's solemn, severe expression; something was troubling him, but what that was exactly was a mystery to Kokoda and left him suspicious. The last time he remembered his stepbrother having such a distant, worried look in his eyes was a little before the six month incident occurred, in which Kokoda, unfortunately, had no recollection of - well, other than a strange blue apparatus of sorts protruding from his ears, and even that was fuzzy at best. Could the cause of Shuichi's troubles now, then, somehow be related to those six months that Kokoda oddly could not recall or to whatever problems Shuichi was facing before Kokoda seemingly lost his memory? Kokoda frowned, however, finding this unlikely as it had happened over two years prior; how could he be certain that other difficulties hadn't arisen in Shuichi's life in those two years he had been mysteriously absent on a so-called study abroad program? Perhaps, then, it related to those two years somehow. It had only been a month since Shuichi returned, after all; something bad could have still managed to linger behind to vex his stepbrother. Or, on the other hand, it could be something new altogether that was causing Shuichi distress. But, the question still remained, what exactly was it that his enigmatic older stepbrother found so upsetting?

So, with a deep breath, Kokoda hesitantly asked his brother, "Um…Shuichi?"

Shuichi slowed his pace and looked up at his brother with a gentle smile. "Yes, Kokoda?"

Kokoda's face flushed a bit, suddenly feeling stupid, but continued, "Uh…well…it's just that, is something bothering you? You look kind of down…"

Shuichi just chuckled warmly. "No, nothing's the matter. No need to worry." Shuichi then lowered his gaze, the easiness leaving his eyes as he began to contemplate his numerous dilemmas once again.

And that was that. Kokoda quietly sighed and stared down at his feet, disappointed in his failed attempt to extract any information that might solve the puzzling mystery of Shuichi. Then, after a few moments, casual, trivial conversation began, Shuichi asking Kokoda how his day went, and Kokoda outlining the humdrum motions of his school day routine for Shuichi. Kokoda asked Shuichi the same, and Shuichi followed suit, concluding with his election as student class representative for class 3-4. And, after the pleasant, simple discourse, they were home and Kokoda was all the more confused by Shuichi, his odd, amiable façade covering up some deeper troubling thoughts that still lingered in his gaze. Yet, despite his efforts, Kokoda still wasn't any closer to discovering any tangible evidence to pin on Shuichi and prove his "weirdness," as Kokoda described it, once and for all.

* * *

However, Shuichi had more problems than his curious younger stepbrother for the next day, word had successfully spread that Shuichi Minamino and Maya Kitajima were officially an item, courtesy of Kyoji Hoshino and the rest of the Mieou Academy track team - save Tasaka, of course. Granted, the rumor hadn't actually been validated, and was hardly true, but it was enough to set the girls of Mieou Academy in a frenzy, furious and panicked that their beloved Shuichi had been stolen away from them. None was more enraged than the devoted president of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club, Namiko Tatsuya, and she let her wrath be known during the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club meeting held at lunch that day.

"This is not allowed!" she declared furiously as she slammed her hands on her desk; the girls in class 3-4 had congregated in the back of the classroom. "This Maya girl isn't even a member of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club! How can she possibly think she loves Shuichi more than any of us do?" The other girls made a sound of approval for Namiko's heated rhetorical question.

Meanwhile, the boys of class 3-4 sat in front, except for Seita, who was off to the side near the window, bitterly eating his lunch by himself. "What's got the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club in such a rage, anyway?" one of the students asked.

"Yeah," another agreed. "I mean, you'd think that they'd be happy seeing as their beloved Shuichi just got voted student class representative yesterday."

Shuichi frowned awkwardly, trying his best to ignore these comments as he ate his lunch. However, Kaito could not let it rest, and nonchalantly replied, "I know why they're upset. Haven't you heard the rumors?"

"What is it, Kaito? Tell us," the male students eagerly asked.

"There's speculation that Shuichi is going out with Kitajima's twin sister, Maya," Kaito explained before looking toward Shuichi, who sat in front of him, for a further clarification, as did the others. And although he had his back to all of them, Shuichi could feel the anxious and inquisitive eyes drilling into him from all sides, the male students of his class awaiting an answer.

Shuichi chuckled nervously, but turned around with the most pleasant smile he could muster - one he hoped didn't look too forced - and replied, "Yes, that's the rumor that's been spreading…"

The other boys leaned in close. "Well, is it true?" they asked.

Shuichi laughed warily again. "Not exactly…we're just good friends, really…"

As Shuichi trailed off, Kaito raised a brow and crossed his arms. After extensively studying the nervous expression on Shuichi's face, Kaito concluded, "So, you two _are_ going out."

"No, no!" Shuichi hastily exclaimed with a wave of his handsand a few more bashful chuckles. "It's not like that…it's really much more casual…"

At this, they heard the screech of a chair against the tile floor from the back of the room. The boys all turned to see Namiko had risen from her seat and now marched out of the classroom. And all of the boys winced fearfully, knowing where she was heading - to confront the poor Maya Kitajima of classroom 3-5.

* * *

As soon as Namiko entered classroom 3-5, the class grew to a quiet hush of whispers as they all glanced back and forth between her and the oblivious Maya, who sat pleasantly eating her lunch by the window. Much to Namiko's luck, Maya's brother, Tasaka, was not present at the moment, meaning she could fully attack her newfound enemy without the added nuisance of an overprotective brother getting in her way. Swiftly, she made her way to Maya's desk and stood in front of her, looming over her with a fierce glare.

Noticing that the sunlight from the window was suddenly being blocked, Maya looked up from her lunch to see Namiko hovering over her with her hands crossly on her hips and a scowl on her tightly pursed lips. Maya, however, smiled pleasantly and asked, "May I help you with something?"

"Yes, you can, actually," she coldly replied, narrowing her icy eyes.

However, before she could actually begin, Maya offered, "Oh, well, you should sit down first. I'd hate to see you standing."

Namiko's brow twitched. "No, I don't need to - "

"How rude of me!" Maya interrupted, standing up. "I forgot to introduce myself!" She then frowned a little and added, "I always seem to be forgetting things, though…" But her smile soon returned as she said, "I'm Maya Kitajima; it's a pleasure to meet you." She then bowed.

Taken off-guard by this, some of her iciness thawed and she stammered, "Uh…I…" Then, regaining her cool, she replied with a bow, "I'm Namiko Tatsuya, of class 3-4. It's nice to meet you, too."

After this, Maya took Namiko's hand and pulled her to a seat. "Come on and sit down," she said amicably. "Would you like something to eat? I've got plenty, seeing as I didn't forget my lunch today. I'm always forgetting everything, but this time I actually remembered." She paused and then leaned forward toward Namiko, whispering, "Well, truthfully, my brother remembered to bring it, but that will be our little secret, all right?" She giggled warmly and Namiko laughed awkwardly. But Maya leaned back in her seat and continued, "Anyway, what was I saying? I was asking you something…"

"Uh…if I wanted some of your lunch…" Namiko warily answered, uncertain if the girl was as scatterbrained as she seemed.

"Oh, yeah, that was it!" Maya exclaimed. "Thanks for reminding me…uh, what was your name again?"

"Namiko Tatsuya…"

"Yes, Namiko; I'm sorry. Like I said, I don't have the best memory," Maya explained. "Namiko, Namiko, Namiko. There! If I say it a few times, it should stick in there somewhere." She let out another giggle, but it soon died out when she saw the annoyed look on Namiko's face. "Oh, I'm sorry…here I am, blabbing, and you had something you needed from me." She glumly lowered her head.

Namiko sighed, some guilt creeping under her skin as she saw the loss of perky spirit in the innocent, albeit ditzy, girl. She mumbled to herself, "What is the world coming to when you can't even hate your rivals anymore because they're too nice?"

"Huh?" Maya asked, perplexed.

"Never mind," Namiko curtly said, and decided to focus on the matter at hand - Shuichi Minamino. "As president of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club, I've come to - "

"Shuichi has his own fan club?" Maya inquired. "That's so sweet!"

"_Yes_," Namiko strained to answer. "_Anyway_, I've come to see what your relationship with Shuichi Minamino is and demand you sever ties with him at once."

"Sever…ties…?" Maya asked, still completely confused at what Namiko was talking about.

"Look, it's nothing personal," Namiko began, trying to soften the blow a bit and growing more uncomfortable with her guilt. "It's simply about my love and devotion to Shuichi, and I suppose, I will admit, some envy on my part. But, more than that, as president of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club, I have an obligation to - "

"Shuichi has his own fan club?" Maya inquired once more. "That's so sweet!"

"Ugh," Namiko moaned, slapping her forehead as she realized none of what she was saying was getting through to Maya in the slightest. Becoming frustrated that this was taking longer than she anticipated, she leaned across Maya's desk and said emphatically, "Listen to me and listen _very carefully_. Shuichi Minamino is the idol that we, the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club as the representative for the female half of the student body at Mieou Academy, worship and adore and devote all our romantic notions and infatuations toward, as well as compare any prospective boyfriends to. Therefore, Shuichi cannot be tainted by forming a committed relationship with one girl. What would happen to all the dreams and hopes of schoolgirls around the world if Shuichi were to be taken and that, being no longer single, there was no longer a chance that he could fall in love with them? They'd all be crushed, I tell you, crushed! And, after that two year period when he was gone, how could I allow for this devastation to wrack the female populous when they just went through such a terrible time without Shuichi present, away in some foreign country with countless _foreign_ girlsand us, here, unsure if our beloved redhead would ever return? Do you know how trying that time was? How painful? How demoralizing for the whole Shuichi Minamino Fan Club community? And so, thus, now, I cannot allow for a fate worse than death, for someone as wonderful and beautiful as Shuichi to be taken from my hopes and dreams, and those of the rest of the female student body! No, nothing could be more devastating, save Shuichi choosing the priesthood or, worse, swinging toward the male half of the species rather than the female half. I shudder at the thought!" And Namiko literally shuddered before taking a deep breath and asking, "Now, do you understand what I mean?"

Maya blinked a few times. "Um…"

"Good! So then you understand why Shuichi can't have a girlfriend!" Namiko resolutely declared as she rose to her feet.

At this, Maya perked up, finally understanding something in Namiko's long-winded, complicated, excessive rhetoric that had cumulated into some sort of speech. Smiling, she inquired, "Shuichi has a girlfriend? I'd like to meet her."

Namiko's face dropped. "You mean…you're not Shuichi's girlfriend?"

"Um…I don't think so," Maya answered sincerely. "We sometimes kind of go out on dates, but we're really just good friends."

Namiko twitched and tightly shut her eyes while clenching her fists. How could she have so stupidly wasted so much time - not to mention, make a complete fool of herself - without first discovering what the nature of Maya's relationship with Shuichi exactly was? Still, Maya was some sort of threat, even if she was borderline brain dead, at least as Namiko surmised; after all, they were going on dates occasionally, and, if Namiko didn't keep an eye on the situation, it could fester into a more serious, committed relationship rather than the casual one that it was now. However, she had said enough on the subject and, seeing as her lengthy lectures weren't going over so well with the clueless Maya, she would have to rethink her strategy in the future, anyway, if things were to start to snowball out of control and Shuichi decided to form a more official relationship with the Kitajima girl. So, although she was visibly frustrated with herself, she said in a low, forced voice, "Well, then…thank you for your time, Maya." She nodded diplomatically and rigidly marched toward the door, head held high as she did so.

And Maya cheerily smiled and waved her hand as she called out at Namiko, "Goodbye, Namiko! It was nice meeting you!"

Namiko twitched once more as her conscience crept up on her; the kindness from Maya was disorientating to Namiko, as Namiko only understood girls to be catty. And that was probably the biggest obstacle of all for Namiko Tatsuya. Despite the fact that she was a growing threat to the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club, and much to her dismay, Namiko found herself strangely liking the scatterbrained, but good-natured Maya Kitajima the more she thought about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, all! Finally, I've got around to posting chapter four! Anyway, the last of the main characters are introduced in this chapter, I think...although one's at the very end. The craziness and stupidity ensues; no one is spared, not even poor Shuichi, lol! I really love all the characters - they're all so incredibly wacky and funny, lol, so I hope you all like them, too! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Four: Shuichi's New Cabinet! The Suffering Begins!

Class was nearing an end; just twenty-four hours ago, Shuichi Minamino had been elected class representative for classroom 3-4. Now Miss Nagai was forced to initiate the second part of the dangerous elections process - having Shuichi appoint his three-member cabinet. After all, they unfortunately would be having a meeting after class with Mr. Atsumori Fukuda - that God-forsaken man - and his class's cabinet, the cabinet for 3-5. Miss Nagai paced in front of her class for a few silent moments before sharply halting dead center, causing her students to jump fearfully. "May our new class representative please come up to the front of the room."

Shuichi reluctantly pulled himself up from his first row seat with a nervous smile. Meanwhile, Miss Nagai said, "Now then; it is time for Mr. Minamino to elect his three-member cabinet. Mr. Minamino."

Shuichi frowned a bit as he watched Kaito sigh and pull out his manga from the day before, boredom already hitting him. Forcing himself to smile again, and bracing himself for the worse, he asked, "Are there any volunteers?"

Immediately, Namiko Tatsuya raised her hand. "I'd like to volunteer! I have a very strong passion to serve my class and my class representative" She gave a vigorous nod of her head and grinned dreamily.

Kaito looked up from his manga at Shuichi with a raised eyebrow and Shuichi chuckled uncomfortably. He desperately wished he could refuse Namiko, who gazed at him with ravenous eyes, but he simply couldn't bring himself to reject, especially in front of the whole class. He wondered if he wasn't as brave as he thought; although he fearlessly faced demon after demon, he found himself wavering with worry with Namiko staring straight at him - _into_ him. So he said, "All right; Namiko Tatsuya can be on my cabinet."

Namiko giggled and clapped her hands together cheerfully. Shuichi tried to laugh again. Kaito groaned and lowered his eyes back to his manga. Miss Nagai's brow twitched. Seita Hachirobei glared wildly, seeing now that his two biggest enemies had conspired against him and were now in control of the entire class. He couldn't allow for such tyranny to continue any further.

Meanwhile, Shuichi cleared his throat and warily asked, "Are there any other volunteers?"

Before any of the other girls in the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club could raise their hands, Seita indignantly stood up and righteously declared, "I, Seita Hachirobei, nominate _myself_ to the student cabinet of class 3-4!"

Shuichi winced as did the rest of the class, except for Kaito who simply shook his head. If he had been worried to reject Namiko, he was out-and-out afraid to reject Seita, especially with Seita's seething eyes glaring directly at him with wrathful contempt. "All right…then…Seita Hachirobei will be the second member of my cabinet," he reluctantly answered, with a forced pleasantness that made Kaito wince. But Shuichi persevered on and asked a third and final time, "Any more volunteers for the last position?"

Unfortunately, now that Seita Hachirobei had weaseled his way into the cabinet, even Shuichi's most devoted fans wouldn't risk volunteering for a year of inevitable and excruciating pain and suffering. Shuichi frowned and looked to Miss Nagai. Miss Nagai, however, showed no sympathy for Shuichi's regrettable situation. Instead, she matter-of-factly stated, "If there are no other volunteers, it is your duty as class representative to appoint a member of the class who you deem fit. And, _no_, whoever is chosen does _not_ have the option of declining! After all, as you are all part of this class, you will serve this class however I see fit if you have any desire of _passing_ this class or _graduating _from Mieou Academy"

The class would have groaned if it weren't for Miss Nagai's stern, evil glare fiercely baring down on them all. Instead, they all squirmed uncomfortably in their seats, trying to avoid eye contact with Shuichi, who now held all of their fates in his hands. With only a few simple words, he could cast doom and misery into their simple lives, force them into serving on such a wretched cabinet and thus completely destroying their senior year of high school. Only Kaito remained unruffled as he was too immersed in his manga to actually notice how dangerously the situation had progressed.

While the class fidgeted, unnerved by the misfortunate change of events, Shuichi scanned the room, trying to figure out who he wanted to subject to the same torture he would have to endure. He couldn't think of anyone he really despised that much, even when reminiscing about some of the vicious demons he had faced in his long life; even they didn't deserve such a cruel fate as to have to handle Namiko Tatsuya and Seita Hachirobei for an entire year, especially having to handle both together. If only Shuichi could find some sanity in all of this - someone who could bring some sort of normalcy to his already incredibly dysfunctional cabinet.

And then his eyes fixed on the unknowing Yuu Kaito and Shuichi immediately saw the sanity he sought and the ally he needed. And, so in a moment of desperation, he declared, "I appoint Yuu Kaito to the cabinet of class 3-4."

As soon as Kaito heard his name, his fingers gripped tightly onto his manga, crumpling and creasing the pages. He looked up from his manga with an annoyed glare. Shuichi frowned and gave him a hopeless shrug before taking his seat in front of him, which Kaito quickly kicked to show his frustration. Shuichi grimaced as he could still sense Kaito's annoyed glare as well as hear a low, angry growl bellowing from under his breath. In the meantime, Miss Nagai confirmed, "The cabinet of class 3-4 will therefore be Namiko Tatsuya, Seita Hachirobei, and Yuu Kaito, under the jurisdiction of class representative Shuichi Minamino. Your first meeting will take place after class with myself and the cabinet for class 3-5 and their respective advisor, Mr. Atsumori Fukuda." She spoke this name with much disdain, but sharply continued, "We will be discussing the arrangements for our class trip, the sports festival, and the cultural festival."

With that, she abruptly spun to the blackboard and began reciting the evening's long list of assignments as she wrote them down on the blackboard. And Shuichi knew that the last few minutes he had left of class were also the last he had left before his real suffering began.

* * *

Mr. Atsumori Fukuda, the homeroom teacher of class 3-5, gave a flippant smirk as he leaned close to Miss Nagai. "So…Chiyo…I'm glad I arranged it with the principal for our homerooms to be working together. After all, it would have been a shame with you working with class 3-3 and that old man Kanto and me stuck with that crusty old woman Shirenga and class 3-6, wouldn't you agree?" His smirk widened.

Miss Nagai gave him a sharp glare as if her eyes had transformed into knives. She had a few choice words she wished to slew out at him, but, seeing as her students had already gathered in her classroom, she refrained from the use of profanity. Instead, she disgustedly replied, "No comment. Now please address me by my surname."

"But, Chiyo, sweetie…"

"_Anyway_," she interrupted his lecherous flattery, her skin flinching at the perverted notions she knew were circling in his dirty mind. Shuichi and the others cringed uncomfortably at Mr. Fukuda's pathetic attempts at flirting and Miss Nagai's disgust by them; Shuichi was glad that at least his newly formed cabinet could agree on _something_, even if it was that Mr. Fukuda was less than professional, to put it mildly. Meanwhile, Miss Nagai continued, "Now where are your students, Mr. Fukuda?"

Mr. Fukuda cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Oh, they should be arriving soon…"

As he trailed off, his students arrived. The class representative entered first, Tasaka Kitajima, followed by Maya Kitajima, Kyoji Hoshino, and the infamous Hiroshi Sunada. If it wasn't bad enough that they had to deal with the lecherous Mr. Fukuda and his deviant advances on Miss Nagai as well as his flirtatious comments directed toward the female students, now the perverted Hiroshi had weaseled his way onto the cabinet of class 3-5, most likely after hearing that Shuichi had been elected the class representative of class 3-4. He looked rather disappointed, however, surveying the other members of Shuichi's cabinet. Namiko, being female, was rather worthless, and Seita and Kaito weren't much to look at, although he supposed that at least they were male; he had been worried that Namiko's Shuichi Minamino Fan Club, which he was an unofficial member of, would have hijacked the entire cabinet before any other men could join. Besides, there was still Tasaka and Kyoji to look at, and, of course, Shuichi, who he gave a wink and a sly smirk. Shuichi sighed, but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Maya looked rather clueless as to why she was there; it was obvious that the only reason she got on the cabinet was because she was related to the class representative. Upon seeing Shuichi, she exclaimed, "Oh, hello, Shuichi! I didn't know you were a part of the cabinet for class 3-4."

"Um…I just told you yesterday, Maya…" Shuichi answered with a frown.

"Told me what?" Maya asked with a bewildered look on her face.

Kaito raised an eyebrow and whispered to Shuichi, "Is she _really _that stupid?"

Shuichi tried his best not to wince and forced a paltry laugh. Meanwhile, Tasaka shot Shuichi a suspicious glare. Shuichi felt his insides jump and he tried his best to laugh off the tension coming from Tasaka. Deciding he should be diplomatic about the whole thing, he stepped toward Tasaka and bowed. "Hello, Tasaka Kitajima. I'm the new class representative for 3-4. I'm sure we'll have a great year together."

Something inside Tasaka either snapped or boiled over because his expression became fiercely indignant. He pointed an accusing finger directly at Shuichi and shouted, "You can't run away now, Minamino! You have to tell me the truth and tell my sister the truth, you cold-blooded liar! You knew us in junior high, even though you refuse to admit it, and now you're trying to manipulate my sister! Don't think I haven't heard the rumors about you being her boyfriend, Minamino! You can't play like I'm crazy anymore! Even Kyoji remembers you from junior high! Tell him, Kyoji!" The others blinked and stared at Tasaka blankly, fidgeting nervously at this sudden outburst. Even Namiko Tatsuya, the stark defender of Shuichi Minamino, was left baffled by this odd bout of insanity on Tasaka's part. The usually placid Kaito even looked worried, giving Shuichi a look of concern.

"Yeah, I remember Shuichi Minamino," Kyoji finally said, patting Tasaka on the shoulder in a futile attempt to calm him down. Tasaka smiled smugly, crossing his arms at this small triumph. Kyoji then frowned, however, and added, "Although, I don't really know if he knew you and your sister, Tasaka…"

Tasaka's face turned beat red with embarrassment. "What do you mean, 'you don't know!'" Tasaka questioned furiously, turning on Kyoji.

Kyoji cringed and backed off uneasily. Waving his hands in front of him as some sort of meager defense, he exclaimed, "We weren't friends back in junior high, so how am I supposed to know!"

Shuichi, trying to rectify the already miserable situation, said desperately, "Maybe you should calm down, Tasaka…"

Tasaka then turned on Shuichi and shouted, "Don't tell me to calm down, you patronizing bastard…"

Tasaka went to lunge at Shuichi, but Kyoji luckily held him back. "Now, wait a second, Tasaka! Miss Nagai and Mr. Fukuda are here! You don't want to get expelled, now do you!"

As Tasaka was being held back by Kyoji, Namiko finally found her nerve and declared, "Shuichi is _not_ a liar! How dare you make such wild and untrue accusations, you…you…insane person!" She faltered at the last part, unsure what else to call him, and frowned. Meanwhile, Mr. Fukuda, not wanting to get involved or do his job at the moment, had nervously edged his way over to the window and was aimlessly staring out it. Seita Hachirobei, on the other hand, was on a self-induced high, grinning wildly at the thrill of hearing someone finally call Shuichi Minamino a "patronizing bastard," and thankful that he was at last not the lone person who felt this way. Kaito, who had been slightly troubled originally, grew bored, sat down, and pulled out his manga as usual, it becoming more or less a reflex to assuage his frustration, between occasionally glancing up to witness the spectacle. Miss Nagai's brow twitched and she desperately wanted to stop this ludicrous tirade, but, seeing as it had gotten Mr. Fukuda away from her for the moment, she forced her lips to remain pursed shut. Hiroshi looked rather pleased as he watched Kyoji wrestle Tasaka back, musing something that Shuichi surmised was relatively dirty. As for Shuichi, he stood only a foot away from the raging Tasaka, glancing around the room in an attempt to avoid eye contact with Tasaka and trying to laugh pleasantly as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead.

Finally, Maya fluttered her eyes in puzzlement and cheerily said, "Oh, Tasaka; I didn't know you met Shuichi!"

And at this, everyone groaned and nearly fell over.

As Maya had unwittingly, but successfully managed to calm the situation for the moment, Miss Nagai chose to set the meeting under way. Both cabinets took seats. Shuichi sat in his usual center seat in the front row in front of Kaito, who frowned as he finished reading the last page of his manga. "So much for my sanity…" he muttered, shoving it back in his book bag.

Namiko quickly took a seat beside Shuichi and said, "Don't worry, Shuichi; I don't believe anything that stupid Kitajima says. He's _obviously_ delusional, as you're so incredibly perfect and all."

"Um…thanks, Namiko…" Shuichi answered with a wary smile and Namiko nearly swooned with love.

Seita, who had been so pleased only a moment before, became once again bitter and purposely pushed his shoulder into her daydreaming head as he passed her and took a seat behind her. Namiko became furious spun around and shouted, "Hey!" But Seita just glowered back.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi swiftly took the seat on Shuichi's other side. Leaning over to him, he playfully said, "You know, Shuichi, you have the most _beautiful_ hair…" He gave him another wink.

Shuichi shook his head, but smiled pleasantly and said, "Thank you, Hiroshi…" Envy flashed in Namiko's narrowed eyes, although it was rather obvious that Shuichi was only humoring Hiroshi, and she shot him a glare, which Hiroshi responded to with a devious smirk as if to challenge her. Shuichi just sighed while Kaito snickered a bit.

Tasaka fiercely grimaced at Shuichi, protectively took hold of Maya's hand, and sat her down beside Namiko - a decent enough distance away from Shuichi's scheming hands - while he took the seat behind her and next to Seita. Seita leaned over to Tasaka and whispered, "So I see you, too, know the truth about that _bastard_ Shuichi Minamino. He's my archenemy…now I see I finally have an _ally_ in the war against him."

Tasaka frowned as he looked nervously over at Seita's dark, twisted scowl and heard the maniacal snickers that slipped through his lips. Leaning back and away from Seita, he replied, "Right…" and then started wondering if he, too, seemed that crazy.

Maya, meanwhile, grinned when she saw Namiko and said, "Oh, I remember! You're Namiko, right? You were president of something…"

Namiko gave her a half smile, before turning her gaze back on Shuichi with a deep, dreamy sigh. Kyoji, lastly, went to sit beside his friend Tasaka, but Miss Nagai abruptly stopped him. "Sit next to Mr. Kaito and behind Mr. Sunada. This is not a social gathering and the rows _must _be _even_," she insisted.

Kyoji frowned, but, seeing the annoyance in Miss Nagai's expression, reluctantly obeyed. He took a seat behind Hiroshi, who smirked at this happy change of events. "If only I could be seated behind you so I could look at you, Kyoji," he said playfully and Kyoji gave him a sneer.

Miss Nagai cleared her throat and said, "_Finally_, we may begin to do something productive, that is, if Mr. Minamino and Mr. Kitajima could start discussing their plans in regard to our class field trip, the sports festival, and the cultural festival. As you are aware, class 3-4 and 3-5 will be attending the class trip together; as for the sports festival and cultural festival, we will have a more competitive relationship with one another, as class 3-4 and 3-5 will be competing with one another. Therefore, I suggest we discuss our class trip first together and then separate in order to discuss our _very_ _secretive_ plans for the sports festival and cultural festival." The thought of competition and victory stirred in Miss Nagai's blood - and especially the prospect of defeating the pompous, lecherous Mr. Fukuda and his class. She stood for a few long moments relishing in these thoughts until realizing that the others were silently awaiting for her to continue. "Let us begin," she said simply. "Mr. Minamino, Mr. Tasaka - please _enthrall_ us with your ingenious ideas. Mr. Minamino, you can start us off."

Shuichi sat up straight; in truth, he really hadn't any ideas about a school field trip - or the cultural and sports festival either. So, he smiled pleasantly and said, "Before discussing my ideas, I'd really like the input of the others. After all, I selected such a fine cabinet and I feel it would be more beneficial to us all if it were a group effort."

Seita wanted to scream out "Bull!" on the top of his lungs, but somehow found the willpower to stop himself. Namiko, however, clapped her hands together and praised, "That's so admirable of you, Shuichi!" And, again, Seita had to force himself from screaming out "Bull!" on the top of his lungs.

Before anything could progress further, however, Mr. Fukuda took a step forward, "Actually, before we start, there's one other person who will be coming…"

Miss Nagai raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Someone else, you say?"

"A new student. She'll be in my class beginning on Monday, but I thought that it would be nice to get her involved as she doesn't know anyone," Mr. Fukuda explained. "So when I talked to her over the phone this morning, I invited her to participate in my class's cabinet as a special member in order to get her assimilated into this school. She seemed excited and very grateful and said she'd be by this afternoon for the first meeting. After all, a poor, young, lonely schoolgirl in need of some companionship - how could I object to that?"

Miss Nagai groaned in disgust and muttered, "Pervert," under her breath. Now she was responsible for defending this poor, unknowing new girl against the lustful advances of the lecherous Mr. Fukuda. She couldn't let some pathetic girl be so easily taken advantage of, anyway, or fall victim to Mr. Fukuda's charm. Inhaling deeply, she said sardonically through grated teeth, "How very _admirable_ of you, Mr. Fukuda. I'm sure you were thinking of this child's _well_-_being_, and not trying to benefit _yourself_ in any way."

"Too bad it wasn't a lonely boy student…" Hiroshi sighed, leaning his chin in his palms with a dejected and disappointed frown.

Kyoji then asked innocently, "Well, what's her name?"

"Ritsuki Yamagashi, at your service!" a voice exclaimed excitedly as the classroom door slid open. There stood a beautiful, tall, incredibly well-endowed woman wearing a tight, short red dress, large earrings, and a few gold bracelets and rings. And she winked, laughed, and gave them all a cocky smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all those who read and/or reviewed! Here's chapter five of the story; let the chaos ensue! And, although we met (briefly) Ritsuki in the last chapter, there's more of that crazy nymphomaniac's antics in this chapter, so yay! Also, I've finally got the titles for all the chapters, so if anyone wants me to post them when I post the next chapter, let me know; there will be twenty-seven chapters in all, just so you all know.

Anyway, here's the next fun-filled chapter of _Everybody Loves Shuichi! _I hope you all enjoy it!

Chapter Five: Enter Ritsuki Yamagashi! The Meeting Falls to Anarchy!

The cabinets of both 3-4 and 3-5 sat in complete shock at the sight of this sudden flashy stranger, particularly the size of her chest, who had unexpectedly and brazenly barged into the classroom with an acute air of narcissism, superiority, and vanity.

Kyoji whispered loudly, "She's in high school!"

"Apparently…" Kaito trailed off, still in a daze.

In the meantime, Mr. Fukuda was grinning ecstatically, and gave a nudge to Miss Nagai, commenting, "They don't make high school girl's like _that _anymore," while Miss Nagai felt the urge to slap him.

Namiko, on the other hand, immediately found herself on the defensive seeing this gorgeous, incredibly well-endowed woman as a definite threat to the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club. "They're probably not even _real_," she muttered with bitter envy.

Maya, as usual, looked puzzled, staring vacantly up at Ritsuki and trying to recall what Mr. Fukuda had been saying about a new student. "What's not real?" she whispered naively to Namiko.

"Never mind, Maya," Tasaka quickly whispered before Namiko had a chance to clarify, his cheeks turning a bit pink at the thought.

Hiroshi, unlike Namiko, was immediately drawn to her, particularly to her red shoes, flashy earrings, and the devious look in her eyes. Seita, Kyoji, and Kaito all had their mouths dropped open and were still engrossed by her enormous chest. Tasaka, after momentarily protecting Maya from embarrassment, returned to a similar enamored stupor. And Shuichi smiled uneasily, sensing that more trouble would soon be on the way.

"Miss Yamagashi," Miss Nagai intervened before the majority of the males in the class began salivating. "I'm Miss Nagai, the homeroom teacher for class 3-4. Welcome to Mieou Academy." She grimaced a bit at the sight of Ritsuki's extremely inappropriate attire and questioned, "I take it that you _haven't_ gotten your uniform yet?"

"Oh, was I supposed to wear that _today?_" she asked. She laughed with a wave of her hand. "Silly me! Oh, well!" She haughtily laughed a few more times before saying, "By the way, I'm sorry I'm late. But, you know, a girl's always so busy!"

"_Yes_…well, _anyway_," Miss Nagai said, clenching her teeth and trying to just be thankful that the obnoxious girl wasn't in her class. "If you could _kindly_ sit _down_, now, Miss Yamagashi…"

"Oh, sure," she said, before hopping up onto Miss Nagai's desk and crossing her long legs. "Anyway, so what are we discussing?" she asked, casually stroking her slender fingers through her hair.

"Not there!" Miss Nagai snapped furiously. "At one of the student's desks!"

"But how can I show off my new red shoes to everyone if I'm seated at one of those desks?" she asked. She then clamped her hands together, looked down at her shoes, and gushed, "Oh, aren't they just fabulous! I just bought them this afternoon; a much better way to spend your time than in boring, old class, am I right?" She cackled again as the red on her shoes and perfectly polished nails glinted and the infatuation the class felt toward her began to fade upon hearing her shrill laughter.

Seeing that Miss Nagai was ready to blow a gasket, Mr. Fukuda chose to step in and explained, "Actually, we were just discussing our class trip…"

"Oh, is _that _all? Well, I already have that all planned out!" Ritsuki exclaimed with another one of her haughty laughs. "As soon as you told me that the cabinet is in charge of planning our class trip, I immediately thought of this marvelous little hot springs - the Kurama Onsen - that I visit every summer in Kyoto, so I called them up. Obviously, it's not as wonderful as some of the hot springs in Hokkaido, of course, but it's got a great view of Mount Kurama and Hokkaido's so remote, unlike Kyoto which has got some Japanese history and some great shopping. Anyway, the inn I always go to _is_ a little bit pricey, but the manager knows me well - let's just say I'm known for my _fantastic_ tips - so he discounted the whole thing for me and had fifteen rooms booked for a whole weekend, three to a room, which comes to forty-five. It should be more than enough as you said there's only twenty students in each class. Then, it was just the airplane tickets - "

"_Airplane_ tickets!" Mr. Fukuda coughed out.

"Yes, airplane tickets. You didn't think we were going to go by _train _from Tokyo to Kyoto, now did you?" she asked and fell into a fit of hysterical laughter. The others cringed a bit at the sound of the shrill, maniacal laughter, and shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Meanwhile, Ritsuki continued on, "Don't worry, though, it's all been charged under the school's account. After that, I made a few key reservations at some of the finest restaurants in the area and booked us a tour of Kyoto. But, obviously, we're really going for the hot springs, because who _doesn't_ love a good hot springs?" She laughed again and held up two fingers. "We go in two weeks!" And she let out a last triumphant cackle.

"_What?_" Miss Nagai heatedly questioned. "You cannot book school events without permission nor can you so easily throw around hard earned school funds! What about the rest of your fellow classmates, hmm? Your _properly elected and appointed_ fellow classmates?" She gestured to the other students that sat behind her at their desks.

But Rituski simply gave a spoiled laugh at this notion and effectively chose to ignore Miss Nagai's valid points. "Don't worry, Miss Nagai; the bill will be sent to the school by Monday," she flippantly assured her and hopped off the desk, saying, "Now that _that's _settled…" She grinned deviously, surveying the male bodies in front of her. "Yes, yes, this will do nicely!" She casually took a seat on Hiroshi Sunada's desk and asked him in a sultry voice, "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Hiroshi Sunada," he answered with a smirk. "Love those earrings."

"Love those eyes," she countered with a wink. "Now which one of these boys would you recommend…?"

Meanwhile, Miss Nagai was boiling with rage. "Mr. Fukuda, will you _please _help me put a stop to this anarchy!"

"What? What? I don't see any anarchy!" he commented with feigned innocence, although he leered over at Ritsuki with a ravenous look in his eyes. "She's just being friendly!"

"Ugh!" Miss Nagai moaned, slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Tasaka, who had originally been enamored by the luscious woman, had grown increasingly annoyed with her, as had the others in the classroom. He stood up and said, "Now, hold on a second! You can't just walk in here and decide where we're going and what we're doing. We're all supposed to discuss it first."

"Tasaka has a point," Shuichi agreed with a frown. "We really shouldn't just jump into things and it isn't exactly fair…"

But Ritsuki just shrilly laughed at this ridiculous notion of "fairness," so much so that she nearly lost her breath, and stood up again. "You guys are so silly!" she exclaimed through her laughter, waving her hands. "Why does life have to be fair when it can be perfect?" She shrilly giggled again causing Tasaka to scowl and Shuichi to wince. When her laughter died out, she asked Hiroshi, "So what's the roster here again?"

But before Hiroshi could answer, however, Namiko stood up with a firm stomp of her foot. "Shuichi is absolutely right!" she indignantly protested. "This…this _woman_ cannot just come in here and make these decisions for us! It is up to someone like _Shuichi_ to plan out such a momentous occasion!" Her fire left her then for a moment and she admitted, "Although…for some reason, the sound of the Kurama Onsen is so enticing to me…" Namiko pondered this bizarre notion while Shuichi frowned and Kaito let out a sharp snigger at his expense, both knowing Shuichi's secret identity as "Yoko Kurama." But Namiko found her indignant fire once again and sternly shook her head. "This stupid woman is ruining everything!"

"So you must be Shuichi!" Ritsuki said, leaning over Shuichi's desk. "How handsome you are! Isn't he handsome, Hiro?"

"Stunning, Ritsu," Hiroshi replied with the same sly smirk.

Namiko let out a high-pitched shriek that caused everyone, save Ritsuki and Namiko, to cover their ears and momentarily fear her. In a trembling, wrathful voice, she demanded, "I forbid this…this _inappropriate_ display and behavior, especially when it involves Shuichi! He is much to good for the likes of _you!_"

Ritsuki stood up straight and looked Namiko over. She grinned deviously; Namiko retorted with a fierce glare and cold smirk. Shuichi sighed, Maya remained clueless, and the others braced themselves for a catfight.

However, after a moment passed, Ritsuki let out an excited squeal and swung around her arms around Namiko, much to Namiko's surprise. "It's so great to meet you! What's your name?"

"Namiko Tatsuya…" Namiko answered in a shaky, confused voice.

"I'm so glad! As you're the first girl I've met, I declare you my new best friend! I was worried it was only going to be guys. And, sure, guys are great and all, but what's a girl without her best friend? After all, every girl needs a best friend, right?" She laughed and squeezed Namiko tighter and Namiko found it difficult to breath.

Luckily, however, Ritsuki spotted Maya, who was still sitting beside Namiko's desk and staring up at the two as they embraced. Ritsuki let out another squeal and released Namiko, just to passionately take hold of Maya's hands. "Hi! What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Maya Kitajima, Tasaka's twin sister," Maya answered pleasantly and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ritsuki!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Maya! And I'm sure we'll also become fast friends! We'll be like our own little trio!" Ritsuki decided and then pulled Maya up from her seat and took her by the arm before latching her second arm to Namiko's. "We'll have so much fun together. Ritsuki, Nami, and Ma-chan!"

"But…I…" Namiko tried to protest, but it was in vain.

"Oh, and Hiro, too, of course," Ritsuki decided. She gave a gesture to Hiro and Hiro smirk, rose, and joined her. "And, now that our whole meeting is over, let's have some fun! I'll take you to the salon, and we'll go shopping, and then you can come back to my new house!"

"But we're not finished here!" Tasaka argued.

Yet Ritsuki just giggled and whispered to the two girls, "How do you keep your cool when there's so many cute guys here?"

"Trust me, it's _very_ difficult to concentrate sometimes," Hiroshi answered and both cackled together as if they were long lost soul mates, perfectly matched with one another. Maya laughed lightly, although she didn't really get the joke, while Namiko smiled uncomfortably.

Then, Ritsuki called out to the rest, "Tootles for now! We'll see you all on Monday!" She then proceeded to escort the two girls out, with Hiroshi following behind.

"What…what just happened?" Tasaka asked.

"I don't know…" Shuichi answered honestly, frowning slightly.

"Is she really, _really_ in high school?" Kyoji questioned again.

"What an insufferable, inconsiderate woman!" Tasaka exclaimed, finally taking his seat.

"At least she was something to look at," Kaito remarked with a yawn. "Considering there was nothing much else to keep me occupied."

"Well, it's not like a trip to the hot springs will be bad, although it is a bit short notice," Shuichi replied, trying to be optimistic.

"That I'm sure _some people_ will try to take credit for," Seita jabbed, glaring directly at Shuichi. He then coughed to clear his throat and sat up straight. "Well, I, for one, am glad that _someone_ _else_ got to decide on our trip instead of certain redhead _idiots_ who always seem to make the decisions about _everything _nowadays, even if it was that infuriatingly rampant, vain womanNot that I'm talking about any specific redhead idiots, mind you, but I'm sure you all know the type." And again he shot Shuichi a glare and Shuichi wriggled uneasily in his seat while the rest exchanged glances of worry.

Miss Nagai now rubbed her forehead; she had the sudden desire to maul them all. But, she kept her temper, although there was an obvious tic in her eye as she spoke. "As a large majority of our cabinets have chosen to spend their time _frolicking_ around Tokyo, we have no choice but to postpone our meeting until next week."

"And what about the hot springs trip, Miss Nagai?" Kyoji innocently asked. "Are you going to cancel it?"

Again, Miss Nagai's brow twitched. In truth, she knew she should cancel it, but the sound of a refreshing hot spring and a luxurious inn sounded incredibly enticing as she felt so irritable at the moment. So she snapped, "No, it will _not_ be canceled. Not that I'm condoning or encouraging any of Miss Yamagashi's repulsive and irreverent behavior, because I'm not. I just feel that the best course of action is to allow for such matters to continue on so the school isn't ransacked with the paperwork and such that will come with a cancellation. Not to mention all the cancellation fees that we would be forced to pay - it simply isn't worth it. And as _I _am in charge and the last decision is left on my shoulders, I feel that this is what must be done." She gave a decisive nod and then, not wishing to dwell any further on her supposed reasons for her decision, declared, "This meeting is adjourned. You are all dismissed. Now _go._"

They all frowned and warily rose, knowing they would have to pass the still visibly vexed Miss Nagai. Mr. Fukuda slinked over to her as the students packed their things and said, "Well, now that that's over, why don't you and I go some place a little more quiet, eh, Chiyo?"

Miss Nagai gave a vicious glare and said in a low, fuming voice, "_Get_ _out_, Mr. Fukuda."

"Playing hard to get, I see, Chiyo," he mused craftily. "I like that in a woman." Miss Nagai felt herself throw up in her mouth a little bit, but, thankfully, Mr. Fukuda casually strode away.

And as Shuichi walked out of the classroom, he shook his head and sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, again! It's time for chapter six of Everybody Loves Shuichi! Yay! Poor Shuichi; he isn't even spared in this chapter…(hopefully no one will take too much offense; it's all in good fun, after all)

Anyway, we have some appearances from the rest of the YYH gang - namely, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara. Koenma and Botan should appear eventually, and Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara should show up again a few more times throughout the course of the story. As for Hiei, he will be saved for the five chapter grand finale (because, after all, Hiei is grand finale material, lol).

But, right now, sit back and enjoy chapter six! It features one of my favorite Maya parts (is it just me, or has she gotten increasingly stupider as this story has progressed, lol?). So, let the insanity and hilarity continue!

Chapter Six: A Coincidental Meeting! Yusuke's Horrifying Revelation!

"Ristuki was _so_ sweet!" Maya declared as she and Shuichi sat at a small, humble restaurant for lunch the next Sunday afternoon. "She took us shopping and bought us both earrings and shoes and a sweater, then took us to the salon to get our hair done. Then we all went to the movies, got dinner, and went back to her house where she showed us all these pictures from her trip last summer to Kurama Onsen! It looks so nice there; I can't wait to go!"

"That sounds nice," Shuichi replied, although he was slightly troubled by the fact that she could remember so many details about her afternoon with Ritsuki, Namiko, and Hiroshi, yet couldn't remember if she liked Sushi or not although she ate it every Wednesday for lunch. Still, he was just thankful that she managed to remember their lunch engagement, even if she had called him ten times the day before to ask where and when they were eating.

As Shuichi and Maya looked over their menus, Yusuke Urameshi and Keiko Yukimura entered the restaurant, on their own official date. Noticing Shuichi, Yusuke grinned and nudged Keiko. "Hey, look, Keiko; it's Kurama."

He went to call out to him, but Keiko took hold of his arm and said, "Wait, Yusuke; can't you see he's with a _girl?_ We really shouldn't bother him if he's out with someone…"

But Yusuke scoffed and grinned. "Come on, Keiko! It's just Kurama!" He then proceeded to call out, "Hey, Kurama!" and waltzed over to his table, Keiko reluctantly trailing behind.

Shuichi flinched at the sound of his old name and the familiar voice, and quickly looked up. "Yusuke!" he hastily began with a laugh. "It's Shuichi, you mean." He gestured to Maya with his eyes.

"Oh, right, Shuichi," Yusuke said, realizing his mistake.

Meanwhile, Maya tugged on Shuichi's sleeve and asked, "Hey, Shuichi, is he going to the hot springs with us?"

Shuichi frowned miserably at the confusion of his name with the Kurama Onsen, but said amiably, "Never mind, Maya."

"So, what's up, Shuichi?" Yusuke asked. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Oh, just busy with school and things…I was elected to be my class representative," Shuichi explained.

"You were, Shuichi?" Maya asked. "Congratulations!"

Shuichi forced a laugh and, deciding it was best not to correct her, said, "Thank you, Maya…" He then turned his attention back to Yusuke and Keiko. "And how have you two been doing? Would you like to sit down?"

"Oh, no!" Keiko urgently chimed in. "We wouldn't want to impose or interrupt…"

"No, no," Shuichi insisted with a genuine smile. "Maya and I are just friends."

"Well…" Keiko trailed off and looked to Yusuke, who shrugged as a response.

"Why not?" he decided and so he and Keiko took the seats opposite Shuichi and Maya.

"Oh, I'm sorry; how rude of me," Shuichi started. "Maya, this is Yusuke Urameshi and his girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura, two friends of mine. Yusuke and Keiko, this is Maya Kitajima. She goes to Mieou Academy with me."

"Nice to meet you," Keiko said with a warm smile. "We hardly ever meet anyone Shuichi goes to school with."

"Except Kaito," Yusuke added and Keiko nodded.

"It's nice to meet you both, too," Maya replied.

Yusuke, however, frowned now as he looked over Maya; there was something about her that looked…_familiar._ Unfortunately, he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. But he knew that he somehow knew her; her face, her hair, her eyes, her posture, her voice - everything pointed to someone he was certain he had met before.

Meanwhile, the waiter took their orders and, even after they had gotten their meals, Yusuke still couldn't figure out where he had seen her before. It bothered him until he scowled in frustration, tapping his finger on the table while leaning his chin in the palm of his hand.

Keiko, becoming slightly embarrassed by the fact that her boyfriend had yet to touch his meal and was continuously staring at Maya, asked, "Um, Yusuke, aren't you going to eat your lunch?"

Yusuke snapped out of his daze for a moment and, blushing a bit, replied, "Oh, yeah, right," before beginning to hastily gobble down his food.

Shuichi and Keiko both looked at Yusuke with some worry, but returned to jovial conversation, Keiko remarking, "You know, Shuichi, you and Maya look really cute together."

Shuichi laughed. "Oh, no; like I said, it's really very casual. Although, there were some rumors spreading about us just last Friday, am I right, Maya?"

"Right about what?" Maya asked in some puzzlement.

Keiko frowned a bit and clarified, "About the rumors."

"What rumors?" she asked.

"Um…about you and Shuichi…" Keiko answered, growing more troubled and confused herself.

"What about me and Shuichi?" Maya, still incredibly confused, asked.

"The rumors…?" Keiko asked, confused herself and looking to Shuichi for help and Shuichi winced.

"Oh, yes, last Friday," she answered simply before beginning to eat again.

After a lengthy pause, Keiko persisted, "But what were they _about?_"

"What was what about?" Maya asked again, looking up from her lunch.

"The rumors last Friday."

"There were rumors last Friday?"

"Um…well, you just said there were…" Keiko trailed off helplessly.

"Well, what were they about?" Maya inquired.

"That's what I'm asking _you_," Keiko explained emphatically. "You know, what the rumors were about last Friday."

"Oh, they were about me and Shuichi," Maya answered matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but what _about _you and Shuichi were the rumors about," Keiko continued to struggle.

Shuichi wondered how Keiko had remained patient for so long. He supposed he should put an end to the pathetic conversation and Keiko's suffering, but Maya was too quick for him and innocently asked, "What rumors?"

"Um…the rumors last Friday?" Keiko offered, unsure herself anymore.

"Oh, _those_ rumors!" Maya exclaimed. "About Shuichi and me?"

"Yes, those rumors," Keiko answered with a sigh of relief.

But Maya frowned and pondered, "Hmm…what were those rumors about…?" She laughed and said, "Come to think of it, I don't really know!"

Keiko forced a laugh, but found herself frowning in puzzlement all the same. Shuichi finally stepped in then and said, "There were just some rumors about me and Maya going out as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh," Keiko replied, wondering why it took so long to get to such an easy answer; it didn't seem worth all the time wasted, anyway.

"Sorry! I have trouble remembering things, so I guess I'm a bit spacey sometimes…" Maya trailed off, frowning a little.

"No, no! Not at all," Keiko insisted with a reassuring smile.

Meanwhile, Yusuke had slowed down eating and found himself staring at Maya again. Well, he was certain he had never met anyone _that_ completely scatterbrained, at least; even Kuwabara could hold an intelligible conversation. But something about her remained nagging at his memory and she looked familiar to him all the same - not to mention that it seemed rather odd that someone as intelligent as Shuichi would be associating himself with such a brainless young girl.

At the same time, Shuichi said, "Anyway, Maya and I met a couple weeks ago."

"Oh, that's nice," Keiko replied carefully, desperate to make sure that the conversation didn't fall back into nonsensical and incoherent discourse again. "You two must have hit it off really well, then."

Maya nodded. "It's like we met years ago or something, you know?"

A bead of sweat dripped down Shuichi's forehead as he realized the ironic truth behind this sentiment. He chuckled nervously, murmured a hasty, "Yes, well…" and quickly began to gulp down his water.

"It's nice when you meet someone and become fast friends," Keiko commented with a smile.

Shuichi placed his water down, smiled back, and said, "Yes, very nice." He then looked over at Yusuke inquisitively. "Yusuke, you know, you've been very quiet…"

Yusuke laughed uneasily and quickly fibbed, "No, no, just eating…" and proceeded to scarf his food down once more.

Shuichi frowned, some perplexity still lingering in his eyes at this friend's odd behavior, but turned back to Keiko, who was also looking at Yusuke with some concern, and said, "Anyway, we're really just good friends. It's all very casual…"

Keiko turned away from Yusuke and stammered with her answer, "Oh…uh…I guess it's good not to rush things." She then laughed and joked, "I guess we'll know you're really serious with a girl when you invite her over to meet your mom, right, Shuichi?" And Shuichi, Keiko, and Maya all laughed.

But Yusuke's eyes widened. It was like an old horror film had flashed before his eyes when it suddenly dawned on him where he had recognized Maya Kitajima from. And the images flashed in his memory over and over again, playing in between his glances at the kindly laughing Maya. They continued to be interchanged with one another, the horrifying image in his head, and the pleasantly sitting school girl. Yusuke knew they weren't the same person, of course, but they still looked strikingly and horrifying the same nonetheless. He couldn't deny it, as much as he wanted to, and, even worse, Shuichi seemed completely unaware of the frightening similarities Yusuke had uncovered. He wished he could forget it all entirely, but the horrifying truth would remain with him and scar him for the rest of his life:

Maya Kitajima looked exactly like Shuichi's mother.

Yusuke nearly choked on his food and began coughing violently at this sickeningly revelation; he had always known that Shuichi had been what was known as a "mama's boy" ever since he met him. He also recalled how his own mother used to nag him that sons always end up marrying a girl just like their mothers when she was in one of her drunken stupors, just how daughters married someone like their fathers. But Keiko was nothing like his mother, thankfully, and this was simply too much for him to take on a full stomach.

As he coughed, Keiko worriedly exclaimed, "Yusuke! Are you all right?"

His coughing dying down, Yusuke answered hoarsely, "I'm fine, I'm fine…" He then latched onto Keiko's wrist and asked, "Keiko, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"But, Yusuke…" And before she could fully answer, he had already pulled her to feet and dragged her to the other side of the restaurant. "Yusuke, what's going on?" she asked, growing more and more concerned by Yusuke's strange behavior.

"Keiko," he began, placing two firm hands on her shoulders. "This is _very_ serious. I want you to look closely at Maya Kitajima and tell me what you see."

"All right, Yusuke…" Keiko nervously trailed off, bit her lower lip, and looked over her shoulder to study Maya. She frowned, however; all she saw was a normal schoolgirl. "Um…Yusuke…I don't see anything…"

"Look _hard. _Doesn't she look _familiar _to you?" he questioned.

"Not really…" She then turned back to Yusuke. "Is she some sort of demon, Yusuke?"

"No, it has nothing to do with that, Keiko!" he exclaimed. "I'm talking about Maya looking like Kurama's mother!"

Keiko took a surprised step back before growing annoyed. "Is _that_ what this is all about, Yusuke? And here you had me worried sick that she was some evil demon or worse!"

"Keiko, I'm being serious! Look at her!" He spun her around to face Maya. "Now tell me she doesn't look like his mom."

Keiko examined Maya again. She then scoffed and said, "She doesn't."

"What do you mean she doesn't?"

"I'm telling you she doesn't," Keiko reiterated, turning back to him. "You're acting crazy."

"No, I'm not and yes, she does; she looks _exactly_ like his mom."

"Okay, so maybe their hair's the same color and they wear it the same way," Keiko admitted. "And they have some of the same facial features. But that doesn't mean they look alike."

"If they have the same hair and the same face it means they look alike," Yusuke argued edgily.

Keiko frowned, unable to come up with a reasonable argument to counter with. "Well…they say that boys often marry girls that remind them of their mother…" she commented contemplatively.

Yusuke shuddered at the notion as it played in his head for a second time in the span of less than five minutes. He then said to Keiko, "Look, you go and sit down. I'll be there in a moment. There's just something I have to do."

Keiko folded her arms doubtfully, but reluctantly conceded, "All right, Yusuke…"

As soon as he saw she was seated, he hastily made his way to the payphone by the entrance. He hurriedly dialed and waited. After the second ring, there was an answer and Yusuke said, "Hey, Kuwabara; it's me. Are you busy right now? It's urgent…"

And so Kazuma Kuwabara, having received Yusuke's supposedly "urgent" call, and living relatively close by, arrived at the restaurant in less then ten minutes. Spotting Yusuke eating his dessert with Shuichi, Keiko, and a girl he didn't recognize, Kuwabara ran up to them and exclaimed, "Urameshi! What's wrong?"

"Kuwabara, what a pleasant surprise," Shuichi replied. "But…what do you mean something's wrong?"

Keiko gave Yusuke a scowl and muttered to him angrily, "You mean, you _called_ Kuwabara?"

"He's been telling me he hasn't seen Kurama - I mean, _Shuichi_, in awhile," Yusuke whispered back the obvious lie and flashed a smile. Keiko just sighed and shook her head while Yusuke looked up at Kuwabara and said, "Come on, have a seat, Kuwabara! After all, you haven't seen Shuichi for weeks now."

"But…Urameshi…" Kuwabara feebly protested, but reluctantly sat down next to Yusuke.

As soon as he did, Yusuke leaned over to him and whispered to Kuwabara. "Who do you think that girl looks like?" He nudged his head in Maya's direction.

Kuwabara frowned. "I don't know," he replied, scratching the back of his head. "She does look kind of familiar, though…"

"Maya, this is Kazuma Kuwabara, another friend of mine, Yusuke's, and Keiko's," Shuichi explained although still baffled by the suspicious appearance of Kuwabara in the same restaurant he and Yusuke had coincidentally ran into each only forty-five minutes ago. "Kuwabara, this is my good friend from Mieou Academy, Maya Kitajima."

"Um…uh…nice to meet you," Kuwabara clumsily said, still recalling Yusuke's urgent phone call to him as well as his imperative question.

"Nice to meet you, too!" Maya replied, cocking her head to the side with a chipper grin.

As soon as she spoke, Kuwabara recognized her. "Wait a second…" He gasped and looked to Yusuke, who nodded as a sign of confirmation. Kuwabara gulped and said, "Urameshi, I need to talk to you…" And both boys quickly slipped out of their seat and scurried to the other side of the restaurant.

Shuichi frowned, completely confused as to what exactly was going on, and Maya looked more bewildered than usual. Keiko, knowing full well what Yusuke and Kuwabara were up to, blushed and sheepishly laughed in embarrassment, insisting, "I'm really sorry about Yusuke! He's been acting so weird today…" She trailed off into another forced laugh while she tightly gripped onto a piece of cloth from her skirt under the table as a way to control her temper.

In the meantime, Yusuke exclaimed, "I know! And Keiko was telling me that I was crazy! She looks just like her, right?"

Kuwabara nodded. Then, he resolutely declared, "We've got to tell him, Urameshi."

"No way!" Yusuke, however, objected, taking hold of Kuwabara's arm before he had the chance to march back to the table. "We can't tell him that!"

"We have to; it's the noble thing to do! We can't let him continue seeing her!" Kuwabara argued before loudly whispering, "It's…well, it's creepy, man!"

"I _know_ that," Yusuke agreed. "But we can't just blurt it out, either. I mean, how bad would that look? 'Sorry, Kurama, but the chick you're dating looks like she's a clone of your mom?'"

Kuwabara rubbed his chin and solemnly admitted, "I guess that wouldn't go over too well." Then, becoming frustrated, he asked, "But what are we supposed to do then, Urameshi?"

"I don't know; I guess there's nothing we _can_ do," Yusuke replied in defeat and both boys sighed. They then turned to see Maya and Shuichi laughing together from afar and their faces contorted in disgust

And Yusuke shook his head and let out a heavy sigh once more. "You know, since the first time I met Kurama, everything always had to be about his mother."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! Thanks once more for the nice reviews and also to those who have been reading! Also, for anyone who's curious there actually _is_ a hot springs in Kyoto called the Kurama Onsen, believe it or not. When I found out, I just had to use it for their hot springs trip, lol!

Anyway, here's another fun chapter! Next chapter begins their hot springs trip debacle, so you're all forewarned! But right now enjoy chapter seven of _Everybody Loves Shuichi!_ and be prepared for another dose of Ritsuki's nymphomania, Seita's psychotic envy, Namiko's obsessive devotion, poor Shuichi's suffering, and more! So, let the chaos ensue; I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Shuichi's Embarrassment! A Mismatched Group of Friends!

Although at first glance most thought that Ritsuki Yamagashi was only over-the-top and kind of provocative - at the very least, she had started wearing her school uniform, even if she hacked up the skirt to ridiculous heights - it had become increasingly clear as the week wound down that she was a bona fide pervert. Over the course of five days she had already "accidentally" wandered into the boys' locker room over a dozen times, exclaiming "Oops! My bad! Is this the _boys'_ locker room?" each time with a giggle; had formed a peep hole with Hiroshi Sunada so she could spy in on the boys' bathroom; and had become infamous for taking photographs of the male students' rear ends, particularly during gym class or when the track team did their daily stretches every afternoon, and then showing them to a pleased Hiroshi, who had quickly become her partner-in-crime. She had been heard several times by their stairwell, sighing thoughtfully and longingly telling Hiroshi, "If only boys had to wear skirts, too, so we could look up them when going up the stairs…" and Hiroshi would be seen nodding in solemn contemplation. She flirted endlessly and shamelessly, latching herself onto anything that could walk and making obscene comments just to see them blush. Still, she was relatively harmless, even if she was obnoxious.

As lunch began that Friday, Tasaka bent down to put his books in his book bag when he saw a light flash. He stood up and turned around to see Ritsuki and Hiroshi standing behind him, giggling as they looked at the screen on her digital camera at the photo Ritsuki just took. "Oh, that's a good one!" Rituski declared.

Tasaka glowered and narrowed his eyes. "Don't you two have any shame?"

Both Hiroshi and Ritsuki exchanged glances before Ritsuki answered, "No, not really," and the two burst into a fit of maniacal, shrill giggles.

Tasaka let out a low growl of frustration, as this had been the seventh time - that he was aware of, anyway - his behind had been photographed for Ritsuki's and Hiroshi's enjoyment over the course of the last few days. "Why do you have to keep taking pictures of my butt for again?" he questioned angrily.

Ritsuki grinned playfully, tossed her camera over to Hiroshi, and skipped over to Tasaka, swinging an arm around him. "Don't be so mad, Tasaka!"

"That's right; we mean no offense by it," Hiroshi chimed in, latching onto his other side and lifting the camera so Tasaka could see the photograph. "It's just that you have such a nice butt, see?"

"And it's just so cute to look at!" Ritsuki added with a smirk and a laugh.

"But why do you need _another_ _one_ when you already seem to have so many?" Tasaka further interrogated them, his brow twitching irritably.

"Oh, Tasaka, love, you can never have _too_ many photos of fine backsides such as yours," Hiroshi explained.

"Although I prefer it when you're wearing those tight little track shorts of yours!" Ritsuki remarked and again she and Hiroshi began to cackle.

Sighing in frustration, Tasaka blushed slightly and snapped in annoyance, "You two really are perverts, you know that, right?"

Ritsuki put a pensive finger to her chin and said with feigned innocence, "You know, we've been getting that a lot lately," and Hiroshi began to snicker. Then Ritsuki dropped her arm to latch onto Tasaka's and took hold of his hand. Leaning close to him, she playfully said, "Come on, Tasaka; won't you have lunch with me?"

"Will you _please_ leave me alone?" Tasaka countered irritably, trying to yank his arm and hand from hers, but to no avail.

"Please, _please_, Tasaka!" she whined as she pouted. Then, she hastily swung herself in front of him and took both of his hands. "Come on, Tasaka! Let's have lunch outside together! It's such a beautiful day today!" She then proceeded to drag him forward by the hands as she walked backwards toward the classroom door.

"But…wait a second!" Tasaka futilely tried to protest and yank himself from her, but Hiroshi stepped behind him and, placing his hands firmly on the back of Tasaka's shoulder, started pushing him forward.

In the meantime, when Ritsuki reached the door, she called out, "Kyoji! Ma-chan! Come eat with Tasaka, Hiro, and me!" With that, she pulled Tasaka out the door, Hiroshi following after. And both Kyoji and Maya shrugged and decided to follow.

When Ritsuki passed classroom 3-4, she stopped, released one of Tasaka's hands, and tightly clung onto one of his arm with both her arms. As the door was already slid open, she simply stepped into the doorframe and called, "Hey, Nami! We're having lunch outside. You want to come?"

Namiko frowned. Although the well-endowed, incredibly perverted Ritsuki was definitely a threat to Shuichi, as well as the majority of the male student body, Namiko kind of liked her. She knew she _shouldn't_, of course, but, as with Maya, she found it difficult to hate her as she was so friendly to her, not to mention all the nice stuff Ritsuki had bought her and the fact that Namiko had somehow officially become her "best friend," as Ritsuki put it. The other girls in the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club loathed her, however, and for good reasons, which presented a problem for Namiko.

"You're not really going to go eat with that whorish woman, are you Namiko?" one of the girls asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah, Namiko; seriously, you can't be friends with such a blatant _enemy _to the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club," another said.

Namiko cringed, realizing they were right, and despising her traitorous ways. Still, that didn't mean that she _wasn't_ going to have lunch with Ritsuki, even if it was a complete conflict of interests as she was the President of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club and should be setting an example; after all, Ritsuki was pretty exciting to be around. Besides, she was the _president_ of Shuichi's fan club - she didn't actually have to _worry_ about what anyone else said, although the thought of mutiny or impeachment fearfully crossed her mind

But Namiko simply couldn't bring herself to decline an offer from Ritsuki, who certainly was better than her usual catty acquaintances that she ate lunch with. So she sighed, raised an indignant fist, and muttered, "Damn my weakness and forgive me, Shuichi!" She then rose, laughed, and told the members of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club, "Oh, no, no! Of course I'm not friends with her! Don't be ridiculous!" She laughed again to prove this point. "It's just that, as President of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club, I have to do surveillance. Yes, surveillance!" It sounded like a pretty good lie, although her colleagues didn't seem all that convinced. After a pause, she curtly said, "See you!" before turning and calling out, "Sure, Ritsu! I'll come!" with a good-natured laugh.

"Wait! Namiko!" the girls protested, but Namiko was already by Ritsuki's side and commenting on how "cool" her earrings were today. And one of the girls bitterly whispered, "I can't believe it! Even Namiko's been seduced by that stupid woman!"

Meanwhile, Ritsuki said, "Shuichi, Seita, Yuu! You guys better come, too!" She then giggled and added, "Don't make me come back and drag you like I have to do with poor Tasaka!" The rest of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club shot Ritsuki glares of fiery envy at the sound of Shuichi's name. But Ritsuki didn't notice them and gave the three boys a wink. She then left, dragging Tasaka still and being followed by an eager Namiko and then Maya and Kyoji, who were out in the hallway.

And Hiroshi popped his head in and added, "Don't think she's kidding, either!" He smirked and snickered and then followed Ritsuki - and the three boys frowned, knowing that he was right and she, indeed, was serious.

"That Ritsuki is getting to be unbearable," Kaito remarked as he packed up his things..

"She does tend to have to get her way all the time…" Shuichi commented, rising reluctantly from his seat.

"She was nice to look at originally, but now she's just getting on my nerves," Kaito replied as he stood up and started toward the door.

"She can be aggressive sometimes…" Shuichi trailed off, finding it oddly unsettling how such a flagrant high schoolgirl could have such a hold on him, or even the rest of his male peers; it wasn't as if she was strong enough to actually _do_ anything to them. And yet as soon as they heard her shrill, pompous laughter, they all somehow feared her.

"More like controlling and spoiled," Kaito corrected as he and Shuichi headed to the classroom door, and Shuichi didn't protest.

And Seita Hachirobei followed bitterly behind them, kicking the floor and muttering, "Why do I have to have stupid lunch with stupid Shuichi Minamino for…?"

As there were several other groups of students outside eating their lunch that day, Shuichi and the others formed their own little circle in the schoolyard. Ever since Ritsuki had arrived only a seven days ago, she had assumed that both the cabinets for class 3-4 and 3-5 were friends, and, thus, were her _own_ personal group of friends. Shuichi supposed that it might be good for their relations, since, at the moment, his cabinet was in danger of falling apart and his relationship with the cabinet of 3-5 wasn't all that promising either; it would most likely be beneficial if they could all try to be friends, or, at the very least, relatively civil to one another. Still, as much as he tried to adopt this optimistic view, he found himself resistant to it as he felt the furious eyes of Seita Hachirobei piercing into him and the dreamy, borderline obsessive gaze of Namiko passionately directed toward him. Then, of course, there was Maya and Tasaka, the latter who he was trying to avoid, especially when he was with Maya. He supposed, though, that was one thing he was grateful to Ritsuki Yamagashi for; Tasaka had been so busy fending off Ritsuki's endless advances during the course of the week that he had little time to continue with his onslaught on Shuichi.

This was actually the initial topic of discourse when the group of mismatched "friends," if they could even be called that, finally settled down on the grass and began eating their lunch. "Will you quit it, Yamagashi, and let go of my arm!" Tasaka complained, still trying to wrench his arm away from hers.

"Only if you let me grab onto something _else_, Tasaka," Ritsuki retorted with a playful smirk and Tasaka groaned in disgust.

"Grab onto what, Ritsu?" Maya asked in puzzlement.

Tasaka cringed and hastily answered, "Never mind, Maya!" He let out a nervous laugh as his cheeks flushed.

"It's nothing you should worry about, Ma-chan!" Ritsuki agreed. "You're much too innocent for that kind of thing!"

"What kind of thing?" Maya asked in a brainless daze.

"Aw, you're so cute, Ma-chan!" Ritsuki said with a squeal, finding Maya's clueless nature charming. "You'd make such a sweet little sister! Tasaka's so lucky!"

"Thanks!" Maya chirped happily.

"And what's with you calling me 'Yamagashi,' Tasaka?" Ritsuki asked, tugging on his arm. "We're friends - we shouldn't be so formal with each other!"

"When did I say we were friends, you crazy nymphomaniac!" Tasaka snarled back, but this didn't faze Ritsuki in the slightest.

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted to have _that_ type of relationship, Tasaka! My, my!" Ritsuki joked, shrilly giggling.

"Tasaka, what a dirty mind you have," Hiroshi joined in. "And in front of your sister, too! Tsk, tsk, Tasaka!"

Before Maya could again ask what they were talking about, Shuichi quickly told her, "Never mind, Maya" and this seemed to satisfy her well enough. He then turned to the others and, feeling pity for Tasaka, said, "Maybe we should change the subject to something we could all enjoy…"

"But doesn't everyone enjoy teasing Tasaka?" Ritsuki asked and laughed. But she shook her head, trying to force herself to stop laughing, and said, "No, no! Shuichi is absolutely right! We should try to talk about something more _appropriate!_" She clapped her hands together excitedly, although her arm was still linked to Tasaka's at the elbows. "I know! Tasaka just reminded me - I want to come up with cute names for all of you, like I did with Ma-chan and Nami and Hiro; I had special names that I called all my friends back at my old high school."

The boys, save Hiroshi, all winced at the idea of cutesy names, but it was really no use. "Now, let's see…" Ritsuki began. "I think I'll call Kyoji, 'Kyo-Kyo,' and Yuu will be 'Yuu-chan,' and then Seita will be 'Sei-Sei,' and Shuichi can be 'Shu-chan,' and Tasaka will be 'Tasa-chan.' How's that?"

They tried not to groan, particularly at the numerous uses of the childish "chan." Shuichi, however, was the only one who had the courage to say anything, and replied as politely as he could, "Actually, I think it might be better if you just call us by our full names…"

A glint sparked in Seita's envious, psychotic eyes, like the light of the blazing sun off the blade of a knife, and he immediately shot back, "Well, I personally _like_ 'Sei-Sei.' Don't you think it's a little _ignorant_ and _conceited _when people speak on behalf of you without _even_ _asking?_"

Shuichi frowned and apologized, "I'm sorry, Seita. I didn't mean to speak for you."

However, this concession just made Seita all the more enraged as he thought, _Damn you, Minamino! Apologizing before anyone can see what a patronizing, arrogant bastard you are!_

Unfortunately for Shuichi, he couldn't avoid the conflict, despite the fact that he had just apologized, for Namiko was quick to jump into the brawl and said, "Shuichi was merely doing what he thought was _best_, Seita. Of course, those with _small minds_ can't gracefully accept assistance from someone as great and wonderful as Shuichi. Their brains are simply too _finite_ to comprehend what's going on!" As she said this, Shuichi wondered if Seita really did have a point about it being "ignorant and conceited" to speak for other people without asking.

Meanwhile, Seita grew indignant, thinking, _Stupid Namiko Tatsuya; always fighting Minamino's battles so he doesn't have to get his hands dirty!_ Determined to win this small battle, as last week he had been humiliated by Shuichi's victory as class representative, Seita kept his temper (as going into a wild rage would look bad, especially when compared to the constantly composed Shuichi) and self-righteously proclaimed, "Or perhaps, Namiko, Minamino simply was _mistaken!_ After all, you seem to like being called 'Nami' for the last week! If Minamino is correct, then denounce this name and follow his advice! Unless, of course, you, _too_, are just as small-minded and finite as the rest of us! Ha!"

Namiko glowered; she had fallen into Seita's trap. She didn't want to "denounce" Ritsuki's name for her, but, if she didn't, she would be defying her beloved Shuichi. She had to think of something fast; each second of hesitation gave Seita the upper hand.

Meanwhile, Shuichi tried to explain, "Really, I don't mind what Ritsuki calls you - "

But he was interrupted by Namiko, who came back at Seita with, "If you understood what Shuichi was saying and placed it in _context_, you'd realize he was talking about the names just given out just now, not those given out to me, Maya, and Hiroshi. But, obviously, you like to twist everything for your own profit!"

Shuichi frowned, unsure as to what he had been saying anymore; Namiko, though, seemed to know better than him. Meanwhile, Seita wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Then how come he _apologized_, hmm? He knew he had miscalculated and hastily wanted to weasel his way out of his blunder!"

"No; he was simply being _humble_ and conceding to you because he knew that someone like you could never understand his greatness or wisdom!" Namiko argued.

"That doesn't sound humble! That sounds more like arrogant and patronizing!" Seita rebutted fiercely.

As the two battled on, Ritsuki asked, "Are those two always like that?"

Kaito gravely nodded. "Sadly. It was entertaining at first, but now it's become more or less mundane. You see, Seita Hachirobei hates Shuichi as he knocked him off the top of our class. And Namiko Tatsuya is the founder and president of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club."

"Shu-chan, you have your own fan club!" Ritsuki exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

Shuichi's face turned red - a rarity - and it made Shuichi feel all the more embarrassed. He had always known about his legion of fans, but he had never been directly asked about it. He cleared his throat and laughed nervously. "Um…well…from what I hear…"

"Wow! You must be really popular," Ritsuki continued. "I can see why you have one, though; you're gorgeous! Is, like, every girl in the school a part of it?"

"Um…" Shuichi answered, his cheeks turning redder.

"Maya, are you a part of it?" she asked.

"Part of what?" Maya replied in confusion.

"Shuichi's fan club!" Namiko answered.

"Shuichi has a fan club?" Maya inquired innocently. "That's so sweet!" And Namiko sighed, having heard her say the same exact words two times before.

"Hey, can I be part of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club?" Ritsuki asked and turned to Namiko. "I should ask you, right, as you are the president?"

Namiko now blushed, feeling suddenly embarrassed; although she knew that Shuichi knew that she was the president of his fan club, they never exactly brought it up in front of each other. Trying to stay composed, Namiko stammered, "Well…I…"

"I mean, I should be part of my own friend's fan club!" Ritsuki persisted. "Except, of course, unless there's some sort of vow of devotion I have to make to love Shuichi and Shuichi alone. There are too many cute boys to be so committed to one guy!"

"That's why I'm an _unofficial_ member," Hiroshi remarked with a smirk.

"Wow, Shuichi, you should be really proud, though," Ritsuki continued to draw out the awkward conversation. "You must be the most gorgeous guy in school. It's the red hair, isn't it? Girls love guys with long hair, especially when it's got such a beautiful color. And you've got such pretty eyes and feminine features, too! You're like the doll I always wanted!"

Namiko, in an attempt to save face in Shuichi's eyes (although she hadn't actually lost face, to begin with), hurriedly agreed, "Oh, yes, Shuichi is flawless! He's so talented and handsome and smart!"

Shuichi laughed nervously, his cheeks getting hotter as the conversation progressed. He lifted his hands up as if pleading for them to stop and insisted, "Please, really, we don't have to keep talking about me…"

"Yes, why do we always have to talk about _stupid_ Minamino for?" Seita questioned heatedly, his cheeks also getting hotter as the conversation progressed, although they did so more out of his fury rather than embarrassment, as it was in Shuichi's case.

Kyoji looked baffled and asked in surprised, "You mean…you're actually _agreeing_ with Shuichi, Seita?"

Seita looked as if he just realized he had drunk poison. If he protested Shuichi's request to end the conversation, he'd have no choice but to encourage the others to continue their discussion on Shuichi and his supposed "greatness," a thought he could not bare without feeling the need to spew out his lunch or gouge out his tongue. But, on the other hand, if he said he _agreed_ with Shuichi…he would also feel the need to spew out his lunch or gouge out his tongue. Either way, he ended up with vomit, no tongue, and an empty stomach.

While Seita's brain appeared to be having a serious malfunction, unable to compute an answer to the question presented to him, Kaito shook his head and said, "You really shouldn't have asked him that, Kyoji."

"It looks like he's going to explode or something…" Kyoji commented with a frown.

While Seita began contemplating ritual suicide, Ritsuki pulled out her digital camera and said to Namiko, "That reminds me, Nami! If the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club wants, I've got some _great_ pictures of Shu-chan's butt!"

Namiko's eyes lit up. "Shu…chan…?" she asked in disbelief.

"How on earth does Seita's breakdown remind her of…er…that sort of thing?" Kyoji asked, faltering and blushing slightly at the last part.

"It's because _everything_ reminds her of that sort of thing," Tasaka remarked bitterly, glowering at Ritsuki who still clung to his arm, but the self-indulged Ritsuki didn't seem to notice.

"Now, let's see…" Ritsuki, instead, began as she casually started flipping through the photos saved on her camera. "Tasa-chan…Tasa-chan…Tasa-chan…"

Tasaka groaned and turned to Hiroshi. "Just how many pictures does she have of me?"

"Uh…" Hiroshi counted on his fingers. "Twenty-one, I think. We're pretty fond of your butt."

Tasaka groaned again. "Ugh…"

"Kyo-Kyo, Kensuke, Tasa-chan, Haruto, Eiji, Tasa-chan, Tasa-chan, Kyo-Kyo, Mr. Akimoto, Sei-Sei," Ritsuki stopped and pensively remarked, "You know, you'd never know Sei-Sei was so angry by looking at his butt…"

Seita's face turned bright red, his meltdown being quickly replaced by complete embarrassment as he coughed out a shrill, "What?"

But Ritsuki - with her limited attention span - ignored him and exclaimed, "Here we are! Shu-chan!"

Namiko reached for Ritsuki's camera, but hesitated, noticing the others looking at her. She cleared her throat and said diplomatically, "Of course, not that I _condone_ this type of behavior or invasion of privacy because I don't and I'm not." But her eyes lingered back to the camera and she bit her lower lip as she hungrily eyed it and her conviction wavered. Finally, she couldn't contain herself anymore and she snatched the camera out of Ritsuki's hand with an abrupt, "Let me see!" As soon as her eyes fell down to the camera screen, her whole face melted and her eyes became dreamy. She let out a heavy, long sigh. "So….beautiful…" she said before letting out a squeal, hugging the camera, and gushing, "I love you, Shuichi!"

Shuichi cringed and felt his face turn as red as his hair. Kaito pushed his glasses up, frowned and longed for his manga that was unfortunately sitting in his book bag back in the classroom. Meanwhile, Tasaka looked uncomfortable as he watched Namiko possessively glomp the camera and commented, "I think she's going to have a nosebleed…" while Kyoji nodded gravely at the ecstatic president of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club. Seita, on the other hand, just looked visibly sick, his face contorting with his disgust and his face turning a pale green at the sight of Namiko praising and gushing over his most hated rival.

Maya, in the meantime, had no idea what Namiko was so excited about, but asked in concern, "Oh, Nami, are you all right? Your face is all red! You might have a fever! Maybe you should lay down before you faint!"

"Well, she definitely looks like she's going to faint," Kaito muttered.

Meanwhile, Ritsuki was saying, "Come on, Nami! Give me back my camera! I said you could look, not keep it!" And she tried to snatch her camera back from Namiko.

But Namiko clutched onto it tightly kept singing to herself, "Shuichi! Shuichi! Shuichi!" in between gushing at the picture and embracing the camera if it were Shuichi himself.

"You're never going to get your camera back now that _she _has it," Hiroshi told Ritsuki, folding his arms, but Ritsuki nevertheless kept futilely trying to grab at it.

As Namiko kept singing Shuichi's name, Maya blinked. "What about Shuichi?" she asked and looked over to Shuichi. "Hey, Shuichi, why is Nami singing about you for?"

Shuichi laughed nervously, his cheeks still scarlet, and replied, "Never mind, Maya…" He then sighed, lowered his head, and shook it.

And Namiko kept singing Shuichi's name, and Ritsuki kept trying to grab her camera back, and Seita looked more and more like he was ready to pop a vein at the sound of "Shuichi" being repeated over and over. And Kaito looked bored, and Kyoji looked concerned, and Maya looked confused, and Tasaka looked annoyed, and Hiroshi looked amused.

And never had Shuichi so fervently wished that lunch would end as he did at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, all! Thanks to anyone who had read and/or reviewed! Here's the next chapter - and the beginning of Shuichi's three-chapter hot springs trip! This chapter is mostly setup for the next two chapters: "Chapter Nine: An Unbearable Alliance! Tasaka's Change of Heart!" and "Chapter Ten: Hot Springs Mission! Operation Enter the Men's Bath!" but there's still a lot of funny stuff in it, particularly with Miss Nagai's "rules" for the trip as well as well as Kaito and Hiroshi's "comments" about Shuichi (poor Shuichi!). Also, you get to see a bit more of Shuichi's family (yay!).

Anyway, hope you all enjoy! R&R!

Chapter Eight: Brace Yourself! Shuichi's Class Trip Begins!

If there was anyone who loved Shuichi, it was his mother. She loved him despite the fact that he had probably been the most cruel to her during his life as a normal mortal. And yet her love was not borderline obsessive like Namiko's or the rest of his legion of fans'; rather, it was maternal and instinctive. He knew she would love him no matter what he did, and he, in turn, had learned to love her, if not more so because of this warm devotion.

When Shuichi entered the kitchen that evening, he found his mother, Shiori Hatanaka, who had taken on the surname of her second husband, pleasantly humming to herself and sweetly smiling as she made dinner. She looked up with a twinkle in her eye and asked, "Good evening, Shuichi. How was school today?"

Shuichi frowned; in truth, it hadn't gone all that well. He recalled particularly the debacle that was lunch and the humiliation he endured as Namiko Tatsuya continued chanting his name while gushing over a photograph of his backside. Of course, in hindsight, he supposed that Namiko was probably a lot more mortified about the whole ordeal when she finally got to her senses. Still, the whole situation left him feeling awkward and uneasy for the rest of the day; not to mention that the lingering reminder that he would be spending a whole weekend with the eight misfits in less than a week kept plaguing him.

However, he couldn't tell his mother all that. He never liked to bother her about his personal problems, especially when they were so exceedingly silly as they had become in recent days; after all, he didn't want to worry her. So he simply smiled and replied, "Oh, it was fun."

"That's good, Shuichi," Shiori said warmly. "I'm sure you've been having a lot of fun since you've become your class's representative."

Shuichi chuckled nervously. "Yes, mother…it's been very…interesting, to say the least." Then, skillfully changing the subject, he asked, "Where is father? Is he home yet?"

"Oh, he should be home soon," his mother answered with a gentle giggle. "He forgot some paperwork at the office, that's all. He's a little forgetful at times, you know."

Shuichi furrowed his brows with a wince. Truth be told, his father wasn't exactly the sharpest person he knew, despite the fact that he somehow managed to effectively run an entire company as a CEO. Still, Jiro Hatanaka, despite his flaws and overall lack of common sense, was a good-intentioned man, Shuichi knew, and loved his mother dearly.

Meanwhile, Shiori said, "Dinner should be in fifteen minutes."

"Oh, I'll set the table then," Shuichi told her and proceeded to do so.

Jiro Hatanaka arrived just in the nick of time to sit down for dinner. Giving the fact that he was out of breath and his attire was slightly disheveled, it was obvious he had rushed home in order to make it in time for dinner. After the four, Shuichi, his mother, stepfather and stepbrother Kokoda had settled down and started eating, the conversation somehow fell toward Shuichi's direction as Jiro asked, "So, how was your first week as…um…what was it now…" Jiro frowned, trailing off as he tried to remember.

"Class representative?" Shuichi offered.

"That's it!" Jiro exclaimed with a snap of his finger.

Shuichi laughed and replied, "It's been all right. Actually, we've already planned our senior trip."

"Really?" Kokoda asked eagerly. "When are you guys going?"

Shuichi smiled weakly. "Next weekend…actually…"

A look of concern flashed in his mother's eyes. "Only a week from now, Shuichi?" she asked. "Isn't that a little bit short-noticed…?"

Shuichi tried to laugh lightly and said as casually as he could, "Things just worked out that way, I suppose."

Jiro now gave his wife an assuring grin. "Don't worry, Shiori; Shuichi is a bright, responsible young boy. He'll take care of himself just fine." He then turned to Shuichi and inquired, "Now, where will your class be heading off to?"

"A hot springs, actually…" Shuichi answered as pleasantly as he could.

However, Jiro's expression became sour as he folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. "A hot springs? I don't mean to sound like a stick-in-the-mud, Shuichi, but aren't your teachers concerned about such an environment being…problematic…for a co-ed trip?"

Shuichi winced a bit, but answered truthfully, "I'm sure Miss Nagai's concerned…" He, unfortunately, had doubts about the morality of class 3-5's homeroom teacher, Mr. Fukuda.

"I don't understand how a trip to a hot springs is educational," Jiro continued to lecture. "Couldn't they have taken you to a museum or some historical landmark?"

"Well, it's in Kyoto," Shuichi told him.

"Still, I hope you young boys don't get any ideas in your heads," Jiro said. "Not that you would, Shuichi; but teenage boys nowadays…well, I'm just glad I never had a daughter. What _those_ fathers must have to deal with…" He took a drink and shuddered at the thought.

"Don't worry, father," Shuichi assured. "The male students in my class wouldn't do anything too bad, I don't think. Besides, I'm sure they'd be too scared to do any peeping on the girls' bath with Miss Nagai around."

"Well, as long as you're all supervised," Jiro replied, although didn't seem fully convinced.

Meanwhile, his mother asked, "So what hot spring are you going to, dear?"

"Oh, the Kurama Onsen," Shuichi answered.

Kokoda blinked a few times. "Kurama…?" he whispered quietly as the name stirred his memory, particularly of him sitting in his bedroom with that odd blue apparatus protruding through his ears.

"Kokoda, is something wrong?" Jiro asked his son worriedly, noticing that he seemed to be in some sort of deep trance.

Kokoda, however, broke out of his daze and shook his head, waving his hands and insisted, "No, everything's all right!" He then proceeded to hastily eat his meal, hoping his father's prying eyes, as well as the concerned eyes of his stepmother and Shuichi would soon leave him.

And slowly their gazes did leave him as Shuichi began to ask his mother and stepfather how their days were. But Kokoda's mind was intently focused on the name "Kurama," the name that had strangely triggered something in his head. It was at last a clue, perhaps the missing link in his memory, and hopefully the key that could unravel the secret of his enigmatic stepbrother.

Unfortunately, the more he pondered the name, the more he realized that all it did was lead him to a dead end; after all, what on earth could the simple name of a hot springs have to do with Shuichi Minamino?

* * *

"All right, everyone!" Miss Nagai began as classes 3-4 and 3-5 sat on the bus together on their way to the Kurama Onsen. "It's time to establish the ground rules of this trip!" She stood firmly and unmoving in the front of the bus, holding onto nothing but her clipboard and despite the fact that the bus drove along a bumpy and uneven road. Thankfully, Miss Nagai had managed to at least cancel the ridiculously overpriced airplane tickets Ritsuki had ordered, despite Ritsuki's protests, and booked a bus to take them to Kyoto as it was only a couple hour drive from Tokyo.

Shuichi sat toward the front of the bus, Kaito sitting beside him in the window seat reading his latest manga and unfortunately not delving into much dialogue with Shuichi other than the occasional "uh-huh" as Shuichi attempted to make conversation. Maya and Namiko sat on the seat across from Shuichi and Kaito, Namiko trying her best not to lose her temper as Maya consistently failed to follow a simple discourse. Behind the two girls was an annoyed Tasaka who had somehow got suckered into sitting next to a clinging Ritsuki; he was thankful, however, that he was close enough to keep an eye on his twin sister and Shuichi, who would occasionally chat with one another during the course of the ride. More importantly, he was glad that he hadn't been cornered into the window seat. Behind Shuichi and Kaito was Kyoji and Hiroshi, Hiroshi constantly leaning over an annoyed Kyoji to tease Tasaka along with Ritsuki as Tasaka had, unfortunately, become the prime target for most of their antics. Seita sat all the way in the back of the bus sitting with some poor, hapless student who had become more and more nervous as the drive progressed and as Seita inflicted more of his borderline psychopathic rants against Shuichi on his helpless victim. Lastly, Mr. Fukuda sat in the front seat behind the driver beside her, and as the only empty seat available was next to him, it was quite apparent why Miss Nagai chose to stand for the duration of the ride.

Miss Nagai cleared her throat. "Now then, rule number one! Whatever I say is law; if I tell you to do something, you will do it without question. If you feel a decision of mine is unsound or unethical, you are obviously unaware of what is best for you. Therefore, any complaints are strictly forbidden." Both classes frowned in dismay at this assertion, but dared not to say anything in protest as, unfortunately, all complaints were now deemed "forbidden."

Miss Nagai then continued, "Rule number two! Anything Mr. Fukuda says should be taken with some discretion. Do not proceed until you receive proper permission from me. It is not that I don't _trust_ Mr. Fukuda - " She paused, however, to eye Mr. Fukuda with a great deal of disgust - "It is just that in order to assure that no student receives conflicting information or directions, it is best that you all have one leader to set the foundation of this trip. It has nothing to do with the man's character, which I am sure is not questionable in the least." The students winced at the sardonic edge to her voice while Mr. Fukuda frowned. But Miss Nagai ignored this and continued on, "Rule number three! This is a _school_ trip; therefore, you will act professionally at all times. The purpose of this outing is to further your education in some way, however slight this furthering might be considering our choice of location. This trip is not to provide you with an unnecessary outlet to goof or slack off; if anything, you will at least learn how to act like a responsible adult with some sense of _decency_ on this excursion.

"Which brings me to my fourth and final rule." Miss Nagai's face turned deathly serious at this and her students cowered slightly. "Anyone, and I mean _anyone_ - " she eyed Mr. Fukuda once more with disdain - "caught participating in immoral or inappropriate behavior, including, but not limited to, drinking, drugs, having relations of any kind whether they be heterosexual or otherwise, or most importantly, sneaking into the baths of the opposite sex and _especially _harassing other visitors, will be strictly disciplined and _fired._" Miss Nagai, realizing her mistake as she ended with her sharp eyes locked furiously on Mr. Fukuda, cleared her throat once more, withdrew her angry stare from him, and corrected, "I mean,_ expelled_."

"But Miss Nagai, I didn't know you had the authority to expel us," Kyoji innocently asked and Miss Nagai shot him a glare, her brow twitching.

"I assure you, Mr. Hoshino, that although it may not be an official expulsion, anyone caught transgressing will unfortunately discover that life has become much more bearable _outside_ of Mieou Academy, " Miss Nagai threatened and Kyoji recoiled slightly at her mere wrathful presence. "Now then," Miss Nagai chose to change the subject, "Room assignments. Each room will have three students; once your room has been chosen for you, you are not allowed to change it or request a change. Again, rule one applies - you are simply too young and simple-minded to know what's best for you and, therefore, I will make the decisions for you."

Miss Nagai then raised her clipboard and began to read off, "Namiko Tatsuya, Maya Kitajima, Ritsuki Yamagashi - you will be roommates for the duration of this trip." Namiko, Maya, and Ritsuki seemed happy about this new information and were relieved that they had been chosen as roommates. Miss Nagai began once more, "The next pairing is Shuichi Minamino, Yuu Kaito, and Hiroshi Sunada." Shuichi frowned while Kaito let out a groan and Hiroshi grinned deviously. Miss Nagai tried her best to keep her temper as she took note of their facial expression, and proceeded reading off the room assignments. "Tasaka Kitajima, Kyoji Hoshino, and Seita Hachirobei will be the next room." Kyoji and Tasaka would have been happy about this, as the two were close friends, if not for the fact that Seita Hachirobei had been picked to room with them; both boys grimaced and warily looked back at the constantly scowling Seita with worried misery. Shuichi, in the meantime, suddenly found himself happy that he had been paired off with Hiroshi Sunada; he supposed, though, that Miss Nagai was intelligent enough not to put the two in the same room as she wanted to keep damage to a minimum.

Miss Nagai continued to ramble off more room assignments. When she was done, she lowered her clipboard and said, "Room assignments are now complete; when we arrive at the inn, we will immediately check in. You will then receive the itinerary for the weekend and proceed directly to your room, where you will unpack and ready yourself for lunch, which will be held promptly at noon. That is all."

With that, Miss Nagai sharply turned to face the front of the bus and shot Mr. Fukuda a glare as he gestured for her to take a seat beside him, leaving the students of classes 3-4 and 3-5 to await whatever fate rested for them in Kyoto.

* * *

"Wow! This is so nice!" Maya exclaimed as she stepped out onto the balcony to look out at Mount Kurama. Her, Ritsuki, and Namiko had already entered their room and began unpacking.

"I know! Isn't it?" Ritsuki squealed excitedly. "I told you all this place was great!"

Maya frowned. "Wait; you've been here before, Ritsu?" she asked in confusion.

Namiko let out a sigh as she shook her head. "You really have to try to keep better track of things, Ma-chan." She then opened the closet to see three futons rolled up as well as three yukatas, or Japanese bath robes. "Hey, we even get our own yukatas."

"I wish we could go in the hot springs _now!_" Ritsuki now whined as she looked over the schedule Miss Nagai had set for them. "Instead we have to go to lunch and then look at historical landmarks and then have dinner - and curfew is at 9:30! _9:30!_ We don't have any free time at all until tomorrow evening!"

"Miss Nagai is right, though; this is supposed to be an educational trip," Namiko reasoned, although she found herself frowning. "I would like to go in the hot springs, though…"

"Miss Nagai is being absurd!" Ritsuki then exclaimed. "Of course a trip to the hot springs is _educational_. She's just stifling our learning with her asinine rules!"

"What do you mean, Ritsu?" Maya asked, bewildered, and even Namiko looked confused.

Ritsuki held out a finger and answered, "I'm talking about the one thing that hot springs were _created_ to teach young adolescent girls about - the male human anatomy!"

Namiko let out a shrill gasp as her face turned bright red and contorted with panic. Maya, meanwhile, glanced down at her stomach and thought aloud, "But…how are we going to use a hot springs to look at everyone's insides…?"

"She's not talking about organs!" Namiko exclaimed frantically to a puzzled Maya. "She's talking about…talking about…" Namiko was unable to finish as her face reddened even more. She then turned desperately to Ritsuki and cried, "We can't do that, Ritsu! It's way too embarrassing! Me and Ma-chan just aren't ready to see…that sort of thing!"

"But I've just _got_ to get some pictures of my Tasa-chan!" Ritsuki protested desperately as she held up her digital camera. "Oh, and of Kyo-Kyo…and Sei-Sei…and - "

Namiko, however, interrupted her, shaking her head and shouting, "Miss Nagai would absolutely kill us if she ever found out we tried to sneak into the men's bath!"

Maya's eyes then widened as she grinned. "Oh, wait! I get it!"

Both Ritsuki and Namiko turned to her hopefully. "You do, Ma-chan?" Namiko asked.

Maya nodded. "We're at a hot springs!"

"Ugh," Namiko muttered, placing a hand to her forehead while Ritsuki dropped her head in defeat. Maya blinked a few times with a frown, confused as to why both looked so frustrated. Namiko then said, "Um, Ma-chan, we already established that point a long time ago."

"We did?" Maya asked, placing a finger to her chin as she futilely tried to recall their journey from Mieou Academy to Kyoto. She then glanced around the room with a baffled daze. "When did we get here, anyway…?"

And both Namiko and Ritsuki sighed.

* * *

"Well, this place seems very nice," Shuichi replied as he began to unpack. "I was slightly skeptical, I'll admit, but Ritsuki did a good job, don't you think?"

"Please don't encourage that unbearable woman's antics anymore, Shuichi," Kaito remarked as he sat by the window still reading his manga. "She's already a handful as it is because she thinks she's right all the time, but if she were to find out that other people actually _agreed_ with her…" Kaito trailed off, shuddering at the thought.

Shuichi, in the meantime, tried his best to smile and replied, "She can be a bit overly confident at times…"

Kaito raised a brow, lifting his eyes from his manga. "You know, your constant use of euphemisms is starting to get pretty annoying, Shuichi; no wonder why you infuriate Seita Hachirobei so much. You're much more political than you realize."

Shuichi felt his face turn a light shade of red as he unfortunately saw the merit in Kaito's observation. He then glared a way and scowled with some annoyance, claiming, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kaito chuckled and turned back to his manga, cheekily replying, "Well, it's nice to know that you do get offended sometimes, Shuichi." Shuichi felt his face redden a bit more and his scowl increase, but he chose to bite his tongue and say nothing more on the matter.

He wouldn't have had much time to, anyway, for Hiroshi Sunada came barging in, sliding open the doors to the room with a wild grin. He had just been down at the hot springs, quickly scanning over the men's bath in the little time they all had before lunch. "I absolutely love hot springs, don't you?"  
Kaito groaned and Shuichi forced a pleasant smile. "There should be a rule about allowing people like _you_ into the baths," Kaito remarked.

"I can't help it if I have certain other preferences," Hiroshi casually replied as he strolled into the room.

"I'm not talking about _that_," Kaito corrected. "_That_ would be fine if you weren't such a perverted moron."

"You wound me, Yuu-chan," Hiroshi playfully said and then turned to Shuichi. "Ah, Shuichi Minamino! What an honor it is to be sharing the same room with such a charming, beautiful young man such as yourself. The Shuichi Minamino Fan Club is terribly jealous, or, well, I'm sure I'd come to that conclusion if I actually spoke to any of them other than Nami."

"You do realize that I'm here, too, you know?" Kaito reminded him.

"Well, Yuu-chan, if you're up for a threesome…" Hiroshi answered as he began to laugh.

Shuichi forced another smile while Kaito just shook his head and muttered, "Why do I even bother talking to any of you people?"

"Don't be that way, Kaito," Shuichi now spoke up. "I'm sure Hiroshi's only joking around…" He trailed off, however, with some doubt as he noted the deviant glint in Hiroshi's gaze. "At least, I'm sure Hiroshi has no intentions of disobeying any of Miss Nagai's rules, isn't that right, Hiroshi?"

Hiroshi frowned now and remarked, "I never knew you were such a stickler, Shu-chan; you're not even much fun to tease. Other than your good looks, you really are kind of useless, don't you think?"

"He is surprisingly mundane for someone who is so fervently worshipped by so much of the female populous," Kaito commented.

Shuichi tried his best to smile and laugh lightly, but he could feel himself wanting to burst a vein; even his supposed friend Kaito had turned on him. Still, when Kaito returned his attention to his manga and Hiroshi began unpacking himself, Shuichi let out a sigh in spite of himself. His anger subsided and he continued his unpacking once more as he thought that he was being a little silly with his initial annoyance. After all, Kaito's and Hiroshi's teasing was relatively harmless, even if it was at his expense. It was unlike him to allow such trivial matters get so deeply under his skin, anyway, and why he had been so irritable lately was slightly jarring to him when he was so used to being so composed all the time. Shuichi then paused at this small observation with a frown as he wondered if perhaps his recent, eccentric acquaintances had been a poor influence on him.

* * *

Seita Hachirobei's chance had come - his opportunity to seek vengeance on Shuichi Minamino once and for all. Shuichi was no longer in the safety of Mieou Academy with all his devoted fan girls fawning over him or with his power as the class representative to defend himself. Rather, he was now vulnerable, ripe for an attack, only a few feet down the hall. Soon, night would come and Shuichi Minamino would fall fast asleep, unaware of the danger that would soon befall on him. Then, Seita would strike with the most perfect plan, one he had been skillfully concocting since he heard of the trip to the Kurama Onsen two weeks ago, and finally defeat Shuichi Minamino once and for all. All the pieces were set in motion, ready for him to declare checkmate on an unknowing Shuichi; after all, it didn't matter how many chess pieces were left on the board - and Shuichi, unfortunately, had many more pieces than poor Seita Hachirobei - but how they were strategically placed to conquer the enemy.

And how his pieces _were _strategically placed! The stars must have been aligned just for him because now not only was Shuichi Minamino vulnerable, but the one ally he had in his mission had been fatefully placed in his room - Tasaka Kitajima. Ever since Tasaka's outburst against Shuichi at their first class cabinet meeting, the wheels had been turning in Seita's head to somehow use Tasaka to his advantage. Unfortunately, Tasaka had been so preoccupied by that insufferable Ritsuki that he hadn't got much of a chance to discuss his plans to initiate the ultimate downfall of Shuichi Minamino. However, now he had Tasaka all to himself as the crazy nymphomaniac was nowhere in sight. Now he could unite with his own ally against a common enemy - the dastardly, patronizing Shuichi Minamino. It was almost too perfect; finally, fate had scorned the ever fortunate Shuichi Minamino and had kindly looked down on him.

As Seita began to lowly snicker to himself, his devious plans flickering in his eyes, his two roommates, Tasaka and Kyoji both frowned and exchanged nervous glances. "How the heck did we get stuck with Seita Hachirobei?" Kyoji whispered to Tasaka.

"I guess _someone _had to be stuck with him," Tasaka muttered back miserably.

"He looks like he's _crazy_," Kyoji then whispered, eyeing Seita fearfully as the delusional young man continued his cackling.

"Uh, that's because he _is _crazy," Tasaka reminded him.

"I'm just glad I'm not Shuichi Minamino," Kyoji muttered and shuddered.

"Yeah, Minamino, that arrogant ass," Tasaka grumbled back bitterly and then glanced over his shoulder at Seita with a worried frown; did he really sound as deranged as Seita Hachirobei? It had been a question that had been troubling him ever since their first encounter during the cabinet meeting. But, at the very least, his vendetta against Shuichi had some sort of _merit_, which was more than he could say about Seita. Although, on the other hand, Shuichi _could_ be patronizing at times…

"Is something wrong, Tasaka?" Kyoji asked with some concern.

Tasaka's face turned a bit red and hastily answered, "No, nothing's wrong," before he resumed to unpacking his things, purposely avoiding eye contact with Kyoji in the process.

Kyoji frowned and scratched the back of his head in puzzlement. "If you say so, Tasaka…" He and Tasaka continued to unpack as did Seita on the other side of the room, still sniggering mischievously. And Tasaka Kitajima remained unaware of the ill-fate that would soon befall him at the hands of Seita Hachirobei.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, all! Thanks for the nice reviews and thanks to anyone who has read and/or reviewed! Poor Shuichi has to endure so much, although some of it he does bring on himself (his motto should be, "Deny, deny, deny," lol!). I will say, though, that Shuichi does get _slightly_ more irritable as the story progresses (but can you really blame him considering who he is forced to hang out with?), and for the grand five part finale you do get to see some more of Shuichi's "demon" side...sort of...although, come to think of it, you do see a smidge in this chapter... And as for Seita, well...he's not _that _crazy; okay, he is, but he's mostly harmless...er...mostly... At the very least, Miss Nagai's way more scary, in my own humble opinion, lol!

Here's the second chapter of the class trip debacle! I know that the chapter updates have been pretty quick and regular, but I don't know how long that's going to last (unfortunately) because college starts up again soon so there might be a longer wait in between chapters...unless I miraculously finish this thing before the summer is out, lol!

But, for now, just enjoy some more craziness, this time courtesy of Seita and Tasaka!

Chapter Nine: An Unbearable Alliance! Tasaka's Change of Heart!

Throughout the course of the day, Tasaka Kitajima had grown more and more irritable. It seemed that everywhere he looked he would see Maya with Shuichi Minamino, Shuichi smiling with feigned innocence as he manipulated his poor, naïve sister with his charming lies - or, at least, that's what Tasaka surmised. The two sat together at lunch, and then beside each other on the tour bus through Kyoto, and then once more again at dinner, chatting about who-knew-what (as Tasaka was too far away to actually _hear_ any of their conversations). Of course, many of the times, Kaito would be standing beside them, along with Namiko, or even Kyoji, but Tasaka just simply couldn't _see _them. All his eyes could focus on was Shuichi and Maya as his bitter memories of junior high began to resurface again. He had been so distracted by Ritsuki over the last couple of weeks that he had nearly forgotten himself about Shuichi's sordid past with his sister and the fact that Shuichi out-and-out lied about ever knowing either of the Kitajima siblings. But now, as Ritsuki and Hiroshi were too busy flirting with other tourists at each landmark to give him any heed during the course of the day, Tasaka had become fixated and consumed by his anger with Shuichi.

But it wasn't only that; his sanity was also on the line. It couldn't be that he was crazy and that he had somehow fabricated the existence of Shuichi Minamino during his time in junior high. He had to _prove_ that Shuichi was some sort of manipulative sociopath if only to prove that he wasn't delusional. As of now, Shuichi had calmly succeeded in making a complete fool of Tasaka; Tasaka, on the other hand, had failed miserably at coming up with sort of way at providing tangible proof to make his case against Shuichi as Kyoji was no help and his sister was too brainless to actually remember anything. It all seemed so immensely hopeless to Tasaka and yet he could not simply let it go. He couldn't in good conscience, he supposed, so easily concede seeing how his sister was involved and knowing full well that Shuichi could not be trusted.

After having a full day to have his anger boil inside of him, Tasaka finally chose to confront Shuichi once more, much to Shuichi's dismay. He caught up with Shuichi in the hallway after dinner as Shuichi was saying goodnight to Maya, Namiko, and Ritsuki.

Kyoji, who walked behind Tasaka, frowned worriedly as he noticed the rage seething in the fuming Tasaka's face. He hesitantly said, "Um, Tasaka…"

But Tasaka ignored him, marching forward and demanding suddenly, "I want you to stay away from my sister, Minamino!"

This odd and unexpected outburst caused Shuichi, Maya, Namiko, and Ritsuki to frown and turn to Tasaka in puzzlement. In the meantime, Kyoji groaned, feeling embarrassed for his poor friend as he braced himself for what would be Tasaka's certain humiliation. Shuichi then smiled politely, gaining his senses slightly, and inquired, "What is it that you'd like, Tasaka?"

Tasaka scowled furiously. "You heard me, Minamino! I want you to stay away from Maya! Don't try to act all innocent! I've seen you coercing and manipulating her all day! And I already know you're a liar!"

Shuichi chuckled nervously, feeling a drop of sweat on his forehead; he had hoped he could avoid all of this - particularly, that Tasaka had forgotten about the whole thing altogether. But, unfortunately, fate had chosen for him to endure this confrontation. What was worse, he had absolutely no idea what to say to the irate young man.

Fortunately, he always had Namiko to step in for him when he was lost for words; it was perhaps the one thing he was grateful to her for. Namiko resolutely stepped forward and exclaimed, "You have no right making these crazy accusations! Shuichi is not a liar nor would he ever coerce or manipulate anyone! You're obviously just jealous that you're spreading all these negative rumors!"

Tasaka, however, glowered and rose an indignant fist. "It has nothing to do with that! Minamino _is_ a liar! He knew both me and Maya in junior high! It's _true!_"

"Now, Tasaka, I'm sure you've just got me confused for someone else, that's all," Shuichi spoke up now, trying to smile warmly. "It's all most likely a big misunderstanding."

Tasaka growled furiously. "Stop patronizing me! I am _not _crazy! I know what I'm talking about!"

"Wow, Tasa-chan, you really are super-cute when you're angry!" Ritsuki chimed in, causing Tasaka to become more annoyed and Shuichi sheepishly glanced up at the ceiling while forcing his fake, charming smile to remain plastered on his face.

"This isn't some sort of joke!" Tasaka snapped. "This is serious! I'm telling you all that Shuichi Minamino is manipulating my sister! He's…he's _evil!_" Namiko let out a horrified gasp, shocked that anyone would even associate her beloved Shuichi with the term "evil," Ritsuki felt herself begin to giggle, Shuichi coughed out another nervous chuckle, and Maya looked on with a vapid obliviousness.

Kyoji, on the other hand, warily asked, "Um…don't you think that 'evil'might be a little bit much, Tasaka…? I mean, maybe kind of jerk…_ish_…"

As Kyoji trailed off, Tasaka nearly screamed, particularly as the sound of Rituski's giggles became increasingly louder. "I'm telling you, Maya! You can't talk to Minamino anymore! He's just using you as some pawn in his twisted game!"

"We're playing a game?" Maya asked, horribly confused about the quarrel that had been unraveling before her. "Oh, don't worry, Tasaka. I wouldn't play any games with Shuichi _now!_ After all, curfew's in a half hour and I wouldn't want to upset Miss Nagai."

They all winced at this answer, save for Tasaka, who urgently took hold of his sister's shoulders and exclaimed, "That's not what I'm talking about, Maya! I'm talking about you never seeing Minamino ever again!"

"Don't be silly, Tasaka; we'll be seeing each other tomorrow morning!" Maya happily answered. "You worry too much!"

"I don't _want_ you to see him again!" Tasaka declared.

"See who again?" Maya asked in puzzlement.

"Minamino!"

"Oh, I'll be seeing him tomorrow morning!" Maya replied cheerily. Namiko slapped her forehead in frustration and Ristuki frowned, becoming puzzled by the disjointed flow of conversation. Kyoji, on the other hand, furrowed his brows slightly as Shuichi sighed miserably.

Tasaka, seeing as there was little probability he's find his way through his sister's thick skull anytime soon, turned his attention back to Shuichi. "Listen here! Maya might not know what's going on exactly, but I won't let you take advantage of her! I forbid you to talk to her!"

Shuichi, desperately trying to find some way out of the cumbersome situation, did the only thing he could do - feign a stupidity that rivaled that of the borderline brain-dead Maya's. So, he let out a laugh and awkwardly patted Tasaka on the shoulder. "Very funny joke, Tasaka! You never fail to amuse." He then coughed out another series of uneasy chuckles that gloomily faded off.

"I'm not joking!" Tasaka reiterated, his fury increasing further as Shuichi again laughed off despite the fact that his laughter was probably further aggravating Tasaka, anyway.

However, before anything more could be said on the matter, Miss Nagai's firm, threatening voice boomed to them, "No loitering in the corridors!" The six cringed fearfully at the sound of Miss Nagai's vexed voice and chose it best to hastily retreat to their respective rooms, although Tasaka grumbled a bit and shot Shuichi one final glare before departing as Shuichi frowned, let out a second sigh, and then walked back to his own room.

* * *

After an hour or so to cool down a bit from his angry tirade on Shuichi Minamino, Tasaka managed to go to sleep. However, only an hour later, he was awaken by none other than Seita Hachirobei. Seita shook him gently, whispering, "Kitajima, Wake up, Kitajima."

Tasaka groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see Seita sitting at the edge of his futon and kneeling over him. "Seita…?" Tasaka asked groggily.

"Kitajima, it is time we get our vengeance once and for all," Seita explained in a low voice.

"Vengeance?" Tasaka repeated in puzzlement. "You mean, with Minamino?"

"That's exactly what I mean!"

Tasaka now sat up. "Wait, you're going to do something tonight?"

Seita glanced around the room to make sure Kyoji was still sleeping and no one else was around to eavesdrop. Once he was sure he was in the clear, he nodded and said, "Yes. Tonight is the night. I have been observing you closely these last two weeks and particularly today - we have a common enemy in Shuichi Minamino and that makes us allies."

"Yeah, but…" Tasaka trailed off, frowning as he looked at the beady, deranged eyes of Seita.

"You want to take Minamino down, don't you?" Seita questioned. "You've seen what a patronizing _bastard_ he is, haven't you?"

"Well, he _is _a patronizing bastard," Tasaka concurred bitterly.

"Exactly! I thought I was the only one who saw it, but now I finally found someone who is not blinded by Minamino's charming _façade!_" Seita declared. "Knowing this, how could you not take the opportunity to kick that arrogant fool off his high and mighty pedestal? Especially seeing your sister - "

"I know," Tasaka interrupted with a grimace. "But what are we supposed to do? Everyone loves Minamino."

Seita's eyes flashed and he grinned deviously. "I have a _plan._"

"A plan?" Tasaka asked in surprise.

"A magnificent plan - and one I'll only divulge if you agree to help me set it in motion," Seita replied, his grin widening.

"Like your accomplice?" Seita nodded. Tasaka then frowned, rubbing his chin. Whatever prank Seita had plotted would most certainly get him in trouble if Miss Nagai found out. Still, it was only a prank, and Tasaka was desperate to get back at Shuichi _somehow_. So, he looked back up at Seita and answered, "All right; I'll help."

Seita began to laugh, but quickly covered his mouth as he warily eyed Kyoji again to make sure he was sleeping. Then, with a nudge of his head, he said, "This way."

The two boys crawled over to Seita's futon and Seita began to rummage through his backpack that lay beside it. Seita frowned nervously, an uneasiness building up inside his stomach as the darkness of the night crept in through the window and into the room; perhaps it _wasn't_ the best idea to team up with the slightly unstable Seita Hachirobei. Unfortunately, there was no backing out of it now, but some doubt passed through Tasaka's gaze.

Meanwhile, as he rummaged, Seita said, "I've been studying Shuichi Minamino for quite some time and I've discovered that there's only one way to truly defeat him!" At this, he pulled out a long, sharp pair of scissors and grinned with a near psychotic joy. "We will cut right through the heart of Shuichi Minamino!" And a glint of light from the moon reflected off the shiny, sharp blade of the scissors.

Tasaka let out a gasp of panic and fear at the sight of the raised scissors in the tight, passionate grasp of Seita Hachirobei and backed away slightly. His eyes widened in fright as he stared at the scissors and then back at the grinning Seita and then back at the scissors. A fearful image struck him, that of a wickedly grinning Seita leaning over a sleeping Shuichi and then plunging the scissors deep into Shuichi's chest as blood splattered all over the place. Tasaka let out another gasp and grabbed onto his own chest in terror; it was all like some bad horror film come to life. He thought to scream or try to wake up Kyoji, but with the maniacal Seita only a couple feet away from him, he dared not speak a word for fear of what Seita might do to him. Instead, he stammered nervously, "Cut…through his heart?"

"Yes!" Seita declared determinedly. "Right though the one thing that has given him all his success! All of the attention! All the love and adoration of the woman of Mieou Academy! We are going to cut off every single red lock until there is nothing left!"

"Red lock…?" Tasaka asked as he blinked, his fright being replaced by a sudden bewilderment. "You mean…we're going to cut his hair?"

"Of course - the heart of Shuichi Minamino!" Seita exclaimed wickedly. "What did you think I was talking about?"

Tasaka laughed nervously, cheeks turning pink. "No, I mean…I just thought…"

Seita raised an eyebrow and irritably questioned, "Thought _what?_"

"Oh, nothing!" Tasaka insisted as he waved his hands with another nervous chuckle.

Seita glowered a bit, suspiciously studying Tasaka a moment longer, before glaring away and ordering, "Come on."

Tasaka breathed a sigh of relief and then followed after Seita to their target - Shuichi Minamino.

* * *

"I've been waiting for this day all my life," Seita rambled to a slightly disturbed Tasaka as the two wandered through the inn's hallways. "Well, not my whole life, mind you. I mean, I didn't meet him until my last year of junior high, and then there was those two years or so where he was gone where I actually got live with peace of mind. But this last month and a half - it's been like a _lifetime_ of suffering. Everything's either Shuichi this or Shuichi that - he _overthrew_ me, damn it! Do you know what that _means? _I was the head of our class and he just waltzes back to Mieou Academy and usurps my _rightful_ position. And then he feigns modesty! _Modesty!_ That arrogant, little weasel!"

"Um…but don't you think cutting his hair might be a little bit extreme?" Tasaka asked warily as he glanced down at the scissors that somehow managed to find their way into his grasp.

"Don't be an idiot, Kitajima, and don't be such a coward," Seita snapped heatedly and Tasaka cringed with some worry. "Minamino is nothing without his hair - it is like the source of his power. Without it, he will be completely incapacitated. He'll be like every other schmuck in Mieou Academy, not noteworthy in the slightest. With this act, I will finally take back the reigns of academic champion at Mieou Academy! It's all so perfect!" Seita then burst into a fit of maniacal cackling.

Tasaka frowned in dismay as he gazed down at the scissors once more. Was he really in danger of becoming as deranged as Seita Hachirobei? Now, of course, he was only a hapless follower in Seita's crazy plots against Shuichi Minamino, but in a few weeks he could be the one ridiculously scheming to cut someone's hair in the middle of the night. Had he really sunk to such levels of depravity? After all, Seita was a _loser _- Tasaka was mostly well-liked in Mieou Academy; at the very least, he had _friends_.

But in recent days his reputation had been slipping as he slowly had begun to be labeled "delusional" and "unstable" by the rest of his peers; say if his obsessive need to take down Shuichi led him down the same insane path of Seita Hachirobei? What on earth would everyone think if they discovered that he had become so pathetic as to co-conspire with the likes of Seita Hachirobei to cut Shuichi's Minamino's hair of all things? Sure, Shuichi Minamino was a liar - that Tasaka knew - but didn't most teenage boys lie, anyway, in order to get some girl? He was certain that he had done it once or twice before, even if it hadn't been as elaborate as Shuichi's deception. It was a perfectly normal thing to do, he reasoned, and was slightly easier to accept than becoming the idiotic and psychotic Seita Hachirobei's lackey.

"Chiyo, sweetie…"

Tasaka and Seita immediately came to a halt as Seita's cackling ceased at the sound of Mr. Fukuda's voice. The two stood right outside Shuichi's room; however, down the hall they could see a slyly smirking Mr. Fukuda in front of an irritable Miss Nagai, who had unfortunately chosen to slide open her door for the lecherous man.

"Mr. Fukuda, there is a _curfew_, or have you forgotten?" she sharply remarked through gritted teeth, her brow beginning to twitch.

"Don't be silly, Chiyo; that curfew is for the _students_, of course - not two young, attractive adults such as ourselves." He then frowned a little and asked, "Which reminds me, if a student happens to be in the company of a _teacher_, the curfew no longer applies to her, am I right?"

"Ugh…" Miss Nagai grumbled in disgust. "Mr. Fukuda - " She stopped, however, when she spotted Seita Hachirobei peering over at her from around the corner of the hall. "Mr. Hachirobei!" she exclaimed furiously.

Seita let out an "eek!" of panic before hastily turning back to Tasaka who was still hidden behind both Seita and the wall, thus unnoticed by the threatening Miss Nagai. "The mission lies in your hands now!" he whispered before hastily sliding open the door to Shuichi's room and shoving him in as Tasaka attempted futilely to protest. Seita then hurriedly turned around to see Miss Nagai glowering down at him, followed by an uninterested and slightly irked Mr. Fukuda. "Miss Nagai!" Seita exclaimed with a nervous laugh.

"What are you doing out of your room, Mr. Hachirobei?" Miss Nagai questioned fiercely. "Curfew was at _9:30_; it is now almost midnight."

"I…was…uh…just looking for the bathroom…" Seita lied with another strained laugh.

Miss Nagai raised a brow. "There is a bathroom is your _room_."

"Oh, right…"

Miss Nagai then stared over to her left to see the now closed door of Shuichi Minamino's room. She sighed irritably and rubbed her forehead, knowing very well that whatever Seita was doing out and about had something to do with harassing his fellow classmate. Thankfully, the matter had been successfully rectified as she had caught Seita before he could initiate whatever ridiculous plan he had concocted - little did she know or suspect that someone else would dare go along with what she surmised was most likely a brainless scheme cooked up by the loony Seita Hachirobei. She then glared back at Mr. Fukuda, a feeling of disgust and disdain distorting her already irritated expression. Despite the annoyance of her student's transgression, there was certainly _worse _things she could have to deal with.

Heaving a second sigh of disgust, she said, "I apologize, Mr. Fukuda, but I have no choice but to escort Mr. Hachirobei back to his room." She then harshly grabbed onto Seita's arm and began to drag him along before Mr. Fukuda could say anymore. Sharply, she muttered angrily to Seita, "You're lucky that I actually feel an inkling of _gratitude_ toward you at the moment, Mr. Hachirobei, otherwise you would be severely reprimanded for your unruly behavior."

Seita winced, but said no more; he just hoped that Tasaka did not fail him.

* * *

Tasaka stood frozen in the doorway of the dark room, the scissors firmly held in his hands. How did he get suckered into this? He thought maybe he should abandon the mission altogether, but there was still the question of what Seita would say to him. Then again, what did he actually _care_ about what Seita had to say? On the other hand, he certainly didn't want to be the next victim of a freak, hideous haircut.

Tasaka let out a small whimper and bit his lower lip as he placed his free hand atop his own hair defensively at the thought. Cutting Shuichi's hair was harmless, Tasaka then tried to reason, despite the fact that he feared for his own hair. At least, it wouldn't _physically _hurt him. Still, did Tasaka really want to be forever remembered as the crazy guy who mutilated the beloved Shuichi Minamino's hair? The Shuichi Minamino Fan Club would crush him.

If they found out, of course. If he was careful enough, _no one_ had to know. In fact, everyone would blame Seita Hachirobei. Certainly no one would suspect that _he_ was that crazy; Tasaka would be in the clear.

Narrowing his eyes determinedly and clutching the scissors close to his chest, Tasaka slowly crept through the dark room, trying desperately to see in the blackness of the night. In the meantime, Kaito stirred a bit, hearing the creaking footsteps, and slowly opened his eyes and put on his glasses to see Tasaka clumsily walking across the room toward Shuichi with a pair of scissors in hands. Kaito let out a sigh, mumbled, "Idiot," and rolled his eyes before taking off his glasses and lazily closing his eyes again to go back to sleep.

Tasaka inched his way closer to Shuichi, climbing over Hiroshi who slept peacefully in his futon, although he tripped on Hiroshi's legs and nearly fell forward. Luckily, he managed to keep his balance and only stumbled a few steps forward with a small gasp. He hastily clasped his hand over his mouth and then gazed back over at Hiroshi, who remained unconscious for the moment. He then turned his gaze forward to where Shuichi lay asleep.

Tasaka gulped as he slowly slid down to his knees before Shuichi's futon. He eyed Shuichi's beautiful, long red locks and then the sharp, shiny scissors with fear and doubt. Could he really bring himself to do such a dastardly act? It was times such as these that Tasaka hated having a conscience.

Not only that, but there was still a matter of his sanity. The reason why he had wanted to take down Shuichi was to prove that he was, indeed, not crazy and that Shuichi Minamino was a liar. However, his recent course of action wasn't really helping the former or the latter. In fact, it only made him seem _more_ crazy and did nothing to further his argument against Shuichi. After all, it wasn't as if Shuichi's hair was some sort of lucky charm as Seita theorized and there was no logical connection between Tasaka's goals and Shuichi's hair other than spite.

Tasaka shook his head and tried to muster his courage. At the very least, cutting Shuichi's hair meant that maybe his sister would no longer be attracted to Shuichi. That was a flimsy argument, Tasaka knew, as his sister was too stupid to be that shallow. Still, he had to do _something. _He couldn't just abandon Seita's mission after Seita sacrificed himself to _Miss Nagai _for the sake of it

Tasaka shuddered at the thought of the wrathful Miss Nagai. His attention then turned back to Shuichi's long, soft red hair and he forced his hand to slowly got toward it. As he watched his fingers creep toward the beautiful locks and his other hand raise the scissors, he could hear his heart thudding loudly and rapidly in his ears. However, just as his fingers touched Shuichi's hair, he shut his eyes tightly and declared, "I can't do it!"

But it was too late, because Shuichi's demon senses had already kicked in as soon as Tasaka's fingers grazed against his hair. In less than a second's time, Shuichi had grabbed hold of both Tasaka's wrists and swung him to the ground, pinning him fiercely down on instinct with a loud thud as Tasaka let out a cry of panic and surprise.

The sound was loud enough to wake up both Hiroshi and Kaito, the former hastily turning on the lights to see Shuichi on top of a shocked and embarrassed Tasaka. Shuichi's fierceness faded and he blinked in surprise to see that his supposed attacker was none other than the harmless Tasaka Kitijima. His face flushed slightly as he asked, "Tasaka?"

"Well, isn't that kinky?" Hiroshi commented with a smirk while Kaito shook his head with a sigh.

Tasaka and Shuichi, on the other hand, both frowned and Shuichi hastily released Tasaka, who sat up and crawled back a bit nervously as he rubbed his sore wrists. "Tasaka, what are you doing here?" Shuichi asked in bewilderment.

"I was just…um…" Tasaka stammered worriedly as he glanced over at the equally curious Kaito and Hiroshi who eagerly awaited an answer. Unable to think of anything else, he managed to fib, "I just came here…for a truce…yes, that's it! A truce!"

"A truce?" Shuichi asked. Could it be that Shuichi _finally_ had solved one of his problems, even if unwittingly?

Frowning, Tasaka clumsily explained, "Yes…a truce. I was just thinking about how I treated you before…and it's been bothering me so much that I just had to come talk with you!"

Shuichi frowned; it seemed a little bit odd, but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? So Shuichi smiled and replied, "That was nice of you, Tasaka. So that means we're friends now, right?" Shuichi offered his hand out to Tasaka.

Tasaka cringed momentarily before he tried to smile himself. "Sure…we're friends now," he answered with some hesitance and then warily shook Shuichi's hand, the fearful repercussions circling in his mind as he thought of Seita's reaction when he discovered of his traitorous ways. After the two released hands, Tasaka got up and awkwardly said, "Well…I'll just be going…now…" before hastily retreating from the room.

"Well, that was weird," Kaito commented as he adjusted his glasses.

Shuichi frowned. "It was unexpected, anyway…"

"Where did you learn to pin someone like that?" Hiroshi asked with a inquisitive glint in his eyes as he turned off the lights and walked back to his futon.

Shuichi let out an uneasy laugh as he felt his cheeks begin to flush again. Rubbing the back of his neck, he said warily, "Oh, _that_…"

Kaito smirked knowingly and remarked, "Yes, where _did_ you learn to do that, Shuichi?"

Shuichi shot Kaito a glare, but then tried to smile for Hiroshi. Then, trying to deflect the conversation, Shuichi replied, "Anyway, whatever his reasons, it was very nice of Tasaka to call a truce, don't you think?"

Kaito raised a brow. "Nice?" he questioned.

Shuichi frowned in dismay, but didn't answer, when he suddenly noticed that beside his hand lay a pair of scissors. "Huh?" His eyes fluttered in surprise as he picked them up. "Scissors?" he asked in puzzlement. "But where did these come from?"

Kaito scoffed and quipped, "You know, for someone so smart, you sure are an idiot sometimes, Shuichi," before laying back down on his futon to go to sleep.

Shuichi winced, still confused to the seemingly mysterious appearance of the scissors. He then sighed, placed them back on the floor, and went back to sleep.

* * *

"What happened?" Seita asked anxiously as soon as a downtrodden and defeated Tasaka returned.

"I didn't do it," Tasaka told him with a frown.

"What!" Seita questioned in outrage. "Why not!"

Tasaka cringed and answered, "I accidentally kind of made a truce instead."

"A truce! What were you thinking!"  
"I don't know…but we're supposed to be friends now," Tasaka said with a strained half-smile.

An irate Seita indignantly accused, "You coward! You traitor! I can't believe you'd allow yourself to be so easily manipulated by that bastard Minamino!"

Tasaka frowned a bit. "I guess I just couldn't stomach it," he admitted truthfully, much to Seita's annoyance and misery. Tasaka then gave a shrug and added simply, "Besides, Seita, everybody loves Shuichi, so I figure I might as well try to, too."


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, everyone! Thanks to all those who read and/or reviewed! It's much appreciated! Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter; I've just been busy with school starting up again so soon! Anyways, this is the typical hot springs "episode," except it's the girls doing the sneaking instead of the boys, lol. Isn't role reversal fun?

But first, let me try to answer some of my reviewers...

Inikus - The chapter titles remind me of something, too, but I can't really figure out what it is myself, lol! I'm thinking maybe the episode titles from an anime called Blue Seed...that's the only thing I can think of, but I'm not exactly sure if that's right. As for Maya, those are probably the two main reasons (there is a third that comes up later, though...), although he thinks of her more as a friend than anything else (especially as the story progresses...and she becomes even stupider...lol). As for Tasaka, he still doesn't like Shuichi, but he tolerates him - mainly because he doesn't want to be as crazy as Seita (because who _would _want to be as crazy as Seita, lol). Seita's still always out for revenge and trying to make Shuichi's life miserable, though, and there is still a lot of competition between Tasaka and Shuichi, especially because they're both the class representative of their respective classes (which will be seen a lot during the sports festival arc). The other problem is that poor Tasa-chan is always having to fend off Ritsuki that he doesn't get much of a chance to hate on Shuichi as much, as opposed to Seita, who sadly doesn't have a social life to keep him preoccupied...

splout - I hope you don't mind Maya too much; in a way, she's supposed to be annoying (hence why the others, especially Namiko, tend to get frustrated with her). Still, I think that she's pretty funny. Also, I read over chapter five and I'm still lost as to how Shuichi was out of character like you pointed out. If you could maybe be more specific, maybe I could try and revise it or be more aware when writing future chapters - it would be much appreciated! As for the question of Maya looking like Shuichi's mother, that's actually debatable. Yusuke and Kuwabara think so, while Keiko doesn't (as will be reinforced in later chapters as well). It's two against one, but Keiko's a more reliable source. So it's really up to the readers and what they think - as well as what will make the story more enjoyable for them. As for in the actual manga, I'm not sure if Shuichi's mom and Maya even look remotely similar...of course, a few years have passed, so you can assume that Maya's looks changed a bit as she entered high school to resemble Shuichi's mother more...anyways, it's really up to you! Whatever floats your boat, I guess, lol!

Alli-dunno - I'm a big fan of Shuichi and Kaito's odd friendship, too, so I'm glad you like it! Kaito ended up being a great addition to the story so I'm glad I added him and made him have such a prominent role in the story.

Aishuu - I'm glad you enjoyed! And thanks so much for the nice review! It's very appreciated!

Phew! That was pretty long! Sorry about that! Anyways, without any further adieu, let the wackiness and insanity of _Everybody Loves Shuichi! _continue!

Chapter Ten: Hot Springs Mission! Operation Enter the Men's Bath!

The next evening, Shuichi, Tasaka, Kaito, Kyoji, and Seita sat in the men's bath, taking advantage of the few spare hours of free time they had to use the hot springs. The warm, spring night sky with the hot waters of the bath were both relaxing and welcoming to Shuichi, who had been under a lot of stress over the last couple weeks. At least the dilemma with Tasaka had been remedied slightly, although Tasaka seemed to shoot him a few scowls every once and awhile. Still, it seemed Tasaka was truly trying to hold temper and even had attempted to start up a few casual conversations with Shuichi, even if there still was an obvious suspicion still lingering in Tasaka's gaze.

However, the rocky friendship concerned the other boys little, particularly Kyoji who slinked over to the bamboo wall that separated the men's bath from the women's bath. "Just think…beautiful, naked teenage girls - right on the other side!" Kyoji eagerly exclaimed. "Imagine Ritsuki!"

Kaito smirked a bit. "As insufferable as that woman's personality is, she _does_ have some valuable assets."

"There's got to be some way we can get over there," Kyoji continued.

"Don't be absurd," Seita said. "It's absolutely impossible."

Swimming back over to Seita, Kyoji urged, "Come on, Seita; you've got to want to take a peep, too! I mean, even _Namiko_ would look good to you if you were to see her naked."

Seita's face turned bright red at the thought as he stuttered, "Well…I guess…I mean…"

"I'd look at _that_, too, even if she is kind of crazy," Kaito concurred. "Although, I'm sure Shuichi would like to see a certain other female friend of his…" He trailed off as he and Kyoji began to snicker.

Shuichi frowned sternly, however, his cheeks turning slightly pink, and said, "I really don't think it would be wise for us to continue to discuss these types of things."

He was right, as always, because Tasaka had been slowly, but furiously boiling as the conversation had progressed. Suddenly, he snapped, most likely due to the implications of his sister, and irately and self-righteously stood up, indignantly declaring, "You better not even _think_ about entering the women's bath, you disgusting perverts! Don't you have any respect or decency! I won't allow any of _you_ to harm my sister's good virtue or the virtue of any of the other young girls in the bath! Do you think Maya or Namiko would be so _low_ as to sneak in and spy on us? You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

The boys all frowned, a bit startled by Tasaka's fierce scolding - but more so by the fact that he was standing naked in water that only reached as high as his lower thigh. Hesitantly, Shuichi dared to speak up and said, "Um…Tasaka…?"

It was then that Tasaka noticed how conspicuous he was being. His whole body turned bright red and he hastily dropped back down to the water, sitting down so that the water covered up to his chest. Meanwhile, Kyoji grumbled, "Great, now what are we supposed to do? Tasaka's basically ruined the whole trip."

Kaito shrugged. "I suppose we'd understand better if we had a sister."

Kyoji frowned a little. "But I do have a sister and I _still_ don't get it."

Kaito sighed and shook his head before turning to a still beat red Tasaka and commenting, "You should just be lucky that Hiroshi wasn't here, eh, Tasaka?"

Tasaka's face managed to turn even redder while Shuichi blinked in surprise and remarked, "That's odd; where is Hiroshi?"

* * *

Namiko and Maya spotted Ritsuki in her towel, huddled with Hiroshi as the two stood next to the women's bath, discussing some secretive plan. The two girls exchange quizzical glances before they swam over, taking their towels from the side of the bath and wrapping it around themselves. Emerging from the bath, Namiko and Maya curiously walked over to Ritsuki and Hiroshi.

"Um…Ritsu…?" Namiko first asked when Ritsuki suddenly turned to her with a wild grin.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" she ordered. "We've got a mission!"

"Mission?" Namiko asked as she and Maya stared at Ritsuki in puzzlement. However, suddenly the "mission" clicked in Namiko's head and she blushed frantically. "You're not talking about sneaking into the men's bath again, are you!"

"Exactly!" Ritsuki proudly exclaimed and then pulled out two maps that she and Hiroshi had designed, handing one to Namiko. "This one's for you and Ma-chan; me and Hiroshi have studied the area fairly well and we've tracked out a course for you. Me and Hiroshi are going to go around from the other side; we'll attack from both sides. As soon as you get to your side, just give some sort of signal and then we'll pounce! They'll have nowhere to run!"

"But, Ritsu, we can't - "

Ritsuki interrupted her, however, as she swung her arm around the reluctant and skeptical Namiko. "Come on, Nami! This is your one big chance to see Shu-chan - in the _nude! _How could you pass up an opportunity like that! After all, don't you want the first guy you see naked to be Shu-chan?"

Namiko frowned, her cheeks flushing a bit more. "Shu…chan…" Ritsuki was right; how could she pass up to see her beautiful, wonderful Shuichi Minamino in all his glory? Her eyes flashed with a ravenous sparkle at the thought of her beloved Shuichi, his soft red hair flowing, his warm gaze twinkling, his chest bare, and roses all around him. Suddenly feeling enraptured by the image (as she couldn't imagine very much else unless it was from his waist up), she cried resolutely, "All right! I'll do it!"

"That's the spirit, Nami!" Ritsuki applauded.

Meanwhile, Maya frowned, placing a finger worriedly to her chin. "But…isn't my brother over there…?"

"Don't worry, Ma-chan," Ritsuki then insisted. "You'll have plenty of other things to be looking at besides your brother."

"Okay…" Maya trailed off, still a little bewildered as to what was going on.

"Now, let's go!" Ritsuki cheered and the girls were off with Hiroshi.

* * *

Namiko and Maya walked through the woods outside of their inn in the dark, Namiko now dressed in shorts and a T-shirt and Maya dressed in a casual spring dress. Namiko led the way, using the flashlight Ritsuki had provided her to read the map Ritsuki had given them. Namiko stopped for a moment and bit her lower lip as she studied the map with confusion. She was certain they should have gotten there by now; could it be they had gotten lost somehow?

"Is something wrong, Nami?" Maya asked.

Namiko furrowed her brows as she looked around. She could not see the inn anywhere in sight. She then looked upward, hoping the stars could somehow be her guide although she had no idea how to use them to figure out her direction. Unfortunately, it didn't matter, anyway, as the canopy of the trees blocked the view of the night sky, leaving the woods even darker. Namiko shuddered, feeling cold and worried. Say if they had really gotten lost and they were lost in the remote woods beside Mount Kurama, never to be found again? How was she supposed to find her way using some makeshift map in the middle of the night to begin with? If only she had been given a compass or something to point her in the right direction, although she doubted even that would help her as she had no idea which direction her inn was.

"Maybe we should try going back…" Maya suggested, recoiling her arms worriedly to her chest as she shuddered with the cold breeze. "It's been almost an hour…"

"An hour?" Namiko asked fearfully. It certainly shouldn't have taken them an hour to get from the women's bath to the men's bath; they were only a few yards away from each other, separated only by a thin wall of bamboo. How could so much time have passed?

"Nami?"

Namiko let out a laugh; there was certainly no need to worry her innocent comrade or to have both of them desperately trying to fend off panic. "Yes, let's go back!" she said, even though she had no idea where "back" was. "Don't worry, Maya! I know the way."

Maya frowned doubtfully, making Namiko feel all the more uneasy; if even Maya was doubtful, they were definitely in trouble. But Namiko pursued on, leading the way as best as she could.

The girls continued walking for awhile longer until they heard a screeching sound coming from atop the trees. Both girls let out a cry and grabbed onto each other in fright. Trembling, they looked around. "What was that?" Namiko asked in a shaky voice.

"I don't know," Maya answered honestly. "Probably just a bird, right?"

"Right…" Namiko skeptically replied, not entirely convinced. Trying to compose herself, she released Maya and said, "Maybe it was a bad idea to follow Ritsu. I knew it was immoral. I should have never agreed to it! I was trying to betray my beloved Shuichi for my own selfish reasons! No wonder why fate has scorned me!" She let out a sob, her composure quickly falling to her anguish.

Maya, meanwhile, patted Namiko on the shoulder. "It's all right, Nami; at least we're not lost, you know?"

Namiko sharply spun around and took hold of Maya by both shoulders. "Don't you get it, Ma-chan? We've been circling these woods for over an hour! We can't see the inn anymore! There are scary bird _things _flying all around! We're most likely going to starve to death out here by the time anyone finds us or be eaten alive by a bear or worse!"

Maya smiled stupidly and optimistically insisted, "But we're still not lost!"

Namiko let out a sigh of aggravation and cried, "Of course we're lost! We're out in the woods and we don't know where we're going! That's what lost _means!_"

"We don't know where we're going?" Maya asked innocently.

"Yes!" Namiko shouted in exasperation . "Why do you think we've been traveling around the forest for the last hour!"

"Because we're looking for the men's bath," Maya answered proudly.

"Yes…but…" Namiko struggled helplessly. "But we can't _find_ it."

"Why not?"

"Because we're _lost!_" Namiko nearly screamed before falling to the grass and sobbing.

Maya frowned and replied, "I'm sorry, Nami, but I'm sure whatever it is that you lost you'll find again."

Namiko let out a shrill, frustrated sigh as she suddenly felt the urge to rip out her hair. "I didn't _lose _anything, Ma-chan. I - "

"Oh, I'm glad you finally found it!" Maya interrupted. "I told you that you'd find it eventually! Now let's get going!" Maya then began blissfully and ignorantly walking again while Namiko started to sob once more.

"To think, all this aggravation just to see my beloved Shuichi…" she muttered in despair when suddenly the sound of male laughter caught her ear. Namiko immediately perked up with a newfound hope, sitting erect and listening attentively. Her eyes widened and she began to laugh as the sound came to her ear once more. "Ha ha!" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet and clasping onto Maya, who was going in the opposite direction. "Listen, Maya!"

Maya paused to listen and then said, "Hmm, that sounds like men laughing…" She then shrugged and continued to walk in the opposite direction.

"Maya!" Namiko snapped in frustration as she began pulling her in the direction of the laughter.

Soon, the two girls could also hear the sound of running water - a sure sign that the hot springs was near. When they reached a tall, thick wall of bushes and hedges, the girls fell to their knees and began to crawl. "Just a little farther," Namiko whispered to Maya as they crawled through the bushes, the light from the hot springs slowly beginning to seep through the branches. "Almost there…and soon I'll be blessed with the beauty of my darling Shuichi!" She giggled excitedly as she and Maya reached the edge of the bushes.

"This is it!" Namiko declared as both girls pushed their way out of the bushes and onto the walkway outside the men's bath beside an inn that looked oddly unfamiliar. And before them towered a fat, old, ugly and completely naked man. Both girls turned deathly white as their hair went on end and their eyes widened in horror. Then, they both let out a loud, high-pitched, ear-piercing scream.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Shuichi asked in bewilderment as he sat in the men's bath with the others. He could have sworn he heard the echo of some sort of scream in the distance. But the others simply shrugged nonchalantly and Shuichi sighed and thought no more of it, returning back to his relaxing hot springs bath.

* * *

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Namiko repeated over and over again as Maya kept saying, "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!"

The two girls had somehow managed to retreat back to the woods where they now sat in utter disgust and fright, their eyes tightly shut as they tried to erase the horrific image that had already engraved itself in their memories.

"I've been scarred for life!" Namiko cried in despair. "The first man I was supposed to see was Shuichi, not that…that _horrible_…" She let out a wail of suffering, unable to finish her sentence. "How could this happen? How did we get to that God-forsaken inn with that terrible hot springs!"

"Because we were lost?" Maya suggested.

"Of course we were lost, Ma-chan!" Namiko sobbed.

"We'll just go back, Nami," Maya then desperately said. "And then maybe we'll just forget the whole thing."

"That's easy for _you_ to say; you forget _everything_," Namiko countered with some resentment. "But _me_ - that repulsive man will forever be etched in my poor, sullied mind!" Namiko then shook her head, her resolve slowly returning to her with a newfound desperation - one that refused her to yield, even in the face of death. "No, Ma-chan! We _have_ to find the men's bath - the _real_ men's bath! It is no longer a question of curiosity or desire; it is now a question of necessity! We need to erase the horrible image of that horrible man from our minds and the only way we can do that is if we replace them with the beautiful sight of Shuichi! Even Kyoji or Tasaka or Kaito - _anyone_ would be better than that man! We've gone too far to give up now and I refuse to allow the suffering we endured at the grotesque sight of that naked man be in vain! We must preserve, Ma-chan! It's the only way we can save ourselves from our terrible fate - the next time either of us will ever get to see another naked man is probably when we're married and that won't be for _years! _Can you really go _years_ with having the sole image of a nude man be that revolting old man!"

"Um…" Maya trailed off, completely perplexed by Namiko's long-winded speech and elevated rhetoric.

"Exactly, Ma-chan!" Namiko, however, declared. Unfortunately, her determination quickly shattered as she stared down at the map that she didn't know how to use. "But how will we ever succeed when we're completely lost? By the time we find our way back, Shuichi and the others will have already left the hot springs."

Maya blinked a few times as she looked over Namiko's shoulder to study the map. "Oh, we're right here," Maya said simply as she pointed her finger at their location. "So we just have to go this way!" She then confidently began to strode, much to Namiko's confusion.

"But…Ma-chan…wait!" she called after her before she began to follow.

Within fifteen minutes, they had found their way back to the inn. "Here we are!" Maya exclaimed as the two girls looked over the bushes to see the five unknowing boys sitting in the bath still.

"You know, you're a very baffling person at times, Ma-chan," Namiko commented with a quizzical expression. She then looked forward and frowned, furrowing her brows in disappointment. "Well, we're not going to be able to see anything if they're all sitting down."

Maya nodded, frowning as well. "Hey, where do you think Ritsu is?"

"Um…she said to give some sort of signal…" Namiko recalled. "But do you really think she'd be waiting around for that long? I mean, it's been an hour and a half already…"

"But we should still try, right?" Maya asked.

"Well, I guess Ritsu would know best when handling this type of situation," Namiko reasoned, almost certain that Ritsuki must have done this sort of thing before. She then rubbed her chin and wondered aloud, "But what kind of signal can we give? It has to be something that Ritsu and Hiro will notice, but the others won't catch onto."

"How about that?" Maya asked, pointing downward and Namiko looked to see a small rock sitting beside her feet.

"I guess that could work…"

* * *

"I'm not getting any substantial shots," Ristuki complained as she lay hidden in the bushes with Hiroshi on the other side of the men's bath, using her digital camera's zoom lens to snap some pictures of Shuichi and the others as they sat in the hot springs. "I mean, I got a couple of pretty good ones, but most of the time they've just been sitting, unfortunately…"

"What do you think is taking Ma-chan and Nami so long?" Hiroshi asked.

"I don't know; maybe they got lost," Ritsuki offered.

Hiroshi let out a sharp chuckle. "Lost? Getting to a bath only a few yards away?"

Ritsuki suppressed the urge to giggle at the ridiculous notion. She then said, "I guess they're probably still debating about the moral integrity of the mission. But, don't worry, Hiro; if I know anything about curious, naïve teenage girls, I know that they can't resist taking a harmless, little peek of a cute naked boy when presented with the opportunity. They'll come around eventually."

It was then that they heard Seita let out a cry of "Ow!" Ritsuki and Hiroshi anxiously looked on to see what all the fuss was about as did the others in the bath.

"What's wrong, Seita?" Kyoji asked as Seita grabbed onto the side of his head in pain.

"Someone through a rock at my head!" he indignantly exclaimed and the other boys gasped in surprise.

"But why would anyone want to do that for?" Kyoji persisted.

"How the hell should I know!" Seita snapped as the pain in his throbbing head increased and Kyoji cowered slightly.

Meanwhile, Shuichi's face became grave as he narrowed his eyes; something had surrounded them. He could sense at least four, lower-class demons of some kind perhaps, readying to attack.

As Shuichi darkly contemplated, Ritsuki let out a small squeal of excitement, sitting up. "That must be the signal!" she whispered. "Now it's time for strategy Damsel in Distress!"

"You think that Nami and Ma-chan will catch onto it?" Hiroshi asked.

"Of course; they're smart girls, after all," Ritsuki lightly replied and then let out a loud, high-pitched scream.

The boys all gasped at the sound of a girl's scream. "Oh, no! That sounded like one of the girls!" Kyoji exclaimed.

"You don't think some pervert's snuck into the women's bath, do you?" Kaito asked worriedly and the other boys' expressions became filled with apprehension.

Namiko, in the meantime, said, "I get it!" She then turned to Maya and instructed, "Ma-chan, I want you to scream 'Somebody, help!' as loud as you can, okay?"

"Okay…" Maya trailed off, a bit confused to what exactly was going on, before she closed her eyes tightly and screamed desperately, "Somebody, help!"

Tasaka, Kyoji, Kaito, and Seita all gasped once more and now urgently rose as Tasaka fearfully cried out, "Maya!"

Shuichi's eyes, on the other hand, widened, suddenly piecing the pieces of Ritsuki's diabolical plan together and, rising himself, exclaimed, "No, wait! It's a trap!"

But it was too late for they were all soon face to face with a slightly bewildered Maya and a gushing Namiko.

"Ma…Maya!" Tasaka stammered in disbelief.

"Shuichi!" Namiko then cried, her cheeks turning pink as she clasped her hands and pressed them against her breast in an ecstatic, enamored daze.

The five boys' expressions became filled with both panic and embarrassment as they stood there naked in front of the two girls, their bodies turning bright red in embarrassment, particularly Shuichi, who was the main focus of Namiko's loving stares.

"Smile, boys!" a familiar, female voice then came from behind them and the five boys turned to see a grinning Ritsuki with a smirking Hiroshi and her digital camera in hand as she snapped a picture, zoom lens, flash, and all.

The boys' already bright red faces contorted in their humiliation and panic for a moment longer before anger set in, particularly with Tasaka, who shouted to Ritsuki, "Hey, give us that camera, you little - "

"Now, now, Tasa-chan! I'm saving these pictures for posterity!" Ritsuki cheekily interrupted with a giggle, snapping a few more pictures before her and Hiroshi fled.

"Come back here!" Tasaka called furiously after them, but it was in vain as he was unfortunately too embarrassed and too naked to actually pursue them. Irately, he made an indignant fist and exclaimed, "That stupid, evil woman! She's even corrupted my sister!"

"Shu…ichi…" Namiko, meanwhile, swooned once more before collapsing in her lust.

"Nami!" Maya cried, catching the nearly fainted Namiko as she fell to her knees. The five boys' turned back to them in concern as Maya worriedly shook the blissfully smiling and passed out Namiko. "Wake up, Nami! Wake up!" She then looked up at the five boys in puzzlement, blinking a few times, and asked, "Hey, where'd all of your clothes go?"

And the five boys sighed in disgust.

* * *

"At last, our trip is over," Miss Nagai said in relief the next morning as she stood on the bus again, her, Mr. Fukuda, and their students on their way back to Mieou Academy from the Kurama Onsen. "Thankfully, it was completed without incident, wouldn't you say, Mr. Fukuda?"

"Yeah, yeah, unfortunately," Mr. Fukuda grumbled, reminiscing bitterly about the mundane last couple days while Miss Nagai grinned triumphantly, pleased by her fellow colleague's disappointment.

Meanwhile, Maya and Namiko giggled as they looked through the pictures on Ritsuki's digital camera while Hiroshi and Ritsuki hung over the seat behind them to get a good look as well. Shuichi, Tasaka, Kyoji, Seita, and Kaito, on the other hand, glowered irritably over at them - and tried their best not to blush.


	11. Chapter 11

After a long hiatus (sorry about that!), I bring to you all new chapters of Everybody Loves Shuichi! Yay! Anyways, this chapter starts the three-part cultural festival arc! More craziness ensues, even poor Shuichi starts losing his cool, and Namiko takes charge! Not to mention Miss Nagai has one of my favorite lines in this chapter and the rest of the characters continue their crazy antics (some of which are even more apparent in the next chapter...).

Anyway, thanks to all who have been reading and/or reviewing! I hope you all enjoy this newest installment of Everybody Loves Shuichi!

Chapter Eleven: The Approaching Cultural Festival! The Chaos Ensues!  
A couple weeks after they had returned from their hot springs trip, Miss Nagai called for another mandatory cabinet meeting after school, much to Shuichi's dismay. He was not alone, however, as the rest of his cabinet and the cabinet for class 3-5 reluctantly dragged their way to their seats as Miss Nagai cleared her throat, standing in the front of the room, and readied herself to speak (Mr. Fukuda, on the other, hand, lazily leaned back in the seat behind the teacher's desk, lecherously eyeing Miss Nagai's backside until Miss Nagai shot him a vicious glare that frightened him enough to be subdued for the time being).

"Now then, as you are all aware, Mieou Academy's Cultural Festival is approaching," Miss Nagai began. "And as we are responsible to finish paying off the incredibly high bill of that ridiculously overpriced inn we stood at during our school trip since it unfortunately put us over our allotted budget, it is _imperative_ that we use the cultural festival _wisely_ in order to raise the needed funds to pay back the school. Therefore, our initial plan to work competitively against one another must be put aside for the moment; although both class 3-4 and 3-5 will still be setting up their own separate shops during the cultural festival, it would be most beneficial if we attempted to work together to ensure that both classes get a substantial amount of customers to at least solve our current financial dilemma."

The two cabinets frowned while Mr. Fukuda smirked and remarked, "So you've finally succumb to my charms, Chiyo, sweetie."

"_Hardly_, Mr. Fukuda," Miss Nagai scoffed, trying to fight off the urge to gag. "Now, will the class representatives please stand up and entertain the cabinet with their own _remarkable_ ideas for the cultural festival that I'm _sure_ won't conflict with one another in the slightest."

Both Shuichi and Tasaka frowned at the cutting, sardonic edge to Miss Nagai's disdainful voice, but bravely rose and went to the front of the class, anyway. Shuichi smiled, again having thought little about his plans for the cultural festival, and began, "Before I share any of my ideas, I'm first interested in hearing the ideas of the different members of my cabinet. After all - "

"You can't use that same excuse twice, Minamino!" Seita flagrantly interrupted, standing up and pointing an accusing finger directly at Shuichi. "Don't think I don't see through your façade! You said the same thing last time with our school trip!"

Shuichi frowned while the stern Miss Nagai unfortunately decided, "Mr. Hachirobei's right; get on with your own plans."

Clenching his hands to fists, Shuichi forced a visibly strained smile accompanied by an unpleasant chuckle that even made his devoted follower Namiko squirm a little in her seat; ever since their trip to the hot springs, Shuichi had started to notice how much people - particularly the cabinets of Class 3-4 and 3-5 - had been getting on his nerves. Still, he calmed down slightly, realizing that all eyes were on him and that his reputation was on the line (and, more importantly, that he actually _cared_ that his reputation was on the line), and reflected for a moment. It was then that he was grateful that he had been blessed with a quick wit and intelligence, for he smiled genuinely and suggested, "How about class 3-4 and 3-5 have shops that compliment each other? One of us could offer lunch while the other could offer dessert. That way, neither of us will be conflicting with one another and the customers will be able to stop for lunch and then walk only a few feet to get dessert."

"Wow! What a great idea, Shuichi!" Namiko quickly cheered. "You're so smart!"

Seita, in the meantime, grumbled to himself, "Stupid Minamino…" before trailing off into a series of profanities under his breath, irate that Shuichi had again managed to weasel himself out of another tough situation and end up on top.

"Can we do dessert?" Ritsuki asked eagerly, a sly grin on her face.

Tasaka scowled, crossed his arms, and bitterly questioned, "How is it that you make everything sound so dirty?"

"Come on, Tasa-chan! You know you love me for it!" she teased, causing both Tasaka's face to turn red in annoyance and Hiroshi to snicker.

"Then it's settled," Miss Nagai declared abruptly. "Class 3-4 will make a diner of some sort and class 3-5 can make up some café that sells dessert."

"But…don't we have to have a vote on it or something?" Kyoji innocently asked and Miss Nagai shot him a glare.

"Must you find it necessary to _always _question me, Mr. Hoshino?" she callously interrogated with a fervently twitching brow.

Slumping in his seat, Kyoji nervously mumbled, "No, ma'am…"

"_Good_," Miss Nagai flatly replied. "Now then, class 3-5 can _disperse_ so that class 3-4 can _secretly _discuss the rest of our plans for the cultural festival; after all, there's still a rivalry involved."

"Of course, Chiyo; whatever you say," Mr. Fukuda lackadaisically said as he stood up and gestured to his students. "Come on, kids; we've got a café to plan."

Tasaka, Maya, Hiroshi, Ritsuki, and Kyoji all rose and followed Mr. Fukuda out with cries of, "Goodbye!" and "See you!" for Cabinet 3-4 coinciding with Ritsuki squealing, "This is going to be so much fun!" and Hiroshi slyly asking, "Can I make the uniforms?"

That left Shuichi, Seita, Namiko, Kaito, and Miss Nagai to plan for their restaurant. As soon as Mr. Fukuda and the cabinet of 3-5 were gone, Miss Nagai's eyes narrowed fiercely and she declared, "We _must_ come up with a strategy to ensure we get more customers than class 3-5!"

The severity of her demand made her students from nervously. Shuichi, who had already taken his seat back in the front row, leaned forward a bit and cautiously inquired, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Miss Nagai, but aren't we supposed to be working _with _class 3-5?"

Miss Nagai's brow twitched; obviously, her students knew little about the cunning of _war. _"Of _course_ we want class 3-5 to have a fair share of customers in order to pay off that _ridiculous _bill," she exclaimed, refraining her temper despite the visible tic in her eye. "However, that doesn't mean we want them to do _exceptionally _well or surpass _us_ _- _we still have the opportunity to _crush_ that idiotic man and his equally idiotic cabinet with that intolerable Yamagashi, that infuriating Hoshino, and that insufferable Sunada. We will not be disgraced!" After a moment of silence for dramatic emphasis (which was merely awkward and unbearable to her students), Miss Nagai cleared her throat and asked, "Now, are there any suggestions?"

"What we need is some sort of gimmick, right?" Kaito bravely offered first.

Miss Nagai seemed to approve as she gave a contemplative nod and mumbled, "Yes, yes."

"Hey, maybe we can give some sort of prize out with lunch," Namiko then suggested, a sudden eagerness sparking in her. "Like some sort of toy or something."

"That's a good idea, Namiko," Shuichi warmly complimented.

"That's a stupid idea, Minamino!" Seita immediately snapped, having readied himself to tear down whatever Shuichi suggested or advocated.

Namiko shot him a vicious scowl while Shuichi attempted to laugh Seita's comment off. Then, turning back to Shuichi, Namiko grinned, blushed, clasped her hands together, and cooed, "You really think it's a good idea, Shuichi?"

Shuichi let out an embarrassed laugh; why was it that lately every time he attempted to be nice ended with him feeling uncomfortable or miserable? Still, he simply reiterated, "Yes, Namiko…"

Meanwhile, Miss Nagai rubbed her chin in deep deliberation, "The only problem is that prizes require us to actually spend a substantial amount of _money._ Is there anything that we can give out that is incredibly cheap or free?"

"Um…" Namiko trailed off, unable to come up with anymore ideas for the moment.

Shuichi, on the other hand, replied thoughtfully, "Perhaps we could provide some sort of additional service with the meal…"

"That's a stupid idea, Minamino!" Seita retorted again as if it had become merely a reflex.

"Did you even _hear_ what Mr. Minamino said, Mr. Hachirobei?" Miss Nagai countered fiercely, eyeing Seita with doubt.

Seita blushed, stumped for an answer. "Uh…well…"

"Hey, I know," Kaito then chimed in. "How about lunch and a kiss? If you buy a meal, you get a kiss from one of our pretty waitresses."

"No way!" an irate Namiko protested as she slammed her hands on her desk. "You can't just exploit the girls of the class like that! It's completely sexist!"

"That's pretty hypocritical of you considering what happened at the Kurama Onsen," Kaito reminded her with a lingering bitterness and Namiko's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

In the meantime, Miss Nagai interjected harshly, "Miss Tatsuya is absolutely right; we will not _prostitute_ our female students to make a buck." She then narrowed her eyes and icily questioned, "And what exactly happened at the Kurama Onsen that I have not been made aware of, Mr. Kaito?" The color drained from both Kaito's and Namiko's faces as the sharp, cold words bit into them.

"We can try to make something," Shuichi urgently offered, hoping to deflect Miss Nagai's attention and spare Kaito and Namiko from her wrath.

"That's a stupid idea - "

"_Mr. Hachirobei!_" Miss Nagai nearly shouted, cutting off Seita, who now cowered and recoiled in his seat. She then cleared her throat, the irritable tic still in her eye, and adjusted her suit jacket slightly. "Now, then - what is it, Mr. Minamino, that you suggest we make?"

Shuichi cringed. In truth, he hadn't actually thought that part through. Moreover, he had never been particularly interested in arts and crafts nor did he know if he even excelled in them. He certainly had no idea, anyway, on what his class could possibly make that was both innovative and sellable. But, as Miss Nagai seemed to be on her last nerve, he decided it would be best if he offered _something_ to the table, specifically something exceedingly vague and general, and suggested with little time to contemplate, "Maybe an ornament or trinket of some kind…" As soon as the words came out, he cringed regrettably.

Miss Nagai's brow twitched as she glowered down at Shuichi, apparently disgusted by his weak answer. Flatly, she cracked, "Mr. Hachirobei, I believe that's your _cue._"

"That's a stupid idea, Minamino!" Seita complied and Shuichi grimaced bitterly as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. Miss Nagai, on the other hand, was at last satisfied with Seita's sole contribution to the meeting

Surprisingly, Namiko did not come to Shuichi's rescue; instead, she excitedly said, "How about we make a bunch of different things? We can make different kinds of beaded jewelry and little stuffed animals and hair ribbons; then, whatever prize you win can be a surprise. We can get a jewelry kit and a sew making or doll making kit for pretty cheap and I'm sure that the art department has got lots of supplies, too. It'll be great!"

"For the girls, maybe," Kaito rebutted cynically. "But what guy is going to want to come for that?"

Namiko, however, shrugged off his complaint. "Who cares? Everyone knows that all the girls will drag their boyfriends along with them, anyway. Besides, there will be plenty of cute waitresses - who do _not_ have to be exploited - that I'm sure guys will come to talk to. Not to mention that we've got Shuichi! I mean, every girl in school is going to come and see him and I'm pretty sure that a lot of girls outside of Mieou Academy will want to come, too, as soon as they see how absolutely and perfectly wonderful he is!"

Shuichi gave a modest, uneasy smile while Seita grumbled, "_Stupid_ Minamino with his _stupid_ fan club…"

"Then it's settled; we will follow through with Miss Tatsuya's plans," Miss Nagai proclaimed. "Miss Tatsuya, I leave you in charge of this ordeal as our class representative has proven to be _inept_ this afternoon." She callously eyed Shuichi without any mercy or sympathy as Shuichi frowned and sighed, trying his best to not feel too offended despite this clear jab at him. Then, Miss Nagai declared, "Cabinet dismissed."

"Ha, ha! You _lose_,Minamino!" Seita immediately and spitefully mocked as soon as the cabinet meeting was called to an end and Miss Nagai left. "How does it feel to be usurped from your rightfully earned position by some arrogant, know-it-all schmuck, huh?"

"He's still the class representative, you moron," Kaito retorted in exasperation, rising and shaking his head as he headed for the door.

"I _knew_ that," Seita insisted, although he blushed, and then followed begrudgingly behind Kaito.

Meanwhile, Namiko excitedly exclaimed, "Wow! I can't believe it! I get to be in charge of the cultural festival!" She then frowned and turned to Shuichi, crying desperately, "I'm so sorry, Shuichi! I didn't mean to take the cultural festival away from you!"

"It's all right, Namiko…" Shuichi insisted, trailing off with a chuckle.

"But, I mean, you're so smart and talented and perfect!" Namiko, however, persisted. "I'm sure you'd do an excellent job!" She bit her lower lip at this as a long silence followed between them. A conflict stirring in her eyes she began, "Of course, you know I'd put _you _in charge, Shuichi, but you know how Miss Nagai can be…I mean, she would never let me decline, so why even bother asking, you know?" Namiko coughed a laugh that rung with worry and Shuichi frowned; how loyalties wavered when faced with self-interest.

"Oh, no, Namiko, really, I'm glad Miss Nagai put you in charge. I think you'll be great," Shuichi told her; after all, he hadn't really wanted the responsibilities of class representative when he was initially elected. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise that Miss Nagai had felt it necessary to berate him for a large portion of the meeting. At least now some of the pressure would be off him for a while until after the cultural festival.

Some doubt still flickered in Namiko's eyes, but she said, "Okay, Shuichi; if you say so…" She then smiled and added more confidently, "Don't worry, Shuichi! I'll do my best!" Then she gave him a wave of goodbye and hurried out of the classroom, leaving Shuichi alone. He sighed and gathered up his things, telling himself once more that it was all for the best. Yet for some reason he could not shake this underlying feeling that something was going to go very wrong.

* * *

Shuichi found himself becoming more and more irritable over the course of the next two weeks while he and the rest of class 3-4 set in motions Namiko's plans for the cultural festival. It seemed that everything he did Namiko found some fault in - _Namiko_, of all people - and proceeded to instruct him how to correct it. By the early morning of the cultural festival, the whole thing had became a vexing routine: she would first begin with exceedingly incessant flattery, listing off all his numerous perfections and talents, then interject with that ever loathsome and heavy "_But…_" which made him cringe and have a sudden desire to stab something. Then, she would explain _another_ way for it to be done, all the while insisting that his way was just as good if not better, and then Shuichi would strain to smile, laugh, and comply, changing to fit her whims. That morning she had two problems - his flower arrangements for the tables and the color of his uniform.

"Hello, Shuichi," she first began, eyeing his flower arrangements more so than him.

Shuichi forced a smile, though he knew perfectly well what was ahead. "Good morning, Namiko…" he said with feigned pleasantness that made him wonder if he really was as political as Kaito insisted he was. "How are you?"

"You know, these flower arrangements…" she began, tapping her finger to her chin.

"Yes?" Shuichi asked, feeling ready to burst a vein. Perhaps he really had become arrogant, he wondered, if he had found it so difficult to accept criticism gracefully (although he still somehow managed to do so); but what was the world coming to when even the people who supposedly worshipped him found faults in everything he did?  
"Well, they are lovely," Namiko began, cueing another round of flattery. "I mean, spectacular even! You just do such a wonderful job with everything, Shuichi, and these flower arrangements are just so beautiful, just like you! I wouldn't change them in the slightest!" She paused and then came the heavy "_But…_" Shuichi forced himself not to wince and keep his polite smile plastered on his face. "Well, I was thinking - not that there's anything wrong with _your_ arrangement, because it's perfect in everyway - but I thought that maybe instead of keeping the red and white roses as separate centerpieces, we could have a mix in each vase, so that every table gets white and red. I think it might look a little more elegant, and the red and white petals compliment each other so nicely…" She trailed off before then insisting, "But, of course, Shuichi, it's really up to _you_."

Shuichi coughed out a laugh. "Oh, no, no, Namiko; I think you're absolutely right," he lied through clenched teeth - after all, whoever heard of mixing the white and red roses _together?_ It wouldn't look elegant at all, but incredibly gaudy. But he laughed amicably again and said, "I'll get right on that…"

"Thanks, Shuichi," Namiko said with a smile, before frowning slightly again. "Um…Shuichi…?"

"Yes?" Shuichi asked, raising his eyes reluctantly from the flowers once more.

"Well…it's just that…the vest you picked out…" she began hesitantly, pointing at the pale yellow vest he had chosen from the waiter and waitress uniforms made for the class. "It's just that…I think that your hair might clash with it…a little…"

The rest of the class stopped what they were doing and turned around to face the two in shock. Shuichi, for what seemed to be the first time in his life, felt stunned. "What?" he managed to ask with a weak, incredulous laugh and defensively grasped onto a lock of his red hair.

"I mean, it has nothing to do with _you!_" Namiko insisted, noticing the distress in Shuichi's face and the vicious glares of the rest of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club ready to rip her limbs apart. "Of course it doesn't! Your hair is just so beautiful and wonderful that that vest just simply doesn't do it justice! It's not that your _hair_ clashes with the vest - it's that the _vest_ clashes with your hair. You see, just a mix up of words. I mean, I think your hair is gorgeous - really, it is - the color is so absolutely vibrant and all! That's why I think - to make it really stand out - you should go with a black or a white vest…or some other more…um…neutral color…" Her voice faded into a nervous giggle. Then, noticing that Seita was standing the closest to her and was wearing a black vest, she took hold of his arm and yanked him forward, declaring, "Here! Seita will switch vests with you!"

"I don't want to switch vests with stupid Minamino!" Seita protested angrily.

"Just do it!" Namiko snarled back, worriedly glancing over at the violent stares of her fellow colleagues at the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club and giving another awkward chuckle.

Grumbling a few profanities under his breath, Seita unbuttoned his vest and begrudgingly relinquished to Shuichi, who tried to smile as he took off his own, for the sake of his reputation, not to mention Namiko's safety, and traded.

"Thanks, Shuichi; the black looks really handsome on you!" Namiko then said, before hastily retreating to her other duties as the head supervisor for class 3-4's portion of the cultural festival. As the rest of the class returned to their work again, Shuichi let out a sigh and went back to working on his flower arrangements for the centerpieces, trying his best not to feel bitter and fall into the same hole of character flaws and personality defects that it seemed most of his recent friends had fallen into some time ago. And yet it seemed that fate - or at least the cultural festival and the impending misery it would soon cause him - would simply not allow him to keep his integrity wholly intact.

For by the end of the day, Shuichi Minamino would be successfully defeated.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi, all! Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed! A few things I forgot to mention last time...

1. I think I finally figured out where the titles come from; it's an anime called Gokusen, which I was really into at the time I started plotting this whole crazy thing out, lol.

2. I actually haven't decided what's going to happen to Maya in the end in regard to her poor memory...I'm kind of fond of her stupidity, though...

3. In Chapter 13 (the chapter after this), Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara do get to sort of meet everyone, but they have a more formal introduction to Shuichi's friends (besides Maya and Kaito, of course) in later chapters; however, I will say that Yusuke and gang will probably be more "freaked out" by Shuichi's bizarre choice in friends than the other way around (I mean, seeing as the kids at Kurama's school face Miss Nagai on a daily basis, they can pretty much handle anything).

4. As for the picture from their Hot Spring trip, it does get some important use in this chapter, actually...

Anyway, I've really been enjoying writing this; it's fun writing Shuichi/Kurama as just a normal guy (although I suppose that could be debatable by the end of this chapter, lol), as well as doing a bunch of zany other characters. I really feel like I'm doing my own spin-off manga/anime for YYH and it's been great. It's also nice to do some crazy female characters (as they are usually lacking in fanfics) that get to be just as funny as the guys. As for this chapter, more chaos ensues: Miss Nagai is ready to blow a gasket, Namiko snaps, Shuichi begins to lose his cool - and the racy antics of Ritsuki and Hiroshi are in full force! So, without further adieu, here's Chapter 12 of _Everybody Loves Shuichi!_

Chapter 12: Shock and Disgrace! The Naughty Café of Class 3-5!

As noon approached, the class of 3-4 sat in boredom in their classroom-turned-diner, waiting for customers. Over the course of the few hours they had been open, customers had been oddly sparse, and yet the halls seemed crowded and lively, filled with much chatter and excitement for the various shops and restaurants set up by the students. Miss Nagai paced meticulously while Shuichi frowned and glanced up at the clock from time to time. Seita, meanwhile, reveled in what he surmised to be Shuichi's defeat and failure as class representative, while giving scorning glares at the pale yellow vest he now wore, and Namiko looked heartbroken and despaired as she saw all her futile diligence be squandered for no apparent reason. Kaito, lastly, had been gone for a few minutes now, sent by a desperate Miss Nagai to round up some customers for their makeshift diner.

"I just don't understand," Namiko lamented, near tears. "Everything is so perfect. I can't understand why nobody's coming…even _with _Shuichi! I mean, I haven't even seen any of the other girls from the fan club…"

"I guess stupid Minamino isn't as popular as he thinks he is," Seita pretentiously remarked and Shuichi sighed.

"Well…maybe now that it's later more people will be hungry…" Shuichi reasoned.

"For your sake, you better hope so, Mr. Minamino, as this failure lies squarely on _your_ shoulders," Miss Nagai icily snapped with a brutal glare and Shuichi gave a nervous smile.

"Oh, Shuichi, it's all my fault that Miss Nagai's going to kill you!" Namiko bemoaned, throwing her arms around Shuichi and beginning to wail.

"Now, now, Namiko…no one's going to kill anyone…" Shuichi comforted the sobbing girl awkwardly.

"I wouldn't _count_ on that," Miss Nagai flatly said with a scoff and Shuichi flinched. She then grumbled, "Especially if that idiot Fukuda surpasses us…"

As Miss Nagai finished, Kaito hastily slid open the door, exclaiming with more enthusiasm than anyone was accustomed to, "You're not going to believe this!"

The class, led by Miss Nagai, Shuichi, Seita, and Namiko, hurried out the door and followed Kaito only a few yards where a large massive crowd had gathered outside of class 3-5.

"Just what is going on!" Miss Nagai exclaimed furiously, pushing passed Kaito and the other students and guests to get inside the crowded café class 3-5 had made. As soon as she reached the threshold, her mouth gaped open and her eyes widened in horror and disbelief at what she saw.

Shuichi and the others soon followed, to be equally shocked by the sight they beheld. Before them were the students of class 3-5 in the skimpiest, tightest, most revealing leather uniforms any of them had any seen.

Kaito, in the meantime, just smirked and remarked offhandedly, "Now _that's_ what I call a gimmick."

Meanwhile, Kyouji and Tasaka stood in the back of the classroom waiting for the orders of their respective tables, dressed in skin tight short shorts and tiny, tight leather vests. "Man, this is great!" Kyouji whispered to a frowning and troubled Tasaka. "I've already got seven girls' numbers - _seven! _And it's only noon! Sure, those creepy old guys in the corner have been staring at us all for the last couple hours and Ritsuki and Hiroshi keep taking pictures of our butts - although, they seem more fond of your butt than mine - but who really cares when you've got a bunch of pretty girls flirting with you nonstop! I mean, if I knew that dressing like this would get me so many dates, I would have let Ritsuki and Hiroshi dress me more often!"

Tasaka just frowned further, glancing behind his shoulder at his backside, and commented uncomfortably, "I think these shorts keep riding up my butt…" before trying to pull the tight leather shorts down a bit.

"_Mr. Fukuda!_" the venomous voice of a raging Miss Nagai wrathfully boomed through the room.

"Chiyo, sweetie," Mr. Fukuda began as he noticed the seething Chiyo standing in the doorway and slickly slipped beside her. "How's business been?"

"Just _what_ do you think you are doing?" she heatedly questioned. "How could you allow such…such debauchery to happen! I am disgusted and appalled - allowing your students to dress so…_inappropriately!_"

"Why, Chiyo, who am I to stifle my students creativity like that?" Mr. Fukuda reasoned with feigned innocence. "After all, two of our finest students designed these uniforms."

"Let me guess - it was those two filthy lechers, Yamagashi and Sunada," Miss Nagai guessed disgustedly.

"Hi, Miss Nagai!" Ritsuki called, as if in on cue, snapping a photo and giving a wave as her barely covered breast flagrantly bounced about.

"Would you like something to eat?" Hiroshi added with a smirk and a wink.

A low growl escaped Miss Nagai's furiously quivering lips. Then, growing more indignant with righteous fury, she proclaimed, "I will not allow this sickly display to continue any further! You will cease and desist at once!"

"Don't tell me you're so jealous that you're trying to _sabotage _our café seeing as your diner is doing so poorly," Mr. Fukuda mused with a knowing smirk.

Miss Nagai breathed heavily, forcing herself not to let out a ear-piercing, blood-curling scream. Instead, she barked, "_Fine!_ Continue with your _whorehouse!_ However, we will not have to sink to your depraved levels to defeat you." With that, she sharply spun about and stormed out of the café, knocking over all those in her path, while her own students timidly followed.

Once outside the café and in the hall, Miss Nagai ordered the rest of her students back to class 3-4 while she, Shuichi, and the cabinet chose to try and regroup in the hallway. "_Something_ must be done about that vile idiot Mr. Fukuda," she commanded fiercely.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Kaito reasoned. "I mean, they've got a pretty strong selling point right now." He scoffed and then added, "And you thought my kissing booth idea was bad."

"Maybe we can do that!" Namiko desperately agreed.

Kaito, however, shook his head. "It's never going to work now, unless it's some sort of make-out session. I mean, did you _see_ what they were all wearing?"

"But, we've still got Shuichi!" Namiko insisted. "That must count for something, right? I mean, everybody loves Shuichi!"  
Miss Nagai's brow twitched. "Unfortunately, innocent kisses and schoolgirl crushes are nothing when compared to teenage _pornography!_" She shouted the last word with such disdain, rearing her head angrily back toward the crowded café.

"Then maybe the girls should start taking off their clothes and we'll start selling something," Kaito reasoned.

"I already told you we will _not_ be prostituting our female students!" Miss Nagai snapped, crossing her arms rigidly. "Besides, nudity happens to be against school policy, although I'd hardly call what Mr. Fukuda's students are wearing _attire_."

"I have it!" Namiko then unexpectedly exclaimed, raising a resolute finger in the air. "I know what we can do! We'll combine the two!"

Miss Nagai narrowed her eyes inquisitively. "What do you mean, Miss Tatsuya?"

"Well, we've got kissing and Shuichi, right? So why don't we do a raffle? With each meal you get a raffle ticket - the more raffle tickets you want, the more meals you buy - and then at the end of the day we'll pick a winner. And the prize is a kiss from none other than Shuichi Minamino!" Shuichi felt his face turn a light shade of pink at this humiliating prospect.

"Hmm…" Miss Nagai, meanwhile, mused. "Sexually suppressed teenage girls, a pretty redhead boy, the chance to kiss said boy…hmm, this might actually work…"

Seita, boiling, shouted, "I _object!_" _That damn Minamino isn't going to hog all the glory again! _he thought, shaking violently. "What…what about prostituting students, huh? We can't just _prostitute _Minamino like that!"

"It's not _prostituting!_" Miss Nagai snapped. "It's merely using our assets wisely."

"By _prostituting _those assets!" Seita bravely argued and Miss Nagai nearly lunged at him.

"I'm afraid Seita's right," Shuichi spoke up now. "I really just don't feel comfortable…well…"

"Come on, Shuichi," Kaito then urged. "You'll get a kiss from a pretty girl…or Hiroshi." He then frowned and pensively contemplated, "But you did always seem like the type that could swing that way…" As he trailed off, Shuichi felt his face turn even redder.

"Don't you dare speak such blasphemy!" Namiko cried, shaking her head to rid it of that terrible notion. Then, a swarm of guilt seized her face as she tried to rationalize, "Now, listen hear - it's just one kiss! It's not like I'm allowing for Shuichi to become sullied - I'm simply offering the opportunity for one of the many members of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club to get an opportunity to have their dream kiss, not to mention save us all from the embarrassment of a failed diner! Shuichi understands, don't you, Shuichi?"

Shuichi now frowned regrettably. "I'm sorry, Namiko, but I really don't think it would be wise…"

"But, Shuichi, you have to!" Namiko protested with desperate tears in her eyes. "After all my hard work on the diner…all ruined…I was so happy…" She bowed her head, broken and defeated, as she began to quietly sob.

"Now you've done it," Kaito remarked, pushing up his glasses and folding his arms. "I can't believe you made her cry." Shuichi sighed and grimaced, his shoulders slumping in misery.

Seita, meanwhile, cheered ecstatically, "Ha ha, Minamino! Not only have to you failed as class representative and destroyed our diner, but you also disappointed and jaded your most devoted follower, you pathetic coward!"

Shuichi winced again at the solemn sight of Namiko and stepped forward with sympathy. "Now, Namiko…"

At that precise moment, Namiko's head shot up, her eyes no longer downtrodden, but fierce, determined and aimed directly at an unknowing and startled Shuichi. She was no longer the image of a broken and defeated girl, but the unwavering soldier ready to march into war. The scathing look in her unflinching face was altogether more frightening than any of the venomous glares of Seita Hachirobei or fiery daggers of Miss Nagai.

"Now, you listen here, Shuichi," she began, pointing a damning finger toward Shuichi. "No one loves you more than I do, and it pains me to have to put you in such a vulnerable position where I have to watch you be kissed by some _other_ girlbut after all the devotion I've dedicated to you, the least you can do is do this _one_ thing for me!"

Shuichi laughed nervously. "But…Namiko…"

However, as he tried to speak, Namiko's entire face twitched irritably. "And, as much as I love you, I've put too much work into this diner to let it fail like this!" she continued on. "I'm not going to let _anyone_ ruin it, not even _you!_ Now, you _will_ do this kiss for me, or I will get Ritsuki to blow up and plaster that photo from the Kurama Onsen all over the school!"

Before Shuichi could react, Seita and Kaito let out a horrified "_What?!_" At this point, Shuichi's cheeks were unfortunately the vivid color of his hair. The two boys hurriedly raced to Shuichi's side, each taking a hold of one of his arms in violent desperation.

"You better do this, Minamino!" Seita whispered violently.

"There's no way I'm going to be plastered all over the school looking like that!" Kaito concurred, staring threateningly at Shuichi, who still looked flabbergasted and mortified.

Miss Nagai, on the other hand, smirked wickedly, "And I assure you, Mr. Minamino, Miss Tatsuya will not be reprimanded for whatever indecency may be in this photograph, although I can't say the same for those _in _the photograph." With the powerful force of Miss Nagai backing her up, and the vicious, murderous glares of desperation from Seita and Kaito aimed at Shuichi, Namiko grinned proudly and victoriously.

Shuichi was dumbfounded; could it be that he, such a strong and cunning demon, had truly be defeated by the guile of a mere high school girl? How could he have let such a travesty to occur? And yet there he was, trapped in a horrible web of humiliation with no hopes to escape. Still, being auctioned off and the subsequent kiss would be far less mortifying than having a picture of him in all his God-given glory being posted all over the walls of Mieou Academy. And then there was, of course, the sudden jolt of fear he felt at the thought of the wrath of Kaito and Seita, combined with the fury of Tasaka and Kyouji, who he was certain would find some way to maim and kill him despite his demon powers if that revealing photograph were to be released to the general public. But it didn't seem at all possible that Namiko, his most devoted fan girl, had suddenly betrayed him, defied him, defeated him - perhaps that was the greatest misery and embarrassment of all.

Still, Shuichi knew there was no escaping his fate; he had lost and had no choice but to surrender. With a shameful sigh of imminent defeat, Shuichi lowered his head and conceded as gracefully as he could, "I suppose one kiss would be all right if it will benefit the rest of the class…"

The fierceness in Namiko's face left as she clapped her hands and squealed, "Oh, thank you, Shuichi! I'm really sorry to put you in such a predicament and all, but I'm sure someone as kind and considerate as you can understand! And I hope this doesn't make you think any less of my love for you, because you know it's times like these I really do adore you!"

Shuichi forced a warm smile for her, although it felt more like one of self-pity. In a few hours, not only would his defeat be evident, but some of his dignity would be lost - to be prostituted off to the lucky winner for all to see. How could he demean himself in such a way, when he had been so proud of the façade of unsullied perfection he had worn in Mieou Academy? Now he was to be paraded about for a measly rivalry between classes - his integrity would be compromised and he would be thoroughly humiliated. Worst of all, he couldn't even express his disdain for the decision for the rest of his peers to use him like some puppet because of that ever calm and poised reputation he held so strongly to. Perhaps he was making too much of the whole issue or perhaps the trivial, vain details of high school were getting to him. But suddenly all his flaws were being exposed to him and he was desperate to hide them from everyone else. Could it really be that Seita had discovered some sort of inkling of truth about his character that everyone else failed to see? Was he really so patronizing, so arrogant, so superior that he couldn't endure a simple public kiss?

No, he could be humble - he _was_ humble! What did it matter if Namiko successfully trapped and duped him or even found the need to criticize him everyday for the last two weeks? It wasn't as though he had some sort of superiority complex; such a notion was highly absurd, ridiculous, preposterous even! Just the mere idea caused him to break into laughter. He had simply been surrounded by such insane people - yes, _insane_ _people!_ - for so long that he had begun to lose sight of reality. It wasn't that _he_ had the problem - no, no! It was everyone else that had the problem - petty, immature, _human_ problems that certainly didn't pertain to him. What need would someone like him have for such vanity, anyway? After all, there was a reason why everyone (save Seita Hachirobei) thought he was the epitome of perfection and who was _he_ to disagree?

Kaito raised an eyebrow as he watched Shuichi laughing in a desperate attempt to convince himself of the decency of his own character. "You know, Shuichi, random laughter often marks the first steps toward insanity," he commented flatly.

Shuichi abruptly ceased his laughter and his face turned bright red as he suddenly realized he was still in the company of his peers and Miss Nagai. Then, he returned to his charismatic countenance and diplomatically explained, "Oh, I was just thinking about how glad I am to help out my class and Namiko." The others stared at him for a moment longer, waiting for their suspicions to subside, and Shuichi's face remained unflinching and his smile undeterred; he was certain that over the course of the last month or so he had mastered the art of lying to the highest perfection.

Finally, their gazes left him and they moved onto more pressing matters. "All right, let's begin advertising," Miss Nagai concluded. "We only have a few short hours to make this work - and it _better_ work." With that, the meeting dispersed and they headed back toward the classroom of class 3-4.

Shuichi trailed behind, his misery and doubt creeping back onto his face; perhaps he really wasn't as perfect as everyone insisted he was.


	13. Chapter 13

Good news, everyone (as Professor Farnsworth from Futurama would say)! I've written all the way through chapter 19 of this story, so expect frequent updates! Yay! In other good news, I've only got six more chapters left to write (although that's kind of bittersweet in a way), and one more chapter until the five part finale begins (in which Hiei will show up! Double yay!). I'm really psyched to write it and I hope you're all psyched to read!

But right now, it's the much anticipated conclusion of the Cultural Festival Arc, filled with some fun cameos, slight debauchery, and, of course, a kiss! How will poor Shuichi's dignity ever survive? Anyway, without further adieu, here's the final chapter in the Cultural Festival Arc! Enjoy! (And thanks to all those who have read and/or reviewed so far! It's much appreciated!)

Chapter 13: Don't Give Up! The Endless Struggle to Get Customers!

By the late afternoon, Mieou Academy was overflowing with students and guests eager to participate in the various activities of the annual cultural festival. Yusuke Urameshi, along with his girlfriend Keiko Yukimura and best friend Kazuma Kuwabara had just arrived and diligently pushed their way through the bustling halls of visitors and students advertising for their own classrooms, trying to take in the multitude of student shops and restaurants as well as find their way to their friend Shuichi's classroom to offer some support for class 3-4.

Keiko hummed to herself as she skimmed through the brochure she received upon entering the academy. "Let's see….Kurama - I mean, Shuichi's class is 3-4, right?"

"I think so," Yusuke answered.

"You really think he won't mind us surprising him like this?" Kuwabara asked, glancing over at one class that had its students in silly animal costumes. "I mean, sometimes the stuff they put on can be kind of embarrassing…"

"Yeah, right," Yusuke brushed him off. "It is Kurama we're talking about - besides, I've never been to a cultural festival before."

"That's because you never bothered to participate in our school's cultural festival," Keiko pointed out, eyeing him with some annoyance. "Here we are!" she then exclaimed. "He's on the third floor…the Happy Surprise Diner!" Her eyes then grew quizzical as they dropped down to the next class. "What's this…the Hot Pants Café?" Both boys became inquisitive as they turned their own gazes to her. Blushing a little at the implications, Keiko laughed bashfully and replied, "No, it couldn't mean that! No class would put on something that racy!"

Yusuke then crossed his arms and smirked. "Yeah, Keiko; when did your mind get so far in the gutter?" he cracked.

Keiko's face turned redder as she defensively protested, "I was not thinking that!"

"Come to the Hot Pants Café, where the only thing hotter than the tea are our waiters!"

Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara turned around to see the horror of Maya right beside them and dressed in skimpy, revealing, tight spandex clothes handing out flyers and looking completely spaced-out. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara's faces contorted in terror and repulsion and turned their scarred eyes away.

"It's horrible!" Yusuke exclaimed. "How am I ever supposed to ever look at Kurama's mom again?!"

"It's like something out of my worst nightmare!" Kuwabara concurred before proceeding to make gagging noises.

Keiko, meanwhile, sighed bitterly. "How many times do I have to tell you two she doesn't look like Kurama's mother?!" she questioned heatedly before turning her attention to a dazed Maya. In concern, she asked, "Maya, what on earth are you wearing?"

"Come to the Hot Pants Café, where the only thing hotter than the tea are our waiters!" Maya repeated stupidly, handing Keiko a flyer which was littered with photographs of nameless backsides which caused Keiko to cringe.

Meanwhile, Yusuke mumbled disgustedly, "We heard you the first time…" and Kuwabara shuddered in horror at the repugnant memories.

Keiko, meanwhile, wisely thought it was best to change the subject and asked Maya (as she desperately tried to keep her eyes averted from Maya's flagrantly exposed chest), "Um…anyway…could you maybe show us to class 3-4? We're looking for Shuichi…"

Maya's usually blank eyes lit up now. "Oh, you know Shuichi?" she eagerly asked.

The three frowned now. "Yes…" Keiko answered warily before desperately trying to jog the poor girl's memory, "Don't you remember? We all met a few weeks ago…?"

"Um…" Maya trailed off, looking up toward the ceiling as she tried to recall the simple details of the meeting, but to no avail. She frowned, and glanced downward after a few moments, forgetting what she was trying to remember. However, when she spotted the stack of flyers in her hand that Ritsuki and Hiroshi had instructed her to hand out, she grinned, suddenly rejuvenated, held one of them out, and exclaimed, "Come to the Hot Pants Café, where the only thing hotter than the tea are our waiters!"

Keiko winced, Yusuke groaned and slapped his forehead, and Kuwabara scratched the top of his head and frowned in puzzlement. "Talking to her is like talking to a brick wall…or to Kuwabara about nuclear physics…except worse," Yusuke grumbled.

"Hey, I resent that, I think!" Kuwabara snapped back, crossing his arms and sending Yusuke an angry glare.

Keiko chose to ignore both of them, however, and try again with Maya. "Anyway, if you could maybe take us to Shuichi's class room…"

Maya perked up once more. "Oh, you know Shuichi?" she asked a second time. "I'm Maya Kitajima, a friend of his! Nice to meet you!" She bowed, and Keiko quickly covered her eyes for fear of what might accidentally pop out of Maya's tight, revealing shirt while both Yusuke and Kuwabara gagged and turned their eyes away in disgust. Maya then stood up straight and inquired, "Where is it that you'd like to go again?"

"To see Shuichi?" Keiko weakly offered.

"Oh, that's right! I'm sorry; I'm just a little bit forgetful!" Maya chirped with a giggle.

"A _little?_" Yusuke questioned sardonically under his breath.

"Now, Yusuke, be nice," Keiko scolded quietly as all three followed Maya through the halls to class 3-4.

* * *

"How could you do such a thing, Namiko?"

"What were you thinking?"

"We're starting to seriously question your credentials as president of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club!"

"First hanging around with that…that _woman_ Rituski and Hiroshi and that little idiot Maya, and now this!"

"It's just disgraceful to allow our precious Shuichi to be used in such a manner!"

Namiko frowned, being surrounded by her fellow Shuichi Fan Club members in the back corner of the now bustling diner of class 3-4. They glared at her violently, ready to pounce and tear her apart if she miscalculated and spoke incorrectly - this was the moment that could either save her or destroy her, and it was all riding on her answer to such brutal accusations.

Taking a deep breath, Namiko stood up and professionally replied, "Now, I know what you all must think - truthfully, I can't blame you. If I was in your position, I would surely think the same - that I was merely…taking advantage of Shuichi for my own gain. However, I must tell you first and foremost that Shuichi chose to sacrifice himself for the class of his own free will and out of the goodness of his heart. He is just so very noble that way." Granted, this was a lie, but _they _certainly didn't have to know that; and she was sure Shuichi would appreciate this explanation rather than the more embarrassing reason of blackmail. Besides, she had convinced herself that on a subconscious level Shuichi _must_ have wanted to help all along because Shuichi simply _had_ to be as giving and self-sacrificing as she had fashioned him to be in her imagination.

After this introduction, she diplomatically continued on, "Furthermore, although on the surface it may seem that Shuichi is being…sullied, somehow, but, if you look more deeply, you'll find that this course of action is rather promoting what we as an organization stand for; that is, the eternal hope that someone as godlike as Shuichi could be attainable by the likes of the ordinary, the mortal, the poor and downtrodden. It is not an official date or even a damning kiss - but rather an innocuous peck! Although this kiss will mean nothing to Shuichi himself, it brings a spark of hope to all those who worship and adore Shuichi from afar that perhaps their dream of a kiss from Shuichi can come true! And, as I see that you have all chosen to participate _numerous _times - " the rest of the girls blushed and grimaced, trying to hide their own raffle tickets behind their backs - "I think you all understand the importance of letting this rare opportunity occur, where we all can hope to experience, even for a fleeting moment, the loving and wonderful embrace of Shuichi Minamino!"

The rest of the members grumbled bitterly, but could not argue with Namiko's eloquent and well-scripted words - she was simply far too clever for the others - and conceded for the moment. "All right, Namiko," one began, speaking for the rest. "But we'll be watching you, so you better not screw up again!"

The large group of girls walked off, finding a place to stand (as all the tables were taken) and await for the momentous occasion when the raffle would be chosen and the winner would be revealed. Namiko placed a hand over her chest and sighed in relief. She then pulled out her own lone raffle ticket, closed her eyes tightly, and whispered, "Please let me win!"

Meanwhile, an annoyed Tasaka entered the diner, followed by a frowning Kyoji. Tasaka soon spotted the reason for coming - a cackling Ritsuki and a smirking Hiroshi, sprawled out at a table in the front that was piled with dishes. Tasaka narrowed his eyes and marched over to her, shouting, "Yamagashi! We've been looking for you for the last half hour! Mr. Fukuda says you're supposed to be helping with the café!"

"Tasa-chan!" Ritsuki exclaimed excitedly upon seeing his furious face. "I'm so happy to see you! Come sit down!" Without an answer, she took hold of his arm and yanked him down beside her. "Here, let me order you something! Yuu-chan!"

"Didn't you hear anything I just said?!" Tasaka snapped, prying his arm from her, but remaining seated anyway.

"You're so silly, Tasa-chan; don't you know that the raffle is going to happen in any moment?" Ritsuki playfully replied as Kaito arrived. "Yuu-chan, can I get another bowl of ramen?"

"Another?" Kaito questioned, eyeing the numerous dishes already piled on their table.

"It's for my sweet Tasa-chan!" Ritsuki explained.

"I'm not your anything!" Tasaka shouted and Kyoji frowned, while Kaito just sighed, shook his head, took down the order, and walked away.

"What's the raffle for?" Kyoji asked, glancing around at the overly crowded diner.

"Didn't you hear?" Hiroshi spoke up, looking over at Shuichi who stood only a couple yards away. "The winner gets a kiss from our beloved and beautiful Shuichi!"

Shuichi smiled awkwardly and gave a wave to Kyoji and Tasaka, who both winced with some sympathy.

"How'd they convince him to do that?" Kyoji further inquired, taking a seat himself.

"Haven't a clue," Hiroshi answered honestly before calling out to Shuichi, "Oh, Shu-chan, love; guess what? I already got ten raffle tickets just for you!"

Ritsuki leaned over and added with a cackle, "And I'll have eleven as soon as Tasa-chan's meal comes!"

Tasaka glowered and crossed his arms. "Do you always have to be such a lecher?" he muttered bitterly.

Ritsuki grinned wildly and leaned close to him, wrapping her arm around his. "Don't tell me you're jealous, Tasa-chan!"

Face burning bright red in embarrassment and anger, Tasaka snapped fiercely, "Why the hell would I be jealous?!"

Shuichi frowned and sighed, lowering his head with a solemn shake. Kaito, passing by with Ritsuki's eleventh order of the day, patted Shuichi's shoulder and said, "It could be worse." He paused for a moment of reflection and then added, "Although, anything can be worse if you think about it long enough."

"You're not really helping," Shuichi muttered.

"Who said I was trying to?" Kaito answered offhandedly.

Shuichi sighed again. "Still, it will be over soon," he said optimistically.

"And then you might have to kiss one of those two," he said, gesturing to Ritsuki and Hiroshi.

"Ritsuki and Hiroshi are fine…students…" Shuichi struggled to reply in his diplomatic way.

Shaking his head, Kaito remarked, "You really are too political for your own good sometimes, Shuichi." He then walked over to Ritsuki to hand her her order for Tasaka and her eleventh raffle ticket.

Shuichi frowned slightly; he supposed it really couldn't get any worse unless he really did have to kiss Ritsuki or Hiroshi in public. Still, disregarding that miserable option, there was no one that he would thoroughly loath to kiss, as long as it was quick and platonic. Other than that, anyway, nothing else could go terribly wrong.

"'Every Girl's Dream! Meal and a Kiss!''" Shuichi suddenly heard Yusuke's voice read off one of the posters beside the doorway and turned to see his friends Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara with Maya, much to his surprise and dismay.

"I suppose it really can get worse," Kaito answered with a shrug and Shuichi grimaced slightly before hastily turning to his friends with an anxious smile.

"Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara…what a surprise to see you all," he greeted them with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Ma-chan!" Ritsuki called out. "Order something before it's too late!"

"Too late…?" Maya asked in puzzlement.

"I'll just get you a bowl of ramen," Kaito told her, freeing her of the trouble of actual having to order herself.

"Thanks!" Maya exclaimed warmly as Kaito went off.

Meanwhile, Yusuke eyed the poster still, crossed his arms, and cracked, "So, who's the poor schmuck they got to do this whole kiss thing?"

It was then that Namiko approached them, wearing her best smile, and said, "Welcome to the Happy Surprise Diner, where a meal means the chance of winning a kiss with the handsome and stunning Shuichi Minamino!" She spread both her hands out and gestured toward Shuichi, who seemed to sparkle at this introduction, although he was frowning miserably.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko frowned with both pity, confusion, and disbelief as they looked to Shuichi for an explanation. He forced a smile and a laugh and told them, "Yes, it seems that I will be the prize for the day…"

Yusuke and Kuwabara covered their mouths and started snickering while Keiko winced in embarrassment for Shuichi. Shuichi just sighed miserably and tried to keep his head up. Namiko, oblivious to the fact that Shuichi was friends with the three, persisted, "Would you like to order something? Our raffle will be closing in a few short minutes."

Keiko placed a finger to a chin. "Well, I guess we could order something…"

Yusuke ceased his laughter and gave her a stern glare as he snapped, "You're not ordering anything!"

Miss Nagai's voice then boomed, "The raffle is now closed! We will now proceed to the drawing!" There was a round of cheers at this, particularly from Hiroshi and Ritsuki, who lewdly whistled. Shuichi withstood all this as he walked to the front of the room, ready to bravely accept his fate as Miss Nagai sifted through the raffle tickets.

"Here you go," Kaito then said, handing to Maya her bowl of ramen and raffle ticket.

At that precise moment, Miss Nagai drew the ticket and declared, "The winner is…ticket 317!"

Maya blinked a few times. "Hey…that's me," she said in confusion, staring at the number on the raffled ticket she had just received.

The sound of gasps scurried through the crowd while the members of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club shot fiery, vindictive glares at Namiko at this sour turn of events. Namiko winced fearfully; the worst possible person had been chosen, as the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club had their suspicions about Maya and her intentions, concerned that she had already stolen the heart of their beloved Shuichi away from them. Now, feeling the scathing stares digging into her, Namiko feared for both her safety and Maya's.

Meanwhile, the rest of the crowd began cheering and urging a confused Maya on, who still was clueless as to what she had one. Tasaka, on the other hand, furiously rose from his seat and slammed his hands against the table. "I refuse to allow this! My sister will not be kissing anyone!"

"I would suggest not saying anything unless you want Namiko to plaster that picture from the Kurama Onsen all over the place," Kaito warned and Tasaka's face turned bright red while Kyouji, also blushing wildly, yanked him back down to his seat.

Hiroshi, meanwhile, chuckled a bit, and said, "I guess we know how she convinced Shu-chan."

"Our Nami is becoming quite the little devil!" Ritsuki happily cheered.

Miss Nagai then declared, "Miss Kitajima, come up here and accept your prize!" She then turned her icy glare to the rest of the students in the class and indignantly reprimanded, "And, I have you know, all those who chose to participate in this disgusting display of debauchery should be ashamed of themselves!"

Stepping beside Shuichi, Maya asked, "Um…what did I win exactly, Shuichi?"

Shuichi laughed bashfully and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well…"

"Go on, Ma-chan, and kiss him already!" Ritsuki called out.

"Kiss who?" Maya asked, completely dumbfounded as to why she was standing in the front of the room and everyone was staring at her.

"Shuichi, of course!" Ritsuki exclaimed with a laugh.

"Kiss Shuichi?" Maya repeated with a frown, wrinkling her nose in puzzlement. After pondering this thought for a moment, she smiled and exclaimed, "All right then!"

More gasps circulated through the room as the venomous eyes of Shuichi's fan girls violently darted from Namiko to Maya. Shuichi frowned, feeling his face turn a slight shade of pink. Still, he had no choice but to face his fate like a man, even with everyone's eyes prying into him, including the unexpected eyes of Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara. He took a deep breath and closed eyes, impatiently waiting for Maya to get it over with.

The wait was not as long as he expected, for as soon as he closed his eyes, Maya jumped up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Shuichi's eyes fluttered open in surprise as the rest of the class looked on in disbelief. Staring down at a pleasantly smiling Maya, he placed a hand on his cheek and stammered, "But…"

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" Maya asked innocently. She then turned to Miss Nagai and asked, "So, where's my prize, anyway?"

The entire room groaned and nearly fell over. "I can't believe she wasted a kiss with Shuichi on something as pitiful as _that_," Hiroshi moaned, slumping in his seat and resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"Don't you get it, Ma-chan?" Ritsuki then said. "The prize _was _the kiss and you did it all _wrong_."

Maya furrowed her brows in perplexity. "But I thought friends were supposed to kiss each other on the cheek…"

Namiko breathed a sigh of relief; not only had her precious Shuichi remained unsullied, but that Maya's ineptness had saved both of them, for Shuichi's fan girls had been successfully appeased, backing down from their initial fury and returning to calm normalcy. Grinning, Namiko quickly strode to the puzzled and disappointed Maya's side and took her by the arm, "Here, Maya, I'll show you your prizes…" She then led her to the bin of unused prizes that class 3-4 had made and originally planned to use before the whole naughty café debacle occurred in the classroom next door. "Take whatever you'd like!" Namiko declared.

Maya's face lit up as she saw all the cute dolls, beaded jewelry, stuffed toys, and ribbons in the bin for her and her alone. She clapped her hands together and said, "Wow! Is this really all for me?" Namiko just smiled and nodded. Then, Maya stated matter-of-factly, "I knew all along that Ritsu must have been joking; after all, what kind of prize would a kiss from Shuichi be when you could have all these cool things instead!"  
As she giggled and cheerfully began to look through her newfound prizes, Namiko grinned in satisfaction while half of the room grumbled and groaned at the anticlimactic turn of events and the rest looked utterly baffled at the strange conclusion of the raffle.

Shuichi, however, sighed and smiled gratefully and in spite of himself; for all his insight and maturity, he finally discovered he could be just as silly and petty as the rest, getting worked up over absolutely nothing at all.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, all! I'm trying something different out and doing for the content/summary thing a brief description of the new chapter I'm posting; I guess we'll see how it works out! As for the old summary, here it is (just in case anyone misses it, lol):

"Kurama, high school, and a bunch of crazies, including a psychotic rival, the obsessive Shuichi Minamino Fan Club President, his neurotic homeroom teacher, his borderline brain dead girlfriend, her overprotective brother, a nymphomaniac, and more! R&R!"

And that...pretty much sums it up! As for this chapter, well, it's pretty much as the summary read - Kurama, midterms, the plottings of Seita, and the impending mutiny of Namiko! Good times, good times!

Oh, yeah, to address a concern brought up by Splout...well, seeing as this is a comedy and Kurama is living in the human world, he's not going to be exactly doing his ruthless demon thing, you know (even if his classmates can get pretty annoying at times, lol)? And, seeing as in the show when he's Shuichi and mingling with humans, he's rather calm, friendly, and reserved, it would be kind of out-of-character for him to start acting like he's fighting demons when he's only dealing with crazy, but harmless high school students. The story really is about Kurama's transition from his demon life to his human life - and learning that, oddly enough, being "human" requires you to be a lot less ordinary and a little bit more strange and flawed than he initially perceived.

However, I will say that in Chapter 15 you do get a slight glimspe of his more demon side as he gets to fight a vengeful spirit and the last few chapters features an old enemy from his past - so Kurama will be dishing it out demon-style eventually, lol! For now, though, he remains his usual tranquil, slightly political self...although, he does get somewhat irritable in this chapter...can you really blame the poor fellow, though?

Also, in other news, I'm in the middle of writing chapter 23 of this right now; after that, it's only chapter 24 and 25 and it's done! Yay (well, a bittersweet "yay," anyway)! I'm thinking of maybe doing a sequel; I've got some ideas for it - it would probably be shorter and more like a movie/ova thing rather than a series (like this is supposed to sort of be) and would actually probably be a bit more serious (not angsty, but centered around an actual dangerous demon foe that Kurama has to face, perhaps linking to the enemy at the end of this story). But, we'll see! Right now, however, I give you Chapter Fourteen of _Everybody Loves Shuichi!_ Enjoy!

Chapter Fourteen: Midterm Frenzy! Namiko's Fall From Grace!

The end of the first semester had arrived and the summer was quickly approaching, yet there was still one obstacle in the path of the students that kept them from the lazy days of vacation - _midterms._

Miss Nagai paced slowly down the rows with a dangerous look in her eyes, staring down the backs of each of her anxiety ridden students, who feverishly scribbled down their midterms for their last midterm of the semester.

Seita Hachirobei worked most diligently of all the students, meticulously penning his answers with a twisted desperation twitching in his face, and yet his eyes were locked hatefully on the back of Shuichi Minamino, who so calmly and easily stroked his answers down on the test. Seita pressed his fingers tightly on his pencil his grip nearly broke in in half. _That damn Minamino! _Seita thought, searing with a consuming rage. _Acting so arrogantly composed, like he's so high and mighty that he doesn't have to worry! Well, I'll show him! I'll beat him at his own game! He won't defeat me again!_

In truth, Seita had studied for days without end, obsessively determined to annihilate Shuichi and emerge victorious with the highest score on his midterms for his grade. Shuichi, who had always managed to outscore him during their last year of junior high, now surpassed him academically despite having returned for only a few months time and Seita refused to permit such an obvious attack to his own hard work to go on unopposed. He would not allow Shuichi to gain the number one seat anymore, or to mock him with his victories any further. Shuichi _would not_ be number one again, even if all his sleep-depravation and malnutrition he suffered during his long period of uninterrupted studying killed him.

The clock malignantly ticked on, each second that passed marking how close they all were to their doom. Kaito sighed dully, finishing up his final answer, while shaking his head at his nerve-wrecked peers while Shuichi seemed oblivious to the anxiety that suffocated the room, rechecking his answers for the second time just to see that they were perfect. Namiko, in the meantime, was no longer as stressed as she was when she began, and idly wrote down her answers, the questions being much easier than she had initially anticipated. Seita, on the other hand, epitomized the frantic panic of the majority of the class, jotting down answers only to erase them and jot them down again, his eyes darting fearfully to the clock, vindictively at Shuichi, and then fretfully at his paper all in a matter of a few seconds.

Miss Nagai eyed the clock herself and then the worried expressions on her students' faces with a certain innate pleasure that made her relive the joyous reasons she chose to become a teacher, before she returned to reviling the pitiful cowardice of her weakling students. At last, the clock hit the hour of three o'clock, signaling the conclusion of the test. Not letting a single extra and desperately needed second pass by, Miss Nagai commanded, "Stop!"

The class hastily froze, not daring to cross Miss Nagai's path and bend the rules; the penalty of cheating (for there was no doubt in any of their minds that Miss Nagai would fail to catch them cheating) was a fate worse than death, and at the brutal and unforgiving hands of Miss Nagai - certainly not worth the price of a passing grade. Seita fidgeted nervously, glancing down at his test, wishing to rephrase so many words and rearrange so many paragraphs; how desperate he was to pick up the pencil and start writing again! But Miss Nagai specifically eyed him most of all (simply because he was the only one insane enough to dare challenge her) and he refrained from doing so, although he felt his insides contort in a mix of worry and anger, his possible defeat looming over him. And yet as soon as he lifted his gaze to see a composed Shuichi pleasantly hand his paper to Miss Nagai, his apprehension was entirely eaten up by rage and envy. _Stupid cocky Minamino!_ he thought resentfully. _He thinks he's so damn smart!_

"_Mr. Hachirobei_," Miss Nagai icily demanded, holding out her hand. "Your _test._"

Seita cringed and cowered a bit, retracting lower into his seat. He reluctantly handed over his test to her, Miss Nagai's fearsome glare stabbing through him with malicious intent. She then continued down the row.

As soon as the tests were collected, Miss Nagai returned to the front of the room and neatly organized them. "Each of your collective grades for your midterms will be posted tomorrow; class dismissed."

With that, the class rose, easing up quite a bit, and began talking among themselves as they dispersed from the classroom. Namiko hurriedly walked up to Shuichi and praised, "Hey, Shuichi - how do you think you did? I'm sure you did wonderful! You always do wonderful! You're just so fantastically bright and talented! It must have been a piece of cake for you!"  
Shuichi smiled and modestly replied, "I think I did all right."

Seita clenched his teeth and glowered as he heard this simple answer. "Stupid Minamino and his stupid feigned humility," he muttered, shooting Shuichi a look of daggers and Shuichi shivered and laughed nervously, feeling the biting glare pierce through him.

Desperate to change the subject, he asked, "So, how do you think you did, Namiko?"

Namiko laughed and rubbed the back of her head. "Pretty good, actually! It was a lot easier than I thought!" She laughed again, but as her laughter faded, she worried, "I just hope Ma-chan did all right; she didn't seem to be able to retain anything when me and Ritsu were studying with her…"

Shuichi frowned a little, but then turned and asked Kaito, who was still gathering his things at the desk behind him, and asked, "How about you, Kaito?"

Kaito shrugged indifferently. "It's the same old, same old. These tests have become all too predictable now…"

"Well, that's good, I guess," Shuichi answered with a smile as he began walking to the door.

However, he was stopped by none other than Seita Hachirobei, who stood in the doorway with a fiery challenge glinting in his eyes. "You think you've won, Minamino? Ha! How foolish to assume victory so easily! Just wait until tomorrow! You _will _topple from the top and I will laugh in your face when I see you on your knees, fallen and decimated! This time I'm sure of it - you will not be number one anymore!" He let out another bout of hysterical, manic laughter that made Shuichi wince. And yet there was something frighteningly confident in Seita's stance; he was just _certain_ Shuichi would fail tomorrow.

Namiko, being ever loyal, quickly rushed to Shuichi's side, scoffed, and declared, "You don't know what you're talking about! You're just jealous that you'll never be _near_ as smart as Shuichi is! Tomorrow he's going to be number one of the class, just like he always is! He's just too perfect and wise to be anything but the top of the top! After all, absolutely no one's smarter than Shuichi!"

Seita snorted in disgust. "You're so pathetic, Tatsuya! I can't wait to revel in your demise as well, when you see that your stupid Minamino isn't as great as you think he is! Then I'll get to see you both crushed!" He laughed again, already feeling a sense of victory, and then marched out, cackling still and instilling fear in the other students in the hallway.

"Don't listen to him, Shuichi; you always get the highest grade," Namiko assured.

Shuichi laughed lightly, but seemed rather confident nonetheless. "Well, I don't like counting my chickens before they hatch…"

"Of course not," Kaito remarked knowingly, with a witty smirk and a sarcastic glint in his eyes.

Frowning, Shuichi attempted to deflect the comment and replied, "Ranking is really unimportant, Namiko. As long as I do well, I'm grateful."

"Sadly, we'll never get to test that theory because you always do seem to come out on top," Kaito said disappointedly.

Trying not to scowl, Shuichi pointed out, "You know, Kaito, I've been getting the strangest feeling recently that you enjoy seeing me miserable."

"Mainly because it's amusing," Kaito replied matter-of-factly. He then facetiously added, "And it reminds me that you're just as human as everybody else, isn't that right, Shuichi?"

Shuichi laughed nervously, the subtle reference to his demon making him uneasy. "Right, of course! Just as human as everybody else…" He let out a few more uncomfortable chuckles.

Namiko frowned in puzzlement at this odd reaction. "Are you all right, Shuichi? You look kind of pale…"

"Oh, no; I'm fine," Shuichi insisted before hastily saying his goodbyes, "Goodbye, Namiko; goodbye, Kaito. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Shuichi!" Namiko said as he left, still feeling somewhat perplexed.

Meanwhile, Kaito laughed and called out after him, "I told you it was amusing!"

And Shuichi let out a sigh and kept walking.

* * *

The day had come, the very moment Seita had been both longing for and fearing - the posting of the midterm grades. The masses had already gathered, swarming the bulletin bored, eager and anxious to receive their own grades and rankings for the first semester of the school year. Seita, meanwhile, paced nervously on the outskirts of the crowd, apprehensive to cross through the sea of students and discover the truth. Finally, he halted, his whole body shaking, and became maniacally steadfast, a stubborn, unwavering look surging across his face.

"_I must know!_" he cried out nearly on the top of his lungs, causing a couple dozen students to jump back in fright. He then proceeded to push his way to the front of the crowd, carelessly knocking down all those students who refused to move his path, a deranged, obsessive look flashing in his gaze. He pressed on, until he reached the front and his nervously twitching eyes hastily scanned up the list, starting all the way from the bottom and working their way up until he reached his name.

He stepped back in stunned horror. "Number…_three?!_" he exclaimed, clasping onto his chest as if he was about to have a heart attack or convulsion. Breathing heavily and on the brink of losing what little sanity he had left, he stuttered, "But…how…could…I…_how?!_"The last word he screamed with blood-curling intensity which caused the students that surrounded him to dash backward and away for fear of their own lives. "That damn Minamino! I swear, he'll…he'll…" Seita faltered, however, as his eyes fell onto Shuichi's name, sending him into a disillusioned and dazed calm. He blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes, unable to believe what he was seeing. Could it be? Could it possibly be that fate finally chose to look kindly down on him, to allow such a miracle to occur?

For there it was, Shuichi Minamino's name, next to a damning and unyielding number two.

* * *

Kaito laughed pleasantly to himself as he and Shuichi stood staring up at the bulletin board. Shuichi, on the other hand, tried his best not to look miserable or disappointed as Kaito jested, "Well, well, number two, huh? Not bad, not bad. I'm thoroughly impressed."

Shuichi became more rigid and said defensively, "I don't care."

"Why should you?" Kaito continued. "Number two is a very prestigious ranking. I mean, I only got number four…it's kind of shameful that that lunatic Seita Hachirobei beat me, though."

"It is very prestigious," Shuichi agreed, although he felt his face begin to distort into a glower of disdain. "There's nothing wrong with number two."

"Unless you're conceited, of course," Kaito corrected with a smirk.

"I already said I don't care," Shuichi insisted, crossing his arms and cocking his head up and away.

"You really don't care that someone in this school is smarter than you?" Kaito persisted.

"It doesn't mean that," Shuichi replied, growing more cross.

"So you _do_ think you're the smartest person in this school," Kaito noted, trapping Shuichi in his own words.

Clenching his teeth and tightening his fists, Shuichi strained to answer, "_…no…_"

"Like that was sincere," Kaito joked sarcastically.

Shuichi tried his best to keep his temper. "I think I'm starting to dislike you a bit, Kaito," he said flatly, glaring at him with the corner of his eye.

"The words of wounded pride, I'm sure," Kaito mused before pulling out a volume of manga to read. "At least we now know that ranking doesn't matter to you only when you're number one."

"I already told you I don't care; these sort of things just don't bother me," Shuichi replied coolly, although he was becoming more frustrated and irritable as time progressed and the reality sunk in.

"Uh-huh," Kaito brushed him off indifferently, now immersed in the pages of his manga.

Shuichi sighed in vexation. How could he have let this happen? It didn't make any sense to him; no one could surpass _him_ academically. And yet he had somehow placed number two in the ranking of the midterm grades, a failure in itself, outscored by the unlikeliest and most embarrassing person. It was like some cruel ironic twist of fate, as if he was finally being cursed for all the crimes he had committed in his demon past by being humiliated and beaten in high school, which was perhaps the most brutal battlefield of all.

Grumbling bitterly, Shuichi lowered his eyes, succumbed to his jealous resentment, and muttered, "I suppose I should just be grateful it wasn't Seita Hachirobei."

* * *

As Namiko walked through the crowd, she felt the strangest feeling of dozens of pairs of eyes brutally digging into her as if trying to carve out her heart with their sharp and bitter stares. Namiko, however, laughed it off as mere paranoia - a side effect to the anxiety she felt as she neared the bulletin board and her grade for the midterms which held either doom or hope for her academic future. Still, she noticed quite a few of her friends - particularly members of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club - giving her seemingly scathing looks for no apparent reason. The whole thing was too bizarre, though; there was no cause for such anger and fury to be directed toward her.

When she reached the front of the crowd of students, she heard Ritsuki call out to her, "Nami!" She turned to see Ritsuki and Maya approaching, both smiling, which caused Namiko to grin herself with some relief.

"Hi, Ma-chan. Hi, Ritsu," Namiko greeted them. "How'd you both do?"

"Oh, I did all right - number thirty-eight," Ritsuki began. "But Ma-chan did great. She ranked number seven, can you believe it?"

"Wow, Ma-chan! That's really good," Namiko praised her friend as Maya simply smiled bashfully. "You truly are a baffling person at times, you know." Namiko then frowned a little and added, "I wish I could do that good."

Ritsuki let out an incredulous laugh. "What are you talking about, Nami? You did fantastic!"

Namiko's eyes fluttered in surprise. "You mean, I got higher than seventh?"

"You mean you don't know?" Ritsuki questioned, grinning now. "You placed number one in the entire grade!"

"_What?!_" Namiko cracked shrilly, fearfully turning to see her name listed next to the number one spot. Her eyes widened in horror and, terrified, she gasped, "_Mutiny!_"

"Mutiny?" Ritsuki inquired in confusion and Maya looked even more puzzled than usual.

Namiko shook her head, wishing desperately that she had not taken her midterms at all or at least _failed _one of them. "This isn't right at all! Shuichi's supposed to be number one!"

"Who cares?" Ritsuki shrugged this off. "You should be happy, Nami!"

"You don't understand!" Namiko, however, continued to lament, biting her thumbnail as she felt herself grow sick. "They're going to _kill_ me - _mutiny!_"

It all made sense now, the violent stares from her fellow members of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club that made her so apprehensive - they were the cry of a brutal revolution, a revolt of epic proportions, the traitorous countenances of soldiers ready to turn against their leader and destroy her.

"Who's going to kill you?" Ristuki questioned further.

"The Shuichi Minamino Fan Club!" Namiko exclaimed dreadfully before she began to sob, "Oh, how could I let my beloved Shuichi down like this! I loved him so much, only to betray him and outscore him in some freak accident! How will I ever look at Shuichi again? How will I live with myself knowing he can't trust me? I've been so disloyal, so treacherous, so cruel! I've ruined his perfection, usurped him - I overthrew my wonderful Shuichi! No wonder everyone wants to overthrow me!"

Ritsuki scoffed and shook her head. "What does it matter what the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club thinks? And you didn't betray Shuichi, anyway; maybe he should have studied harder if he wanted first place so bad. It's not your fault that you're smarter than him."

"Don't speak such blasphemy, Ritsu!" Namiko cried fearfully, glancing around to make sure no one had heard the hostile words.

Meanwhile, Maya exclaimed, "Don't cry, Nami! You're number one in the entire class now! Think of all the opportunities you'll get now, and how happy your parents will be, and how everybody is probably going to be super jealous that you're the smartest and most important person in the whole school! I mean, you got a perfect score! It's like you're the big winner or something!"

"The winner…?" Namiko trailed off, glancing back up her name, written so boldly next to the powerful and all-important number one. A sudden rush of excitement filled her, followed by a certain sense of pride as she felt herself begin to smile and laugh triumphantly at her bright, illustrious name towering so prominently over the rest of the insignificant names. And to top it all off, she had received a perfect score! Now she was someone to be admired and looked up to - someone truly worthy of the attention of Shuichi Minamino, if not _equal_ to him, unlike her opponents of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club with their average intelligence. What a sense of accomplishment it was to surpass the man she idolized so much, like a student surpassing a mentor or teacher in her mastery; it was a liberating and rewarding feeling, an allowed arrogance that only comes in truly victorious moments.

Namiko laughed freely. "I'm number one!" she squealed excitedly, clapping her hands with unbridled enthusiasm and Ritsuki and Maya joined in.

* * *

However, Namiko's excitement was short-lived for the very real threat of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club was upon her. Over the course of the day, the animosity built up until school finally let out for the summer, allowing the rabid and devoted fan girls of Shuichi to unleash their fury on Namiko like a pack of wild and wounded beasts without the protection of teacher supervision to protect her.

As soon as the bell rang and Namiko headed out in the schoolyard to meet Shuichi and the others, she was surrounded by half a dozen of them, cruel and vindictive and salivating, as if ready to tear their president apart. _Mutiny_, she thought sadly, but already accepted this fate. She knew that there was no other option for them, that she, too, would do the same in their position, and chose to face them bravely, the crazy pack of fanatics that they were. She would endure her punishment, and prepared to suffer all the hair pulling and scratching that an enraged and madly devoted girl could dish out. She stood up straight, her back against the outside wall of the school, and stood stone-faced as she prepared to face the savage woman of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club.

One of the girls - who Namiko assumed had become their self-proclaimed leader - stood up amongst the pack. "We warned you not to screw up again, Namiko! How could you dare defile Shuichi in such a way as to make him number two?"

Namiko didn't answer; she just gritted her teeth and steadily accepted the harsh words. Meanwhile, Shuichi and the others appeared, only a few yards away.

"What's going on?" Kyoji asked, staring at the swarm of girls that surrounded Namiko with as much puzzlement at the rest.

"Ah, I think it's something about mutiny," Ritsuki replied with a wave of her hand, not really taking it very seriously. The others frowned, but looked on and listened intently.

"You have become a traitor, Namiko," the girl continued. "You've totally betrayed your love for Shuichi! You've become so cocky that you put yourself above your loyalty to Shuichi! You've become a total disgrace to the entire Shuichi Minamino Fan Club!"

Namiko raised her chin and accepted the words once more. "I apologize for my transgression," she said solemnly.

However, the girl snarled back, "Apologies aren't enough! You must suffer for what you've done!"

Namiko's face flinched a bit, but she courageously replied, "I understand. I will accept whatever punishment you feel is necessary." She then braced herself and closed her eyes tightly, fearing the worst.

"It pains me to have to do this to you, Namiko," the leader continued, preparing herself for the fatal blow. "But, from this day forth, you will no longer be president of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club. Namiko Tatsuya, you're fired!" The girls all cheered the leader on, nodding and making their approvals.

Namiko's eyes shot open at this and she felt her face fill with disgust. "What?" she questioned in annoyance. "Is that _all?_"

The leader blushed and became defensive. "What do you mean, 'is that all?'"

Namiko scoffed. "First of all, you don't _fire_ a president - it's impeached and removed, you pathetic idiots!" she snapped. "Don't you know _anything?_"

The girls' expressions became ones of embarrassment and shame as they stammered to make excuses. "Well…um…"

Namiko, however, placed her hands on her hips and brutally interrupted, "Furthermore, you think _removing me from office_ is going to hurt me? If you haven't noticed, I'm _friends_ with Shuichi! Why do I need to be president of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club when I'm his friend, hmm? Your lack of intelligence alone makes you unworthy to be members of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club!"

The girls grew defensive again, one declaring, "You have no right to say that considering you're _no longer a member!_"

"So what? I _created_ the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club! I know everything _about _Shuichi!" Namiko exclaimed. Becoming more haughty, she continued to salvage her pride, "And you all act like it's such a _tragedy _not to be a member of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club. Having been his friend for quite some time now, I have you know that's he _not_ _all that great!_"

"What?" one girl gasped horror.

"How could you say that, Namiko?!"

"This is Shuichi _Minamino _we're talking about!"

"You're obviously just jealous of him and jealous of us because you're no longer a member!"

Namiko was taken aback by this for only a moment before she became more defiant. "Shows how much _you_ all know! I mean, why would I be jealous when I'm obviously smarter than him now?"

"That…that was just a fluke!" the leader desperately shouted back.

"Ha!" Namiko, however, laughed. "You wish!

Shuichi, in the meantime, frowned and furrowed his brows. "For some reason, I have a funny feeling that I'm not going to like where this conversation is going…"

Namiko then continued, "Besides that, sure, he's handsome and all, but he's kind of a pushover, he can be pretty dull to talk to sometimes, he doesn't know how to run a cultural festival at all, he's not even as smart as everyone thinks he is, and he doesn't even try to defend himself at all!"

"Didn't she just say you were both _friends?_" Kaito said quietly to Shuichi and Shuichi just lowered his head and groaned in self pity.

Yet Namiko's defiant rant continued on, much to the shock and horror of the proud members of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club. "He's even a little arrogant and political, I think, and not all that impressive at all once you get to know him - there are _far _more interesting people than Shuichi Minamino! And, like I said, he may be handsome, but his hair clashes with _everything_ and I've seen him naked and he's not _all that spectacular!_"

Shuichi's face turned bright red at this and he closed his eyes, suddenly wishing he would be obliterated from the surface of the earth, especially as his friends eyes locked onto him, eager to see his miserable and mortified reaction.

Meanwhile, Shuichi's fan girls gasped as if there hearts had been dashed out and splattered onto the grass. The leader asked fearfully and hesitantly, "Na…naked? You mean…you've…_been with_ Shuichi?"

Namiko blinked a few times, her own cheeks turning slightly pink as she recalled what she had just said and the implications that went with it. However, she definitely couldn't let _them_ know that her fortunate view of Shuichi in the nude was a product of some pathetic peeping and tomfoolery. So, her expression became more fiery and resilient than ever as she firmly and loudly declared, "_Yes!_"

She then marched off, past the broken and stunned girls, too weak and lost to pick up the pieces of their mutilated hearts, and over to Shuichi and the others, with a fierce and triumphant grin. However, when she reached them and noticed they were all staring down at her with wide-eyed and startled expressions, some of her edge left her and she became more modest and embarrassed. Giggling nervously, she rubbed the back of her neck and looked to the thoroughly embarrassed and equally stunned Shuichi, cheeks a vibrant shade of red. "Sorry about that, Shuichi; I didn't _really_ mean all those things I said, of course! I was just trying to stand up for myself, you know? Just a quick moment of pride, won't happen again, I assure you! I hope you're not upset, but I'm sure you understand why I said all those things - especially the last part! I couldn't lose face in front of those girls and all, you know, after they just kicked me out of the club that I started! I'm sure you'll keep it a secret, though, right, as we are friends and all and you know how embarrassing it would be if I was caught lying!"

Shuichi sighed, calming down quite a bit as he saw Namiko's pleading eyes staring up at him. "It's all right, Namiko," he replied. "I suppose I won't say anything about…well…" His cheeks turned a bit pink again as he trailed off.

Namiko smiled happily. "Thanks, Shuichi! You're so sweet!"

And as the others began praising her for her bravery while they started walking away, Seita trailed behind, dumbfounded by the amazing display he had just witnessed - the public and brutal ridicule of his sworn enemy, Shuichi Minamino, coming from the woman he loathed and despised the most in the whole world - the same woman that had only hours earlier crushed Shuichi Minamino and at last allowed Seita to experience Shuichi's fall from grace, how temporary it might be - the same woman who lured Shuichi into defeat and so coldly blackmailed him into a reluctant kiss. The woman who loved Shuichi so much, who caused Seita so much pain and strife, had someone also caused his most victorious moments, given him some hope for the future and the demise of Shuichi Minamino, allowed him to at last watch Shuichi Minamino experience failure. And yet how he despised her with every fiber of his soul.

But as he watched her now, talking and eagerly accepting praise for her bold act against Shuichi Minamino, he felt his face grow hot with passion; it was then that he regrettably realized that he was in love with Namiko Tatsuya.


	15. Chapter 15

Super good news, everyone! I finished writing _Everybody Loves Shuichi!_ Yay! I'll try to update on a daily basis, seeing as it's done and all (and it's kind of unfair and cruel of me to prolong it). In other news, I will be trying to do a sequel to this that relates to some of the stuff in the final chapters; it will be probably shorter than this (hopefully ten chapters or less) and more action/adventure/mystery orientated (although the characters will all still remain their bizarre, quirky selves). I kind of think of it like it would be the movie or ova to the series (although I kind of see this more as a manga than an anime...but whatever, lol), if you know what I mean.

As for this chapter, Kurama gets a break from Miss Nagai and his friends at Mieou Academy, and we get some time with Kurama's family (Kurama's stepdad is the best!); also, Botan's in this chapter! Yay! But don't worry; if you miss the wacky antics of Kurama's classmates (who I've happen to become very fond of, I'll admit), they'll be back in the next chapter! Anyway, I'm trying to keep the geography as accurate as I can to Japan - like Mount Kurama, Hokkaido is a real place (actually, I recently discovered that Kurama and Hiei were both purposely named after neighboring mountains, Mount Kurama and Mount Hiei in Kyoto, Japan, by the manga creator). The same holds true towards the end of the story when the characters are discussing different colleges - they're all actually real places (yes, I have no life and spent my time researching these things...).

_However, _both Moroboshi Lake and Sagara Hill are made up; I probably should have done some more research on Hokkaido, but at least I got to make some references to two of my favorite shows (Moroboshi Lake is named after Ataru Moroboshi from Urusei Yatsura and Sagara Hill is named after Sosuke Sagara from Full Metal Panic, two shows which kind of inspired this whole fanfiction project).

With all of that being said, I bring to you chapter fifteen of _Everybody Loves Shuichi! _Enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen: Kokoda's Chance! Shuichi's Family's Summer Vacation!

Jiro Hatanaka sat in the living room, reading his newspaper as he often did on Sundays, an idea stirring in his mind. The summer had just arrived and his two sons, Kokoda and Shuichi, were now off for several weeks. There had seemed to be some sort of rift within the family, namely a disparity amongst siblings, that Jiro worriedly contemplated and desperately wished to remedy. Kokoda seemed to have this notion that his older stepbrother was "weird" in some way, although he constantly refused to clarify his meaning, and Jiro was left confused and utterly lost as to what to do about such a matter. He had looked back to his parenting books, and yet none mentioned what to do when a child felt their stepbrother was bizarre in some undisclosed way. There was only one thing Jiro could come up with for a solution - some much needed quality time of family bonding. After all, Shuichi had been gone for those two years on his study abroad program right after his mother was wed, and thus hadn't been able to become acclimated within the family as well, Jiro surmised; the reason Kokoda insisted Shuichi was weird had to merely be a product of not knowing him well enough.

So, having discussed it thoroughly with his wife Shiori, and she thinking it was a wonderful idea, and then Kokoda, who seemed oddly eager about this "opportunity," as he described it, to "discover the truth about Shuichi once and for all," Jiro summoned Shuichi to the living room to discuss his new plans.

Shuichi entered the living room, seeing his stepfather reading the paper. He smiled pleasantly and said, "You wanted to see me, father?"

Jiro lowered his paper and leaned forward in his chair. "Oh, yes, Shuichi! Sit down, sit down!" Shuichi gave a second smile and did as he asked. Then, Jiro began, "Now, Shuichi, I called you hear this morning to discuss with you something important. What I'd like to call…um…_family relations!_"

Shuichi furrowed his brows a bit in puzzlement, but chose to hear his stepfather out; true, for the CEO of a major corporation, Jiro Hatanaka amazingly came off as somewhat of an idiot at times, but he was a loving idiot, Shuichi knew, and a decent man trying his best to be a father despite his flawed parenting skills and absent-minded tendencies. So, politely, Shuichi replied, "Go on, father."

"Well, son, I know you're a very busy boy, in your last year of high school and all," Jiro continued on. "I'm sure you have a lot of work to do this summer, what, with your responsibilities as class representative and your summer homework - not to mention needing to find time to spend with your friends."

Shuichi forced a laugh as his father mentioned all the things his mind had been trying to avoid over the last few days. "Yes, well…"

"So, obviously, I understand if you can't make it or you have prior obligations, as it is a little short notice," Jiro said now and Shuichi became more curious.

"Are we going somewhere?" he pondered aloud.

Jiro grinned now. "Well, now that you've brought it up, your mother and I just planned a family trip to Hokkaido for this weekend!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Your brother already said he'd love to come, and so we're hoping you would, too. The trip is, in a way, really for you - sort of our way of saying how much we all missed you those last two years that you were away in…um…where were you again exactly, Shuichi?"

Shuichi chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, quickly concocting, "Oh, all places really…Europe, America…" After all, he certainly couldn't divulge the real reason for his absence to his stepfather, specifically his long hiatus in the demon world.

"The study abroad programs they have for high school students nowadays are really spectacular!" Jiro exclaimed with a jovial laugh and Shuichi tried his best not to wince at how easily he had been duped. Clearing his throat, Jiro continued, "Anyway, as I was saying…" he trailed off and paused of minute for reflection. "Uh…what was I saying again, son?"

"About this weekend…?" Shuichi suggested.

"Ah, yes, this weekend!" Jiro remembered. "Well, it would really be important to your mother and me, and Kokoda, of course, if you can come, so we can all spend some nice family time together."

Shuichi smiled again and replied, "Sure, father; I'd love to come."

Jiro breathed a sigh of relief (he had not exactly deciphered what to say or do if Shuichi had chosen to decline) and grinned. "Great!"

As his father began running excitedly through the details of their itinerary for the weekend, Shuichi continued to smile and nod, deciding a trip to Hokkaido with his family sounded pleasant enough; at the very least, it would do him some good to get away from his eccentric and slightly unstable friends for awhile and he supposed he could use some quality time with his family, especially his mother, who he owed so much to and had been sorely neglecting due to circumstances out of his control (namely, being elected class representative of the unhappy class of 3-4). Little did he know, despite priding himself on his insight, his stepbrother's own suspicions about him and the small fragments he had of memories that he would soon piece together to learn the real truth about Shuichi Minamino: his secret past as the demon Yoko Kurama.

For Kokoda Hatanaka was determined that this weekend was at last his chance to finally unravel the mystery behind his enigmatic stepbrother once and for all!

* * *

So the Hatanaka family was off with the lone Minamino in tow early that Saturday morning, taking a plane to the island of Hokkaido, then renting a car and driving along until they reached their destination; however, rather than the lavish resort and glorious hot springs they expected, they arrived at a rustic cabin beside a lake, surrounded by hills and woods and a rural village just outside the area.

"So, what do you think?" Jiro asked as he got out of the car and turned to his family with an eager grin of anticipation. "Isn't it great? I used to go here all the time when I was a kid!"  
Trying to smile and stepping out herself, Shiori replied as gratefully and kindly as she could, "Well, at least we won't be sleeping outside, dear."

"Let's hurry and unpack," Jiro decided, completely oblivious to his wife's displeasure that she had trouble masking. "I want to start hiking up Sagara Hill soon so we can have our lunch at the top, overlooking the lake."

Perking up a bit, Shiori thought it best to spare her husband's feelings and replied sincerely, "That actually sounds very peaceful…"

Meanwhile, Kokoda gave Shuichi a nudge and said jokingly, "It figures out of all the great places in Hokkaido, Dad would pick here to go, right?" He blinked, however, noticing the serious look in Shuichi's gaze as it locked on the woods only a few yards away.

"Yes…" he answered slowly, consumed by something more dire. _Those woods_…he thought, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. There was something ominous about it, some evil spirit lurking underneath its innocent and beautiful façade - he could _sense_ it.

Kokoda frowned uneasily. "Um…Shuichi? Are you all right?"

Shuichi blinked a few times, snapping out of his daze, and noticed his younger stepbrother staring worriedly up at him. He let out an awkward laugh in an attempt to break the tension. "Oh, I'm fine, Kokoda! No need to worry…"he faded off into another fit of chuckles before hastily shifting topics. "Let's hurry up and gather our things…"

As Shuichi turned his back to him to unpack his things from the car, Kokoda furrowed his brows, his own suspicions raised. _Something definitely has him on edge_, he determined. _But what? And could it maybe have to do with those six months I can't remember?_

The four finished unpacking their things within the hour and hurriedly packed a lunch before starting up Sagara Hill on one of the cleared-out paths. Shuichi lingered behind his family, staring intently at the lake. After awhile, Jiro, who had excitedly taken the lead as if he were a child again on some imagined adventure, turned to notice Shuichi lagging behind with his eyes so fixated on the trees. Jiro let out a laugh and called out, "You really like those woods, don't you, Shuichi?"

Shuichi's face turned a slight shade of pink, having been caught unawares and so intensely involved in his contemplation. He tried to laugh lightly and replied, "Oh, yes; the trees are really quite beautiful." He then inquired, "Do you happen know anything about them?"

"The woods?" Jiro asked with a laugh. "Oh, there's been all kind of stories about the forests on this hill ever since I was a kid! Every year they seem to be haunted by something else!"

"_Oh?_" Shuichi persisted inquisitively. "That sounds very fascinating, actually. Do you think you could maybe tell me a few of the stories…?"

Jiro chuckled and shook his head. "You don't want to hear silly old ghost stories _now!_" he insisted. "Not when we have the great outdoors all around us! That sort of thing is best reserved for night, don't you think?"

Shuichi forced his own laugh. "Yes, of course," he strained to answer. "I was just curious, that's all…." He trailed off, his eyes shifting back to the woods beside him in deep concern.

Kokoda, meanwhile, studying his stepbrother intently. _Just what is it about these trees that he cares so much about? _Kokoda wondered, scowling slightly in frustration.

Shuichi, on the other hand, rubbed his chin pensively, his eyes darkening. _There is certainly something dangerous in these woods and it's drawing nearer; if only I had more knowledge as to what it was…_ He then suddenly snapped his head away, sensing another, more familiar presence coming from the opposite direction. And Kokoda merely blinked and Shuichi had vanished from his sight.

"Wha…what?" Kokoda stammered.

"Only another half mile or so," Jiro called out to his family, turning around at that precise moment. He halted and scratched his head in puzzlement. "Now where on earth did Shuichi go?"

And Kokoda's eyes widened as he declared in horror, "He just disappeared!"

* * *

"Now let's see…that's Moroboshi Lake…" Botan mused aloud, tapping her finger to her chin. "Lord Koenma said that he'd be _somewhere _in the area this weekend…" the perky Grim Reaper trailed off as she slowly glided through the woods surrounding the lake Shuichi's family was visiting on her oar and in her pink kimono.

Shuichi arrived only a moment after in the clearing, appearing surprised by her sudden arrival on his family vacation. "Botan! What are you doing here?" he asked as soon as saw her.

When she spotted him, she grinned and exclaimed, "Oh, Kurama! How wonderful it is to see you! I've just been looking for you!"

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No reason to fret too much," Botan insisted with an assuring smile. "Lord Koenma just wanted me to ask you to do a favor for him, as you are nearby, in regard to an evil spirit lurking about in the area."

"It must have something to do with one of the trees in these woods; I could sense there was something demonic about at least one of them," Shuichi determined.

"Yes, actually," Botan answered, pulling out some paperwork on the assignment. "There seems to be some sort of wicked spirit that has cursed one of these trees. You're no longer obligated, of course, to take the assignment, but if you wouldn't mind, I do have the details for the case right here…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jiro had become frantic. "Okay, everyone try not to panic!" he exclaimed in a shrill and shaky voice, his nerves on edge and his face contorted with worry. Both Shiori and Kokoda looked on with frowns of dismay as Jiro began to let out a few painfully nervous laughs. "I'm sure he just wandered behind a little…he's probably coming up behind any moment…" He trailed off and when those moments passed, he found his eyes shifting toward the edge of the hill the cascaded down toward the lake. "Good God! Say if he fell down the cliff?!" he cried out in horror, convulsively breathing as he grabbed onto his chest and tears flinging from his eyes. "Oh, poor Shuichi! It's all my fault! I killed our son! Our beautiful son!"

Shiori winced as her husband began to sob, doubtful of the events the broken and fearful Jiro had fabricated, and quickly took his arm to comfort him. "Now, now, Jiro; he must have just found something that interested him in the woods and wandered off the path. Shuichi's a very independent boy; I'm sure he's just fine."

"You think?" Jiro asked hopefully, lifting his downtrodden head slightly to face her.

Shiori smiled sympathetically. "I'm positive, Jiro."

Kokoda, however, became stubborn and exclaimed, "But I _saw _him disappear! I was _staring right at him!_"

Frowning now, Shiori replied quizzically, "Well, Shuichi always has been a very fast runner…"

And Kokoda let out a sigh of frustration.

* * *

"Let's see, Moroboshi Lake…" Botan began to read from her files. "The story goes that the spirit of a jealous and vengeful woman lives in one of the trees beside the lake, a beautiful lady that was once scorned and betrayed by the only man she loved. She's been dormant for the last hundred years or so, but recently she's seemed to have resurfaced, ready to cast doom on all men as vengeance for her fickle and lecherous lover!" Botan grinned a bit and commented, "Ooh, sounds pretty juicy, don't you think? A tormented and betrayed lover consumed by jealousy! At least she's smart enough to blame the men, though; it's almost always their fault in situations such as these."

Shuichi frowned a bit at Botan's conclusion. "I wouldn't say it's _always_ our fault," he replied and then felt a shiver run down his spine, glancing over at the trees and feeling as though the angry spirit was aiming all her cruel fury at him for even _thinking_ such a statement.

"Anyway," Botan continued on. "It seems over the course of the last couple months, three men have disappeared in these woods on account of that evil spirit, so I suggest we get it rid of it as soon as we can! It shouldn't be so difficult…"

* * *

"We'll split up!" Jiro decided at once, slamming a fist in the palm of his hand. "We'll split up and look for Shuichi!"

Shiori frowned doubtfully. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Jiro…"

Kokoda's eyes, however, lit up - this was his chance to find out the truth once and for all without his sensible stepmother and his oblivious father inhibiting him - and exclaimed, "I think it's a great idea!" He then ran off into the woods.

"Wait, Kokoda!" Shiori desperately called after him as he disappeared from sight in a matter of seconds.

Jiro's face became panicked and guilt-ridden again as he cried out, "Oh, no! I killed our second son, too!"

As he began bewailing his misery, Shiori just let out a sigh very reminiscent of her son Shuichi's.

* * *

In the meantime, Botan hurriedly led the way to the tree in suspect - a darkened tree, whose bark had blackened and whose roots twisted up and out of the earth while its branches loomed overhead, leafless and menacing. Botan whimpered a bit at the sight, sensing the ominous presence coming from the tree. "Perhaps you should…" she began shakily.

"Yes," Shuichi replied, interrupting her before she could finish, and pulled from his long red hair his weapon of choice - his rose whip. The tree moaned and the earth creaked with the sound of the twisting and restless roots as the rest of the surrounding trees quaked with fear. Shuichi's eyes narrowed fiercely; it had been a long time since he had fought and stirred up his darker, demon persona; he certainly would never transform into Yoko Kurama again, but fighting now still reminded him of a life he had mostly given up.

And from the thick, black trunk of the tree, emerged the head of an angry woman, with limp hair and waxen features, and red, murderous eyes.

Kokoda ran quickly through the woods, his eyes desperately darting all about him, searching for even the most miniscule sign of Shuichi. This was his chance, his opportunity to discover the truth about the peculiar events that surrounded his stepbrother. Shuichi had to run off for a _reason_, and this rare lapse of his usually secretive and discreet nature could be Kokoda's chance - his _only_ chance - to discover the truth about the bizarre and enigmatic life that he was certain Shuichi kept skillfully hidden. In just a few moments, all the secrets and answers he had been searching for could be revealed to him, from the mystery behind his six month memory lapse to his odd behavior during that period and, most importantly of all, the blue apparatus that he could have sworn had attached itself to his head. And yet all would be explained to him, as soon as he profited from Shuichi's fatal mistake, disappearing into the woods and thus signaling to Kokoda that he had something to hide.

That is, if Kokoda ever _found_ Shuichi. Frowning, and growing weary, Kokoda slowed down a bit, realizing he was getting nowhere in his search. If anything, he had gotten lost himself, having darted blindly into the thick of the forest with little idea about where he was going and even what direction he had been heading. Rather, he had been so passionately convinced that he would finally discover the truth that he threw caution to the wind and let his emotions run away with him - literally, it seemed, as he gave up running and turned to panting and catching his breath. He frowned a little, pulling the collar off of his neck as the summer heat began to get to him, and then scanned the area around him. There was absolutely no sign of Shuichi. _Maybe I should have gone into this with a better plan_, he thought, furrowing his brows with a bewildered expression.

And then he heard the sudden cry of an unfamiliar voice, "Kurama, look out!" followed by what sounded almost like an explosion, a bursting and breaking of wood and earth.

Kokoda gasped. "That name!" he exclaimed. He had heard it once before, when Shuichi had been discussing his school trip to the Kurama-Onsen, and had immediately connected it with the mystery behind his lost memories and his enigmatic stepbrother. Yet, other than knowing that it was connected somehow, up until that point he had been unable to decipher _how_ it connected, in what way was the vague name a clue in the puzzling riddle that was Shuichi Minamino? Hearing the name again, Kokoda was suddenly rejuvenated in his search for truth, and quickly followed the sound of the stranger's voice and the breaking trees toward that name - the name that would bring a conclusive answer to all of his many questions that relentlessly nagged in his mind.

Running, he heard the indiscernible fray draw nearer, completely devoid of any knowledge on the cause of it and the players involved. But he was determined to discover that truth, to finally see with his own eyes a revelation - today would be the day!

He ran faster than he ever did before, the sounds growing louder and fiercer, and yet he did not fear any of it (despite his secrecy, what evil would someone as kind and peaceful as Shuichi truly concoct?). He had no ill-will toward his stepbrother, nor did he suspect that Shuichi had any malevolent intentions toward him, and yet he simply had to _know_. What was it that Shuichi was so diligently hiding and why? And in what way did it involve him; certainly, he couldn't ignore it as he somehow had lost six months of his life, forever stolen from the core of his memories.

Yes, it was all clear to him now, what he had to do, and where his legs were leading him! He was almost upon them - upon the fray, upon a vulnerable Shuichi, upon the truth - only the thick of the woods blinded his sight! And yet he would soon be passed all of that, brushing through the ripping tree branches that stood in his way, nearing the clearing of truth! Yes, he was almost there! He could almost envision Shuichi before him, right at his very fingertips…

And, suddenly, his line of sight was obstructed by the most spectacular and overwhelming image Kokoda had ever seen - that of a strange, blue-haired girl in a pink kimono flying midair on an oar. And with that, Kokoda lost all awareness of his senses and the quest for truth escaped from his grasp once more just as he regretfully slipped from consciousness while Shuichi, unseen, laid his final and fatal blow on the vengeful spirit.

* * *

When Kokoda finally awoke, the opportunity had sadly passed. How could he have fainted at the most critical moment? It was pathetic. He supposed, in hindsight, it really couldn't have been helped - it wasn't everyday that one saw a girl flying in plain daylight - and yet he couldn't stop blaming himself for his weak constitution. Now, as he slowly opened his eyes, all traces of the bizarre event he was certain had occurred had dispersed, possibly for some time, and he was greeted by the unassuming Shuichi and the same girl, now knelt on the ground and was dressed in ordinary clothes.

"What…what happened?" he asked weakly, the details hazily coming to him as he regained his senses and sat up.

"It seems you fainted, I'm afraid," Shuichi answered innocently enough.

"Fainted?" Kokoda asked in disbelief and disappointment, his eyes scanning the woods around him; yet, other than a few broken branches and scarred trees, there was nothing unusual to be seen. His eyes then fell back onto the now seemingly innocuous blue-haired girl who sat beside him. "You…you were flying!" he exclaimed incredulously, pointing an accusing finger directly at her.

The girl's face turned pink and she hastily insisted, "Oh, no, no! You must be suffering from heat exhaustion! Yes, that's it! It's making you see all kinds of crazy things!" She let out a series of shrill and nervous chuckles.

"It would be a plausible cause for you suddenly fainting like that," Shuichi replied, laughing a bit awkwardly himself.

Kokoda grimaced and looked downward at his knees; how could he have missed _everything?_ Now he was left with more questions than before; and yet he was a bit grateful to get some sort of evidence that something bizarre was indeed occurring - _supernatural_, even - although he had no clue as to the reasons behind it and how exactly it linked to his memory loss or Shuichi. Yet there was nothing he could do now; again, he was at the mercy of a kind and assuring stepbrother, who kept the truth skillfully concealed and smiled down on him with sympathy.

"Are you sure you're all right, Kokoda?" Shuichi now asked in concern. "Perhaps it would be best if we were to go back to the cabin so you can get some rest…"

Kokoda, beginning to feel a smidge of guilt for harboring such resentment toward his stepbrother, lifted his head and forced a reluctant smile. "No, no! That's all right; I'm fine now…"

"Shuichi! Kokoda!" the familiar voice of their mother came to their ears and both brothers turned to Shiori and Jiro arrive in the clearing, exhausted and worried. Shiori breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing them. "Oh, there you are. Is everything all right?"

Shuichi stood up now and explained very professionally, "Kokoda got a little dazed due to the heat, that's all. He should be all right now."

Jiro, however, was looking at Botan quizzically. "Um…who's this girl?"

Shuichi winced as he glanced over his shoulder at Botan, who gave a nervous grin and quickly jumped to her feet. "Oh, I'm Botan, a friend of Kura - I mean, Shuichi's. Yes, just happened to be idly passing by, spending the day hiking and all; what a coincidence!" She coughed up a few more pitiful laughs.

Jiro grinned now and said amicably, "Is that so? That's such a pleasant surprise!"

Uneasily, Shuichi rubbed his shoulder and replied warily, "Yes, well…"

"If you'd like to stay an extra day, you're welcome to stay with us," Jiro then proposed and Shiori nodded. "We have plenty of room and any friend of Shuichi's is a friend of ours."

"No, no, that won't be necessary!" Botan insisted with a wave of both hands.

"Oh, dear, don't be so modest," Shiori then warmly spoke up. "It won't be any trouble at all."

"But I…" Botan struggled, turning her eyes to Shuichi for some sort of escape.

Before Shuichi could speak, Jiro offered, "At least have lunch. We made plenty; I even made rice balls."

Botan's reservations scurried from her face as she beamed and exclaimed, "I absolutely love rice balls!" She then turned around and whispered to Shuichi, "You know, come to think of it, Lord Koenma hardly ever gives me any vacation time whatsoever!"

Shuichi frowned and sighed in dismay as Botan turned from him and began chatting cheerfully with his parents, starting back toward the rugged path up Sagara Hill; he supposed he should be grateful that he had successfully and quickly defeated the weak spirit that had haunted the woods - and had luckily done so remaining more or less undetected by his stepbrother or parents.

In the meantime, Kokoda's own expression became troubled once more, contemplating the bizarre appearance of Shuichi's supposed "friend." She _had_ been flying; but how? And what could it all mean? If only he had gotten a glimpse of Shuichi in that moment; if only he had held out just a moment longer instead of succumbing to his shock of seeing such a fantastical sight that defied all logic. He lowered his eyes and rubbed his chin as he and Shuichi began walking as well, glancing up at his stepbrother every now and again in an attempt to read his stoic face. It proved too difficult and finally Kokoda asked, "So…um…how do you know Botan exactly?"

Shuichi's eyes fluttered a bit, flustered by this unexpected interrogation. He certainly couldn't say school anymore, for Kokoda now attended Mieou Academy and would most definitely discover the truth. However, his hesitation was only making his stepbrother more suspicious and so he answered quickly and vaguely, "Oh, you know, here and there…"

Again, Shuichi slipped out of a question without a real answer, much to Kokoda's disappointment. Still, it did signify something; his older stepbrother had to be hiding _something _if he was so fervently keeping every detail of his life so secretive. Kokoda's eyes then wandered back to the talkative and mysterious, flying girl who had so oddly appeared in the woods and appeared so normal now - her arrival could not be a coincidence, Kokoda knew, but was simply another clue in the mystery behind the enigmatic Shuichi Minamino.

But what could a flying girl have anything to do with Shuichi's secret past, his lost memories, or the strange recollection of a blue apparatus protruding from his head that constantly nagged at him? And unless it really had been heat exhaustion; he was expecting to discover something abnormal from his escapades, but nothing so entirely unbelievable as a magically flying girl - how could something so supernatural ever be explained? What Kokoda wanted was a logical answer, a fathomable truth he could use to understand the bizarre occurrences he had experienced, not some dreamlike and strange fantasy. And yet the more Kokoda dived deeper into his pursuit for truth, the more it seemed that the former would prove impossible and the latter would become the reality.

And so the Hatanaka family trip continued without anymore incident as Botan spent most of her time enjoying herself, chatting with Shuichi's parents and participating in their various activities of the day.

Botan managed to talk nonstop (Shuichi couldn't figure out how she had so much to talk about seeing as the majority of the activities of her daily life had to be kept secretive to his unknowing and innocent family) and quickly became the center of attention for the day, Shuichi's parents hitting it off with her and happily asking her questions and listening to her stories. Even Kokoda seemed oddly interested in her, prying her with the most bizarre questions, all of which were in some way related to Shuichi himself. It started innocently enough, with such simple inquiries as "So how long have you know Shuichi?" and "When did you two meet?" until it spiraled into a series of specific and confounding questions: "So what were you doing in the fall and winter two years ago?" "Have you ever experienced any odd memory lapses?" "Have you ever seen any strange blue apparatuses?"

And Shuichi sighed, enduring all of this; he would have perhaps been more suspicious of his stepbrother's peculiar line of questioning if he hadn't been so busy desperately praying that Botan wouldn't slip up and disclose any information about his demon life to his family (she managed to nearly call him "Kurama" quite a few times during the course of the trip). He supposed he couldn't blame her (even if she was enjoying herself a little _too_ much); what else could she do but attempt to acclimate herself with his family and make herself at home in order to avoid suspicion?

And as the weekend came for a close, Botan gave a grin and a wave to the Hatanaka family as they prepared to drive off. "Goodbye! It was nice meeting you all!"

"Goodbye!" Jiro and Shiori called out, proceeding to depart from the cabin and head toward the airport. Shiori then turned around and addressed her sons, "Well, wasn't that a nice trip?"

Both boys gave nervous half-smiles and nodded in reluctant approval. And, as soon as she turned around, the two sighed, Shuichi in relief that the nerve-wrecking trip had finally concluded with him somehow managing to fight an evil spirit and keep his demon life a secret at the same time and Kokoda in disappointment that the elusive truth about Shuichi had once again escaped his grasp.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, all! Sorry for the delay - the weekend was majorly hectic! But, yay, more _Everybody Loves Shuichi! _Some more summer fun before Kurama returns to Mieou Academy! Moreover, all of Kurama's classmates are back for some good times at the beach! Yay! And Kaito fans, rejoice! He's got some of the best parts in this chapter (which is saying a lot, considering there are some great, albeit bizarre, parts with Seita and Tasaka, too).

Oh, Izzlebella - that's actually a really cute and funny idea, if Maya had scored the top grades on the midterms (I think they would all flip out, though, lol!)! She did score number 7, though, which means she beat out a large majority of her class...she is quite a baffling person, isn't she? Still, that would have been interesting to do (maybe I should do a rewrite, huh?) - well, there's always finals, right? LOL!

Anyway, I've still got to get working on the sequel to this...eventually...it's just that I just got into this new anime called Ouran High School Host Club (you can catch it on youtube - it's amazing!), and I'm thinking of writing something for that (considering a lot of the fanfiction written for it is God awful), not to mention I've really got to work on some original stuff - but I'm still going to try and do the sequel (because it is sort of needed).

With that, I bring you more fun and craziness with _Everybody Loves Shuichi! _Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Fun in the Sun! The Gang Heads to the Beach!

"Isn't this wonderful, Tasa-chan! The sea, the beach, just the two of us!" Ritsuki gushed, holding tightly onto his arm as they stood on the crowded beach overlooking the ocean, the summer sun beaming down on them and illuminating the clear, crystal waters of the waves. She was grinning lustfully, dressed in a revealing red bikini to show-off her much admired and envied endowments while he, dressed in his black bathing trunks, kept his arms crossed sternly and his serious glare turned away from her. However, despite his scowl, there was a bashful tint of pink in his cheeks. Leaning close to him, she asked playfully, "Doesn't that make you happy, Tasa-chan?"

"I don't even know why I bothered coming with you here in the first place," he retorted callously, cocking his head haughtily up and away.

But Ritsuki just giggled and remained undeterred, tugging his arm and insisting, "Come on, Tasa-chan! Let's go take some pictures of some guys butts together! I saw quite a few good ones!"

Tasaka immediately turned his head to her with a scathing look and snapped angrily, "Why the hell would I want to do that for?!"

Ritsuki smirked knowingly and leaned closer to him. "I guess you're right, Tasa-chan, considering this is a date and all."

Tasaka's face turned beat red in embarrassment and vexation, defensively protesting, "I never said this was a date, you crazy nymphomaniac! Now let go of my arm already!"

"Oh, good!" Ritsuki cooed happily. "Then you won't mind that I invited everybody else!"

The color drained from his face as he asked in surprise, "Everybody else?"

"Tasa-chan! Ritsu!" the familiar voice of Hiroshi called out to them from behind, and a happy Ritsuki and a reluctant Tasaka turned around to see the cabinets of classes 3-4 and 3-5 had arrived, dressed in beach attire and carrying a few things for the day. None of them looked exceptionally pleased to be there, save Hiroshi and possibly Namiko; Shuichi gave he usual wary smile, Maya looked completely dumbfounded as to where she was, Kaito looked more or less apathetic and yawned, Kyoji rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, noticing the annoyed expression Tasaka now carried, and Seita looked grim and bitter at the fact that he was now forced to spend even his _free time_ with the man he despised so much and kept his glare vehemently on Shuichi.

"Hi, everyone!" Ritsuki called back with an exuberant wave, ignoring the countenances of the majority of her friends, while Tasaka frowned miserably and disgusted, slumping his shoulders forward. Noticing his displeasure with the corner of her eye, Ritsuki grinned and joked, "Oh, Tasa-chan; you're not disappointed, are you?"

Tasaka again grew defensive, stood up straight, and glared away from her. "Why the hell would I be disappointed?" he questioned heatedly, face bright red again. "I don't care who you invited!"

"Of course not!" she laughed, blowing him a kiss as she ran off to greet the others and help them with their things.

And Tasaka bitterly slumped forward again, grumbling begrudgingly, "I really hate that stupid woman," before reluctantly joining the others.

After they had all laid out their beach towels and blankets, set up their beach umbrellas and beach chairs, and strategically placed their cooler, the odd group of friends started what they all hoped to be a relaxing outing at the beach, with the serene smell of the sea around them and the warm sun gently casting its rays down on the clear, white sand. Kaito immediately pulled out his manga as a way of avoiding conversation with the others and Ritsuki, after hanging on Tasaka a little while longer, went off with Hiroshi to capture as many pictures as they could of the unsuspecting male populous on the beach, and Tasaka passionately proceeded to complain to Kyoji about every little character defect he saw in Ritsuki. Kyoji, in turn, continuously nodded, half-listening to his friend's rant, but more concerned with trying not to look too bored by it. Maya smiled blissfully, staring vacantly out at the sea, while Namiko complimented Shuichi without end, still trying to make amends for her defiant actions on the last day of the semester, which caused Seita to become more irritable than usual, boiling over with a newfound envy and bloodlust he had never experienced before as his eyes shifted back and forth from Shuichi to Namiko in a deranged sort of passion. Shuichi himself just tried to smile and accept Namiko overzealous compliments gracefully while attempting to ignore the scathing and seething eyes of an insane Seita Hachirobei.

"_I just can't stand her!_" Tasaka nearly shouted on the top of his lungs, standing upright and raising two indignant fists. The others stopped what they were doing momentarily as they stared up at him in bewilderment; even Kaito lifted his eyes from his manga and raised a brow as he quizzically eyed the furious and exasperated Tasaka. Tasaka, sensing almost immediately the half dozen pairs of eyes on him, turned a vivid shade of scarlet and withdrew hastily back down to the beach towel, thankful his burning red skin was hidden under the shadow of the beach umbrella.

Kaito smirked and let out a curt chuckle, turning his gaze back to his manga. "It seems that someone has a crush on someone else," he mused.

Tasaka glowered furiously, giving Kaito a death glare. "Why would I have a crush on that annoying and perverted woman Yamagashi for?!" he questioned feverishly.

"I don't recall mentioning any names," Kaito remarked with a knowing glint his eyes, causing Tasaka to become all the more aggravated.

Shuichi frowned, and fearing the bitter confrontation that had already begun, wisely suggested, "Perhaps we should change subjects…"

"Yes, Shuichi's right!" Namiko instinctively agreed. Then, looking above and behind her at the umbrella, she said, "You know, that umbrella's tilted too forward; we're not getting any sunlight at all!" She stood up, dusting a bit of sand off her legs, and walked over to the umbrella to adjust it.

"Let me help!" Seita cried suddenly, leaping up at full speed and lunging to the umbrella.

As soon as his hands were tightly clinging to the umbrella just above Namiko's own hands, Namiko eyed him suspiciously and questioned, "Why are you helping me?"

Panic flung across Seita's face and he immediately released the umbrella as if his hands had accidentally latched onto a poisonous snake. "I'm not helping you! I'm not helping anyone!" he exclaimed. "I _hate _you!"

Kaito raised his eyes again and remarked simply, "Bizarre."

"But isn't he always?" Kyoji added glumly and Kaito gave a shrug, returning to his manga.

"Scorn me all you want; it's only because you're jealous of Shuichi," Namiko remarked offhandedly, adjusting the umbrella herself.

The word "jealous" took on a new meaning for Seita as he stared at Namiko fixing the umbrella, dressed in a conservative one-piece and yet looking provocative all the same. All negative feelings directed toward Shuichi had previously been caused not by envy, but by an innate feeling of injustice; this, however, was jealousy. _How could she still say anything good at that idiot Minamino after she denounced him?!_ he thought wildly and then proclaimed sporadically, "Denounced!"

Namiko scoffed. "What?"

"You heard me!" Seita, however, declared, narrowing his eyes at the woman was both his biggest enemy and his strongest ally in the fight against Shuichi Minamino. "I heard you myself! You _denounced _him!" And he pointed directly at Shuichi, who squirmed awkwardly as he sat.

Namiko blushed slightly, trying to compose some sort of defense to this accusation. "I didn't _denounce_ Shuichi! I said those things in the heat of the moment - as a clever ruse to maintain my pride in front of those stupid girls! You're obviously crazy, trying to get me to betray my beloved Shuichi so you can try and take him down! Well, it won't work! I _love_ Shuichi!"

Seita felt more rage quiver through his body than he ever did before. Then, hurling a consuming hate at her with his seething glare, he exclaimed, "That's not it at all!" He then marched off in a huff.

"_Very_ bizarre," Kaito commented as he watched Seita storm away, stopping only a few yards distance from their setup.

Seita, meanwhile, grinded his teeth in self-disgust. How could he ever have thought he was in love with the likes of Namiko Tatsuya, that vile and putrid woman? The whole thing was preposterous and sickened him. He was only in love with the idea of her in those few fleeting moments, where she successfully encompassed all he desired - namely, to at last crush and defeat the arrogant and patronizing Shuichi Minamino. Now, he was simply allowing himself to be a victim of teenage hormones - of all things. If only he could bring back that shining Namiko of victory who had so successfully and beautifully obliterated Shuichi Minamino, knocking him from the top of the class and disparaging him so vindictively and passionately for all to hear, thus accomplishing all of Seita's dreams. Yes, that was the image he clung to - that he longed to see and hear - and that that dastardly Shuichi Minamino was again cruelly stealing away from him with his manipulative charm and sinful cunning! If he gave up on Namiko now, Shuichi would again have taken the upper hand, brainwashed another follower who had, even if for a second, seen the glorious light outside the dark and deceiving shadow of Shuichi Minamino. _That bastard!_ Seita thought, tightening his fingers into self-righteous fists before screaming loud enough for the others to still hear, "I won't allow it!"

"Yes, very bizarre, indeed," Kaito concluded matter-of-factly, flipping the page of his manga.

Shuichi frowned and said sympathetically as he could, "I'm sure Seita has his reasons…"

"Jeez, I can't believe you're actually trying to defend that loony," Kyoji scoffed, leaning back on the beach blanket. "I mean, he _hates_ you; he practically wants to _kill _you, for crying out loud."

Shuichi gave a polite laugh and replied weakly, "I'm sure Seita doesn't…_hate_…me…" For all his proficiency in lying, even Shuichi couldn't manage to make this incredibly false statement ring even remotely true.

"Oh, that's right, because nobody could hate _you_,"Tasaka muttered disdainfully, still thoroughly irritable about the whole ordeal with Ritsuki and, since he had never lived him very much to begin with, Shuichi seemed like the perfect person to direct this animosity. Shuichi forced a laugh, trying not to take offense to the obviously bitter insult, and found himself wishing he had never allowed the pushy and insistent Ritsuki to convince him into coming to the beach that day.

"I want to swim!" Maya then decided suddenly, catching the attention of the others.

Tasaka's anger subsided, being replaced by concern as he sat up straight and said, "But, Maya, you don't know how to swim."

Maya frowned a little at this and asked, "Well, maybe I can learn, right?"

The others winced at this prospect, knowing full well Maya's capacity for retaining information, or lack thereof. "Maybe that wouldn't be the wisest decision…" Shuichi said gently, staring out at the small, peaceful waves that looked more like the harsh waves of a storm as he thought more and more of Maya trying to face them.

"You don't know how to swim, Ma-chan?" Namiko inquired inquisitively.

"Um…well…" Maya trailed off, placing a finger to her chin, trying to jog her memory a bit.

"I tried teaching her a few times, but it never sticks," Tasaka answered. "Don't you remember, Maya?"

Maya grimaced, her eyes glancing upward toward the sky. "Not really…"

"Well, Ma-chan, the best place to learn how to swim is in a pool, not in the ocean," Namiko said. "The ocean can be pretty dangerous for inexperienced swimmers." She then gazed out at the water with a smile of anticipation. "Although it would be nice to go in the water for awhile…" She then took Maya's hand and said, "Come on, Ma-chan; I'm sure there'd be no harm in you sticking your feet in the water a little."

"In what water?" Maya asked dazedly, although she complied and let Namiko lead her by the hand.

Namiko then turned around with a grin and asked, "Are you guys coming, too?"

"I'll pass, thanks," Kaito said indifferently as he turned another page of his manga.

Shuichi, on the other hand, politely smiled, stood up, and said, "I'll come, Namiko."

"Well, if you're going, I'm going," Tasaka decided, standing up himself. "There's no way I'm letting you hang out with my sister without me to supervise!"

"I thought you two made a truce," Kaito reminded him half-interestedly.

"We…we did!" Tasaka exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"_Traitor!_" Seita snapped angrily, still stubbornly standing a few yards away from the rest and managing to clearly hear their conversation.

Tasaka, growing more uncomfortable now that he had Seita's infuriated eyes locked onto him, crossed his arms and added, "Besides, just because we made a truce doesn't mean I have to like the guy."

"Um, but isn't that the point of a truce, Tasaka?" Kyoji asked innocently.

"Just shut up, Kyoji!" Tasaka retorted. Kyoji winced and withdrew slightly in fear of the ill-tempered Tasaka and Shuichi just tried to laugh the whole thing off, finding himself averting his eyes up toward the sky. Tasaka then let out a fierce, furious, and frustrated sigh, snarling, "Where the hell is that insufferable Yamagashi, anyway?!"

"You called, Tasa-chan?" Ritsuki squealed from behind, followed by a smirking Hiroshi who scanned through the various indecent photos they had taken on her digital camera. Ritsuki then latched onto Tasaka with her merciless cackle as he turned bright red for the umpteenth time that day. "Come on, Tasa-chan! Let's go for a swim together!" she playfully teased, tugging him helplessly toward the ocean.

"Yamagashi! Let go!" he ordered in vain.

"Tsk, tsk, Tasa-chan; you're always so angry!" Hiroshi mischievously jested, snapping a few photographs of Tasaka, particularly his backside, as Ritsuki thoughtlessly dragged him away.

Shuichi, meanwhile, feeling some sympathy for the already displeased Tasaka, spoke up and suggested, "Perhaps you shouldn't bother Tasaka so much right now; he doesn't seem to be in a very good mood…"

Hiroshi, however, turned around and replied with a wink, "But you know he really loves it, though." He then followed after Ritsuki and the futilely struggling Tasaka.

Kaito just let out a sigh, having become increasing bored with his companions and perturbed that they kept preventing him from reading his more entertaining manga. Shuichi, meanwhile, frowned, uncertain how to protest the statement that very well could have been true. Namiko, on the other hand, called out, "Hey, wait for us, Ritsu!" before she and Maya chased after them.

"Well, I suppose I might as well go, too…" Shuichi concluded weakly, reluctant to follow, but having already promised Namiko he'd join her. Still, he looked to Kaito to talk him out of it.

Kaito, however, merely shrugged and answered, "If you're masochistic that way."

Shuichi sighed himself and regrettably surmised that he was. "I'll be back soon," he said, trying to conceal the misery on his face but to no avail.

As Shuichi departed toward the ocean, Kaito looked up from his manga and eyed Kyoji with some annoyance. "_Well?_" he questioned.

Kyoji scoffed resentfully. "Yeah, yeah; I can tell when I'm not wanted!" he countered, standing up and following after the others with a snort.

Kaito exhaled and smiled serenely as he returned back to the peaceful pages of his manga, finding much gratitude in knowing he was experiencing tranquil solitude while others were left to suffer frenzied chaos of obnoxious and irritating troublemakers. However, this serenity was brief for as soon as he went to turn the page of his manga, the tumultuous voice of Seita Hachirobei shouting, "That damn Minamino!" came to disturb his much valued silence.

Groaning, Kaito lowered his manga and rested it on his chest while shifting his eyes over to Seita, who had walked back over to the beach blankets and taken a seat with a immature scowl. "Don't you have somewhere _else_ to be?" Kaito interrogated.

"_No_," Seita answered flatly, giving him a scathing look that would have sent chills up anyone else's spine; however, Kaito had become desensitized a long time ago of his fear of Seita Hachirobei's wrath, and thus took the whole thing more as a mundane nuisance than a substantial threat. Seita then vindictively grumbled, "Stupid Minamino, always getting _everything_…"

Kaito groaned again, finding his eyes had wandered to the sea where his bickering friends were causing a scene; and yet he found himself yearning to be with them, in all their loud and chaotic outbursts, than have to endure even a moment of another one of Seita's fuming tirades. This revelation, however, made Kaito feel all the more annoyed as well as became sick with self-loathing for even having such an urge to abandon his possibility for tranquility. He glared resentfully down at his manga, that was so close to him and yet painfully completely out of his grasp; growing more stubborn, he stood his ground - there simply had to be a way to just get Seita _away_ from him.

"Why does everyone love him so much, anyway? There's nothing _that _great about that sneaky, patronizing bastard," Seita continued to whine and complain, the mere sound of his irritating voice making Kaito's face flinch in disgust.

"If you hate him so much, why don't you just kill him already and be done with it?" Kaito asked offhandedly; that seemed like an easy and reasonable enough solution to get the incessantly ranting Seita off his back. Perhaps advocating violence wasn't the best course of action, especially when dealing with the likes of the legitimately crazy Seita Hachirobei, even if it was a quick way to quell the discussion before it went on any further, and yet Kaito felt little remorse for suggesting such an option as his manga sat mockingly on his lap, unread and right at his fingertips.

"You think I'm crazy," Seita said, narrowing his eyes as he looked directly at an uninterested Kaito. Then, he sat up straight and exclaimed, "Well, I'm not! _Kill_ Shuichi Minamino? And make him some kind of _martyr?_ Ha! I don't _think_ so!" He began cackling maniacally and Kaito raised a brow.

"It's nice to know the reasons behind your decision are morally sound," he commented sardonically.

Seita then leaned toward Kaito and asked, "You're friends with Minamino - what makes him so damn special anyway?"

"'Friends' is the operative word here," Kaito pointed out.

Seita skulked back a few inches in disgust. "Damn corrupting bastard…"

"Just because I'm his friend doesn't mean I have to think he's perfect," Kaito then said. "You're much too small-minded about the whole thing. He hasn't 'corrupted' me; I've just come to accept him as the idiot he is. It's not too hard, considering mostly everyone's an idiot in one way or another. You get used to it."

Seita blinked a few times, his disgust fading and an amazed bewilderment emerging as he found it difficult to process such unfathomable words. What a revolutionary and impossible notion, that Shuichi Minamino could still be so well-liked despite his character flaws - perhaps, even _because _of them! And yet where would that put Seita; how could he reveal all of Shuichi's personality defects and immoralities if the rest still loved him in spite of them already? Where would that leave him, how would Shuichi ever be beaten or fall to his demise? If what Kaito said had truth to it, there was nothing that could be done - Shuichi would indeed be perfect and invincible to any crafty plan Seita could devise. And yet what did that mean for Seita himself, having so heartily despised a man because he thought he was a lie, only to discover the truth had been unearthed all along and had been accepted! It all made sense now, even Namiko, who had discovered what Seita had known all along about Shuichi Minamino, and then went back on loving him despite knowing this truth he deemed so sacred! Could it be that the conspiracy that Seita had circulating in his mind and trying to decipher had been that there really was no conspiracy at all? No, he wouldn't - he _couldn't _- accept it or Shuichi Minamino ever into his heart or mind! It had to have been some sort of brainwashing, a manipulation on Shuichi's part - a conniving method that had seduced everyone even when they were no longer blinded to his flaws!

And Seita stood up and fiercely proclaimed as if it were a declaration of war, "I'll _never_ love him!"

Kaito cringed, his complexion turning a sickly hue of pale green at the mere imaginings of Shuichi and Seita together. "Who said anything about love?" he asked with a shudder, a twitch of his nose, and a sudden urge to spew.

As the waves crashed against Shuichi's knees, he felt a cold and icy wind blow passed his bare back, so out-of-place in the summer heat which caused him to shiver and sneeze.

"If you sneeze, that means somebody's thinking about you," Hiroshi jested lightly with a smirk and a cool laugh.

And Shuichi just let out a chuckle and naively joked, "Well, if they are, they must not be thinking very good thoughts!"

Thus, he continued on with his flippant ventures in the warm, summer sea with the others, all the while oblivious to the ever conflicted and indignant Seita Hachirobei cursing his name under his breath as Kaito, with an occasional sigh, finally chose to ignore him and read his manga in relative peace.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, all! Thanks for all those who have read and/or reviewed! It's very much appreciated! At last, after two chapters of summer break, Shuichi and gang returns to school - and begins preparing for the Sports Festival! But first, let me just address some of my reviewers (who all rock, btw!):

Izzlebella - Firstly, I want to apologize that there's no more beach fun! There is Sports Festival fun though, although I don't know if that will be as much fun as beach fun. As for the swimsuits, I was originally going to describe them in more detail, it ended up becoming to imbalanced as girls' bathing suits are a lot more differentiated and details and boys' suits are just plain old trunks (because I don't think any of them would wear a speedo...well, maybe Hiroshi..._maybe..._). As for the girls' swimsuits, I can tell you pretty much what they were going to wear (as they pretty much correspond with the characters); Ritsuki, being Ritsuki, would have a very skimpy (to put it mildly), tight, red bikini, Namiko would have a conservative, dark blue one-piece suit, and Maya would be wearing a cutesy white and pink two-piece with ruffles on the bottom half. However, hopefully the final chapters will make up for my lack of bathing suit description in this chapter as there will be plenty of costume descriptions for all (not that I'm giving anything away, of course...hint, hint). Also, I'm glad you enjoy Maya and the rest of the characters; I've become very partial to all of them myself and all their crazy antics. I've also become a bigger Kurama fan while writing this; I used to love all the YYH cast equally, but now Kurama holds a special, albeit bizzare, place in my heart. As for Maya, she originally wasn't going to be _that_ stupid, but then I figured I'd just go all out with it; she does oddly have her baffling moments of insight, though, which makes the whole thing all the more strange. Lastly (sorry this has gotten so long!), I hope Hiei meets your expectations! He shows up in only a few more chapters (Chapter 21, to be precise), and I did enjoy writing his parts throughout the final arc, but I'm still nervous he might end up being a disappointment (because he is Hiei and all - a lot is expected!). Well, I guess we'll see! And thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It's much appreciated!

Keeper of the Gates - I never knew that Kurama's stepfather was given a first name in YYH; that's so cool! If I had known, I would have definitely given him that name (Kazuya, that is). As for Shuichi's stepbrother's name, I decided to use the dub name, Kokoda (or Kokota in some versions) as to make it less confusing (because as confusing as the same name thing was in the anime, it would be even more confusing in prose, lol!). Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Again, it's much appreciated!

Splout - Just so you're not left out, thank you for reading and reviewing; it's very appreciated!

With that, I bring you the beginning of the three part Sports Festival Arc of _Everybody Loves Shuichi!_ And for those who may have missed Miss Nagai, she's back in all her frighteningly psychotic glory in this chapter! And trust me, she's at her best (or should I say worst?) for this arc; oh, how I love Miss Nagai...

Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Back to Mieou Academy! The Cabinet's Reluctant Return!

The fast days of summer came and went and soon autumn was upon Shuichi and the other students of Mieou Academy, forced to tread back to the gloomy halls of their odious high school. The class of 3-4 was in particular dire straits, helplessly constrained into their tiny classroom once more to face the formidable and frightening wrath of their cruel and unforgiving homeroom teacher, Miss Nagai. Yet, with little choice or free will, they all went crawling back to their seats to endure their final semester of high school, the last step other than entrance exams to college and the miserable threshold of adulthood.

Miss Nagai, on the other hand, walked the halls to her class, every step echoing fiercely on the marble floor and silencing the rest who stood in the corridor. They watched fearfully as she approached her classroom and the man who dare to confront her - Mr. Fukuda, the single person in this world that she reviled the most. She shot him a glare of disdain and hatred that had been twisting and surging all the way up from the very core of her being; Mr. Fukuda smirked arrogantly, pleased to take up this challenge. She had managed to avoid him for two whole months, and now having to endure the mere sight of the wretched man made her blood boil in her veins. The students and teachers still in the hall looked on with wonder and fear. They could not understand what continued Mr. Fukuda's unending attraction to the frightening woman. Despite her overall good looks, there was simply no good to be gained from becoming entangled in a relationship with her. There were rumors that spread, theories that were devised, about Atsumori Fukuda and his dangerous obsession with bedding the icy Chiyo Nagai. Some thought he was brave and cocky, others just incredibly stupid, some still either suicidal or masochistic - and yet none could fully understand just what made Mr. Fukuda tick or his lewd pursuit continue.

"Hello, Chiyo, sweetie; long time, no see," he greeted her slyly, obstructing his path.

However, Miss Nagai knew she could easily crush this irritating obstacle that stood in her way. "Hello, _Mr_. _Fukuda_," she said coldly back, stressing the formal use of his name in a vain hope that he would at last take the hint and call her by her surname. She then gave him a cruel smirk and callously derided, "I was secretly praying that you had regrettably _died_ somehow during the course of these last two months. Sadly, you're _still here_."

Mr. Fukuda merely laughed, a haughty, sleazy chuckle that made Miss Nagai's skin crawl and her lips curl in disgust. He then said, "So, the Sports Festival is in a few weeks, hmm?"

"I'm aware," she answered flatly, closing her eyes and folding her arms. She then opened her eyes until they were two narrow slits, glaring suspiciously at the deviously smirking Mr. Fukuda. "And your point, Mr. Fukuda?"

"Well, Chiyo, sweetie - "

"It's _Miss_ _Nagai_," she interrupted, but he ignored her.

"I was simply wondering if you've started any preparations for it yet," Mr. Fukuda answered.

Miss Nagai snorted; of course, the class had yet to make any plans for the sports festival - but she didn't need to let _him _know that. So, instead she replied, "If you think I'm going to divulge any of that secret information to you - "

"So you're planning on winning then?" Mr. Fukuda cut in, his smirk creeping back onto his face.

"Of course," Miss Nagai said, growing haughty herself. "If it means defeating _you_ and your insufferable class."

"Ah, but you think everyone's insufferable," Mr. Fukuda jested.

"_Some_ more than _others_," Miss Nagai coldly countered before walking past him with a cool, "Now, if you would excuse me…"

The ever resilient Mr. Fukuda, however, followed after. "You're a highly competitive woman, aren't you, Chiyo, sweetie - I mean, _Miss_ _Nagai_, of course."

Miss Nagai halted and eyed him fiercely; he was obviously trying to get something out of her if he sunk so low as to use her formal surname. "Yes, I am," she answered carefully. "And I _will_ win, despite whatever disgusting and lewd tricks you have up your sleeve; I already proved that during the cultural festival."

"I'd like to think of that as more of a tie, really," Mr. Fukuda mused.

Miss Nagai scoffed and started walking again, her doorway only a couple yards away, when Mr. Fukuda shot his hand out and pressed it firmly against the wall, successfully blocking her path once again. Miss Nagai brutally stared at his arm with the sudden desire to break it in multiple locations. Gritting her teeth, she began irately, "_Mr. Fukuda _-"

"If you're so certain of victory, why don't we up the ante a bit then, eh?" he broke in with the defiant words of a _challenge._

Miss Nagai grimaced, staring at all those around her who watched anxiously and fearfully, waiting to see her reaction. Mr. Fukuda had her cornered; she certainly couldn't back down now with her pride and reputation on the line. She was someone to be feared and respected; how would anyone tremble in terror at her mere scathing glare if she were to retreat from an idiotic lecher like Atsumori Fukuda? And why did she have to retreat? She knew she could out-beat and outwit Mr. Fukuda and his pathetic ban of students, even if the stupid man attempted to cheat, which she had no doubt he would. Besides, not that it truly mattered, but how badly could he possibly raise the stakes, anyway?

Miss Nagai shifted her dark and unsympathetic eyes back to Mr. Fukuda. "I'm listening," she answered lowly.

Mr. Fukuda sniggered, all the pieces of his diabolical plan coming together. "Well, let's just say, if your class wins at the Sports Festival, I won't bother you for the rest of the semester."

Miss Nagai smirked a bit herself at this offer. "I'd prefer getting the chance to remove one of your _limbs_, but…"

"And if _I_ win," he began, stepping back from her and into the middle of the hall for all to hear and see. Pointing a finger directly at her, he grinned victoriously and announced, "You have to go on a date with me!"

Miss Nagai gasped and turned sickly pale, all her insides contorting, revolted by the horrific thought. She pressed herself against the wall and grabbed her heart, panicked and repulsed. "I…" she started, her voice cracking under the enormous pressure. She glanced around again at all those waiting to see if the once undefeatable Miss Nagai would truly fall before the challenge was even officially set. She then turned her wide, disgusted gaze to the detestably grinning Mr. Fukuda and scowled, suddenly wishing to scratch out his eyes and then tear off his entire smirking face. She was on dangerous grounds - _very _dangerous grounds - and one false step could be the end of her; when had Mr. Fukuda become such a formidable opponent to begin with? Still, there was no way out of this disastrous mess she had been forced into by a conniving Mr. Fukuda; it was simply her inevitable fate that he would challenge her eventually. She could not escape and there was only one path in which she could walk forward - and it was not the path of cowardice.

Composing herself, she stood up erect and straightened her attire. "All right, Mr. Fukuda," she said diplomatically. "I accept your challenge." It was the only way of honor other than death.

Mr. Fukuda's grinned widened as he reached out a hand to her. "We'll shake on it then?"

Miss Nagai stared down at the hand as if it were poison, but reluctantly accepted it and shook, with all the onlookers as witnesses to the fatal pact she had made. Thus, the deal was sealed and official. After a few moments, Miss Nagai wrenched her hand away from his firm grip and felt herself throw up a little in her mouth. Swallowing down the sickly vomit, she glared up at Mr. Fukuda as he said, "Well, good luck, Chiyo sweetie." He gave her a wink and a wave as he started down the hall toward his own classroom

"Oh, go to hell," she snapped back in frustration, sliding open the door of class 3-4 and slamming it brutally shut. The class jumped at the sight of the seething Miss Nagai, who pounded over to her desk and slammed her briefcase down. Glaring up with a deadly stare, she announced, "We will have an emergency cabinet meeting after school today! It is _not_ a request!"

Shuichi winced, never having been able to truly get used to the terrifying wrath when Miss Nagai was irate, which she appeared to be now. His eyes wandered to the window and the warm, gentle heat of the clear sky that contrasted so vastly with the cold and icy glare of Miss Nagai, and he suddenly longed for the summer to come again.

* * *

By the end of the day, Shuichi and his fellow cabinet members had been made quite aware of the official "bet" between Miss Nagai and Mr. Fukuda; as soon as he heard the news from Maya and the others of class 3-5 during lunch (Mr. Fukuda had been incessantly bragging about his accomplishment during his class), Shuichi experienced one of those rare moments in his many years where he actually feared for his life. He knew very well the reasons why the cabinet meeting had been called, a meeting which he had been hoping could be held off at least a few days so he could temporarily experience school life with some peace of mind; now every one of his nerves was on edge as he imagined the torture that Miss Nagai would inflict on the entire student body if her cabinet failed to come up with a successful strategy to defeat Mr. Fukuda's class in the Sports Festival. Now, as the first day of the second semester came to a dismal close, Shuichi, Namiko, Kaito, and Seita all awaited in class 3-4 for Miss Nagai to begin what they all predicted to be an even worse and foreboding cabinet meeting.

Miss Nagai stepped rigidly to the center of the front of the room. "As I'm sure you've all been well-informed over the course of the day, we are dealing with an unyielding opponent and the stakes are _very_ high. We cannot _afford_ to lose - I, because I value my dignity, and _you_, because you value your lives and your academic futures here at Mieou Academy." Shuichi and his cabinet winced, but refrained from protesting out of the basic fear of impending death. "Now then, let us analyze the enemy."

"Well, they do have Ma-chan," Namiko offered, trying to start off optimistically. "I love her and all, but she's not very athletic and she can be pretty spacey at times. I guess I'll say I don't think sports are her greatest fortitude."

"Yes, Miss Kitajima will prove to be a large handicap for class 3-5's team and possibly a strong asset for ourselves, if we utilize her wisely. She, being the complete _idiot_ that she is, can be easily manipulated and coerced into failure," Miss Nagai surmised. "What else?"

"Ritsuki and Hiroshi may cause trouble for their team, too," Kaito interjected. "They'll probably be a distraction, anyway, doing whatever perverted antics they come up with for the day."

"That is, of course, unless Mr. Fukuda decides to sic those _monsters_ on us," Miss Nagai corrected. Her brow twitched cynically. "_However_, you are all avoiding the largest threat to our team - Tasaka Kitajima and Kyoji Hoshino!" she exclaimed indignantly. "Those two happen to be star players on the track team, and our class, unfortunately, is lacking _anyone_ who even _participates_ in sports outside of gym class."

"Tasaka shouldn't be too much of a problem," Kaito bravely spoke up. "Even if Mr. Fukuda sends Ritsuki and Hiroshi to bother our team, they'll almost always revert back to Tasaka; they're obsessed with teasing him."

"So I've noticed," Miss Nagai remarked. "Still, that leaves that _idiot_ Hoshino."

"But we've got Shuichi!" Namiko exclaimed. "And, he may not be involved in any sports per se, but you should see him in gym class! He practically wins every relay and contest, from what I hear."

"It is true, Shuichi," Kaito mused with a knowing smirk as he rubbed his chin. "You seem to have this innate, almost _inhuman_ athletic ability. Now I wonder where all that speed and agility came from…?"

Shuichi's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as he nervously laughed and insisted, "I'm really not that great…" Another worried chuckle followed as he shot an irritable glare toward Kaito, who merely shrugged in response. He then frowned, beginning to deliberate whether participating in the Sports Festival was the best course of action given his large advantage over his fellow peers due to his heightened demon abilities; at the same time, he knew that if he failed to participate Miss Nagai would surely find some way to destroy him _despite_ those heightened demon abilities.

"Yes, from what I've gathered, Mr. Minamino will be an advantage to our team that we should use shrewdly," Miss Nagai remarked and Shuichi tried not to frown.

Meanwhile, Seita sulked bitterly, "Stupid Minamino being great at every _stupid_ thing…"

"Do you have something you'd like to _add_ to the discussion, Mr. Hachirobei?" Miss Nagai fiercely questioned, having overheard his resentful grumbling.

Seita's face flinched in panic as he hastily sat up straight, trying to compose himself in front of the wrathful glare of Miss Nagai. "No, nothing!" he quickly answered.

"Good," she said flatly. "Now, tell me, do you have any athletic skills, Mr. Hachirobei, or are you as _incredibly useless_ as you are infuriatingly grating?"

"Well…I…uh…" Seita stammered, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead as Miss Nagai's narrowed glare dug deeper into him.

"I _thought_ so," Miss Nagai interrupted before he could ever even hope to complete an audible and discernable sentence. She then turned her menacing eyes on Namiko and Kaito. "And the rest of you?"

"Cunning has always been more of my forte," Kaito replied matter-of-factly.

"That's _debatable_, Mr. Kaito," Miss Nagai retorted harshly. "And you, Miss Tatsuya? I was fairly satisfied with your performance during the cultural festival, but will I be as impressed with your actions during the sports festival?"

Namiko squirmed slightly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Um…well…I think I do pretty well in gym…"

"You're all pathetic!" Miss Nagai snapped furiously, slamming her hand on her desk. "Circumstances being what they are, however, you will _not_ be permitted to be pathetic for long! From this day forth, your lives no longer belong to you - rather, they belong to me! And thus, class 3-4 will begin the rigorous process of training _diligently_ everyday after school in order to ensure our victory during the sports festival!"

"_Training?!_" Seita whined in horror and Miss Nagai shot him a look of daggers.

"Yes, _training, _Mr. Hachirobei!" she affirmed with unmoving resolve. "So I suggest you prepare yourself to no longer be an idle _twit_ any longer because from now until the sports festival you are an instrument I will effectively use to crush that idiotic man Mr. Fukuda once and for all even if it costs you your _life!_" No one doubted her threat, even the sensible Shuichi, who found himself frowning uneasily. A long moment of silence past until Miss Nagai calmed a bit and cleared her throat. "With that being said, cabinet is dismissed," she concluded.

Thus their miserable cabinet meeting adjourned and three weeks of torturous training at the hands of a determined and fearsome Miss Nagai began. Even Shuichi, who had was thoroughly capable of rigorous athletic activity, found himself growing exhausted and weary as Miss Nagai's unrelenting physical training progressed on a daily basis. But Miss Nagai never let up, her grueling drills growing steadily worse as each day passed and bringing torment to her more or less athletically challenged class. Of all of them, only Shuichi had a chance of successfully completing each day's impossible mission; the others were lucky if they had a chance at survival. Yet, despite Shuichi's doubts and worries that Miss Nagai's training process would kill or at least maim one of his fellow classmates, after the first week and a half, the rest began to miraculously improve their abilities, perhaps due to the adrenaline induced from them fearing for their lives on a regular basis. Still, save a few stragglers (particularly the poor struggling Seita Hachirobei), the class actually rose to the occasion and raised their abilities under the strict and unloving guidance of a brutal Miss Nagai. Unfortunately for Miss Nagai, this improvement brought them only from under-average to mostly average players rather than the stellar players Miss Nagai would need if she wanted to ensure victory. She always did have her trump card, Shuichi Minamino, if times became trying, much to Shuichi's own dismay; still, she surmised that, knowing Mr. Fukuda's own lack of ambition or diligence, her class would fair no worse against the class of 3-5, which was made up of largely average players other than Tasaka and Kyoji. And again, she had Shuichi to balance their skills out; all seemed well enough and Miss Nagai was satisfied.

Then, with anticipation, relief, and terror, the day of the sports festival began.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks all for those who have commented and reviewed so far! As for this chapter, the Sports Festival Arc continues with its second installment! It's hard to say who's more close to the brink of insanity in this chapter, Seita or Miss Nagai...and Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara are finally officially introduced to the rest of Kurama's wacky classmates! Yay! I actually don't think I have much to babble on about this time, so I'll just say enjoy this very exciting chapter of _Everybody Loves Shuichi!_

Chapter 18: The Competition Without Mercy! The Sports Festival Begins!  
A sinister plan had been brewing in the darkest corners of Seita Hachirobei's mind. He knew to act upon such a plan would call about his certain death; and yet he could not withdraw from it as it became darker and clearer in his maniacal and wild imaginings. The days had gone by, weeks of utter torture - he had been the weakling dragging behind the rest. All the while, his most devious enemy - _Shuichi Minamino _- had taken the illustrious lead above the pack, fueling Seita's blood with deep-rooted hatred and envy. Miss Nagai praised Shuichi endlessly, this reverence alone mocking Seita with the cruelest of ridicule; the harsh criticism he took from Miss Nagai's sharp tongue was nothing when compared to the pain his ears endured hearing the sickening compliments Shuichi received throughout the course of their training. Shuichi had become their star player, their hero - their _savior_ - and Seita was shoved into the dusty, decrepit wings, crawling idly along as he allowed his enemy to prosper. But he would not - he _could _not - allow it any further. If he allowed such madness to continued, he would surely go mad himself. He simply could not watch Shuichi continue on this path toward victory, like some beacon of light for the rest of the class of 3-4. If Shuichi were to be the reason that 3-4 conquered over Mr. Fukuda's class in the Sports Festival, Seita's life would become unbearable, defiled with praise for his unworthy opponent. He would not allow Shuichi to get any farther. He would make Shuichi fall during the Sports Festival - in front of hundreds of students, teachers, parents, and friends - the setting was all too brilliant. Everyone would at last see the disgrace Shuichi Minamino was. Seita cared not for his life anymore (for he knew full well Miss Nagai would discover his maniacal workings and would thus inflict on him an inescapable, painful, and savage demise); there was only one way of honor - _sabatoge!_

Kaito raised a brow as he did his stretches on the grass and watched Seita cackling wickedly to himself a few yards away, rubbing his hands together as his diabolical scheme all fell into place. Shaking his head and sighing, Kaito turned his attention to Shuichi, who laughed nervously, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. "So you've noticed," Kaito remarked.

Shuichi, stretching himself, laughed a bit louder and said, "It's really rude to stare…"

"I'm sure he's not thinking about anyone in particular, anyway," Kaito replied facetiously.

"Of course not," Shuichi answered, trying to hide his doubt with another uneasy chuckle.

Meanwhile, Miss Nagai was feverishly tallying up the scores for the Sports Festival thus far; the late summer sun was shining down through the clear sky and midday had already approached. There was an hour break for lunch before the competitions resumed once again, but Miss Nagai had no time for food consumption. She glowered as she reached the end of her calculations and shouted, "It's too close!" She turned her anxious and angry eyes over to where Shuichi and Kaito stretched and demanded, "This is no time to break! Now get to work!"

Shuichi frowned. "But, Miss Nagai, we're already stretching."

"I know what you're doing!" Miss Nagai snapped before bitterly turning away to storm off.

"Hello, Chiyo, sweetie," Mr. Fukuda, however, interrupted her from doing so, snaking his way up in front of her. She grimaced in disgust, but he continued on, "It seems we're neck and neck so far."

"We're still a couple of points ahead," Miss Nagai rebuked defensively. "You haven't won yet!"

"Neither have you, though," Mr. Fukuda shot back with a smirk.

Miss Nagai let out a low frustrated growl before exclaiming, "Where is the rest of my idiotic class?!"  
She then spotted Namiko walking along with Maya, each pleasantly eating a rice ball. "Wow, Ma-chan," Namiko was saying as they approached. "I was really surprised how good you did on the vault! I never knew you could jump that high!"

"Thanks, Nami," Maya said politely. "You did really well, too, with that…um…what did you place third in again?"

Namiko forced a smile. "It was in the baton and it was fourth," she corrected.

"Oh, right!" Maya replied, slapping her own forehead gently.

Miss Nagai, on the other hand, let out an abrupt and ear-piercing shriek that made both girls jump with fright. "What are you doing fraternizing with the enemy?" Miss Nagai questioned Namiko heatedly.

Namiko winced and let out a whimper, quickly handing over her half eaten rice ball to a puzzled Maya and whispering, "Bye, Ma-chan!" before scurrying over to Shuichi and Kaito to begin doing stretches.

As Miss Nagai crossed her arms and began muttering profanities under her breath, Mr. Fukuda started to chuckle. "Well, Chiyo, sweetie. You seem to be pretty worried."

Miss Nagai shot him a look of death. "And where do you gather that?"

"Having your class run ragged for three weeks, and now even making them do drills during their lunch break. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were scared you might lose." His grin widened.

Miss Nagai's brow twitched as something bitter flickered in her dark, enraged eyes. With a frustrated sigh, she glared back at Shuichi, Kaito, and Namiko and snarled, "Stop doing your stretches and take a damn break!"

They all winced and cowered slightly, Miss Nagai's wrath clearly unraveling into more darker savagery as the day wore on, before murmuring, "Yes, Miss Nagai," and hastily retreating for the lunch area along with Maya. Even Seita, who was a good distance away, wisely chose to take this opportunity to slip out of Miss Nagai's raging sight.

Miss Nagai grinned haughtily once they were gone, returning her attention to Mr. Fukuda. "See? My class is perfectly fit as it is," she said. "No need for any extra unnecessary training. Now if you would _excuse_ me…" Miss Nagai brushed coolly past him then, her arrogant façade falling back into anger, panic, and disarray as soon as she was certain her face was out of his line of sight.

At the other end of the school yard, stood Yusuke and Keiko, scanning the crowded area of students and teachers for their friend Shuichi. "He's got to be somewhere…" Keiko said, growing slightly frustrated by the growing crowd.

"I've got lunch!" Kuwabara's voice came up from behind and they turned to see him pushing his way through the crowd with three lunch boxes in hand. "Phew!" he exclaimed when he finally reached them. "There sure are a lot of people around here."

"Well, it is a Sports Festival," Keiko reminded him. "They're usually pretty crowded…"

"It's pretty damn annoying, if you ask me," Yusuke commented irritably. "I'm glad I've never gone to one of these stupid things before."

"You'd actually probably be pretty good at it, Yusuke," Keiko replied. "Seeing as you're pretty athletic and all - and fast, too. I'd bet you do fantastic in the races; although, that would require you to come to school every once in awhile."

Before Yusuke could answer, there was a flash of light that came from behind them and the sound of a camera shutter. All three blinked and turned around in surprise and confusion to see Ritsuki and Hiroshi kneeling on the grass only a few feet behind them, Ritsuki with a camera in her hand and Hiroshi with a devious smirk.

"Wha…what?" Yusuke stammered as Ritsuki continued snapping photographs with her digital camera.

"Oh, don't mind us!" Ritsuki insisted with a flirtatious grin. "We're with the yearbook!"

"The yearbook?" Keiko asked, still bewildered.

"Yes, that's right," Hiroshi answered. "And we must say you have magnificent backsides!" Ritsuki gave a giggle of approval, snapping a couple more photographs.

Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara all blushed a little and Kuwabara asked, "But why would the yearbook want pictures of our butts for?"

"They're not _from_ the yearbook!" an irate Tasaka shouted as he stomped his way across the grass over to where Ritsuki and Hiroshi kneeled. "Don't you two have any shame at all?! Now get off the grass already!"

"Oh, Tasa-chan, you're no fun at all!" Ritsuki whined, but stood up, latching onto his arm as she usually did while Hiroshi rose from his feet and brushed the dirt off his bare legs and shorts. Ritsuki then continued to tease, "Don't tell me you're jealous Tasa-chan over a few measly photographs! After all, your butt is still the number one most photographed butt at Mieou Academy!"

Tasaka scowled and exclaimed, "I don't want you taking pictures of _anyone's _butts, mine's included!" Then, becoming redder, he added, "And why would I be jealous?!"

Hiroshi, in the meantime, rubbed his chin as he looked at Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara, and mused, "You know, you three look somewhat familiar…have I seen you three around somewhere before?"

Keiko now smiled and spoke up politely, "Oh, my name is Keiko Yukimura. This is my boyfriend Yusuke Urameshi and our friend Kazuma Kuwabara. You might have seen us at the Cultural Festival. We're friends of Shuichi's."

"Ah, yes, the Cultural Festival!" Hiroshi exclaimed, recalling the faces that he had seen briefly that day. "Well, isn't this a marvel - Shu-chan has friends outside of Mieou Academy!"

"That's so cool!" Ritsuki squealed. "I'm Ritsuki Yamagashi and this is Hiroshi Sunada."

Yusuke then frowned and asked, "And…uh…the guy attached to your arm?"

"Oh, this is Tasa-chan!" Ritsuki answered, squeezing Tasaka's arm closer to her. "His full name's Tasaka Kitajima, but Tasa-chan's so much cuter, don't you think?" She giggled and smiled while Tasaka grimaced with a bitter glare in her direction and Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara gave weak smiles. Then, Ritsuki leaned closer to the three and added in a low voice, "We're lovers, you know."

Tasaka's face turned beat red as he closed his eyes and shouted, "_We are not!_"

"Hey, what's Tasaka shouting about this time?" Kyoji's voice then broke in and they turned to see Kyoji approaching. However, upon noticing the three unfamiliar faces of Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara, he said, "Um…who are these three?"

"They're friends of Shu-chan's!" Ritsuki exclaimed. "Isn't it exciting?"  
"Oh, that's cool; I'm Kyoji Hoshino. It's nice to meet you," Kyoji casually introduced himself. "Don't pay attention to those three; they can be a little much sometimes."

"No, not at all! They've been really…um…nice…" Keiko politely, but weakly lied.

"Where is Shu-chan, anyway?" Hiroshi asked, scanning around himself.

"Well, you know Miss Nagai might be still doing drills with them," Kyoji reasoned. His eyes then caught onto Seita and he called, "Hey, Seita!"

Seita cringed, before scowling and reluctantly trudging over to Kyoji and the others. "What is it?" he asked.

"Have you seen Shuichi? His friends are here," Kyoji asked, gesturing toward Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara.

"_What?!_" Seita questioned in horror, stumbling back as he stared wide-eyed and unblinking at his enemy's unexpected comrades. _He's brought reinforcements!_ he thought wildly.

"Perhaps Sei-Sei wasn't the best person to ask," Ritsuki pondered with a frown before whispering an explanation to Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara, "He doesn't like Shu-chan very much, I'm afraid."

At this, Seita hastily cleared his throat and composed himself. "My name is Seita Hachirobei; it is a _pleasure_ meeting you all. And I actually happen to be very…_interested_…in Minamino."

"Uh-huh," Yusuke replied, eyeing him cynically.

"They really are friends, I'm sure," Ritsuki continued to explain. "It's just a very…um…_special_ friendship."

"Perhaps it's unrequited love," Hiroshi quipped.

"It is no such thing!" Seita snapped, sharply curling his fingers as if ready to pounce and strangle someone.

Tasaka, who had spent most of the time trying in vain to pry his arm from Ritsuki's finally yielded with a frustrated sigh of defeat and exclaimed, "Damn it, Yamagashi! Will you let go of my arm already?!"

As a squabble began (mostly on the part of an angry Tasaka as Ritsuki just smirked and gently teased him), Shuichi, Maya, Namiko, and Kaito approached the area. Kaito was the first to notice them. He smiled slyly, pushing his glasses up a bit on his nose, the suns rays glinting off them, and said, "Well, what a surprise that is."

"What is, Kaito?" Shuichi inquired innocently.

"You're not going to like it very much," Kaito answered, pointing over toward where the majority of their friends had gathered.

"Hmm…?" Shuichi's gaze followed Kaito's finger and then widened frenziedly upon seeing the chaotic bickering that had begun between his classmates with Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara awkwardly situated in the center of it. "Oh, no…" he groaned before hurriedly walking over to the fray, followed by an amused Kaito and a confused Namiko and Maya.

"Shuichi!" Keiko exclaimed gratefully upon seeing him. "It's so good to see you!"

"Yes, well…" Shuichi trailed off, glancing around at his other group of friends which were mostly made of eccentric misfits. He then cleared his throat and said, "Oh, um, well you know Kaito…and you remember Maya, right? Tasaka's her twin brother…" He gestured over to Tasaka, who was still glowering bitterly at Ritsuki who refused to unlatch her arm from his.

"Oh, that's nice," Keiko said for the three. "And hi, Kaito, hi, Maya; it's nice to see you both again."

Kaito gave a simple wave of acknowledgment. Maya, meanwhile, frowned doubtfully. "We've met before?" she asked in puzzlement and the rest sighed, all too used of Maya's poor retention.

Shuichi, however, preserved on, gesturing to Namiko, "This is Namiko Tatsuya. Namiko, this is Keiko Yukimura, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Yusuke Urameshi, some friends of mine."

"Nice to meet you," Namiko said. "I'm a really big fan…er, I mean, _friend_, of Shuichi." She gave a nervous giggle and a slight bow.

"Nami is the former president of the Shuichi Minamino Fan Club!" Ritsuki then added enthusiastically. "That is, until she got the highest score on the midterms. Then she got kicked out by the other girls in the club. But, after that, she totally told those girls off and told them she saw Shu-chan naked and everything!"

Namiko's face turned beat red as did Shuichi's while Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara grimaced in slight disgust at the thought of their friend in the nude. "Ritsu!" Namiko exclaimed in embarrassment. "You didn't have to tell them all of that!"

"But that's what happened, Nami," Ritsuki replied with some puzzlement. "And it's not like you really _didn't_ see him naked." She then beamed, lifted her camera, and cried excitedly to Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara, "Ooh, I still have the picture saved in my camera! You want to see?"

At this, Shuichi, Tasaka, Kaito, Seita, and Kyoji gave a resolute and resounding, "_No!_"

An awkward silence followed which Shuichi finally broke with some uncomfortable laughs. Walking over to Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara, he suggested, "Um, perhaps we should talk somewhere else…alone…"

"Yeah, that probably would be a good idea…" Yusuke agreed, eyeing the bizarre students with much suspicion.

With that, Shuichi gratefully escorted the three away from his fellow students and to a more isolated part of the school yard. As soon as they were out of earshot from Shuichi's school friends, Yusuke remarked, "Jeez, Kurama, you sure picked some weird people to be friends with."

Shuichi frowned. "It was more of a fated friendship than choice, per se…" he commented.

"Still, _really_ weird," Yusuke reiterated. "I never took you to be the one to have such crazy friends. And when did you get your own fan club, anyway?"

"Yeah, Kurama; what's up with that?" Kuwabara concurred. "Although, it would be pretty nice to have a bunch of girls completely devoted to me…"

"Like that would ever happen," Yusuke sarcastically derided.

"Hey, it could happen!" Kuwabara defensively protested.

"I will say, Kurama; you're friends do seem a bit strange…" Keiko trailed off disappointedly.

"They're not all that bad, really," Shuichi insisted. "They're just hard to get used of, I suppose…"

"And I thought that your friends here, being from this prestigious school and all, would think there was something wrong with me!" Yusuke joked with a laugh. "Come to think of it, I'm actually probably one of your most normal friends!"

As Yusuke continued to laugh and Kuwabara joined in with a few snickers of his own, Shuichi tried his best not to scowl. His scowl soon turned into a frown, however, as he began wondering how on earth he got saddled with such peculiar friends to begin with. Being so popular and well-liked in Mieou Academy, he expected he should have some intelligent, ethical, well-rounded, and relatively sane students as friends. Yet, somehow, he had managed to make friends with a group of self-indulged, mentally unstable, morally questionable, and incredibly scatterbrained eccentrics. How could someone like _him_ fit in so well with such oddballs?

He didn't have much time to contemplate such matters for the harsh call of Miss Nagai rang loudly in his ears: "Mr. Minamino! Your break is _over._" And thus Shuichi was pulled back into the crazy world of his high school life.

The day continued on, challenge after challenge, anxiety building until at last the final and most glorious of competitions began - the one mile race. Each class was required to choose only one student to run it - someone who hadn't participated in the rest of the day's events - and, as Miss Nagai counted up the points her team had tallied so far, it became apparent who would be selected - her trump card. She cleared her throat and walked over to her team for a final pep talk before the players were to be chosen and the race was to begin.

"At this very moment, we are _tied_ with class 3-5," she started and the class froze rigidly. "Therefore, everything is relying on this single race. If lost, your _lives_ will be lost - and, more importantly, my _dignity_ will be forever scarred. As we do not want to suffer such dire consequences, this battle must be won. Even if we are to come in second to last place in the one mile race and Mr. Fukuda's class is to come in dead last, I will be satisfied. However, if Mr. Fukuda's team is even an _inch_ ahead of us, we will have failed in our mission. Therefore, I have chosen my trump card, the student I have been saving and keeping wisely sidelined if such circumstances were to arise; Mr. Minamino will be running the race for us. With him, I am certain we will not lose. However, in the event we _do_ lose - " Miss Nagai shuddered and her face visibly twitched at this fearful notion - "I will make sure all of your lives become very miserable very quickly, particularly the man whom this _entire competition is riding on._" Miss Nagai's icy glare shot directly toward Shuichi, sending a shiver down his spine. He tried to smile and laugh it off as Miss Nagai continued on, "Thus, I expect Mr. Minamino will win out of mere desperation for his survival, if not anything else."

"Don't worry, Miss Nagai!" Namiko chimed in. "Shuichi's going to be wonderful! He's just the absolute fastest and greatest athlete here!" And Shuichi coughed out a few more chuckles.

"We shall _hope_ so," Miss Nagai said flatly. "Team dismissed; Mr. Minamino, prepare yourself for battle."

"Yes, Miss Nagai…" Shuichi answered, fading off weakly. He knew he had nothing to be afraid of; he could surely defeat any mortal human in a mere race. Yet something troubled him all the same. Doubt suddenly plagued him, stemming from the threatening countenance of Miss Nagai and the horrific wrath she would inflict upon him if he were to fail her. However, such ideas were still preposterous; he laughed them off easily, knowing that he was just being silly, perhaps having spent too much time in the mortal world to see reason.

Seita Hachirobei, however, was plotting. He knew it would all come down to this - the final race and Shuichi's final downfall. The setup was almost too good to be true, even if the consequences would be harsh and even fatal. Seita's eyes glinted wildly as he stared at Shuichi laughing to himself. _That damn Minamino, so cocky, thinking he's going to save the day!_ Seita thought vindictively. _Well, he's not going to come out on top this time. This time I'm going to show everyone what a pathetic loser he really is even if Miss Nagai ends up killing me for it! This time Shuichi Minamino will lose!_

As Seita thought his venomous words, Tasaka was on the other side of the field, stretching and preparing for the race himself. Ritsuki giggled and strode over to him, bending over a bit to talk to him as he stretched. "So, Mr. Fukuda says you're running the last race, Tasa-chan."

Tasaka gave her a glare. "What's it to you, Yamagashi?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," she said with a smirk. "It was pretty predictable he'd choose you, being the fastest runner we have. I'll be sure to take a lot of pictures of you!"

"Yeah, because you don't have _enough _pictures of my backside," he muttered, standing up straight now.

"Never in a million years would I ever have enough pictures of _your_ backside, Tasa-chan!" Ritsuki retorted with a grin and a laugh.

Tasaka scoffed in disgust, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "Will you leave me alone, Yamagashi? Can't you see I'm trying to get ready for the race? I can't concentrate with you hovering over me like that."

"You really are no fun, Tasa-chan," she said glumly, standing up straight herself and walking away.

Tasaka sighed and shook his head, mumbling, "That woman…"

As he went to start his stretches again, Ritsuki said, "Oh, and just one more thing, Tasa-chan!"

Tasaka scowled, his brows twitching irritably, as he turned around and snapped, "What the hell is it now, Yamagashi?"

And at the precise moment he turned, Ritsuki closed her eyes and kissed him. Tasaka's eyes fluttered in shock as his cheeks flared a brilliant shade of scarlet. After a few long moments, she pulled away, smiled and said, "Win the race for me, won't you, Tasa-chan?" She then gave him a wink and a flirtatious wave before strolling off with a giggle.

Tasaka watched her as she ran off giggling, still in shock at the event that had just proceeded. His cheeks fading from bright red to a dark shade of pink, the surprise in his face dispersed and was replaced by a sudden look of determination. He turned back around to face the race track, narrowing his eyes with firm resolve; no matter what happened, Tasaka knew he had to win the race.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, all! Thanks to all those who have read and/or reviewed! I really appreciate it! As for this chapter...it's the conclusion of the Sports Festival Arc! Yay! Hopefully it won't disappoint! As for Kurama losing his temper...hmm...I don't know if he actually every really _really _loses his temper in this story (because that would be slightly OOC); there are quite a few times where he is visibly annoyed, though...and in the last arc of the story he does get to do the fierce demon thing, though that isn't exactly losing his temper, per se...

As for this chapter, yeah, Seita is pretty nutty...and, as most of you suspect, odds are things won't end well for Kurama (but do things ever end well for him in this story? LOL!); Seita's craziness is probably the best part of this chapter, although Tasaka probably has my favorite line (though it is _about_ Seita, so...). After this, though, there's only one more chapter before the fantabulous four-chapter final arc! Yay!

And, because I'm not sure if people know about the Japanesee currency system, 100 yen is approximately one US dollar (I think it's more like $1.10 or something, but it's easier just to think one dollar); I bring this up because money is mentioned in this chapter and it might be a little puzzling if you don't know (basically, someone uses 500 yen and I don't want people thinking it's $500.00 when it's really more like $5.00...although if it were five hundred dollars it might be more ridiculously ammusing...lol)

Also, just to confirm, there will be a sequel (if I ever get to writing it!), which will make more sense once the last arc of this story is posted...I'll probably discuss it more when I post the final chapter, which is more of an epilogue and a conclusion of the story as a whole as opposed to the second to last chapter, which concludes the final arc.

With that, I bring you the final chapter of the Sports Festival Arc of _Everybody Loves Shuichi!_ Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Shuichi vs. Tasaka! The Ultimate Race!

The course of the one mile race was set. It would consist of four laps around the track field, including half a dozen hurdle jumps, and a quick dash to the finish line. The bleachers were filled while other students stood on the grass outside the field, ready to cheer their respective classmates on. Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara managed to find seats in the bleachers, scanning the track field where they saw their friend Shuichi warming up.

"It's not like it's going to be any contest with Kurama running," Yusuke commented with a frown to Keiko and Kuwabara. "Unless there's someone else whose got some special powers we don't know about."

Meanwhile, the announcer of the day's events said was saying over the loudspeaker, "And running for Class 3-4, is class representative Shuichi Minamino." Shuichi gave a smile and wave at the crowd.

"We love you, Shuichi!" a large group of girls squealed from the front row of the bleachers, carrying signs all made lovingly in his honor, with slogans such as "Go Shuichi!" and "Shuichi is Number One!" painted across them.

Keiko furrowed her brows a bit at the display. "Wow; Shuichi really does have a lot of fan girls…"

Shuichi, meanwhile, continued to smile modestly and wave as a large portion and the vast majority of the crowd cheered for him. After the cheers finally subsided, the announcer continued, "And playing for class 3-5, is class representative and track star Tasaka Kitajima!"

Tasaka, who stood beside Shuichi, lined up with the other contestants, received his fair share of cheers from the crowd. However, he could not hear them; his mind was focused only on that one sparkling image from his memory of Ritsuki sweetly saying, "Win the race for me, won't you, Tasa-chan?" As soon as the words replayed in his thoughts, he narrowed his eyes in determination.

"Wow, Tasaka seems pretty serious about this whole race thing," Kyoji commented, noticing the severe countenance of his friend.

"It is peculiar," Hiroshi noted, studying the resolute expression on Tasaka's face with some interest.

Ritsuki gave a grin and a wave, cooing, "Good luck, Tasa-chan!" And Tasaka's serious countenance dispersed to be replaced by the blushing face of embarrassment as he hastily turned his back to her and the others, which caused Ritsuki to break into a fit of giggles while the others looked on in confusion.

Namiko, on the other hand, called out from the sidelines, "Don't worry, Shuichi! You're going to win!"

"Don't you mean, he _better_ win?" Kaito corrected, crossing his arms.

"Well, yes - that, too!" Namiko agreed, worriedly glancing over at a fierce Miss Nagai. She then turned back to Shuichi and added, "Please, Shuichi, don't let us down!"

"Or we'll have to disown you!" Kaito included.

Shuichi sighed and gave a forced smile, dropping his head with a bead of sweat drip down his forehead. "I'll try my best," he replied somewhat weakly.

"What kind of answer is that?!" Miss Nagai shouted angrily and Shuichi jumped back, startled and wary.

He then turned to Tasaka, who had returned to his stretches with a serious and determined glint flashing in his eyes, saying quietly, "Miss Nagai's quite gun-ho about winning today, isn't she?"

"I have to win this race, Minamino," Tasaka answered firmly and unexpectedly, not looking up at him as he spoke the cold and unyielding words.

Shuichi blinked a few times in surprise. "What?"

"Players, on your mark!" the official for the race called out.

"I think I'm in love," Tasaka then said.

"'_In love?_'" Shuichi repeated incredulously, confounded by these bizarre turn of events.

"Get set!"

Tasaka then just shook his head, his eyes becoming more fiery with determination and desire as they gazed down the long track. He then shouted resolutely, "I just have to win!"

At that moment, the official shouted, "_Go!_" and shot off the pistol. Tasaka was off before the rest of the pack, darting faster than Shuichi had ever seen a mortal run before. Shuichi was the second one out, a little disorientated after Tasaka's jarring and confusing confession, and was soon neck and neck with him. Tasaka, however, kept pushing forward, leaping over the hurdles and dashing onward. Shuichi knew he could outrun him, and yet he feared he would give himself away; still, he kept on Tasaka, leaving the rest in the dust behind them as the rounded the first corner of their first lap. He couldn't surpass him widely, for although Tasaka had been the star track player for Mieou Academy for quite some time now, having won numerous medals and regional championships throughout his high school career, his speed during this one particular race almost seemed inhuman; a few inches would have to suffice if Shuichi didn't want to raise suspicions.

"Go, Shuichi!" Namiko called out, clapping her hands together.

"Go, Tasa-chan!" Ritsuki, on the other hand, cheered.

Maya, lastly, blinked a couple times in bewilderment. "But where are Shuichi and Tasaka going to?" she inquired bemusedly.

"Um…they're in the race, Ma-chan," Namiko awkwardly explained, pointing toward the track field.

"Oh, when does it begin?" Maya asked excitedly, clasping her hands together in anticipation as she glanced around looking for Shuichi and Tasaka while Namiko let out a sigh.

Meanwhile, in the dark shadows under the bleachers, Seita plotted, glaring out over the track field at his sword enemy, Shuichi Minamino. It would be difficult to construct such sabotage without being incredibly obvious, and yet Seita knew it had to be done, no matter what sacrifices had to be made. The plan was all rudimentary - a simple bag of marbles he had required the day before at an old toy shop - and yet it was all that was necessary. Now, he just had to find his unsuspecting victim to pull the whole thing off for him; he scanned the surrounding area, until he spotted his decoy - a child of about seven or so sitting in the end seat of the first row of bleachers. Seita smirked sinisterly with a few low snickers before he crept up to the unsuspecting child who dazedly watched the race.

"Hey, kid," he whispered, kneeling underneath his seat. The kid blinked a few times and looked under the bleachers to see Seita looking up at him. Seita grinned and asked, "You want five hundred yen?"  
The kid's eyes now lit up. "Sure!"

"Then listen _very carefully_," Seita instructed and then lifted the bag of marbles. "You see this bag of marbles?"

"Yep!" the kid chirped happily.

"Okay, well, I want you to throw these marbles onto the track just when that guy with the long red hair is passing you," Seita explained. "But make it look like an accident."

The kid frowned now. "But isn't that kind of mean?"

"_No!"_ Seita declared and then frowned, opting to lower his voice in fear of getting caught. "I mean, that man is _evil!_"

"Evil?" the kid whispered in surprise.

"Yes, evil! He's…um…a scary demon, that's it!"  
"Really?" the kid now asked, becoming more eager.

"Yes, really! And I'm…a demon hunter, and I need your help!" Seita concocted thoughtlessly. "You do want to help me and become a demon hunter yourself one day, right?"

The kid nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I want to!"  
"Okay, well…er…the source of his power comes from winning this race! So, by thoroughly _sabotaging _his chances of victory, his demon powers will be effectively destroyed; do you understand?"

"I think so…" the kid trailed off doubtfully. "But what about - "

Growing frustrated, Seita snapped, "Just throw the damn marbles under his feet, all right?!" He shoved the bag of marbles into the kid's small hands with a five hundred yen piece and then slinked back into the shadows of the bleachers.

The kid stared down at bag of marbles and five hundred yen piece he had just received with some perplexity. Then he just shrugged and stood up, wandering over to the sidelines of the track, preparing to do the task Seita had given him. Seita smirked, rubbing his hands together diabolically. _Yes, Minamino_, he thought. _You will go down!_

Tasaka and Shuichi were now on their fourth and final lap with the other students trailing a few yards behind them. Tasaka's eyes narrowed fiercely as the finish line drew nearer, the long tape being raised for him to cut through triumphantly as he completed the race first and foremost. Shuichi, on the other hand, eyed the resilient Tasaka, still puzzled by his earlier declaration of impending victory, and then moved his head toward the finish line as well. It was now or never, he knew, his final opportunity to slip ahead of Tasaka just as they approached the finish line; he perhaps would have felt more guilty about such a decision, particularly using his demon powers as an unfair advantage, if it were not for the fact that his entire class was depending on his victory and he had no idea what on earth Tasaka had been talking about. So, smiling a bit cockily, he began the last sprint, ascending toward the finish line, only inches past Tasaka.

"Go, Shuichi! Go Tasaka!" their friends cried out simultaneously as the end drew near and the crowd's cheers become louder and wilder. Miss Nagai braced herself, eyes widening anxiously as they waited to see the final results, while even Mr. Fukuda looked on edge, mouth gaping open in desperate anticipation.

And then came the marbles. Shuichi immediately noticed the small spheres of destruction rolling across the center of the track field only moments in front of him and Tasaka, falling innocently enough from the bag of a boy who stood idly by the sidelines. His first instinct was to jump, but such a fantastic leap in a matter of mere seconds would be far too suspicious, especially seeing as the marbles spread a good few yards distance in front of them. His next notion was to maneuver around them somehow, but there was no time and no room to move unless he were to step off the track, an action that would lead to disqualification. So, Shuichi did the only thing he could think of in those sparse, merciless seconds: he sighed, closed his eyes in a feigned sort of panic, and shouted, "Tasaka, watch out!" before preparing to fall as gracefully as he could.

"Huh?" Tasaka asked, breaking out of his fierce trance before his feet slipped on the marbles as did Shuichi's. He let out a scream as he fell backwards and Shuichi, faking his own fall a bit, fell forward, both boys kicking the marbles every which way. Shuichi managed his graceful fall, landing only on his knees and digging his palms into the track dirt in order to stop himself from falling flat on his face and really embarrassing himself. Tasaka, on the other hand, crashed onto the ground, landing flat on his back and his head hitting hard into the dirt while all the marbles skidded away onto the grass. A loud sound of gasps and moans from the crowd then followed, particularly Shuichi's fan girls, who cried out and sobbed "Shuichi!" in their despair.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara, at the sight of his fallen friend Shuichi from the bleachers, exclaimed in disbelief, "What the heck happened?!"

Keiko frowned and replied, "It looked like all these colorful round objects went scattering across the track…" as Yusuke covered his mouth in a futile attempt to conceal the snickers that were escaping his lips.

Down on the track, Shuichi winced as Tasaka groaned, rolling over onto his side in pain. "Are you all right, Tasaka?" he asked worriedly.

Tasaka, shaking a bit as he tried to deal with the physical agony that spread across his body, shot him a glower and snapped angrily, "Does it look like I'm all right to you?!"

Shuichi frowned when suddenly the other students began to pass by them, the track now thoroughly cleared of marbles. Both boys gasped, Tasaka sitting up while Shuichi's head snapped up. "The race!" they exclaimed.

But it was all too late as they watched the other runners cut across the finish line amidst cheers and applause; how easily both boys had been forgotten and cast aside by the fickle audience. They both groaned, Shuichi falling back from his knees onto his backside while Tasaka laid back down on the ground again.

Meanwhile, the cabinet's of 3-4 and 3-5 hastily ran onto the track field to help their fallen comrades, save Seita Hachirobei, who remained in the shadows of the bleachers, cackling to himself and relishing in his victory. _I did it! _Seita thought as he cackled in disbelief. _I finally did it! I've defeated him! I can't believe it! Shuichi Minamino has finally fallen!_

"Shuichi! Shuichi, are you all right?" Namiko, in the meantime, asked desperately as she fell to her knees to comfort him.

"I'm all right, Namiko," he assured her.

Namiko frowned, however, when she glimpsed at the visibly pained Tasaka. "Wow, Tasaka; you don't look so well…"

"I feel like every bone in my body's been broken," he muttered through tightly clenched teeth.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Tasa-chan!" Ritsuki exclaimed as she stood over him with her hands on her hips. "It's only a couple of scrapes and bruises."

Sitting up again, despite the pain he was in, Tasaka pointed an accusing finger at her and shouted, "This is all your fault!"

"How is it my fault, Tasa-chan?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

"It just is!" he exclaimed in frustration, face turning bright red. He then crossed his arms stubbornly and averting his eyes, proclaiming, "I didn't want to win, anyway!"

"So what actually happened?" Kaito asked.

"There were these marbles…" Shuichi tried to explain, but failed to have the strength or stamina to do so and gestured toward the kid whose mother had now approached.

"Honey, what on earth are you doing over here?" she asked, taking his hand.

The kid laughed and pointed over at Shuichi, giggling and exclaiming, "Look, mommy! I defeated the demon!"

Panic scurried across Shuichi's face as Kaito smirked and said teasingly, "Hmm, the kid's onto you."

Another nervous bead of sweat dropped down Shuichi's forehead as he laughed uneasily and insisted, "You really shouldn't make jokes like that, Kaito…"

Meanwhile, Mr. Fukuda mused dejectedly, "Well, I suppose that means the date is off."

"And that I'm still stuck with you for the rest of the semester," Miss Nagai added disappointedly. "What a waste this all turned out to be." Her eyes then narrowed suspiciously as she glared around the area. "Where is Mr. Hachirobei…?" She soon caught sight of him behind the bleachers only a couple yards away, snickering to himself. Her nostrils flared up as her eyes widened with wild wrath. "_Mr. Hachirobei!"_ she nearly shrieked. Seita paled as his eyes reluctantly and apprehensively looked over to Miss Nagai's seething glare. "Come here at once!" she commanded and Seita scampered over, bowing his head in shame and fear.

Miss Nagai let out a thick sigh of disgust as she stared down at the poor, trembling, pitiable excuse for a student standing before her with his head lowered in reverence. Her brows twitching, she rubbed her forehead and began, "Although your intentions were _hardly_ noble, Mr. Hachirobei, you effectively managed to sabotage the enemy even if you sabotaged your own team in the process. Still, I suppose the sacrifice of Mr. Minamino was worth the downfall of Mr. Kitajima. At the very least, you weren't as _entirely_ useless as you usually are." Seita breathed a sigh of relief at this stroke of leniency by Miss Nagai, who was merely grateful she had been liberated from all chances of having to go on a date with Mr. Fukuda. This unusual leniency quickly faded and Miss Nagai's glare became icy again. "_However_, despite your actions working in my favor, you will still be _reprimanded_ for such incredible stupidity if you choose to act so foolishly again and the consequences don't in some way benefit _me._"

Seita winced and gave a sheepish nod, slowly retreating back to where his fellow cabinet members had gathered on the track field. As soon as his eyes fell on Shuichi, who still sat on the track along with Tasaka, he grinned in wild triumph and exclaimed, "Ha ha, Minamino! You lose! I've finally crushed you!"

Shuichi frowned miserably while Tasaka became irate, raising an indignant fist and shouting furiously, "What kind of psycho throws marbles onto a track in the middle of a race?!"  
Seita flinched and whimpered nervously at the sight of the raging Tasaka. Namiko, also, grew frustrated and protested, "It doesn't mean that Shuichi lost! He would have won if he wasn't sabotaged by some jealous _jerk!_"

"I'm not jealous of that bastard!" Seita retorted.

"Who says he was going to win?!" Tasaka then questioned furiously. "I was outrunning him the entire race!"

Ritsuki then grabbed hold of his arm and cried, "Oh, Tasa-chan! Don't be so bitter just because you couldn't win the race for me! I'll still love you!"

Tasaka's face turned bright red and he rebutted in embarrassment, "_Who said anything about you?!_"  
"Of course Shuichi was going to win!" Namiko then spoke up, causing Shuichi to frown and groan in self-pity. "He was totally ahead of you before you both fell!"

"That's not true!" Tasaka argued before snapping, "And, damn it, Yamagashi! How many times do I have to tell you to let go of my arm?!"

As the bickering continued, Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara watched dumbfounded from above on the bleachers. "Yeah…_really _weird," Yusuke concluded and both Keiko and Kuwabara grimaced, signifying their approval of Yusuke's assessment of Shuichi's friends.

Hiroshi smirked, watching his friends' petty argument unfold, and lifted Ristuki's digital camera with a simple, "Smile!" before he snapped a photograph of the unsuspecting group of friends; and in the center of the pictured fray sat a poor, miserable, and sighing Shuichi Minamino.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey, all! Thanks again for the reviews! And here's everyone's daily dose of _Everbody Loves Shuichi!_ Now that the Sports Festival Arc is over, there's only this chapter and then the final arc (exciting., no?)! Yay! But first...to respond to some of my awesome reviewers...

Xiassen - I explained this a few times before, but just to clarify, I'm using the dub name, Kokoda, of Shuichi's stepbrother as to not make it so confusing as I refer to Kurama as "Shuichi" throughout the story. Because, well, then I'd be like "Shuichi" and "the _other_ Shuichi"...or something...

Splout - I'm glad you enjoyed the part with Seita as the "Demon Hunter" in the last chapter; that was one of my favorite parts, too, just for the ridiculous irony of it, lol! As for Seaman, hmm...that's kind of an interesting premise, but I wouldn't be sure what I'd write about. I'd have to see if I could come up with some ideas first (and probably research up a bit on his character as it's been awhile) and then maybe run with it...although, recently I've been more prone to write the quirky, wacky, bizarre, and/or insane (hence this story) so I don't know what would exactly come of it if I did write something about Seaman; maybe I could include him in the sequel in some sort of cameo role. If you have any of your own ideas, I'd love to hear them (of course, then maybe you'd like to write your own story, which I'm sure would be lots of fun!).

Izzlebella - I'm glad you enjoyed Seita's "demon hunting" antics, too! And I felt sorry for poor Tasaka, too; not only because of the pain thing, but he didn't get to win the race for Ritsuki...although, in hindsight, he'd probably would have regretted it if he won (considering how much she would have teased him afterwards...lol).

Hidari - Well, Kurama does sort of "run off" after a few disasterous events caused by his friends in a few more chapters...that's not exactly stalking off with an annoyed glare, though (not that I would have blamed him entirely considering everything he's going to suffer through in the next arc...). And, as grating as Namiko is, I don't think he'd ever get that angry at her because she does worship him and all (although he did get pretty close to losing his temper at her during the Cultural Festival Arc); as for Seita, if Kurama was to show annoyance toward him, then Seita would actually win in a way (although Kurama is a bit wary of Seita...because Seita's so incredibly crazy...lol). In this chapter, he does get slightly irritable, though, when his midterm grades are brought up again, lol. Otherwise, he usually just sighs, smiles gracefully, and braces himself for the worst. Maybe in the sequel he might be less forgiving toward his friends' crazy antics, though, as he's grown more comfortable with them and showing his more flawed, irritated side...we'll see!

Wow, I talk too much (or write, as the case may be!). But, speaking of this chapter, it's the final chapter before the final arc! And, moreover, Yusuke is in it as well as Maya and Kurama's entire family! Although Yusuke's only in a small portion of this fanfic, the parts he _is_ in are probably some of the funniest, especially this chapter (probably Yusuke's best appearance in the entire story, imo - and he's going solo, i.e. sans Keiko and Kuwabara, who are his usual support!).

Also, as I stated in a previous chapter, there are actually three reasons for Kurama's semi-attraction toward Maya; the first is his guilt for her lousy memory and the second is that she looks like his mother (or so Yusuke and Kuwabara believe). Now, in this chapter, the third and final reason is revealed - and, just to warn you all, it makes everything more incredibly bizarre (and yet oddly fitting, somehow)!

With that, I bring to you the last chapter before the final arc of _Everybody Loves Shuichi!_ Enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 20: Maya's Visit to Shuichi's! Shuichi's Bizarre Family Dinner!

Having been thoroughly introduced to Shuichi's bizarre group of school friends, Yusuke was quite grateful when Shuichi invited him over for his family dinner; it would be a chance for him to talk to his old friend without the eccentric company of borderline lunatics and remind him that Shuichi was indeed just as sane as he always had been.

Similarly, Shuichi was also grateful that Yusuke accepted his offer for dinner that evening. Having been wholly embarrassed during the recent events of the Sports Festival, Shuichi thought it best to reacquaint himself with his friend and hopefully wipe all memories of his bizarre relations out of Yusuke's mind. He needed to gain back some of his dignity, which he had been sorely lacking when accompanied by his school friends, and to prove the troubling, chaotic life of high school had not completely warped his perception of reality; he had always intended on living life as Shuichi Minamino, a normal high school student, as soon as the Demon Tournament ended, but he never quite imagined that "normal" high school life would be so much more bizarre and unsettling than facing demons on a regular basis. Still, despite his recent irritability, he figured he had become successfully acclimated for the most part into the ordinary routine of school life, and perhaps his surfacing personality defects were merely a stepping stone to bring him closer to living life like an average mortal male - flawed, vain, and self-indulged. Shuichi frowned at this depressing conclusion, but had a difficult time denying it entirely, for it seemed that most of the students he had encountered thus far in his high school career seemed just that.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner, Kurama," Yusuke said as he and Shuichi entered the foyer of the large Hatanaka residence, both taking off their coats and shoes upon entering. He then realized his mistake and corrected, "I mean, Shuichi."

Shuichi smiled. "Don't mention it, Yusuke," he answered pleasantly. All seemed to be going well enough.

That is, until Shuichi's mother entered the living room from the kitchen to greet them. "Hello, Shuichi. Hello, Yusuke," Shiori said pleasantly, wearing a kitchen apron. "I haven't seen you in a long time, Yusuke; how have you been?"

Yusuke smiled nervously; he had hoped that, as it had been such a long time since he had seen Shuichi's mother, that perhaps his hypothesis on Maya had been incorrect in some way. However, upon looking at the sweetly smiling Shiori now, he couldn't get the horrific vision of Maya scantily dressed in the Cultural Festival out of his mind. Panic and disgust flung across his face as he anxiously bowed and hastily answered, "I'm doing just fine, Mrs. Hatanaka. It's nice to see you again."

"Well, that's good; it's nice to see you, too," Shiori said simply, oblivious to Yusuke's anxiety. "Dinner should be ready shortly, just as soon as your father gets home, Shuichi…"

As she walked off back into the kitchen, Yusuke stood up straight, thankful his eyes no longer had to be scarred by the sight of Shuichi's mother. Shuichi, meanwhile, frowned and asked, "Yusuke, is something wrong? You look pale…"

"No, no!" Yusuke insisted with a wave of his hands and a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead. "I'm just fine!"

It was then that there was a knock at the door. Shuichi's eyes fluttered in surprise at the unexpected sound, but he then walked over and answered it. To his surprise, he saw his father standing on the doorstep, looking slightly dazed as he fiddled through his pockets. "Father?" Shuichi inquired in bewilderment.

Jiro looked up and then smiled. "Oh, hello, Shuichi! Glad you're here; I can't seem to find my keys anywhere!"

Shuichi frowned. "But the door was unlocked."

"Huh?" Jiro then broke into a boisterous laugh. "Next time I should remember to check first!" he joked, still laughing as he entered the house while Shuichi sighed.

Shiori then stepped out of the kitchen, asking, "Is someone else here?" Upon seeing her husband, she smiled sympathetically and said, "Oh, Jiro, you left your house keys on the kitchen counter again, dear."

Jiro's expression became confused. "My house keys?" He sifted through his pockets once more before exclaiming, "Oh, that's right! I forgot them!" Yusuke raised a brow of puzzlement while Shuichi frowned in dismay as Jiro began to laugh again in spite of his absent-mindedness.

Shiori laughed herself and shook her head. "You always do tend to forget things," she gently teased. "By the way, Shuichi invited one of his friends over to dinner."

"Oh, well, when's he coming?" Jiro asked, haplessly looking around the room.

"Um…father…?" Shuichi offered, gesturing toward a frowning Yusuke. "This is Yusuke Urameshi."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you…uh…" Jiro trailed off, rubbing his chin in deliberation. "What was your name again?"

"Yusuke Urameshi…" Yusuke answered warily.

"Yes, that's it!" Jiro declared. "Well, I'm Jiro Hatanaka, Shuichi's father. It's great to meet you, Yusuke; the more the merrier, I always say."

"Come on, dear, and help me with the rest of dinner," Shiori then said and Jiro happily complied, heading his way toward the kitchen. "So, how was your day, Jiro? Anything interesting happen?"

Jiro scratched the back of his head with a bashful chuckle. "Come to think of it, I can't really remember!" With that, the two disappeared into the kitchen.

Yusuke crossed his arms and eyed Shuichi in disbelief. "How on earth is your father the CEO of a major corporation again?" he questioned incredulously.

Shuichi grimaced and answered weakly, "Well, from what I hear, he seems to be very effective when it matters…"

Another knock came to the door of the Hatanaka residence as Shuichi faded off. More baffled than before, Shuichi walked over to the door with wide, curious eyes. As soon as he opened it, he saw a disorientated Maya standing on his stoop, staring confusedly up toward the sky with a hazy gaze. "Maya?" he asked in perplexity. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Maya lowered her eyes from the sky to look at Shuichi. She then smiled and said, "Hi, Shuichi! It's nice to see you!"

Shuichi smiled politely, but asked again, "It's nice to see you, too, Maya, but what brings you here today?"

"Um…" Maya placed a finger to her chin as she pondered this question. "I can't seem to remember!" she exclaimed with a giggle before frowning and stating more seriously, "There was a reason, I'm certain, though…I'm sure it will come to me eventually if I think about it long enough!" Somehow, Shuichi doubted that, but he gave an assuring smile nonetheless. Maya, on the other hand, perked up a bit, and inquired, "Hey, Shuichi, do you remember why I came here?"

Shuichi frowned now. "Well…not really, Maya…" he answered truthfully.

"That's a shame, Shuichi; and you always remember everything, too," Maya replied disappointedly.

"I don't think I was really informed of the visit, actually," Shuichi explained, wincing a bit.

Maya blinked in confusion. "What visit?" she asked innocuously and Shuichi let out a sigh.

Feeling some guilt for the girl who was stranded on his doorstep without a clue as to why, he offered, "Well, my family and I are having dinner in a few minutes; would you like to come in and eat with us?"

"Okay! Sure!" Maya chirped, stepping into the Hatanaka residence. She then frowned, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. "Um…where are we again, Shuichi?" she asked.

"My house, actually…" Shuichi answered, trying not to frown again. Then, spotting Yusuke, he said, "Oh, Yusuke; you remember Maya Kitajima, right?"

Yusuke let out a gasp upon seeing Maya standing by the living room entrance and stammered, "Ma…Maya? I didn't know that she was…uh…" while he thought frenziedly, _How could this be happening?! Why is she here?!_  
"It was more unplanned, really," Shuichi interjected.

"My name is Maya Kitajima! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Maya introduced herself politely with a bow.

"Um…we've met before," Yusuke reminded her.

"We have?" Maya asked in bewilderment.

Shuichi sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Maya, why don't you take a seat in the dining room?" he suggested.

"All right," Maya complied easily enough and walked into the dining room.

As soon as she was gone, Shuichi turned to Yusuke. "I apologize for that; I suppose it must be a little uncomfortable for you seeing Maya, given circumstances are what they are."

Yusuke blinked a few times. _Could it be that he finally realizes?_ Yusuke thought in disbelief. _That he sees how much she looks like his mother?_ Crossing his arms, Yusuke remarked, "Well, the whole thing is kind of obvious; I can't believe you didn't pick up on it sooner."

"I've known for quite some time, actually," Shuichi told him with a frown.

Yusuke cringed in disgust. "And you're still going out with her?!" he questioned in shock.

"Well, it's not her fault, really. She can't help the way she is," Shuichi answered dejectedly, remorse glinting in his eyes.

Yusuke frowned a little. "I guess it is true that she was just born that way," he admitted reluctantly.

"That's why I had to do what I did, because she was born that way, with such an extraordinary gift," Shuichi explained, lowering his head shamefully. Yusuke frowned again, confused to the way in which the conversation was flowing. Shuichi then lifted his head and mused optimistically, "Although, in some ways, I suppose now it's all part of her charm."

"_What?!_" Yusuke exclaimed, with the sudden urge to gag. _He can't possibly mean that looking like his mother is what makes Maya so attractive!_ he thought frantically, turning a pale green.

"And it's my obligation to see that she's taken care of, as I'm partially responsible for the way she's turned out," Shuichi concluded. "You understand, don't you, Yusuke?"

"Um…I guess…sort of…" Yusuke trailed off, both repulsed and confused. _What? _he thought desperately._ Did he purposely make her like his mother or something? What the heck is going on?!_

"Still, if only I could find some way to remedy all of this, as it can be quite troubling sometimes," Shuichi said at last.

"Well, that's an understatement," Yusuke muttered with a shudder. "It's downright _creepy,_ if you ask me."

"I always found it more frustrating than anything else," Shuichi replied matter-of-factly. "And it does invoke some feelings of guilt."

"Well, you _should_ feel guilty!" Yusuke declared, finally reaching his breaking point. "The whole thing's disgusting - just disgusting! There, I said it!"

"I suppose I deserve that," Shuichi admitted despondently. "Erasing a poor girl's memory just to keep my own identity a secret; I never knew the side-effects would leave her so incredibly scatterbrained all the time."

"Huh?" Yusuke blinked a few times, trying to process this new revelation. He then questioned heatedly, "You mean, you're the reason why that girl's half brain dead?!"  
Shuichi looked to Yusuke in surprise. "Why, yes; what do you think we were talking about?" Shuichi inquired in puzzlement.

Yusuke's anger subsided as he nervously coughed out a few chuckles. "The same…er…thing; I was just…uh…clarifying, that's all." Shuichi seemed relatively satisfied with this answer and turned away, while Yusuke let out a sigh of relief, thankful he hadn't slipped up and mentioned the bizarre similarities between Maya and Shuichi's mother. And Yusuke realized then that it was going to be a long and agonizing dinner.

* * *

Yusuke's eyes shifted back and forth from Maya to Shiori and then back to Maya again. His expression became one of exasperation as he stabbed his chopsticks into his meat. _How could none of them notice?!_ he thought in exasperation, glaring bitterly down at the hardly eaten, but thoroughly mutilated food on his dinner plate. While Yusuke glowered sourly, Shuichi smiled pleasantly, as he usually did, eating politely. Maya ate blissfully as well with a an oblivious, dazed, and vacant look in her wide eyes. Shiori, very much like her son, sat with the same pleasant and serene disposition and smile while her husband Jiro ate heartily with a large, goofy grin on his face. Kokoda, at the last, ate slowly and quietly, seeming somewhat curious and slightly suspicious at the guests at the table who claimed to be his brother's "friends."

"So, Maya," Jiro began enthusiastically. "You know Shuichi from school, I take it."

Maya nodded and Shuichi added, "She's on the cabinet of class 3-5."

"I am?" Maya asked in bewilderment.

Shuichi let out a nervous laugh and replied, "Yes…"

"You must be very smart then, Maya," Shiori spoke up. "Are you thinking of being involved in politics when you graduate?"

"Why would I be involved in politics?" Maya inquired, still confused by the conversation.

"Because you're involved in your class' cabinet," Shiori clarified, trying to keep her smile.

"Oh, yes; I'm on the cabinet of class 3-5," Maya told her proudly.

"She can be a little absent-minded at times," Shuichi quickly interjected with a few uneasy chuckles. The rest of the family laughed, Jiro more sincerely while the others faded off weakly. "But she's still a very smart girl despite that," Shuichi then added. "She ranked number seven in our grade for the midterms."

"That's pretty impressive," Jiro remarked. He then pondered aloud, "Shuichi, didn't you rank high with your midterms…?"

Shuichi's brow twitched slightly at the recollection of that fateful day, but he smiled and answered amiably, "Yes, I placed number two."

"Someone actually beat you?" Yusuke spoke up in surprise.

Poking his food with his chopstick edgily, Shuichi replied diplomatically, "It's really not a contest, Yusuke."

"We took our midterms already?" Maya then inquired before excitedly exclaiming, "I wonder how I did!"

The others sighed except Jiro, who tapped his finger on the dinner table and asked in puzzlement, "Uh…how well did you say she did again, Shuichi?"

"Seventh, father," Shuichi answered with a frown.

"That's right! Seventh!" both Maya and Jiro exclaimed simultaneously and fell into the same chipper laughter.

At this, Yusuke, who had been taking a gulp of his drink, spit it back out into the cup in horror as he looked back and forth from Jiro to Maya who sat opposite each other, laughing obliviously yet joyously at their own clueless nature. _It can't be!_ Yusuke thought in terror and revulsion, and yet saw the same naïve countenances, the same vacant, dazed eyes, the same silly, good-natured, but completely oblivious grins in both Maya and Jiro. _She looks like his mom, but her personality is exactly the same as the man his mother married!_ Yusuke groaned in disgust, wincing and closing his eyes tightly as he lowered his head and placed his hands to his temples, wishing desperately that the horror would disappear from his sight. Why did he have to be the witness of such horrific revelations? How could Shuichi of all people, who prided himself in his clever insight, not _realize? _How could _no one_ at the table realize what was all so painfully obvious?

"Yusuke, are you all right?" Shuichi asked his friend, glancing over at the visibly sickened Yusuke.

"I'm fine," Yusuke strained to say, taking hold of his cup and gulping his entire drink down in a futile attempt to calm his nerves.

"You do look a bit pale," Shiori said with some concern with Maya, who sat beside her, pleasantly nodding. "Perhaps I should call your mother."

"I don't want to see my mother or anyone else's mother ever again!" Yusuke exclaimed, closing his eyes again to block the sight of Shuichi's own mother sitting beside Shuichi's semi-girlfriend, wearing the exact same expression of worry. _It's like some sort of nightmare out of some bad science-fiction horror movie!_ he thought in a panic.

The others, on the other hand, looked completely dumbfounded by Yusuke's unexpected bizarre outburst and wisely chose to withdraw and change the topic. "Anyway…" Shuichi began apprehensively, still glimpsing over at an ill and thoroughly disturbed Yusuke, "Maya also participated in the Sports Festival a couple weeks ago with me."

"Was that with the marbles?" Jiro asked and Shuichi frowned.

"Yes, father…" he answered, begrudgingly having to recall that mortifying memory.

"What marbles?" Maya asked.

"It had something to do with a track…" Jiro mused, rubbing his chin as he tried to recall.

"With the marbles?" Maya now offered eagerly.

"Yes, with the marbles!" Jiro exclaimed with a sudden feeling of vindication.

"And the track?" Maya continued with more enthusiasm.

"Exactly!" Jiro answered and both smiled, pleasantly satisfied with what the other's saw as completely inane discourse. Shiori frowned, Shuichi furrowed his brows, and Kokoda looked terribly confused. And Yusuke turned paler, thinking in utter disgust and horror, _It really is true! They're exactly the same!_

Shuichi, feeling it was necessary to clarify, spoke up, "You see, Maya…well…her memory isn't the greatest; it seems there was some accident when she was in junior high…"

"I went mysteriously missing for a couple days and I couldn't remember anything!" Maya included. "My brother Tasaka thinks I must have just hit my head; I always say it's like someone put a forgetfulness spell on me or something!" She laughed freely while Shuichi grimaced and began to gulp down his own drink.

Kokoda's eyes fluttered, however, and he let out a gasp. He leaned forward and asked anxiously, "You've lost your memories?"

"Just for those two days," Maya answered. "Although I do have a sort of chronic lack of my short term memory…"

"Do you remember at all a strange blue apparatus coming out of your head?" he persisted, eyes widening in desperation as Shuichi raised a brow of bewilderment and the others looked completely stunned and baffled by the odd, nonsensical question. _Didn't he ask the same question to Botan?_ Shuichi wondered, cautiously sipping his drink now. _It can't be that he actually remembers…_

"Um…I don't think so," Maya, meanwhile, answered truthfully. Her eyes then brightened as she beamed and exclaimed, "I do recall this scowling short boy dressed all in black with three eyes, though!" She held up three fingers to indicate this.

Shuichi began violently coughing on his drink upon hearing this pronouncement and Yusuke's own face contorted in shock with an "eek!" "Shuichi, dear, are you all right?" Shiori asked, patting her coughing son on the back.

"I'm all right, I think…" Shuichi answered weakly, forcing a wary smile.

Meanwhile, Maya just laughed in spite of herself and shook her head. "But that's completely silly, a boy with three eyes!"

"Yes, utterly ridiculous," Shuichi concurred, sitting up straight and composing himself. However, his mind was slightly frazzled, as he thought, _Of all the things she had to remember, why did it have to be Hiei?_

Yusuke, on the other hand, slumped in his seat miserably and thought desperately, _I've got to get the hell out of this house…_

And, as the strange dinner finally resumed, Kokoda stared at the stupidly smiling Maya, replaying what she said in his head and wondering, _A boy with three eyes? What could that possibly mean? _Little did Kokoda know that the bizarre statement would be his last and final clue in discovering the truth behind the mysterious, secret life of the enigmatic Shuichi Minamino.


	21. Chapter 21

Here it is! What everyone's been waiting for: the first chapter of the final arc of _Everybody Loves Shuichi! _Yay! And there's a lot to look forward to: a play, the return of Hiei, Kurama in drag - seriously, what's not to love, right? LOL!

Well, just to respond to my super cool reviewers (thanks again for reviewing!) first...

Splout - Actually, I haven't seen Bleach or Slayers (save a couple episodes of each that I can hardly remember), so a story like that might be kind of difficult for me, lol! But, hey, you could give it a shot and write it yourself if you'd like - I'm sure it would be really interesting!

UltamiteAngstQueen - Thanks so much for your comments and I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far; it's always nice to get a new reviewer, so I really appreciate you taking the time out to review!

Xiassen - Don't worry about the dub name thing - I just hope I didn't confuse you! I should have made explained it more clearly before.

Hidari - Truer words have never been spoken - Poor Kurama, indeed, especially after these next few chapters (and he certainly has resigned considering what he tolerates throughout the course of the final arc)!

Izzlebella - Just didn't want to leave you out, because even you've given me so many nice reviews so far! So thanks!

To all those who have read or have reviewed in the past - Thanks again! You all rock!

With that, I have nothing much left to say (the summary for this chapter pretty much says it all, lol) and thus I bring to you Chapter 21 and the fantastical final arc of _Everybody Loves Shuichi! _and, perhaps, more importantly, Kurama's class production of _Cinderella! _Enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 21: A School Play! The Most Beautiful Cinderella is Chosen!

The classes of 3-4 and 3-5 had gathered in Mieou Academy's auditorium, curious and anxious to learn why the location of their class had been unexpectedly altered for that day. In the front row of seats sat the nine members of the two cabinets, all shifting uneasily as they were certain whatever disastrous event was about to occur, they would be the ones who would have to endure the brunt of it. Miss Nagai stood in front of the stage on one side of strategically placed desk that had a large, mysteriously sealed box on top of it. Her glower was one of agitation and annoyance, eyeing her students and the students of 3-5 in disgust. Mr. Fukuda stood on the other side of the table, smirking excitedly and knowingly, which made the cabinets of class 3-4 and 3-5 all the more apprehensive.

Miss Nagai cleared her throat, preparing to begin. "Now, you must all be wondering why both of our classes have gathered together today in this auditorium," she started, rigidly straightening her back. "Allow me to explain the miserable circumstances that have lead us here." The students cringed, but attentively listened to Miss Nagai's explanation. "The headmaster has decided, our school being as illustrious as it is, that the graduating classes of this year will put on some sort of final _event _to showcase their large array of supposed '_talent.'_ That being said, each pair of classes was given an assignment of sorts. Classes 3-1 and 3-2 will be putting on a series of debates to discuss current political, economic, and social issues in Japan; Classes 3-3 and 3-6 will be putting out a literary magazine of their own collective writings; and, lastly, Classes 3-4 and 3-5 will be putting on…_a play._"

Upon hearing this, the two classes began to cheer excitedly, clapping and eagerly asking different questions and offering various suggestions. Miss Nagai's brow twitched slightly as she muttered, "I'd hardly call this a cause for celebration." Namiko raised her hand now as the class quieted down a bit. Spotting it, Miss Nagai asked, "Yes, Miss Tatsuya?"

"What play will we be putting on?"

Miss Nagai cleared her throat again. "That leads us to the second portion of our meeting, as well as the main reason for it. The play we will be putting on is _Cinderella_." A ripple of excitement passed once more through the eager students as a tic formed in Miss Nagai's eyes. Gesturing to the box beside her, she continued, "In this box you see before you are various slips of paper. Each paper has a different part that needs to be cast for the play. Each student is required to come up and select a part from this box at random; whatever part you receive you _must_ keep. Any questions?"

The class grew silent now, looking at the ill-fated box that could either give them a starring role or shove them into the background as a mere "extra." However, as the class had nothing to say, Miss Nagai took no time to dwell, and said, "Good; we will begin with our two class representatives. Mr. Minamino, Mr. Kitajima, please rise and pick a piece of paper from the box."

Shuichi and Tasaka both rose, hesitantly ambulating over toward the ominous box while various girls whispered and cooed in their seats:

"I hope Shuichi gets the prince!"

"Wouldn't that be so cool?"

"And I could be his Cinderella!"

Shuichi frowned miserably; while the rest of the students seemed ecstatic about putting on a school play, Shuichi had the sinking feeling that it would end in disaster. For once in his life, he hoped that he would not be the center of attention - that someone else would draw the lead role and he would be gratefully cast as an extra. How happy his life would be, how calm and serene - so unlike the rest of his frenzied last year at Mieou Academy. Was it to much to ask that his last couple months of high school ended on a mundane and tranquil note?

Tasaka laughed a bit bashfully and nervously looked over to Shuichi when they finally reached the box. "You want to pick first?"

"No, no; you can go," Shuichi insisted with a feigned smile.

Tasaka tried not to grimace and looked back at the box. Taking a deep breath, he exclaimed, "Here goes nothing!" His hand dived into the box. After a few fearful moments, Tasaka finally got enough nerve to pull out a piece of paper. As soon as he unfolded it, his face turned bright red in embarrassment and his expression contorted in utter anxiety.

"Tasaka…?" Shuichi asked worriedly.

Miss Nagai, however, was unsympathetic and commanded flatly, "Mr. Kitajima, your _role._"

Tasaka sighed and bowed his head in defeat. Finally, he grumbled bitterly, "The prince."

The students of both classes clapped while Ritsuki and Hiroshi especially cheered lewdly. "Oh, Tasa-chan! You're going to look so cute in tights!" Ritsuki teased with a flirtatious grin and Tasaka let out a groan of self-pity.

Meanwhile, Shuichi felt a sudden wave of relief sweep over him. Could it possibly be that he escaped the lead role? It was an absolute miracle! Finally, he would be free to be a spectator to the chaos rather than a participator in it; someone else would be forced to suffer as the lead and he could take the much more relaxing position as a minor character. He smiled, knowing now that he was completely in the clear since Tasaka had regrettably chosen the lead role as prince, and went to select his own part.

Pulling out the piece of paper, he unfolded it and blinked in surprise. "Cinderella?" he read aloud in puzzlement. However, he let out a laugh with a shake of his head as he went to put the piece of paper back.

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" Miss Nagai questioned fiercely, narrowing her eyes.

Shuichi let out a wary chuckle and explained calmly, "Oh, it's just that I pulled Cinderella so I was going to - "

"Do you not _recall_ what I said? You must _keep_ the part you _receive_," Miss Nagai reiterated harshly.

"But…Miss Nagai…wouldn't it be best if the part of Cinderella is played by a girl?" Shuichi argued as politely as he could, feeling a bead of sweat drip down his forehead as anxiety and desperation began to hit.

Miss Nagai, however, was not amused and answered sternly, "That decision is not left for you to decide; this is a _democracy, _Mr. Minamino."

"Actually, isn't it a lottery?" Kyoji pointed out.

"_Mr. Hoshino_," Miss Nagai snarled vindictively and Kyoji quietly retraced back into his seat. "Now then, fittingly, our class representatives have received the lead parts of the Prince and Cinderella." Tasaka grimaced, turning a sickly, pale green as he looked at Shuichi, who would be playing his love interest. Shuichi, meanwhile, winced himself and let out his own sigh of pity at his misfortune. Miss Nagai then barked, "Now take your seats!" Shuichi and Tasaka hastily complied and sat back down. "Will the cast selection please continue?"

The next two up were Seita and Kyoji. Seita grumbled bitterly to himself, muttering, "I don't see why stupid _Minamino_ has to get the lead role for…" while Kyoji approached the box with an awkward step. The two reached in and pulled out their roles.

"_What?!_" Seita exclaimed fiercely. "I'm to be Minamino's _ugly stepsister?!_"

"Hey, that kind of works for you, Seita," Kyoji commented with a smile, much to Seita's disdain. He then said happily, "I get to be Tasaka's royal advisor."

Seita, however, turned savagely to Miss Nagai while pointing a finger directly at Shuichi. "I refuse to be a part of this abomination! Why does Minamino get all the glory while I must play his evil subordinate?!" Shuichi frowned, hardly seeing how he would get any glory from playing the part of a woman, but wisely chose to say nothing.

"Just _sit down_, Mr. Hachirobei," Miss Nagai flatly ordered in frustrated disgust.

Seita obeyed, mumbling a few profanities. As he slumped back down into his seat, he stubbornly crossed his arms and pouted, "That damn Minamino…I can't believe I actually have to be _related _to him." He shuddered at the horrendous thought.

Next up was Maya and Namiko. "Dear God, please let that idiotic child get a small part," Miss Nagai prayed under her breath as she saw Maya approach. Both girls reached into the damning box and pulled out their parts.

Namiko let out a shrill cry. "No, it can't possibly be! How am I supposed to play Shuichi's other evil stepsister?" she questioned in dismay. "It's just not right!"

Maya, on the other hand, frowned in puzzlement as she looked at her slip of paper. "I'm playing the Fairy Godmother…what play is she in again?"

Miss Nagai sighed in disgust. "Why must I be such a cursed woman?" she mumbled aloud before standing up straight and commanding, "Miss Kitajima, Miss Tatsuya! Return to your seats!"

Sulking, Namiko dragged herself over to her seat, followed by Maya, who whispered, "I just hope I remember all my lines!" And her friends all groaned.

Miss Nagai then instructed, "Mr. Kaito, Mr. Sunada."

Kaito, who had been reading his manga throughout the majority of the meeting, rose and disinterestedly made his way over to the box while Hiroshi jumped up and smirked as he strolled over beside him. "You go first, Yuu-chan," Hiroshi offered, gesturing toward the box.

Kaito glared at him, but then yawned and apathetically drew his own part. Unfolding the paper, he read, "I get to play the King." He shrugged and concluded, "It's a suitable role; not that many lines and yet one of prestige. I'm satisfied."

Hiroshi then pulled out his role. He grinned deviously and leaned closer to Kaito, revealing him his part as he jested, "Looks like for the next few weeks we're going to be married."

"'The Queen?'" Kaito read in surprise and than raised a brow, commenting, "That's almost _too _fitting for you."

Hiroshi laughed. "Isn't it?"

Lastly, as Kaito and Hiroshi sat down, Ristuki stepped up to pull out a part before the rest of the students. Grinning excitedly, she dug right in, sifting through the papers until finally pulling out her own. She eagerly opened it and grinned wildly when she read it. Beaming, she turned around and declared, "All right! I get to play the evil stepmother! I always wanted to play a villain!" She then let out a shrill cackle that made everyone cringe with worry.

With that, the main parts had been cast and the rest of the students got the opportunity to expediently pull out their own roles. As soon as they were done, Miss Nagai concluded, "That will be all for today. Rehearsal will begin after school starting tomorrow!"

And thus the preparations for the school play of _Cinderella_ began.

* * *

"Um…where am I supposed to stand again?" Maya asked in confusion during one of their many rehearsals. She stood center stage with a nervously smiling Shuichi toward the right.

Miss Nagai's brow twitched feverishly as she sat in the front row of the auditorium. "To the _left_, Miss Kitajima," Miss Nagai answered through tightly clenched teeth.

"Oh, right!" Maya chirped, heading in the direction of Miss Nagai's left.

"_Stage _left," Miss Nagai corrected, becoming more aggravated. She rubbed her forehead, a terrible migraine coming on.

Meanwhile, Maya wandered toward stage left and stopped, glancing down at her lines (she was the only one still using a script). She frowned, however, and asked, "I'm sorry, but what part am I supposed to be playing again?"

Miss Nagai let out a frustrated shriek that caused the rest of the cast that lingered backstage to wince. Even Shuichi looked worried as Maya continued to stare on absentmindedly. Shuichi, however, bravely told her, "You're playing the Fairy Godmother, Maya."

"Really?" she asked and then grinned. "That's so cool! What part are you playing, Shuichi?"

"He's playing Cinderella, you nitwit," Miss Nagai snapped. "Now just read your damn lines!"

"Okay!" Maya exclaimed, completely oblivious to Miss Nagai's cruel insults. Scanning the page, she began, "'Dearest Cinderella, I have come to help you!'"

"'Help me?'" Shuichi then recited his own lines without the aid of a script. "'But I am just a poor girl; why would someone as beautiful and wonderful as you want to help someone as lowly as me?'"

"'Dearest Cinderella, I have come to help you!'" Maya then repeated with a proud smile.

"You already _read_ that line, Miss Kitajima," Miss Nagai stated indignantly.

Maya blinked in surprise, glancing back down at her script. "I did?"

Miss Nagai let out a shrill sigh of frustration and hung her head, on the verge of defeat, insanity, or both. Shuichi frowned and suggested, "Perhaps we should take it from the top…"

Rehearsals for the school play had been going on for a few weeks now and while the rest were improving, Maya had yet to successfully master even her entrance. Shuichi, for the most part, had become well-adjusted to his role; his lines had been perfectly memorized, his mannerisms had been completely refined, his acting was a great deal better than the rest of his classmates, save for a vibrantly decadent Ritsuki, who glowed wickedly in her role as the evil stepmother. Tasaka also seemed to be fitting into his role rather well, except when Ritsuki and Hiroshi began hollering and whistling backstage at him, in which his face would turn beat red in embarrassment and he would break character, yelling back at both of them to stop. He also hadn't mastered being convincingly romantic with Shuichi, and their dancing during the ballroom scenes was decidedly awkward at best. Hiroshi played his part dramatically and with the same vigor as Ritsuki, despite his role being more low-key, while Kaito looked incredibly bored sitting on his throne for the majority of his scenes. Kyoji seemed to be enjoying himself, enthusiastically getting involved in his part, although he tended to overact a bit. Lastly, Seita and Namiko both played their parts rather well, Seita's bitterness and envy all too sincere while Namiko's strong dictation lent well to her fierce part; however, despite having memorized their lines, both had the inclination to ad lib, Seita to add cruel, long-winded jibes at "Cinderella" with Namiko often retaliating with her own monologue of defense that conflicted greatly with her actual role. Only a couple more weeks remained, however, until the play was to be put on, and still a lot of work was unfortunately needed.

"'Dearest Cinderella, I have come to help you!'" Maya repeated a third time.

"'Help me? But I am just a poor girl. Why would someone as beautiful and wonderful as you want to help someone as lowly as me?'"

"'Because, Cinderella,'" Maya read now from her script, "'I am your Fairy Godmother!'"

"'Fairy Godmothers? Are there really such things?'" Shuichi then asked.

"Are there really what?" Maya asked in puzzlement, scratching the back of her head as she read over her script for an answer before concluding, "You know, this script really makes no sense to me at all!"

"Just forget it!" Miss Nagai declared, standing up. "Let's just move onto the dance scene with the Prince - that needs work."

Shuichi frowned. "But Miss Nagai, don't you think we should really try and work on this scene?" he asked, glancing over at the clueless Maya, who had proceeded once more to space-out.

Miss Nagai narrowed her eyes and said coldly, "If you value your tongue, Mr. Minamino, I suggest you just keep _silent_."

Shuichi winced, but replied, "Yes, Miss Nagai."

"Mr. Kitajima!" Miss Nagai then called. "Come out on stage!"

A reluctant Tasaka sheepishly wandered on stage past where his sister still dazedly stood. Rubbing his shoulder, he began, "Um…Miss Nagai? I've been thinking about this, and I really just don't think I feel comfortable dancing with Minamino…"

"Do you really expect me to _care_ what you think, Mr. Kitajima?" Miss Nagai questioned callously. "Unlike your _brainless _sister, you don't have ineptness as an excuse. Now just be grateful that Miss Yamagashi and Mr. Sunada are both _absent_ at the moment and start dancing." She then glared over at Maya, who remained on stage pondering the confusing text of the script, and barked, "Get off the stage, Miss Kitajima!"

As Maya hurriedly scurried off stage and the music started up, Shuichi turned to Tasaka and said sympathetically, "Well, I suppose you should be grateful that Ritsuki and Hiroshi aren't here right now…"

Cheeks turning red, Tasaka retorted, "Just shut up, Minamino," before begrudgingly taking hold of his hands to start the dance, although he made sure there was a good few feet difference between them. They awkwardly stepped together toward the music, Tasaka more so than Shuichi, who actually glided quite gracefully despite his clumsy and thoroughly embarrassed dance partner.

"And your _lines_," Miss Nagai instructed, sitting down and crossing her legs.

Tasaka sighed in disgust, but forced himself to say, "'I don't believe I've ever seen such a maiden as fair as you in my court before. What is your name?'"

Shuichi smiled pleasantly and replied, "'Why must you hear my name? It is only a title other people give me. If you must call me anything, call me what you believe is most fitting.'"

Tasaka refused to look directly at Shuichi and opted instead to stare up at the ceiling as he said, "'Then I shall call you angel, or goddess, or my most beautiful fantasy.'"

Shuichi frowned a little at Tasaka's clunky delivery of his lines, but smoothly recited his own lines, "'I'm afraid those names will fail you, for I do tread on the earth and you are not in a dream.'"

"Oh, how so incredibly cute!" Ritsuki's voice shrilly called from the back of the auditorium with a squeal as she snapped a few pictures.

Tasaka, blushing wildly, immediately pulled away from Shuichi and scampered back to the far corner of the stage, crying, "I can't do this!"

Shuichi sighed and Miss Nagai groaned in disgust and disappointment. "_Miss Yamagashi_," Miss Nagai began bitterly. "I see you've _returned._"

Ritsuki grinned and nodded. "And we have all the costumes!" she declared, to which both Hiroshi and Mr. Fukuda entered the auditorium, each carrying a couple large boxes of different costumes. The students cheered excitedly and rushed on stage as Ritsuki, Hiroshi, and Mr. Fukuda walked down the aisle toward them.

"So much for _order_," Miss Nagai grumbled resentfully, glaring at the chaos that had been permitted to ensue as Hiroshi and Ritsuki began tearing through the boxes to hand out the costumes.

"Let's see…here's Maya's costume!" Ristuki declared, pulling out a sparkling blue dress with wings and a wand. "I made this one especially myself just for you!" she added, handing the costume over to Maya.

"Thanks, Ritsu!" Maya chirped excitedly pulling her costume close to her chest.

Meanwhile, Hiroshi beamed and pulled out his own lavish and bejeweled costume along with a long, flowing blond wig and crown. "Isn't it just spectacular?" he complimented his own work, running his hand over the fur lining of his purple velvet cape. "Oh, and here's yours, Yuu-chan!" Hiroshi said, pulling out a red velvet costume with the same white fur trim along with a golden scepter and a various array of elaborate gems and jewelry.

"It's a little much, don't you think?" Kaito questioned with a raised brow.

"You can never have to much when you're a king," Hiroshi countered with a smirk.

"Oh, and here's my Tasa-chan's costume!" Ritsuki exclaimed, pulling out a dark blue and gold costume. She giggled and added, "I made sure the tights were extra tight!"

Tasaka blushed once more and pulled the costume from her hands, snapping, "Just give me the stupid costume!"

"Then there's Kyo-Kyo's costume," Hiroshi now spoke up, giving Kyoji his own black and green tights.

Kyoji frowned, looking over his costume and said disappointedly, "I didn't know I had to wear tights, too…"

"And here's the ballroom dresses for Seita and Namiko," Ritsuki remarked, pulling out a ridiculously ostentatious bright magenta dress, followed by a similarly over the top canary yellow dress, both feathered, beaded, sequined, and trimmed with gold, with tall, elaborate headpieces and wigs to match.

"I can't believe I have to wear a stinking _dress_," Seita muttered miserably as he took the yellow dress.

Namiko, meanwhile, frowned worriedly and asked, "Um…Ritsu? Am I going to be able to even walk in this?"

"Of course, Nami!" Ritsuki exclaimed shrilly, with a quick wave of her hand, making Namiko feel all the more doubtful. However, Ritsuki was already pulling out her own costume. "And here's _mine!_" she declared, pulling out a tight, slinky, sparkling, wine-colored dress with plunging neckline and high slits. It came with matching shoes and gloves, black tights, and a black fur shawl. She then flirtatiously eyed Tasaka and asked, "Won't I just look positively wicked and seductive, Tasa-chan?"

Averting his eyes, he muttered, "What the hell do I care what you look like?"

"And last, but certainly not least, our very own Cinderella!" Hiroshi said, finally pulling out a gorgeous, shimmering pink and white off-the-shoulder gown with white glistening gloves, a fake diamond necklace, a matching tiara, and sparkling crystal shoes.

Shuichi blinked in surprise, almost not expecting to receive his own costume. He accepted it, however, and curiously glanced it over, feeling himself blushing slightly as he stared at the beautifully glimmering dress made just for him. He then frowned, lifting his eyes, and asked, "But…where's my wig?"

Ritsuki grinned now and said, "Well, we thought that your hair was just so beautiful that you didn't need one! Me and Hiro are going to curl it all ourselves!"

Shuichi winced, now certain he was blushing at such an embarrassing notion as having Ritsuki and Hiroshi curl his hair, followed by the even more embarrassing notion of actually having _his_ hair in _curls_. And yet he didn't have much time to contemplate such matters further, for Miss Nagai soon called the classes back to order and rehearsal commenced once more.

* * *

It was only when he arrived home later that evening and went to his room for the night that Shuichi had a better chance to study his new costume. Lying out his costume on his bed and placing the silver-lined glass slippers on the floor underneath it, Shuichi stepped back and frowned as he examined it. After a few moments, he walked closer to it, each sparkle on the silk fabric glistening with a rainbow of light under the ceiling lamp of his room. Was this really what his life had all come down to? Playing the part of some girl in a silly fairytale? Yet this was the path he had chosen; to live his life as ordinary student Shuichi Minamino. He found himself frowning again at this recollection, before he picked up the dress from his bed and held it up and in front of him. He contemplated it still, trying to imagine how such a thing would look on him. He then walked over to his standing full-length mirror and placed it in front of him, studying how the gown looked against him. He turned a little, examining from the side, and then took another position, in deep concentration as he intensely looked over his reflection with the dress pressed against him.

"You should see what a fool you look like," the harsh, critical words came from the other side of his room.

Shuichi knew the cold voice well. He lowered his gown and turned to see his demon friend Hiei had appeared beside his open window, glaring detestably at the sparkling dress he held in his arms. "Hiei," he began in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question," Hiei remarked in disgust. "Has the human world made you that pathetic?"

Shuichi frowned and then noticed his eyes were locked coldly on the dress he held. "Oh, this?" he inquired, holding up the dress for Hiei to see more clearly. "It's for a school play I'm in…I'm playing the part of Cinderella."

Hiei scoffed. "And you say it with such dignity," he jibed sardonically.

Shuichi smiled and jested, "Well, I am quite good, I must admit; you should come see me."

"Unlike you, such trivial and stupid human things hardly interest me, let alone satisfy me," Hiei derided. "When did you allow yourself to become so humiliated by such inferior creatures?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it's humiliating exactly…" Shuichi commented, trailing off as he looked down at the sparkling fabric of his dress. "Besides, Hiei, I thought you'd come to like humans."

Hiei snorted and remarked, "I _tolerate _them; that doesn't mean I would participate in their ridiculous hobbies and traditions." He glared menacingly at the dress again and added, "Or school plays."

"Such is the life of a high school student, I'm afraid," Shuichi answered, sitting on his bed with his costume and a frown. "I've been finding that it's a great deal more difficult than my demon life; I don't even think you could handle it, Hiei."

Hiei glowered and snarled, "Why would I want to lead such a petty existence, anyway?" Cocking his head to the side and staring fiercely at Shuichi with the corner of his eye, he sharply said, "This world has corrupted you."

"You think?" Shuichi asked casually with a smile. "How so?"

"It has made you a complete idiot."

"I'm afraid you might be right," Shuichi answered honestly, looking down at his dress once more. "And yet I've oddly grown fond of being an idiot."

"Then it's obviously also made you delusional," Hiei retorted.

"Perhaps," Shuichi replied lackadaisically, still smiling. He then grew more serious and said, "But, Hiei, you still haven't told me what brings you here."

Hiei scoffed again. "Do you really think I'd tell you now, after seeing how pitiful you've become?"

"Yes, I believe so," Shuichi answered with a knowing grin.

Hiei grimaced and averted his eyes, but reluctantly disclosed, "There's a rumor spreading in the demon world that an old enemy of yours is looking for you here in the human world."

Shuichi's eyes fluttered in surprise. "An old enemy?"

"I'm not certain who, as you've seemed to acquire so many over the thousand years of your once _useful_ life," Hiei clarified, slowly returning his sharp eyes back to Shuichi.

"Well, I suppose it can be no worse that Seita Hachirobei," Shuichi quipped facetiously.

"What?" Hiei questioned with some frustration at his own puzzlement.

"Oh, he's just a friend of mine from school…sort of, anyway," Shuichi explained.

Growing annoyed, Hiei snapped angrily, "This isn't a joke, Kurama."

"I know, I know," Shuichi admitted. "I apologize. I suppose human life does tend to make you more reckless and less serious at times." He then rubbed his chin and lowered his eyes, a more pressing look in his countenance. "But who could it be?" he wondered aloud, narrowing his eyes gravely.

"Does it really matter?" Hiei questioned coolly with a cruel smirk. "Just as long as you kill him this time; unless this world has made you weak." Shuichi frowned, but did not answer. Hiei snorted and glared away, his expression becoming severe again. "I'll be around," he said flatly before disappearing from Shuichi's sight and into the night outside Shuichi's window with his incredible speed.

And Shuichi's worried and despondent eyes wandered back down toward the sparkling costume that sat in his lap with all its youth, luster, and innocence.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, all! It's another chapter of _Everybody Loves Shuichi!_ I'm so sad; only one person reviewed the last chapter (although Vicki reviewed some of the past chapters), and I was so excited about the last arc, too! But, alas, I must keep on trucking, and so I bring to everyone the second chapter of the four part final arc! Yay! Still, thanks to all who are reading and/or reviewing; you all rock (especially Hidari and Vicki right now, lol!). Speaking of, just to answer a question by Hidari - no, it's not Karasu (I have no idea how I would even write Karasu...freaky dude that he is, lol); I just made someone up (although more about said made-up person will be better developed in the sequel...)! And as for Kurama kicking ass, well, although it is a comedy, Kurama does get to do some demon fighting, even amongst all the light-hearted, albeit bizarre, fare and as this story does lend itself to happy endings...well, you'll all have to wait and see!

As for this chapter, the play begins! Yay! Not to mention, Kurama's amazing transformation into Cinderella! So, without any further adieu, I bring you Chapter Twenty-Two of _Everybody Loves Shuichi! _Enjoy and R&R!

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Masterpiece of Epic Proportions! Cinderella Begins!

Shuichi unfortunately didn't have much time to contemplate the impending demon threat on his life for as the school play approached, Miss Nagai's rehearsals became more draining, exhausting, and time-consuming. Soon, the fateful and misfortunate evening of the play arrived, the auditorium of Mieou Academy filling up with various students, parents, teachers, and friends. Miss Nagai paced across the stage, still concealed by the heavy red curtain, anxiously and regretfully awaiting the approaching moment the houselights would dim and the sordid play would unfortunately begin.

Mr. Fukuda, on the other, leaned back against one of the makeshift trees from the set and smirked. "Why fret so much, Chiyo, sweetie?" he asked with a laidback glaze over his eyes. "It will all work out in the end."

"I fail to see how you come to such conclusions when our cast is riddled with such obvious _flaws_," Miss Nagai remarked, eyeing the few members of her cabinet and Mr. Fukuda's that had gathered in the right wing of the backstage area.

"Come on, Chiyo, sweetie," Mr. Fukuda, however, brushed off her concerns. "Come sit with me in the audience; the students can handle themselves just fine without us."

"I think I'd rather stay here and monitor the proceeding events, otherwise the whole thing is certain to devolve into chaos," she replied with a cold stare in his direction.

Meanwhile, in the right wing stood Namiko, Tasaka, Maya, Kyoji, Seita, and Kaito, all already dressed in costume as they nervously awaited the beginning of the first act. All but Maya - instead, she was wide-eyed and eager to speak about a sudden revelation she had recently had. "I feel like I'm sensing something," she exclaimed. "Like…an evil spirit!"

"Evil spirit?" Namiko skeptically asked with a raised brow. "You never told me you had a sixth sense, Ma-chan."

"She doesn't," Tasaka cut in, crossing his arms and giving his sister a stern glare. "She used to go on and on all about these types of things when we were younger, but it never meant anything. She was really big into all that paranormal stuff."

"Really?" Namiko inquired in surprise, looking back to Maya. "Wow, Ma-chan, I would have never have guessed it; you certainly don't look like the type, anyway."

"Well, the last time I ever really sensed anything was right before I went missing for those two days and lost my short-term memory," Maya explained matter-of-factly. "But now I'm pretty certain I'm sensing another evil spirit again."

Seita now scoffed. "_Please!_ There's no such things as _evil spirits_. The only evil in this school is that damn Minamino!"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I sometimes get strange vibes from him, too," Maya replied, tapping her finger to her chin in contemplation. She then let out a laugh and exclaimed, "But that's silly! There's nothing strange about Shuichi!" Kaito raised an inquisitive brow, but remained silent as he attentively listened to the conversation progress.

"I told you the whole thing was ridiculous," Tasaka reminded her as Maya continued laughing in spite of herself.

"Yeah, there's no such thing as ghosts and demons and things," Kyoji interjected, although there seemed to be something shaky and fearful in his countenance. Frowning a little, he turned to Maya and asked, "Right?"

"Um…" Maya faded off into her usual stupid oblivion.

Meanwhile, Kaito remained stone-faced and stoically replied, "Right, of course not." The others frowned, uncertain if he was being sarcastic or not. They didn't get much time to ponder the issue further, for it was then that Ritsuki and Hiroshi, both grandiosely dressed in their own exquisite, sparkling costumes, emerged from the dressing room, grinning with ravenous excitement.

"And now we present to you…_Cinderella!_" they announced simultaneously and then parted to reveal Shuichi dressed in his glistening white and pink dress, his red hair twisted elegantly with a shimmering tiara and gentle curls draping downward on the sides of his face - and on his feet were the radiant crystal shoes.

The group blinked a few times before bursting into laughter, save Maya who simply chirped, "Wow, Shuichi! You look really pretty!" Even Namiko couldn't help but giggle a little as she looked at her friend so dolled up, looking more feminine that she did at the moment, as she had on one of the many gaudy costumes she was forced to wear as one of the ugly stepsisters.

Ritsuki and Hiroshi both beamed at their work, Ritsuki declaring, "Shu-chan, you look absolutely gorgeous! You must be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"  
"That's what makes it all so disturbing!" Kyoji joked through his laughter and he and the others began giggling harder at Shuichi's misfortune, nearly falling over in their hysterics.

Shuichi let out a sigh, calmly accepting the teasing, hysterical laughter of his friends at his expense. It was true, however; Shuichi somehow managed to capture all the feminine charm and beauty of a real princess, dressed in his glimmering gown and sparkling shoes and with his extraordinary, lusty scarlet locks so delicately and prettily curled.

"_Mr. Minamino_," Miss Nagai's voice then barked. "What are you doing dawdling over there? Get into your costume for the first act! You're on in five minutes!"

Before Shuichi could answer, both Ritsuki and Hiroshi took hold of him, Hiroshi calling back, "Don't worry, Miss Nagai; we're on it!"

At this, both Hiroshi and Ritsuki began to cleverly disguise Shuichi's spectacular getup under the dreary robes and rags of his first costume of the play, which would be pulled off at the end of the first act to "magically" reveal the gown that the Fairy Godmother would give Cinderella for the ball.

As the two fussed around with Shuichi as their hapless victim, Kaito slid over to the bustle and said to Shuichi, "Shuichi, if you have a moment, there's something I'd like to discuss with you regarding Maya…"

Shuichi strained a laugh as Hiroshi began tying on a kerchief to hide his lavishly curled hair. "I'm afraid I'm a bit busy at the moment, Kaito…"

Kaito just shrugged and enigmatically replied, "Suit yourself, but don't say I didn't try to warn you," before strolling off, much to Shuichi's puzzlement. _I suppose it has to do with Maya forgetting her lines again_, Shuichi reasoned. _Or her part in the play entirely…_

"Places everyone!" Miss Nagai called and the cast and crew hurriedly scurried around, readying themselves for the rising curtain.

And as Shuichi took his place center stage and the houselights dimmed, he lowered his head and closed his eyes with a quick prayer. Then, he took a deep breath, raised his chin, and watched the curtain rise.

* * *

Hiei stood atop one of the tall buildings of Tokyo, looking out into the night. He could sense something nearby - something dangerous and deadly. He narrowed his darkening eyes as he vanished from his spot, speedily hopping from building to building, drawing nearer toward the source of the threat. After a few moments, he found himself on a rooftop staring across the street at a prestigious high school. "Hmm" he scoffed, before leaping down and heading into the building.

He soon found himself in the surprisingly lit halls of the school, cautiously walking as he suspiciously eyed his unfamiliar surroundings. And then - the sound of applause and laughter eerily filled the corridor. He stopped with an abrupt gasp, sharply turning his head in the sound of the direction. Hiei did not remain startled for long as the fierceness returned to his eyes and he sped toward the muffled sound of an audience, finding himself in an auditorium. Lingering in the back, his eyes glared out over the filled and dark auditorium. Then, in a flash, he leaped upward to the otherwise empty and closed-off balcony, leaning against the ledge and glaring down once more at the audience in hopes to get a better look. _Nothing_, he thought in frustration, raising his eyes toward the stage. His usually cold eyes filled with surprise and bewilderment upon seeing Shuichi center stage, dressed in his Cinderella rags and yet still possessing the utmost grace and charm amidst the exuberant applause of his audience. He then smirked, his eyes glinting as he recalled what Shuichi had told him only two weeks before, and couldn't help but derisively chuckle at the sight.

* * *

"'Oh, Cinderella, dear,'" Ritsuki began, sprawling out on the sofa in all her wicked decadence and fiendish splendor.

"'Yes, Stepmother,'" Shuichi said with a slight bow of his head as he continued doing his various "chores" on stage. Besides Shuichi and Ritsuki, Namiko and Seita were on stage in ostentatious dresses, Seita sitting on the chair with a book, but looking scathingly over at Shuichi while Namiko stood by the prop fireplace, fanning herself daintily.

"'It's about the ball,'" Ritsuki continued, twirling a lock of her hair with a disinterested gaze before shifting her eyes toward Shuichi with a sinister grin.

Namiko, however, interjected, "'Oh, yes, Cinderella - about the ball! Have you washed my dress?'"

"'Yes, stepsister,'" Shuichi answered with another nod.

"'And pressed it?'"

"'Of course, stepsister,'" Shuichi again replied civilly, picking up some of the books that were scattered on the table to put away.

"Well, at least Cinderella did something _useful_ for once in her life," Seita grumbled. "Although, knowing her, she most likely ruined the whole thing - not that anyone would dare _say_ anything because Cinderella _never _does _anything_ wrong. She's just so sickeningly perfect all the time, that stupid patronizing _bastard…_"

Shuichi let out a nervous laugh with a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead while Miss Nagai shot him a death stare and whispered harshly from backstage, "Those are _not _your lines, Mr. Hachirobei."  
However, Namiko spun around sharply to face Seita, closing her decorated fan and pointing it directly at him. "Of course Cinderella will do an _excellent_ job with my gown for the ball! She happens to do _everything _well, in spite of the constant adversary and ridicule she receives from certain _envious _people in this house. Cinderella can't help it if she was born with such talent and beauty and intelligence while you were born pitiful and petty and jealous!" Shuichi tried his best not to frown and break character while Seita glowered angrily at Namiko. Namiko, realizing her mistake and noticing the audience staring at her in confusion, blushed and quickly opened the fan again to hide her reddening cheeks. "I'm speaking strictly about her domestic skills, of course," she corrected. "You know, her cooking, her cleaning, her sewing…she was simply made for doing our housework!" She began laughing, still trying to cover up her mistake, while Miss Nagai slapped her forehead and groaned.

Ritsuki, who had not broken character despite Namiko and Seita's bizarre outbursts, cackled deviously now, making Namiko's own laughter a bit more credible. She then slid her slender fingers through her long silky hair and sat up a bit. "Yes, Cinderella is simply _made_ for doing our housework," she ad-libbed herself, trying to get back on track to the correct lines. "'I am sure you are very happy here, aren't you Cinderella, dear?'"

"'Oh, yes, very, Stepmother,'" Shuichi replied in relief, grateful to be returning to the familiar lines of the script. "'I am very pleased serving you.'"

"'Then what need do you have for this ball then, Cinderella…'"

As the scene continued on, Maya watched in her own sparkling blue fairy costume from the dark backstage area, smiling excitedly as she watched her friends act on stage. She was soon pulled from her happy viewing by a male stranger's voice whispering in her ear, "Hey, little girl."

Maya jumped and let out a small gasp before she turned to see a tall young man with long brown hair a few years older grinning malevolently down at her. But Maya didn't seem to notice the malicious glare in his eyes for she smiled and said simply, "Oh, you startled me!"

Walking closer to her, Maya stepped back, being pressed against the wall. "Little girl, I'm looking for someone."

Maya blinked. "Someone?"

"Yeah; maybe you know him," he began, placing a firm hand on the wall beside her, effectively trapping her in her spot. "He goes by the name Kurama. Do you know where he is?"

"Kurama?" Maya asked. Her eyes then lit up and she exclaimed, "Oh, I know where Kurama is!"

The man smirked triumphantly with a few snickers. "You do, now?"

She nodded vigorously. "Kurama's in Kyoto!"

Grimacing, the stranger was taken aback by this unexpected answer. "Kyoto?" he questioned incredulously.

Maya nodded again. "Yep; right next to Hiei, I think."

"I heard he had been working with Hiei in recent years, but still…I could have sworn he was in Tokyo, not Kyoto…" the stranger mused, still seeming oddly troubled by this newfound information.

"I saw Kurama this year," Maya continued as the man grew more baffled. "It was really quite something! There was a hot springs and everything!" Maya then frowned, puzzled herself, as she wondered aloud, "Now when did I go again? I kind of remember Ritsu and Nami being there…"

The stranger grew indignant now as he violently took hold of one of her arms and snarled, "I'm not talking about the mountain, you idiot!"

Maya, however, didn't seem startled; instead, her eyes brightened suddenly with a new revelation as she declared excitedly, "Hey, you're the evil spirit!"

It was then that Tasaka, who also stood in the wings waiting for his next scene, noticed the man hovering threateningly over his sister. Glowering furiously, Tasaka marched over to the stranger and grabbed hold of his arm, demanding, "Let go of my sister, you - "

Tasaka didn't get a chance to finish, however, for the stranger quickly pushed a now startled Maya to the side and pinned Tasaka brutally to the wall. "Where is Yoko Kurama?" he questioned with dark, narrowing eyes.

Tasaka winced, but then scowled back and offhandedly answered, "I don't know who the hell you're talking about. You're obviously in the wrong place; we're in the middle of a school play, or haven't you noticed?"

Smirking callously, the stranger remarked, "You've got some mouth on you."

"Tasaka…" Maya whispered worriedly as she nervously tugged on her hair.

The man's smirk then widened as he recalled, "Oh, that's right; he goes by a different name _here_. What was it again…_Shuichi Minamino_. Yes, that was it." He leaned closer to Tasaka with his sinister leer and asked, "Do you know where Shuichi Minamino is?"

Tasaka scoffed and narrowed his own eyes suspiciously as he studied the eyes of the stranger; there was something handsome and alluring about the gaze, and yet, at the same time, it remained dangerous and almost monstrous. It only took a moment's glance until Tasaka cocked his head to the side and stubbornly declared, "I don't know who the hell that is either."

The man sneered angrily before he whispered coldly in Tasaka's ear, "You better hope you're not lying, little boy." With a shove, he at last released Tasaka. He glared out over the stage, where Shuichi as Cinderella sat with a single spotlight on him while he lamented his cruel misfortune at the hands of his "Evil Stepmother." The stranger scoffed, completely unaware that Cinderella was in fact the person he sought (let alone even a male student), before he slid into the shadows of backstage, behind the various sets that were not being used at the moment.

As soon as he disappeared from view, Maya hurried over to her brother, who was rubbing his now bruised arm. "Tasaka, are you all right?" she whispered.

"I'm fine," he answered, cringing a bit at the twinge of pain in his arm.

"But, Tasaka," she then began to whisper, "What about Shui - "

He cut her off, gently cupping his hand over her mouth as he instructed quietly, "Sh, Maya; don't mention Minamino's name for the rest of the night, all right?"

Maya's eyes glistened with a flash of fear and she nodded. Tasaka lowered his hand from her mouth. Before they could discuss it any further, Miss Nagai coarsely whispered to Maya, "Miss Kitajima, you're supposed to be on _stage_ now."

"Oh, right!" Maya chirped, her usual jovial spirit returning, as she quickly made her way to stage, leaving Tasaka with both their worries and an intense glower of self-disgust as he glared back down at his easily bruised arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shuichi desperately stalled, sobbing lengthily into his arms as he awaited Maya to appear on stage as the white "magical" smoke continued to fill the stage without any sign of the Fairy Godmother that was supposed to be causing it. At last, Maya stumbled out on stage, looking incredibly disoriented with her surroundings. Seeing the audience in front of her, she gave a goofy grin and a wave of her hand that held her wand. The audience laughed blissfully at the innocent buffoon while Miss Nagai let out a disdainful, "Ugh," turning her eyes away from the train wreck that was both inevitable and imminent.

Shuichi frowned, his head still buried in his arms, as he glimpsed up to see Maya standing on stage and yet failing to recite her lines; instead, she slowly flailed back and forth, looking terribly confused as to why she was on stage. She tapped her wand against the palm of her hand as she hummed to herself, trying to jog her memory, but to no avail.

Shuichi let out a soft sigh, realizing he had no choice but to interject himself, and sat up straight, making up off the top of his head, "My, what is all this? Who could that magical creature be who has appeared in my garden?"

"What magical creature?" Maya asked, snapping out of her daze somewhat as she eagerly and curiously looked around the stage. "I can't seem to find it…"

The crowd laughed boisterously, fortunately thinking that the absent-minded fairy godmother was all part of the comedy of the play. Shuichi, however, gave his usual worried smile and clarified, "I meant you, I mean, appearing here in a swirl of smoke and with sparkling wings…"

Maya blinked, looking over her shoulder at the wings attached to her costume. "Hey, I really do have wings! I nearly forgot!" The audience chuckled again with a few claps and Shuichi felt another bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Yes, well…" he trailed off, trying to quickly come up with something that would lead him back to the script (not that it mattered much, anyway, as Maya knew nothing from the script to begin with). "But…well…tell me, what _brings_ you here?"

"Um…" Maya faded off, tapping her finger to her chin as she waved her wand rhythmically in the air.

Shuichi winced slightly, but gave his best smile and asked in a desperate attempt to feed her her lines, "Have you perhaps come here to _help_ me?"

Maya grinned now and obliviously said, "Oh, sure, I'd love to help, if I can; what is it that you need?"

Shuichi frowned, these not being her exact lines, but tried his best to play off them nevertheless. '"Help me?'" he asked. "'But I am just a poor girl. Why would someone as beautiful and wonderful as you want to help someone as lowly as me?'"

"Because you asked!" Maya stupidly chirped while the audience laughed once more and Shuichi quietly groaned.

"But could it _also _be that you're my Fairy Godmother?" Shuichi suggested now. "'But are there really such things?'"

"I don't know; you're the one who brought it up," Maya answered sincerely, which was followed by more laughter. Shuichi dropped his head, finding himself close to defeat.

"Obviously, the audience is just as _brain dead_ as our Fairy Godmother," Miss Nagai muttered disdainfully before an unfamiliar figure caught the corner of her eye. She turned her body away from the stage and fully in the direction of the lurking stranger, his long brain hair swaying as he past by bewildered cast and crew members. Miss Nagai narrowed her icy eyes and immediately marched over to the stranger, sternly ordering, "Kindly _remove _yourself from this area, sir, and find an appropriate seat in the _audience. _Only cast and crew are allowed backstage."

The stranger scoffed and smirked defiantly, questioning, "Who's going to make me? _You?_" He laughed and reached a hand out toward her shoulder.

Miss Nagai, however, slapped it away, an indignant flame now burning in her eyes as she severely answered, "_Yes_."

A low growl forming in the back of his throat as he glared down at the fearless, steely, and unmoving woman standing furiously before him, he let out a sharp chuckle and took a step back. "My apologies," he derided with flagrantly feigned sincerity as he gave her an elaborate bow. Miss Nagai narrowed her eyes further, more annoyed than amused by his ridiculing gestures, before he parted, deliberately taking his time until he passed through the backstage exit into the corridors of Mieou Academy.

Miss Nagai grunted, visibly perturbed by the stranger that dared to challenge her, and muttered to herself, "Asshole."

Meanwhile, Shuichi continued to struggle on stage with his oblivious co-star, desperately saying, "So, what you must mean is that you've come to help me get to the _ball _at the Prince's castle?"

"There's a ball?" Maya asked with a clap of her hands. "How exciting! But how am I going to help you?"

"Because you're my _Fairy Godmother_," Shuichi strained to answer.

"I am?" Maya inquired now.

"_Yes_, and you want to _help_ me."

"Help you do what?"

"Go to the ball…"

"What ball?"

Shuichi sighed, rubbing his forehead, finding himself unable to stay in character any longer. "At the _palace_…"

"But how do you expect to go to a ball looking like that?" Maya questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"That's why I thought _you_ could help…maybe…" Shuichi weakly replied.

"Help you with what?"

By this point, the audience had burst into hysterical laughter at Maya's foolishness and Shuichi's frustration, all still believing it was part of the act.

In the meantime, Tasaka sat backstage, grave eyes fixated on his bruised arm as he scowled severely. The recent, short memories flashed in his mind again of the eerie man looking for Shuichi, with his threatening, almost inhuman countenance, malicious smirk, and dark, fatal eyes. Who could that man have possibly been? Was he really as dangerous as he seemed? And what did he want with Shuichi, who he had called by the mysterious name "Yoko Kurama?" The whole thing troubled and frightened him, a shiver running down his back as he recalled the man's parting words to him before vanishing into the shadows.

Ritsuki, seeing Tasaka sitting by himself, took this opportunity to stroll over to him, giggling and flirtatiously smiling. "Hello, Tasa-chan! The first act's almost over."

"Not now, Yamagashi," he muttered distantly, his gaze still locked on his arm.

Ritsuki, however, didn't notice the darkness in his countenance and instead sat down beside him. Taking his arm and leaning close to him, she raised her camera and teased, "I've got some great pictures of Shu-chan while me and Hiroshi were dressing him - or undressing him, as the case may be." She laughed and brought her head right beside his, asking, "You want to see them?"

Tasaka scoffed, violently yanking his arm from hers with a shove and snapped brutally, "I said not now! Can't you ever just leave me alone?" His eyes were ruthless and unforgiving as was the severe edge in his voice, both which Ritsuki had never seen or heard before; he had always been bad-tempered, but never did his anger reek of such cruelty, animosity, and emotion.

Startled by the deep-seated darkness in his expression, that flashed more with pain and fear than annoyance, Ritsuki withdrew, casting her eyes to the side, and quietly yielding, "I'm sorry, Tasaka." Her eyes glistening with solemnity and regret, she pulled herself up and departed, never looking back at him.

Tasaka scoffed, bitter at himself as a twinge of guilt darkened his eyes further; but he soon lowered his gaze again back to his arm as the memory of the man returned to him, the image of the dark, handsome, and monstrous eyes forever burned into the deepest fears of his mind.

And the first act finally came to a close (with little help from the clueless Maya), as Shuichi transformed from his rags to his ball gown with a burst of cheers and applause.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey, all! Thanks so much to everyone who has read and/or reviewed! The conclusion is nearing! After this chapter, there's only two more left, the final part of the Cinderella Arc and then the bittersweet epilogue! Sadness! But, there will be a sequel, hopefully, especially as there are some loose-ends that need some tying up (well, more like a couple of bothersome questions that some curious people might like to have answered, as this story does have a pretty concrete ending).

As for this chapter...more fun _Cinderella _stuff! Yay! Next chapter, though, the demon fighting is on (albeit, with some bizarre and comical interruptions, but Kurama still gets to do some ass kicking, even if he is in a dress, lol!)! But, first, Kurama has to endure a major dose of embarrassment on stage in the newest chapter of _Everybody Loves Shuichi!_ Enjoy and R&R!

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Second Act! Ritsuki's Loving Confession!

Yusuke yawned as he sat with Kuwabara and Keiko in the audience during intermission and said, "This has got to be the strangest thing I've ever seen."

Keiko gave a smile and countered, "Well, I think Shuichi's doing really good. You'd never expect that he was really a boy."

"That's why it's so strange," Yusuke rebutted and shuddered.

"Still, it's been really cute so far," Keiko insisted. "Everyone's been great…and Maya's parts were…um…interesting, to say the least…" She trailed off with an ambiguous chuckle.

Kuwabara, however, seemed engrossed in something entirely different. He gave Yusuke a nudge and asked, "Hey, Urameshi, are you sensing anything weird? I'm getting this bad feeling…"

"Huh?" Yusuke pondered this a moment, sitting forward in his seat. He then frowned and furrowed his brows with a peculiar, mystified expression. "I don't know, but for some reason I'm getting Hiei vibes…"

Kuwabara then let a few snickers slip past his lips as he joked, "Hey, maybe Kurama invited that pint-sized jerk to the show."  
As both boys began to laugh at such a ridiculous notion, Keiko sighed, giving them both a stern look. "Will you two cut it out? We're in a _theater_ so try to behave. And don't think you can both run out on me on some crazy case, especially since Koenma _fired_ you. We're here to watch Shuichi perform, so I don't want to hear any excuses."

"Yeah, yeah…" Yusuke muttered, slumping down in his seat, his face already consumed by a look of boredom.

"But, Keiko, say if there really is something bad going on around here?" Kuwabara questioned now, becoming serious once more.

"Then you can deal with it _after Cinderella_," Keiko firmly told him, stubbornly crossing her arms. "I mean, you don't see Shuichi getting up and leaving when he has prior obligations, do you?"

"Yeah, but…" Kuwabara tried to protest, but yielded as soon as Keiko shot him a stern glare.

Meanwhile, Hiei glowered down at the audience from the balcony, spotting Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko. "Idiots," he muttered with a snort, before shifting his eyes across the audience once more. _Nothing_, he thought bitterly, tightening his hand into a fist. Yet he knew for certain there was something or someone dangerous in the area; his difficulty to pinpoint it exactly only led him to the worst possible conclusion - this old demon enemy of Shuichi's was much more powerful than he had initially anticipated.

He glowered and raised his hand to the white bandana that covered his forehead, realizing that he had little choice in the matter and time was fatally ticking away - he would have to use his Jagan.

* * *

"Shuichi's doing fantastic!" Jiro gushed over his son as he sat in the center of the first row in the theater during intermission. Shiori, meanwhile, smiled and pleasantly hummed to herself as she scanned through the program. "I'm just so proud of him!"

"Shuichi does seem to excel at whatever he puts his mind to," Shiori commented serenely. "He's very determined and diligent that way." She then looked up toward Kokoda, who stood in front of his seat, stretching both his arms and legs. "How are you enjoying the play so far, Kokoda?" she asked with a rare sincerity that most failed to possess when asking such a casual question.

"Hmm? Oh, I really like it," Kokoda answered with a genuine smile, looking down at his stepmother. "Shuichi's doing very well."

As his mother gave him a sweet smile and then returned to chatting pleasantly with her husband, Kokoda's attention drifted away again and he stretched his arms and neck out toward the ceiling.

"Huh?" Kokoda froze in his stance suddenly, glimpsing at a strange, short figure in black standing in the shadows of the balcony. _Who…?_ he thought, before the words faded off and his eyes widened, the image becoming clearer in his vision. "Three eyes!" he exclaimed wildly, recalling the words of Maya as the memory flashed in his head that so vividly coincided with the image he saw before him. And his expression filled with panic, anxiety, and desperation.

"What was that, dear?" Shiori inquired as both she and Jiro turned to their son, slightly startled by his nonsensical outburst.

As soon as she said this, the boy with three eyes disappeared from Kokoda's sight and from the balcony entirely. Kokoda let out a gasp - he could not lose his chance! Swiftly turning to his parents, he hastily dismissed their concern with an abrupt, "I have to go to the bathroom!" and then rushed out of the theater, determination burning in his eyes; tonight he would finally discover the truth about Shuichi Minamino.

* * *

"Shuichi, you're doing great!" Namiko cheered as she, Seita, Kaito, and Kyoji gathered around Shuichi backstage between acts. "You must be the greatest actor ever!"

"If you can call all that _acting_," Seita grumbled with a scowl of disdain in Shuichi's direction.

Shuichi chose to ignore Seita's seething comment and instead gave Namiko a modest smile. "Thank you, Namiko; you're doing very well yourself."

Namiko grinned and clasped her hands together. "Really? You think so, Shuichi?"

It was then that Tasaka fiercely, pushed his way through the others to face Shuichi, followed by a slightly dazed Maya. "Minamino, we need to talk!" he demanded.

Shuichi glanced at him in surprise. "What's wrong, Tasaka?" he inquired curiously, certain that he hadn't done anything recently that would cause Tasaka to be fuming with such anger.

Glaring away, some of his initial angst subsiding, Tasaka folded his arms and scoffed coolly, "There's some guy looking for you."

"Guy?" Shuichi questioned in puzzlement.

"It was the evil spirit!" Maya chimed in.

Shuichi gasped, a fear suddenly pulsating through his veins and flashing in his eyes. Kaito smirked and cockily remarked, "I told you there was something I needed to discuss with you about Maya; it's not my fault you chose not to listen."

Shuichi gave him a glare in which Kaito responded with an indifferent shrug. Shuichi then placed his hands of Tasaka's shoulders, interrogating, "What did this man look like? Did he give a name? Say anything unusual?"

Tasaka scowled and pulled away. "_No_," he answered flatly before becoming more irate. "How am I supposed to know? He didn't say anything at all except that he was looking for you."

"And he called you Kurama!" Maya added and Shuichi frowned nervously.

"But that's a hot springs' name," Namiko said. Becoming frustrated with herself, she turned to Shuichi in concern. "What's going on, Shuichi? Who is this man?"

Shuichi chuckled apprehensively as his friends' partly worried, partly suspicious eyes fell onto him. Rubbing the back of his neck as a bead of sweat dripped down his forehead, he began distantly, "It's a bit complicated…" and trailed off into more uneasy chuckles.

Tasaka, becoming aggravated by his lack of knowledge or control in the frightening situation, stomped his floor and moved his flashing eyes to Shuichi, declaring, "I don't know what kind of mess you've gotten yourself into, Minamino, but you better get yourself out of it fast! I'm telling you, whoever that guy was, he was trouble! I've already lied for you once and pretended like I didn't know you just to save your skin - I mean, just because I think you're a dull, spineless, arrogant jerk sometimes doesn't mean I want you to be killed or something!"

Namiko then grabbed hold of Shuichi's arm and tugged at it worriedly. "Shuichi, it's not that bad, is it? Tasaka's just exaggerating, right? You're not really going to be killed, are you?" Her words hastily and nervously spilled out from her lips.

Shuichi glared downward, purposely averting his eyes from the concerned and prying gazes of his friends; something dark and severe now stirred in his usual pleasant countenance as his disposition shifted from calm composure to a strong and deadly determination to find and fight whatever creature that had dared to cross his path. "I have to go," he brushed them off coldly, turning away from them and toward the backstage exit.

However, much to his dismay, the unforgiving Miss Nagai towered over him with her icy eyes. Her arms were crossed, her brow twitched, and her lips were tightly pursed, epitomizing all notions of wrath and contempt. Startled by the unexpected appearance of the frigidly glowering Miss Nagai with a knowing glint flickering in her gaze, Shuichi stepped back, his own cold and pitiless anger melting momentarily, and weakly coughed, "Miss Nagai…" The others all winced and recoiled themselves at the terrifying sight.

"And _where_ do we think we're going now, Mr. Minamino?" she questioned without remorse or any other sign of yielding. "You are supposed to be dancing in a ballroom scene in less than five minutes, or has your mind atrophied so much over the course of this brief intermission that you've already succeeded in forgetting such an _important and simple detail?_"

Shuichi cringed and tried to diplomatically explain, "I'll only be a few moments, Miss Nagai. It's just that there was someone looking for me backstage and I desperately need to - "

"I _see_," Miss Nagai cut in with a particularly disgusted look, her fingers sharply contorting inward as the tips pressed hard into her arms while her knuckles became jagged and white. "So _you're_ the one who's acquaintances with that rude ignoramus."

Shuichi's eyes fluttered in surprise. "You mean, you talked to him?"

"_Yes_, I had that unfortunate displeasure," Miss Nagai replied, an irritable tic in her eye at the sour recollection.

"Do you know where he may be now?" Shuichi persisted.

Miss Nagai snorted. "I _removed_ him from the area; I refuse to stand idly by while some _punk kid_ _know_-_it_-_all_ talks down to me."

Shuichi grimaced while Kyoji whispered to the others, "I guess nothing really could scare _that _woman."

Miss Nagai's brutal eyes darted toward Kyoji's direction as she icily questioned, "What was that, Mr. Hoshino?"

"Nothing, Miss Nagai!" Kyoji insisted, voice cracking shrilly in his fright.

Miss Nagai then turned her annoyed eyes back to Shuichi and instructed, "Now get ready for your cue. And know you'd do much better in this life if you didn't keep such conceited _jackasses_ as acquaintances like that unpleasant weasel I was most recently forced to encounter, albeit briefly, thankfully. You are, after all, judged by the company you keep, Mr. Minamino." With that stark, crudely honest advise, Miss Nagai turned her attention to other matters, muttering, "Now where are Miss Yamagashi and Mr. Hoshino…"

And Shuichi frowned, trapped and helpless at the mercy (or lack thereof) of Miss Nagai, for even _he _would rather face the consequences of being caught by surprise by a savage, meticulously calculating demon than face even the slightest sliver of Miss Nagai's damning fury. Thus, he turned his downtrodden, hopeless, and anxious eyes toward the inevitable stage, the final preparations for the ballroom scene finally complete behind the concealing red curtain.

* * *

Ritsuki sat heartbroken, lost, and ill-at-ease in the dressing room with Hiroshi, who tried comforting her while still keeping track of the time. Noticing that time was quickly thinning, Hiroshi told Ritsuki with solemn sympathy, "We really should get going, Ritsuki…"

"I just don't understand, Hiro," Ritsuki, however, continued to lament. "Tasa-chan's always getting mad at me, I know, but that's always been part of his charm - it's just his way of saying he likes me." She stopped, lowering her eyes and glumly corrected, "At least, that's what I thought it meant. Now, I don't know what to think!" She then gazed up at Hiroshi with wide and desperate eyes as if pleading to him to give her the answers she sought. "You should have seen it, Hiro! I've never seen Tasa-chan like that before; he seemed so truly angry with me - not in his usual bad-tempered, harmless sort of way, but with such a hurt and hateful look in his eyes - and such meanness in his voice. It couldn't be that he was jealous, could it? No, that's not it at all! Unless he really is irritated with me now…" She lowered her head again and said quietly, "Maybe I really have become a bother or a nuisance to him."

Hiroshi then shook his head with a sudden vigor of defiance at her words and reprimanded, "Listen to yourself! This is not the Ritsu I know!" He clamped his hands around hers and continued resolutely on, "You can't let this be the end of it! You've got to remedy it all, in the only way you know how! In the most dramatic, ostentatious, and extravagant declaration possible!"

Ritsuki beamed, eyes brightening as she rose with newfound spirit born from Hiroshi's encouraging speech. "You're right, Hiro!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to do it! I'm going to confess everything - right on stage, for everyone to see! Then Tasa-chan will finally understand! It will be the most glorious proclamation ever!"

"Wait, what?" Hiroshi questioned in disbelief, but he knew it was too late; Rituski had been filled with a vitality and passion that would not be deterred, despite all reason. What else then could Hiroshi Sunada possibly do but flow along with it? So, with a simple smirk, he reflected lightly, "It certainly will be much more spectacular than this mundane retelling of _Cinderella_ has been thus far - or at least more entertaining."

* * *

The second act began steadily and lavishly with the famous _Cinderella_ ball, despite its distracted lead (Miss Nagai was simply grateful that Maya would no longer be featured until the curtain call). Hiroshi and Kaito sat on their thrones upstage center, Kaito looking incredibly uninterested and Hiroshi smirking deviously, knowing what marvelously chaotic events would so stunningly unfold. Kyoji stood beside Kaito's throne with a scroll and feather-pen in hand, trying his best to look as official as possible in his role and failing miserably. Meanwhile, the other students danced around elegantly while Tasaka danced with various different girls center stage, ending with Seita and Namiko as the two evil stepsisters. Shuichi waited on the right side of the stage, preparing to enter the ballroom scene, although his eyes were filled with grave worry at the thought that his unknown enemy was in dangerously close proximity. Ritsuki waited on the other side for her own cue, grinning ecstatically and mischievously as her plans of proclamation were concocted and finalized in her head while Maya stood beside her, dazedly, but happily watching the scene from the wings.

As Tasaka was midway through his dance with Namiko, Miss Nagai instructed, "_Mr. Minamino_."

Shuichi gave a nod, trying his best not to be bitter, and gracefully stepped onto the stage, his gown, shoes, and tiara glimmering and gleaming in the stage lights. The audience gave the predictable "ooh"s and "aah"s while Tasaka pulled away from Namiko as they danced and turned toward Shuichi.

"'What woman is that?'" Kaito, becoming slightly more animated as he recited his lines and looked toward Shuichi, now said. "'I don't think I've ever seen a woman quite like her before.'" He then muttered under his breath to Hiroshi and Kyoji, "Probably because he really isn't a woman." Kyoji covered his mouth, trying to suppress his giggles while Hiroshi continued smirking in anticipation of Ritsuki's entrance.

Meanwhile, Tasaka paled a little as his acting became more wooden. "'She's beautiful,'" he declared, walking away from Namiko.

Namiko, in turn, walked back with the proper disgust to where Seita stood, grumbling to himself, "Stupid Cinderella; I really hate this damn play…"

Meanwhile, Tasaka became more rigid as he approached Shuichi in his gown and bowed. "'Would you'…um…" he trailed off nervously, having to clear his throat. Then, standing up straight, he asked with a firm, masculine voice that reeked of falseness, "'Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?'"

Shuichi smiled, his eyes still distracted, and gave a simple curtsy and nod before taken the sweating and pale Tasaka's arm. As the two walked over to center stage, Namiko stated angrily to Seita, "'Who does that woman think she is?'"

"Yeah, that arrogant little - " Seita began before Namiko shot him a glare and slammed her foot into his. He yelped, "Ow! I mean…uh…'how dare she dance with the prince like that? It's just disgraceful!'"

It was then that Ritsuki walked out onto the stage. Namiko immediately turned to her, as she had been directed to do during rehearsals, and began, "'Mother! Do you see that horrid woman - '" Namiko, however, stopped reciting her lines as soon as Ritsuki brushed past her without any acknowledgement whatsoever and headed toward the center stage. Namiko cringed in panic, whispering to her, "What are you doing, Ritsu? You're supposed to say 'That woman seems oddly familiar to me…'"

But Ritsuki had already reached the center of the stage behind an unsuspecting Tasaka, pressed her hands against her bosom, and cried with all her heart, "Tasa-chan, I love you!"

Tasaka froze, his entire body becoming redder than Shuichi's curled hair, as his face filled with panic. The others looked on in complete bafflement and shock while Miss Nagai, who stood frantically backstage, looked ready to shriek. The audience began murmuring and whispering as a long silence followed until finally Tasaka bravely forced himself to turn around and face what he hoped was some sort of nightmare. Looking out at the audience, he plastered a fake smile on his face, and then whispered to Ritsuki through his clenched teeth, "Yamagashi, what are you doing?"  
"Oh, Tasa-chan, I know you don't believe me," Ritsuki, however, continued to confess, "and I know you must think I'm a bad person because I annoy you all the time, and take pictures of your butt all the time, and take pictures of everybody else's butts all the time, and because I'm always flirting with anything that walks and am making lewd jokes. And I know I'm always embarrassing you - like I'm pretty sure I'm doing now by the color of your face - but…well…I love you, Tasa-chan! I just simply had to say it all now, in front of everyone so the whole world could know!" She then dropped down onto one knee, wrenching one of the rings off her finger with her teeth, and then held it up to him, declaring more than asking, "Will you marry me?"

"_What?!_" the entire cast exclaimed in shock at this bizarre proposal right before them on center stage.

"Well, I did tell her to go over-the-top…" Hiroshi mused, slightly stunned himself.

Tasaka's panic subsided a bit as he stared down at the glistening ring in front of him, blinking a few times in disbelief. Then, he stammered, still thoroughly dazed by the unexpected events, "All…all right," and then took the ring from her. He then found himself grinning as he began laughing in spite of himself and, abandoning all reservations, exclaimed more excitedly, "All right! Let's get married!" Ritsuki squealed happily as she jumped up and swung her arms around him in an ecstatic, passionate, and wholly irrational embrace. As they twirled about on stage in their joyous "engagement," Tasaka declared to Shuichi with a few boisterous, incredulous laughs, "I'm getting married!" before Ritsuki began kissing him as hesitant applause filled the theater.

"Yes…" Shuichi trailed off, uncertain what else to say as he stood center stage beside them, dressed in a ball gown and in the middle of the second act of _Cinderella_.

"Ugh…how long do you think this is going to last?" Kyoji muttered to Kaito in disgust.

Kaito raised a brow as he watched the two celebrating and replied flatly, "Two hours - _tops_."

Namiko, in the meantime, gestured over to Shuichi and questioned desperately, "But what about Cinderella?! The Prince can't end up with the Evil Stepmother!"

"Ha ha!" Seita now spoke up, infused with new life and spirit, and pointed a finger directly toward Shuichi. "Seems like no one _wants_ _you_, Cinderella! The Prince has obviously realized the innate _flaws_ in you and has wisely decided to abandon you for our much better stepmother! You're left all alone, pathetic and useless - remaining our servant, like you always should have remained until you came back from damn Europe or America or wherever the hell you were, acting like you were all high and mighty and _entitled!_ Well, you're not entitled to anything but doing my damn dishes! _Stupid_ Cinderella, you will never amount to anything now! You're all washed up - completely humiliated! - ever since you fell during that track race, you stupid klutz! All is finally right in the world and I have finally succeeded in trampling over the stupid patronizing bastard you are once and for all! No one loves you at all!" He fell into a fit of hysterical, near-psychotic cackles and Shuichi just frowned in utter dismay.

Namiko glowered fiercely, ready to take on the rebuttal. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Seita became more irate and nearly screamed, "_Why don't you just admit that you're in love with him?!_"

Namiko blushed wildly and exclaimed, "That has nothing to do with this!" She then turned her attention to Shuichi and began, "Don't listen to her, Cinderella! You don't need the stupid prince to rise you up from poverty or servitude! You're a resourceful, intelligent, independent young woman who can do just fine on your own! You can go to college and become a doctor or an entrepreneur or a lawyer and be really successful; who says you need a man in your life, anyway? Your life shouldn't be based around worshipping the life of some stupid man, no matter how handsome and wonderful and princely he really is!" She stopped suddenly, realizing what she was saying and her eyes widened as if she was in the middle of some sort of prophetic revelation. "That…that's right! You're much too smart and talented for that! You just have to go out on your own and see the world, travel, become your own person! Yes, Cinderella, that's what you must do! I don't know why I didn't see it sooner!"

"Well, at least something noteworthy came out of this disaster," Miss Nagai muttered with approval of Namiko's long-winded epiphany while Shuichi felt himself looking more and more awkward on stage.

And then suddenly Hiroshi, dressed so elegantly in the gown of a queen, swooped down from his throne, took Shuichi by the wrist and pulled him close to him, wrapping his other arm around Shuichi's bare shoulder. "Don't worry, Cinderella!" he declared vibrantly. "_I'll _marry you!"

Shuichi winced worriedly as he looked up at the deviously and lewdly smirking Hiroshi gazing ravenously down at him. Feeling ill-at-ease and on the verge of becoming completely unhinged on that mortifying stage, he moved his eyes away from Hiroshi's in the only direction they could go, to the confused and stunned audience. His eyes fell onto the center of the front row, where his mother and stepfather sat; however, to his surprise, there was an empty seat beside them where his brother once sat. The initial embarrassment and anxiety he felt quickly dispersed as more urgent and dire emotions came to the forefront of his heart. "Kokoda!" he gasped, a jolt of fear shooting through him from the unknown whereabouts of his brother and the lurking danger of an ancient foe nearby. He pushed away from a startled Hiroshi, picked up the skirt of his dress, and ran off stage.

"Shuichi?" Maya asked as he curtly brushed past her without a word, but he was gone in a blink of an eye, through the exit door and into the halls of Mieou Academy, one of his glass shoes slipping off as he left.

"Close the curtain!" Miss Nagai ordered and the student running the curtains hastily complied, reeling the curtain to a close.

"What was that all about?" Kyoji asked after the curtain was closed, looking toward the backstage exit where Shuichi had just been.

"I don't know; maybe we embarrassed him," Namiko reasoned with a frown.

"He mentioned someone by the name Kokoda…" Hiroshi told them, trailing off and completely stumped as the rest.

"Isn't that the name of his stepbrother?" Tasaka inquired, still holding onto Ritsuki.

"I believe so," Kaito answered.

Maya, meanwhile, had ambulated over to the exit door where the glass slipper lay. Picking it up in her arms, she cradled it close to her chest as her eyes began to glisten with frightened tears for her dear friend. "Oh, Shuichi…I hope you're all right…"


	24. Chapter 24

Hey, all! Sorry for the delay! I've been kind of busy with school and all, but here (at last!) is the finale of the _Cinderella_ arc! But don't fret; there's actually one more chapter after this (a bittersweet edition, but one of my faves!), and then, of course, a sequel, which will answer any question that might be brought about by this chapter (and that Kurama actually touches on a bit himself). Also, this chapter's actually a bit longer than most of the others (while the other range from 3,000 to 5,000 words, this one is a little past 6,000, so think of it as an extra special bonus!)

Firstly, I want to thank all those who've given me reviews since last I posted a chapter - so thanks to thespiritmaster, Izzlebella, UltimateAngstQueen, Vicki1, and Hidari! You all rock! And thanks to anyone else who has read and reviewed in the past! You all rock, too!

As for this chapter, we finally get to see some Kurama demon action! Yay! Granted, it's mixed with some comedy, but Kurama still gets to kick lots of butt (as does some of his more braver friends...er...sort of; at the very least, the chapter confirms what most of you probably have already suspected - that they're all a bunch of idiots)! This chapter was actually somewhat more difficult to do, as fight scenes are not my strong points and I realized that Kurama actually doesn't have as many cool powers when he's just plain old Shuichi and not transformed into Yoko Kurama, and as I couldn't actually have him become Yoko Kurama as that would go against everything he says at the end of the YYH series (and pretty much the entire basis of this story), the only thing Kurama could really use was his Rose Whip (okay, there is the Seed of the Death Plant and the Sinning Tree, too). Still, I hope the chapter doesn't disappoint - I mean, it does have Kurama fighting in a dress, so that might count for something, lol (and one of my favorite lines from Ritsuki in regard to Kurama...and his dress...)!

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys the battle between Kurama and his mysterious enemy from his past, as well as some crazy antics from his school friends in this final chapter of the four-part _Cinderella _arc and the second last chapter of _Everybody Loves Shuichi! _Enjoy and R&R!

Chapter Twenty-Four: Delayed Finale! Shuichi's Secret Finally Revealed!

Miss Nagai stood on the stage in front of the red curtain, trying her best to remain pleasant as possible with the growing concern of the audience and her annoyance at her ridiculous and self-indulged cast. "Everyone _please_ remain seated for the moment," Miss Nagai said into one of the microphones, her icy glance falling over the crowd and hushing them. "In a few more minutes, we'll be having our conclusion of our performance of _Cinderella. _I apologize for the delay, but some of our cast members have become _severely_ incapacitated at the moment - or, _will_ be, when I get through with them - and therefore, we are simply taking a short break to rectify certain aspects of the play thus far until our entire cast is ready and available to go back on stage…"

As Miss Nagai spoke to the audience, Shuichi's eight friends had gathered around in a huddle on stage behind the red curtain, Maya still holding worriedly onto Shuichi's glass slipper, urgently discussing the whereabouts of their friend Shuichi.

"It's obvious where he went - to find that guy that talked with Tasaka," Kyoji concluded. "Maybe it's like a whole gang war and he took Shuichi's brother as hostage!"

"Shuichi's not in a gang!" Namiko snapped.

"It was an evil spirit," Maya told them, clutching the crystal shoe tighter. "He was going after that evil spirit."

Tasaka scoffed. "Maya, how many times do I have to tell you that there's no such things as evil spirits."

Kaito frowned with some concern and spoke up weakly, "Perhaps Maya might be on to something…"

However, he was ignored, as the more vocal Ritsuki declared, "Look, who cares who this guy is? I mean, there's nine of us, including Shu-chan! We could totally take the jerk out!"

"Unless, of course, he has a gun or some other concealed weapon," Hiroshi pointed out pensively and Kyoji let out a shrill "eek!"

"You really think he has a gun?" he asked nervously.

"Idiots!" Miss Nagai's fierce voice snapped from outside the circle as she emerged from in front of the closed red curtain to the safety of its concealment, switching off the microphone. "You're all acting like gutless whelps; if I taught you anything at all, the least it could be is to get a damn backbone!"

"Miss Nagai is right!" Namiko concurred enthusiastically. "We can't stand here wallowing in our worry! We have to go and find Shuichi and help him against whoever this jerk is! He'd do the same for any of us!"

"I said to get a backbone, not stupidly risk your lives on some crazy crusade!" Miss Nagai corrected furiously, causing the rest to wince. She then calmed down a bit, rubbing her chin and mused, "Although, we are unable to move on with the play without Mr. Minamino's presence, unfortunately, not to mention the potential lawsuits that may come about if something were to happen to him on school grounds." She then glowered and added more bitterly, "And I really did despise that little _twit_ roaming around backstage without permission…"

"Like I said, it would be a piece of cake," Ritsuki chimed in again. "Nine against one - ten, even, if we count Miss Nagai!"

"That would make it more like eleven against one!" Kyoji spiritedly replied and Miss Nagai gave a proud smirk in recognition of her own menacing power.

Tasaka, fuming at the memory of the dark-eyed man he had met, slammed his fist into his palm and exclaimed, "Let's do it!"

Maya smiled and nodded vigorously. "Let's find Shuichi!" she agreed wholeheartedly.

"I'm in," Hiroshi agreed lightly.

"Maybe it would be best if we thought this through a little more…" Kaito trailed off, becoming more agitated with the knowledge of the danger they would be facing that the rest of his friends sadly lacked. But, as he saw that his other friends were fired-up and unbending in their convictions, he let out a surrendering sigh and replied offhandedly, "Ah, what the hell."

With that final approval, there was only one that remained - Seita Hachirobei. All eyes fell on him, as he stood rigidly, with his head lowered, hands clenched into fists at his side, and his eyes tightly closed, his conscience under the immense pressure of the situation and his principals. How he loathed and hated Shuichi Minamino - why was he expected to care about such an arrogant weasel, let alone come to his rescue in these trying times? And yet, for some reason, he could not imagine the world - _his_ world - without that bothersome nuisance somehow integrated into it. What else did he have to so fully and passionately live for than his rivalry with Shuichi Minamino? No one else had the right to hate him more than he did, to fight him, to harm him in any way, shape, or form - these privileges had been strictly reserved for Seita Hachirobei alone. Shuichi Minamino was a fixture at Mieou Academy; if he let him be taken out by some other _foreign_ element, then his victory would never truly be satisfying or official - yes, that was it! How could he truly claim he had beaten Shuichi Minamino if he was to be broken by other more dangerous circumstances? It had nothing to do with them being _friends _- of course such a prospect was utterly ludicrous! It had to do with honor, and justice, and all the other things a rivalry should encompass.

Lifting his head and self-righteously raising his two indignant fists, he proclaimed, "No one's going to take out Shuichi Minamino, but me!"

With that, the rest cheered excitedly, their final approval received. At this, Mr. Fukuda entered through the backstage door and said, "Well, Chiyo, sweetie, that has to be one of the more interesting takes on _Cinderella _I've seen in a long time…" He frowned, however, to see the group of nine heading toward him and the exit. "Where are you - "

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Miss Nagai interrupted. "Just do something productive and stall for time." She then shoved the microphone into his chest and pushed past him as did the others.

"'Stall?'" he asked in puzzlement.

Maya, who was the last to leave, turned around and gave him a smile. Holding up the glass slipper, she explained simply, "We're off to find Cinderella!"

With that, they all departed, leaving Mr. Fukuda behind to helplessly manage the debacle that had become _Cinderella.

* * *

_

The brown haired man stood in the darkness of the courtyard of Mieou Academy when Hiei arrived, unsheathing and brandishing his sword. The man smirked and vaguely glanced over at him. "You must be Hiei of the Evil Eye."

"I have no desire for talk," Hiei abruptly replied. "Draw your weapon."

"And I have no desire to fight you," the man, in turn, said. "You are not the demon I'm looking for - and this is a battle of vengeance from a wrong done in the past, not a mere whim or a test of strength. You, above all people, should hold the dignity of a battle between two men sacred, unless you are not as wise a fighter as people say you are. This has nothing to do with you - therefore, you should leave. The matter should be settled between myself and Yoko Kurama on our own terms, without interfering outsiders - like two soldiers, riddled with savagery and honor, in the blood-soaked fields of war."

Hiei scoffed and rebutted, "Don't you mean '_your_ terms?'" However, he sheathed his sword, anyway.

"It is more his, than mine - he initiated this battle long ago when he was the King of Thieves; he truly earned that title when he stole something precious from me. But you wouldn't know about these matters - you jump in here without any prior knowledge on the subject."

Hiei grew irate and defense now, countering, "Do you think I will take such criticism from the likes of you?"

"You don't even know who I am," the man replied with a laugh.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Such patronizing mockery alone is enough for me to draw my sword against you."

The man now turned his head so his gaze could fully face Hiei's and answered simply, "It would be an unworthy battle for both of us."

A low growl escaped Hiei's lips as he clenched his fists indignantly. Before he could reply, an unfamiliar voice called out from the end of the courtyard, "You're the boy with three eyes!"

Hiei and the man turned to see Kokoda standing curiously in the courtyard with them. "Who are you?" Hiei snarled in aggravation and suspicion.

"My name is Kokoda Hatanaka," Kokoda replied. "I…I don't mean to bother you; I just have to know the truth about my stepbrother!"

"You're obviously lost, little boy," the man replied. "We cannot help you here."

"Please, here me out!" Kokoda begged. "I know that there's something going on, ever since I lost my memories for those six months - and I know it just has something to do with my stepbrother! So, please, I need to know - what is the truth about Shuichi Minamino?!"  
And both the man and Hiei's eyes widened.

* * *

Shuichi ran through the corridors of Mieou Academy, still carrying the skirt of his dress with both hands as to keep from tripping on it, and running with only one high-healed glass shoe. Breathing harshly, he narrowed his eyes and turned the corner. _I can feel it_, he thought as he fiercely ran. _The demon aura is drawing nearer. _His eyes then widened with a flash as he abruptly halted and turned his head, his curls swaying with the motion. Through the tall glass windows of the hall he could see the courtyard, where Hiei, Kokoda, and his enemy had gathered in the dark. His initial shock drifted quickly away as his fierce, unyielding glare returned to his face. Again picking up his skirt, he headed toward the door that led into the cold, calm, and blackened gardens of the courtyard. 

"So you're the brother of Shuichi Minamino?" the man mused and stepped forward, Kokoda stepping back as he became apprehensive of the fatal eyes staring directly at him.

"I thought this had to do with the dignity of a battle between two men being sacred," Hiei remarked, coldly staring at the approaching enemy. "There's no dignity in harming a weak child."

The man shot Hiei his own glare when Shuichi's voice firmly came to them, stating icily, "Haruka."

The man - Haruka - turned to face Shuichi as did Kokoda while Hiei gave a simple grunt and leapt upward onto on of the high branches of the many trees in the courtyard.

"Shuichi?" Kokoda asked, surprised to see him there, especially with such a dark and murderous glint flickering in his narrowed eyes.

Haruka, meanwhile, let out a condescending chuckle. "Is this what has become of you, Yoko Kurama, that once proud King of Demon Thieves?" He laughed again, eyeing the pretty getup Shuichi wore. "I would not have believed it if you had not spoken my name with such unwavering severity and conviction."

Shuichi, however, was not amused. "It would be best if you leave."

"_I_ leave?" Haruka questioned, with an appalled laugh. "Why should I leave when you are the one who has done me such harm in the past?" Haruka countenance darkened with both wrath and abhorrence. "You stole something precious from me and I won't forgive you!"

"Are you willing to spill blood for some petty artifact I stole from you over three hundred years ago?" Shuichi, in turn, questioned. "Is it really worth that much to you or have you become that materialistic?"

"That shows how much you truly know, King of Thieves!" Haruka screamed, lunging toward him. Shuichi easily dodged his attack, jumping high in the air and back as he unleashed his Rose Whip from his hair.

"Shu…Shuichi?" Kokoda stammered, stumbling back a bit in utter shock.

Meanwhile, as Shuichi landed gracefully on his feet, glowering down at Haruka, Haruka snarled viciously, "Give it back to me!"

"You know perfectly well that I don't have it anymore, or anything else I had stolen over the thousand years of my life," Shuichi answered flatly. "Now leave; there's no point in you dragging out some trivial offense from three hundred years ago. I have moved on from that life and have decided to live the remainder of my life here in the human world as Shuichi Minamino. I've already defeated you once before; if you leave now, you can continue to live your life for centuries after - I assure you I will be dead in a matter of decades now, long before your life has a chance to fail you."

"You really think I would give up that easily after what you stole from me?" Haruka questioned furiously. "You may have defeated me once before, but I spent all this time building up my power - I'm much stronger than I ever was, and you much weaker! You cannot simply cast aside your sins and live your life out here with no punishment!"

"You should not cast stones when your own life has been made up of heinous crimes; my profession was thievery - yours was torture and murder," Shuichi replied callously.

"Do you dare judge me now after what you stole from me?!" Haruka shouted, a red sphere of energy forming in his palms that he hurled at Shuichi.

Shuichi gasped, the powerful energy ball too large and quick for him to dodge, and held up his arms to brace himself. The crimson light smacked into him and he grunted, daggers of light cutting across his bare cheeks and shoulders and ripping apart his gloves and gown. Finally, he could not hold himself against it any further and the powerful spirit energy of Haruka slammed him back a few yards, disheveling his hair and skidding him through the dirt.

"Shuichi!" Kokoda called worriedly and started toward him.

"Stay back!" Shuichi immediately commanded and Kokoda retracted hastily, noticing the fierce glaze in his eyes.

Haruka, meanwhile, approached Shuichi, a long sword forming in his hands. "As payment for what you stole, I will take the life and then the life of your brother," Haruka decided in a low, shaking voice. "It is the only way that I can receive justice."

Shuichi narrowed his gaze, readying himself to defensively attack the raging Haruka, wielding his thick blade with fatal intentions. Shuichi quickly got to his feet, darting back with a backwards flip in the process as Haruka's swordplunged into the dirt he had just been laying in. Shuichi faltered a bit, nearly tripping over the long train on his gown. He glared down at it as the already frayed skirt became entangled in the sharps thorns of the bushes behind him. _How am I supposed to do anything in this ridiculous gown?_ he thought miserably. He then clenched tightly to his rose whip and turned his eyes back to Haruka, who was in the process of wrenching his thick sword that had been so deeply dug into the frozen ground.

However, much to both Haruka and Shuichi's surprise, as soon as Haruka yanked his sword from the earth, Namiko appeared before him, her arms extending out in defense of her good friend who stood a few yards behind her as she commanded, "Stop!" It was only then that she actually noticed the sword in Haruka's hand and let out a shrill gasp, her confidence quickly shattering as he body gave way to fear.

"Namiko?" Shuichi asked in shock and confusion, some of his severity leaving him at the unexpected sight. Haruka's initial shock wore off as his free hand shot out and took hold of her wrist, spinning her around and slamming her back into his chest. He then raised his sword and went to cut her throat as Shuichi became more frightened and cried out, "Namiko!"

It was then, as if on instinct, Namiko closed her eyes and savagely bit down on Haruka's raised arm that carried the sword. Haruka let out a scream and dropped his sword as all of Namiko's animalistic desperation for survival kicked in, grasping brutally onto his arm with both hands as she fell to her knees, her teeth still clamped brutally into his flesh, drawing an exuberant amount of blood. She refused to let go of him and dug her teeth in deeper until finally, in both rage and pain, Haruka lifted his arm and, consequentially, her, off the ground and flung her across the courtyard.

"Namiko!" Shuichi then heard Maya's voice and soon saw that all his friends and even Miss Nagai had arrived in the courtyard.

Becoming slightly panicked by these unexpected arrivals, Shuichi looked to Kaito and questioned, "What is going on?"

"They wanted to come and rescue you; I tried to tell them not to," Kaito explained with a lackadaisical shrug.

"Perhaps you could do something useful then?" Shuichi asked desperately. "Like taking care of the others somehow…or at the very least distracting them…"

"I don't exactly think my Powers of Taboo are going to work in this situation, seeing as everyone else will have to follow the same rules, too, or suffer the consequences," Kaito informed him and Shuichi frowned, knowing he was right.

"Are you all right?" Maya now asked, kneeling beside Namiko, who looked disgusted as she wiped Haruka's blood from her mouth.

"I think so…" Namiko said weakly before wincing, feeling her back beginning to badly bruise. She then raised her head and, upon seeing Haruka picking up his sword, cried, "Oh, no! Shuichi!"

"Why does the dude have a sword for?" Kyoji questioned, beginning to become frantic. "It's not like this is the Heian Period or something!"

"It is very strange," Hiroshi agreed more calmly, but looked rather puzzled by the anachronistic weapon.

"Please, all of you, I appreciate you coming to help, but I can really handle this just fine on my own…" Shuichi insisted.

"But the guy's got a giant sword!" Kyoji exclaimed.

Shuichi winced, trying to come up with a rational explanation to what had slowly, but surely started to dwindle into madness. However, he had little time to contemplate a reasonable answer for Haruka was attacking again. He gasped and went to jump out of the way when he realized his dress was still caught on the branches of the bushes behind him. He tugged on it a bit, hoping not to tear the already badly shredded dress any further (as he still had to finish his performance as _Cinderella_ that night). He then winced again, turning his head to see Haruka nearly on top of him, and gave a hard yank to the dress, ripping off a good portion as he fell to the ground, just barely missing the sharp blade of Haruka.

"My dress…" he said quietly, the sparkling material twinkling in the moonlight despite it having been dirtied and torn. He then closed his eyes and thought to himself, _Concentrate, Shuichi; you're allowing everyone to distract you!_

Hiroshi, meanwhile, became irate, exclaiming, "I worked hours on making that dress!" before picking up a rock and heaving it toward the back of Haruka's head. It hit him hard, causing Haruka to let out a groan and clutch the side of his now throbbing and slightly bleeding head while Shuichi quickly picked up his rose whip and made his escape, darting a few yards back and away from his predator.

Haruka, meanwhile, cocked his head backwards, glaring furiously toward Hiroshi, who became a bit nervous with the menacing eyes locked on him. "You're all becoming a nuisance!" he growled, raising his hand and sending a pulse of scarlet energy forming in his palm.

"The evil spirit!" Maya gasped, suddenly sensing Haruka's demon aura once more. She then gently tossed the glass slipper she held to the fallen Namiko, saying quickly, "Please, hold this!"

"Wait! Ma-chan!" Namiko called, but Maya had already ran over to Haruka and grabbed hold of the first thing she could - Haruka's hair, wrenching it down and directing the sphere of energy upward and away from Hiroshi. The red ball of power crashed into one of the trees, knocking it into the building.

"It really is some sort of evil spirit!" Seita cried out, terror fully seizing him as he fell to his knees and began trembling.

"Maya, get out of the way!" Shuichi called urgently as Haruka ripped his hair away from Maya's weak, tiny fingers and pushed her to the ground.

"Stay away from my sister, whatever the hell you are!" Tasaka demanded, unsheathing his prop sword and standing between the sword-wielding Haruka and his kneeling sister.

"Tasaka, what are you doing?!" Kyoji cried out. "That sword's made of plastic!"

Tasaka cringed and whimpered slightly as he realized this and tried his best not to begin to panic. Haruka then smirked, recognizing Tasaka, and remarked, "Hello, liar," before shooting his iron hand out and gripping violently around Tasaka's throat. Tasaka closed his eyes tightly, his source of breathing being cut off, as Haruka wickedly raised him off the ground, easily strangling him to death.

"Tasaka!" Maya cried out as she watched her brother being choked above her.

"Perhaps, Shuichi, now would be the best time for you to attack," Kaito advised.

Shuichi glowered, gripping on to his rose whip once more. _If I attack now, Tasaka and Maya are sure to get in the crossfire, not to mention discover the truth about me…but if I don't, Tasaka's going to -_

"Get your hands off my fiancé, you creep!" Ritsuki then declared as she marched over to Haruka, digging her sharp high heel into Haruka's foot. He let out a grunt and released Tasaka, who fell to the ground with a thud, coughing and trying to catch his breath as Maya quickly put her arms over him to protect him from any other harm. As soon as Tasaka was dropped, Ritsuki kneed Haruka hard in the crotch, causing Haruka to double over and stumble back in pain.

"Wow, Ritsu! Good job!" Namiko cheered her friend on.

Ritsuki turned around, beaming, gestured down to her shoes, and squealed, "I know! They've got diamond-tipped heels - my mommy and daddy got them for me all the way from France! Aren't they just fantabulous?"

As Ritsuki gushed over her shoes, Haruka was rising with his heavy sword, a look of cruel madness and anger flashing in his monstrous eyes. "Ritsu, look out!" Maya cried while Ritsuki's eyes widened, suddenly sensing the presence hovering behind her, as well as the dangerous sword above her.

It was then that Shuichi narrowed his eyes and hastily darted to her aid, grabbing her in his arms and jumping out of the way before the sword cut down. Ritsuki blinked a few times, the moment flashing by so quickly, and then looked to Shuichi, who held onto her as they soared through the air. "Wow, Shu-chan! You're like my knight-in-shining armor, which is so ironic, because you look like such a pretty princess right now!"

Shuichi frowned at this response as the two landed back onto the ground. Meanwhile, Miss Nagai had become frustrated and yanked the metal scepter from Kaito, which he carried along as part of his king costume, muttering, "This is becoming ridiculous." She then walked swiftly over to Haruka and swung the heavy scepter against his skull with all her might.

He fell to the ground with a thud, a large amount of blood flinging from his temple, and groaned while Miss Nagai just glared down at him in disgust. "Leave it to Miss Nagai to resort to dashing someone's brains out with a blunt weapon," Kaito commented flatly while the others winced fearfully as they eyed the fallen, grunting Haruka.

"Does that mean we won?" Seita asked hopefully, trembling still as he knelt in the dirt.

Shuichi narrowed his eyes, however, as he noticed Haruka rising, face boiling and enraged as he screamed, "_Idiots! You are all interfering!"_ With that, his whole body was surrounded by a large red light of his spirit power, a large pulse of energy exploding from him and sending the others flying backward as if a enormous gust of wind had hit them. Only Shuichi remained standing as Haruka rose, lips quivering furiously and engulfed in the fiery red energy of his demon aura. He said in a low, severe voice, "This is a battle of dignity, meant to be fought between two men - it shall be sacred. I will win back the precious thing you stole from me."

"I already told you I no longer have it," Shuichi replied, eyes just as fierce as Haruka's. "You're battle is pointless."

His eyes grew more wild, shining with furious tears, as he shouted, "I don't care anymore!" and went to attack Shuichi.

Shuichi's scowl became more grave; his opponent was weak now, consumed by his own irrational emotions (not to mention still suffering from the large gash on the side of his head, courtesy of Miss Nagai). A glint of victory flashed in his eyes as he drew his rose whip and prepared his final blow. Raising his whip, he made a succession of rapid slashes with his whip, cutting easily through the steel blade of Haruka and then through the maddening, borderline kamikaze Haruka himself. Haruka let out a scream of agony and defeat, the thorny whip slicing through him in a multitude of places, the red cuts shining with the light of his demon aura, until finally he disappeared from sight into dust, the final remains of the old demon foe.

Shuichi's glower didn't let up as the last bits of the demon's aura diminished, while the others stared in shock and utter confusion at their fierce and powerful friend as they sat on the ground all around him. Finally, Namiko got the nerve to speak up, asking hesitantly, "Um…Shuichi…?"

Shuichi blinked a few times, snapping out of his fighting countenance as his expression filled with worry and panic and he let out a few nervous chuckles.

Hiei, who still stood on a branch of one of the trees, just smirked and scoffed at his awkwardly laughing friend before jumping upward and disappearing into the night.

* * *

So Shuichi told them the truth - the whole truth; what choice did he have after they all had witnessed such a battle, and with Miss Nagai's furious glare demanding he divulge everything he knew. And, seeing as memory erasing was no longer an option after the debacle with Maya (he didn't think he could handle all his friends becoming completely scatterbrained), he confessed everything, from the beginning of his long life one thousand years in the past, to his time as the demon Yoko Kurama, King of Thieves, and finally having been placed in the womb of his mother, Shiori, to be born as Shuichi Minamino. He then followed through his life as Shuichi, from his meeting of Hiei and his wiping of Maya's memories, to his transformation from the ruthless Yoko Kurama to the caring Shuichi Minamino, all from the love of his kind mother. After that, he explained his time with Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, both whom they all had met briefly, through the Dark Tournament, the battle with Sensui, and the final tournament in the Demon World, including the circumstances around Kokoda's six month memory loss and Shuichi's two year disappearance when he had claimed he had been merely "studying abroad." At last he came to his final decision to live his life as an ordinary human, Shuichi Minamino, and to abandon the demon life of his past as the callous Yoko Kurama. 

The others listened attentively (save Kaito, who had heard this all before and looked rather bored), sometimes in awe, other times disbelieving, and others finally finding some sense in the bizarre behavior Shuichi had sometimes shown. Finally, he sighed and concluded, "And that's it, I'm afraid. I can understand if you all feel wary remaining my friend, seeing my violent past as a demon and that I have made some dangerous enemies in the many years I've been alive."

A long silence followed as the others tried to process all Shuichi said until finally Seita stood up with a triumphant laugh and declared, "Ha ha, Minamino! I knew all along you couldn't have been doing it on your own! It's all because of your fancy demon powers that you've gotten this far ahead! Not to mention that you're some sort of _criminal _now - I guess you're not as perfect as everyone thinks you are!" He then proceeded to begin cackling.

Shuichi frowned at this response. _I suppose that means nothing has changed between Seita and myself_, he thought. _Unfortunately…_

Namiko then stood up. "Who cares what Shuichi did in the past as this stupid Yoko Kurama person? He's _obviously_ repenting!" She then turned to Shuichi and waving a finger at him, scolded, "Although, you know you really shouldn't be stealing, Shuichi. It's not very nice."

Shuichi gave a nervous smile, and answered weakly, "Well, I don't actually steal anymore…"

"But what about my sister's memories?" Tasaka questioned now. "Is there anyone you can get them back? Or at least make her a little less forgetful?"

Shuichi winced. "Well…um…I'm not exactly sure about that…"

"You mean my sister's supposed to remain a scatterbrained moron because you're an idiot?!" Tasaka interrogated angrily, raising an indignant fist.

Shuichi felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. Thankfully, Maya came to his rescue, saying, "Don't worry, Tasaka! I kind of like being this way!"  
"That's because you're too stupid to know any better!" Tasaka exclaimed.

Maya placed a pensive finger to her chin and reflected, "I suppose that might be true…"

Ritsuki then grabbed hold of Tasaka's arm and said, "Come on, Tasa-chan! Don't be so upset; after all, we have to start planning for our wedding!"

Tasaka's face turned bright red and his expression more panicked than irate. "_We are not getting married!_"

"But, Tasa-chan, I already proposed and you accepted!" Ritsuki cried. "You can't back out now!"

"I just said that in the heat of the moment!" Tasaka insisted, turning redder as he futilely tried to pull his arm away from Rituski's strong grip. "It's not like we're seriously engaged!"

Kyoji then scoffed, leaning back a bit and looking up at the sky as he sat on the grass in the courtyard. "Man, if I was going to be some super cool demon, I would have picked something a lot cooler than some stupid rose whip."

Shuichi glowered and asked defensively, "And what exactly is wrong with my rose whip?"

"Nothing, of course," Kyoji answered facetiously and Shuichi sighed.

"I don't know why you're all making such a big deal," Kaito then said, pushing up his glasses a bit. "I've known all along."

The others gasped and rushed over to Kaito. "You did?" Namiko asked. "And you never told us?!"

Kaito shrugged. "I happen to have super-human powers, too; although, I can't say they've ever been very useful. Shuichi and I did do battle once, though."

"No way!" Ritsuki exclaimed. "Are you some sort of demon, too?"  
"Hardly," Kaito answered flatly.

In the meantime, Miss Nagai smirked and looked at Shuichi with the corner of her eyes. "I must say, Mr. Minamino, I do have a newfound respect for you. You have the unique ability of killing things with style - I'm thoroughly impressed."

Shuichi smiled, uncertain if he should consider such a statement a compliment or not. Hiroshi, on the other hand, began to lament, "I can't believe the beautiful dress I made for you got all ruined, Shu-chan; it's such a shame. And your hair, too."

"It's all right," Shuichi insisted sympathetically, although he frowned himself as he looked down at the tattered mess his dress had become along with the drooping and disheveled curls that had once been so tightly wound into a lavish up-do. "Which reminds me, what exactly are we going to do about the end of the play, Miss Nagai?"

"Ah, screw it," Miss Nagai answered. "We'll just do the bows and blow this scene."

"Still, it seemed so bizarre, don't you think?" Kokoda then spoke up. "What could you have possibly stolen from Haruka that made him so angry?"

Shuichi gaze become more solemn and serious now as he pondered, "I'm not really certain; all I took were a few artifacts from his treasure room, if I remember correctly. Still, it seems a lot to get worked up over…"

As he trailed off Kokoda stood up and faced Shuichi. Shuichi looked up at him, slightly startled, but Kokoda smiled and said, "I'm glad I finally know the truth; it's been bugging me since forever! And now that I know, it is pretty cool to have an older brother with superpowers."

Shuichi smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Kokoda."

Ritsuki then rose herself and declared, "Well, come on! Let's quit dawdling and get going! We've got a show to finish!"

"Yeah, Minamino!" Tasaka agreed, standing up himself. "You're making such a big production out of nothing; why the hell would we really care who you are, anyway? You're way too serious!" The others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you…all of you," Shuichi said, lowering his head in gratitude.

"You're still being much too serious about the whole thing!" Namiko declared, pulling Shuichi up off the grass with her and then brushing off the dirt on his dress.

"Quit hogging all the spotlight, Minamino," Seita added with a bitter look in his eyes, although a grin was creeping across his face. "Dwelling on all of this - like any of us really cares about your angst or your past or your demon powers! It's all so incredibly dull, anyway!"

"And we've got a finale to put on!" Hiroshi agreed, taking hold of Shuichi's other arm. "Or a fantastic set of bows, at the very least!"

"Oh, and one more thing!" Maya exclaimed, picking up the glass slipper off the grass that had fallen off Shuichi's foot long before. She knelt down in front of him as Namiko and Hiroshi lifted the remains of the skirt of Shuichi's dress. "After all, you can't be Cinderella without your glass slippers!"

And Shuichi laughed in spite of himself, his eyes glistening as Maya placed the shining crystal shoe on his bare foot while the others cheered and applauded; he then recalled what Miss Nagai had told him during intermission and was truly glad and proud to be judged by the good company he kept.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey, all! Thanks to all those who read! Sadly, I didn't get any reviews for chapter 24 of _Everybody Loves Shuichi_, but thanks so much to Izzlebella and Slow Mercury for their reviews of previous chapters! They're both very appreciated! Speaking of...

Izzlebella - Thanks so much for such a well-detailed review! I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 22, and a lot of the parts you brought up were some of my favorite to write. I always love doing Kaito (he's become one of my favorite YYH characters now, lol), and Maya is always hilarious to write (especially when Kurama's stuck on stage trying to deal with her, lol). And I am partial to Tasaka and Ritsuki's bizarre relationship, I will admit. Hopefully the next few chapters won't disappoint! Anyway, thanks again for your awesome review!

Slow Mercury - Thanks so much for such a well-detailed review, too! And someone who likes Miss Nagai! I love Miss Nagai (she's just _so_ evil, lol!). As for my very lengthy sentence structure, it is something I've actually been trying to work on in my original works (which I actually formally sit down and revise, as opposed to fanfiction, which I typically only revise as I go). I know that the sentences are technically correct grammatically speaking, but I know that they're kind of hard to follow (it's like the John Milton within me or something - his sentences in his prose work are _ridiculously_ long, lol), so I've been trying to make my sentences less long and complex. Unfortunately, as this is fanfiction (albeit, one of my favorite fanfictions I've written), it kind of got the shaft in terms of editting, but hopefully some of the sentences aren't too confusing! As for Kurama being a pushover, I don't really think he is either, lol! Most of what Namiko negative claims against Kurama in her very crazy rant in chapter 14 shouldn't be taken that literally as she's really just attempting to salvage her honor in front of a bunch of snobby girls and kind of just loses it (I mean, she even claims that she slept with him, lol). Everyone else's comments/insinuations about Kurama being a pushover are more of a misinterpretation on their part (at least, in my opinion), but more importantly, just their way of trying to annoy him in the hopes that they'll see him lose his cool (at least in the case of Kaito, Hiroshi, and even Tasaka to an extent). I think Kurama (at least in this fanfic) is more nonconfrontational than a pushover, mostly because he doesn't see the point of getting so worked up over what he sees as trivial (later on in the story, he does start getting more annoyed more frequently as he begins to grow more accustomed to his ordinary life as a high school student, and all the petty details that entails). I think he just sort of goes with the flow, lol. I suppose he does get bossed around a lot by Miss Nagai (even when Namiko blackmails him at the Cultural Festival, she's backed up by Miss Nagai), but as she's his teacher, he's kind of obligated to listen to her if he doesn't want to flunk-out of school (and because she's mad-scary-evil, lol). Also, part of the story is about Kurama learning to live life as a normal high school kid, and so, in that way, he is supposed to have to learn to deal with not always being in control of the situation or being dragged into things he doesn't necessarily want to do (because the story wouldn't nearly be as funny if Kurama was actually enjoying himself all the time, lol). But, like I said, although he's pretty much the designated "straight man" of the story, playing opposite a bunch of crazies, I think that as the story progresses and he becomes more comfortable in his high school life, he begins to "go with the flow" less willingly and show more signs of being bothered by what he originally tried to shrug off as petty details. At least...that's my very lengthy and boring take on it, lol! Anyway, sorry to have bored you with such a long response, but thanks so much for your review!

With all that being said, I bring to you the final chapter (sadness!) and sort-of-epilogue of _Everybody Loves Shuichi!_ Any questions that anyone might have (particularly from chapter 24), will hopefully be answered in the sequel that I should around to writing one of these days, lol! Also, all the places/schools mentioned in this chapter are actual accurate (behold the power of Wikipedia!), for those who might be curious. Lastly, this happens to be a favorite chapter of mine, especially the final conversation; it's so bittersweet! All the characters totally rock this chapter, lol!

Well, without any further adieu, here it is! The final chapter to _Everybody Loves Shuichi! _and Kurama's last farewell to high school! Enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 25: The Last Days at Mieou Academy! Shuichi's Bittersweet Farewell!

After the final bows of class 3-4 and 3-5's bizarre, puzzling, but essentially fulfilling production of _Cinderella_, the days moved rapidly toward graduation and the final moments of their stay in Mieou Academy. Life became rather mundane as cramming began for entrance exams, which were soon complete, making room for the final weeks before finals, which Miss Nagai made sure were strenuous and difficult. Still, it all passed relatively harmlessly, as everything often did, and soon the month of January was coming to a close and the results from their exams were coming in. Decisions were being made and the third-year students of Mieou Academy were planning on moving on, including Shuichi himself.

It was during lunch on one of the last days before finals that Rituski declared, "Let's have lunch outside!"

"What?" Namiko questioned in surprise as they stood in classroom 3-4. "But it's so cold out!"

"So?" Ritsuki asked, placing her hands on her hips. She then let out a sigh, submitting to Namiko's reason, and ran her fingers through her hand. Casting her solemn eyes out toward the window, she said quietly, "I was just thinking…the first time we all had lunch all together was outside…"

And Namiko frowned, her eyes falling to the window as well.

* * *

The last day of class before finals, Miss Nagai called a final cabinet meeting with the cabinet of class 3-5. Surprisingly, none were too frightened or annoyed by this; rather, they felt a twinge of sadness fill their hearts as they filled the otherwise empty classroom after school for their last meeting. Miss Nagai stepped in front of the classroom, her arms folded behind her back and her legs two feet apart, as if she were a drill sergeant standing before her troops before they were to head into their final battle. Mr. Fukuda stood leaning against the desk a few yards away from her while their students sat, awaiting the words of Miss Nagai, however loathsome and cruel they would be.

"As we all know, finals begin next week; thus, your duties as class representatives for your respective classes are done," Miss Nagai began. "In review, I believe we faired pretty well, despite the many attritions set against us. Our class trip, although ultimately a pointless frolic to the hot springs of Kyoto, proved to be enjoyable and not a complete disaster. In the Cultural Festival both our class and Mr. Fukuda's succeeded in earning the most income that any class in Mieou Academy's history has earned - even if it was done using less than moral tactics. Then, of course, our Sports Festival, in which we all succeeded in humiliating ourselves, but managed to spare my dignity - and Mr. Fukuda's abilities to speak to me on a daily basis, though how positive that result is could be considered _debatable. _And at last, was our school play, which, although completely irreverent, nonsensical, and pathetic, at least taught us a bit about the need for women independence and some revealing tidbits about our dear Mr. Minamino - not to mention has left me with enough material to blackmail all of you through the majority of your adult lives." The others winced at this last part while Miss Nagai smirked diabolically.

"What is it about Shuichi that you all keep going on about, anyway?" Mr. Fukuda asked edgily, slightly frustrated by his lack of knowledge.

"I already _told_ you, Mr. Fukuda; you simply refuse to believe me," Miss Nagai answered offhandedly.

Mr. Fukuda scoffed bitterly, crossing his arms. "I highly doubt that Shuichi's some sort of demon, Chiyo, sweetie; I'm not as stupid as you make me out to be," Mr. Fukuda replied irritably and Shuichi smiled nervously, a bead of sweat dripping down his forehead.

"And that's yet another debatable matter altogether," Miss Nagai cracked dryly. She then turned her attention back to her students and said more merrily, "In other news, the school board has finally finished their investigations on the tree from the courtyard that plummeted into the second story roof, and thankfully found it to be nothing more that a freak weather accident - at least we can all now get on with our lives without that potential lawsuit and outrageous bill floating over our heads." She laughed at this and the others weakly joined in. Clearing her throat, she then concluded, "Well, that's all from me; I am grateful this agonizing year is over and hope I have prepared you enough to fair reasonably well in the real world of miserable adulthood. I will say, though, that despite the torment of the last few months and all your irritating habits, you are possibly the class I've tolerated the most during my years here at Mieou Academy. At the very least, I have a certain respect for you few foolhardy students that is otherwise lacking with the rest of the ignorant, lackluster, and tiresome student populous here at this school. If I can say anything about these two cabinets, I can say that the students involved in them were interesting, even if it was in a grating, self-indulged, and useless sort of way. With that, I yield the floor to Mr. Kitajima and Mr. Minamino for their final words before we adjourn and move on with our lives."

Miss Nagai moved aside, allowing Tasaka to step up and address the cabinets from the front of the classroom. Clearing his throat, he began, "First and foremost, I'd like to say that despite the rumors Yamagashi has been spreading the last few weeks, the two of us are _not_ getting married."

"He only says that because he gets so embarrassed," Ritsuki whispered to the others. "He still has the ring I gave him, you know."

His cheeks becoming hot and red, Tasaka shouted angrily, "I do not!" However, the embarrassment and panic in his eyes were less convincing as the others looked on with their prying gazes directly set on him. He then shook his head and questioned, "What does it matter even if I do have it, anyway?!"

Kaito smirked and placed an open palm in front of Kyoji. "So he does still have it; I believe that's a thousand yen."

Kyoji grumbled a bit, reluctantly pulling out the thousand yen bill from his pocket and handing it to Kaito. Tasaka, meanwhile, became more irate, exclaiming, "You mean, you were betting on my personal life?!"

"But it's not personal anymore since our engagement was given such a public announcement, Tasa-chan!" Ritsuki teased with a mischievous giggle.

"We are _not_ engaged!" Tasaka reiterated.

"Perhaps it would be best to let Tasaka get on with his closing speech…" Shuichi advised with some sympathy for the often teased Tasaka.

Tasaka, calming down a bit, cleared his throat once more and began again, "Anyway, um…well, this has been an interesting year. I've made some good friends, even if they are kind of obnoxious sometimes, and even if they aren't the people I exactly expected to be friends with. And, even though I may have seemed a little annoyed at times - "

"'A little?'" Kaito mused with his usual raised brow.

Tasaka shot him a glare and rose an indignant fist. "Can I please finish without being interrupted?!" he snapped furiously. He frowned, blushing again as he realized he had been shouting and was still standing in front of the classroom, with all eyes set on him. Glancing down at his feet, he muttered bashfully, "Anyway, I had a really great time here this year as class 3-5's representative, so thanks."

"Aw, Tasa-chan's blushing!" Hiroshi jested with a smirk.

"Isn't he just adorable!" Ritsuki chimed in with a few more giggles.

Tasaka glowered a bit, face turning redder as he grumbled, "Yeah, yeah…" before humbly taking his seat.

"Mr. Minamino," Miss Nagai then instructed and Shuichi smiled and stood up in front of the others, a great deal more comfortable than a still visibly blushing Tasaka.

"Well, I'm not sure if I have anything else to say," he began with a laugh. "Tasaka said most of it, I suppose. You have all been great friends to me, and I thank you for that. You've taught me a lot about myself that I don't think I'd ever have learned without you, and even though most of it wasn't necessarily the greatest things to learn, I'm still glad I learned them. I think I finally understand what it's like now to live life truly as Shuichi Minamino, and for that I will be forever grateful, and am proud to continue my life as him, despite all his petty flaws and imperfections I've discovered over the last few months." He laughed again and rubbed the back of his neck, declaring, "I suppose Seita's always been right in a way - I really am just an arrogant, patronizing, selfish idiot sometimes, just like everybody else; but I think that, in spite of this, I'm also just as decent, kind-hearted, and good-intentioned as everybody else is, too, and as all of you are - at least, I hope I am." Shuichi gave a warm smile and a graceful bow of his head which was immediately received and accepted by the others, who smiled sincerely back at their friend. "I am indebted to all of you for your friendship toward me; I will miss you all."

"Don't talk like that, Shuichi!" Maya exclaimed. "We'll see each other again."

"Ma-chan is right," Namiko broke in. "We can still keep in touch, you know."

"I always said you're far too political for your own good," Kaito commented. "You should really learn to lighten up a little bit sometimes, Shuichi."

Shuichi grinned and nodded. "Yes, you're right; we will all see each other again, I'm sure."

With that, the final meeting of Shuichi and Tasaka's cabinets for class 3-4 and 3-5 respectively came to a close.

* * *

It was the morning of their last finals and their last day of class at Mieou Academy when Ritsuki and Hiroshi gathered the group of friends once more outside. The grass had paled in the winter and the weather was windy and icy, but they all sat on the grass, anyway, shivering and waiting for whatever big announcement Hiroshi and Ritsuki had. Hiroshi and Ritsuki approached the circle, Hiroshi carrying nine wrapped boxes in his arms.

"What's the big deal, making us come out here in the cold, Yamagashi?" Tasaka questioned, rubbing his freezing hands together as his breath could be seen in the frozen air.

"I already explained to Nami last week - this is the place where we first had lunch all together," Ritsuki explained.

"We did?" Maya asked in some puzzlement, trying to recall the afternoon from that past spring.

"Anyway, me and Hiro both wanted to do something nice for everyone," Ritsuki began to explain. "I mean, you all have been so welcoming to me since it was my first year here at Mieou Academy - you've all become my best friends! I can't imagine any other place but Mieou Academy being my home."

"That's so sweet, Ritsu!" Namiko cheered.

"Get on with it, would you, Yamagashi?" Tasaka then cut in, shivering a bit. "It's freezing!"

"Not to mention that we've got some last minute cramming to do before our last finals!" Kyoji added.

"All right, all right!" Ritsuki agreed and gave Hiroshi a nod to hand out the boxes. "Both me and Hiroshi made these ourselves, one for each of us."

After the boxes were passed out and Hiroshi and Ritsuki had taken a seat on the grass, Hiroshi instructed, "You can all open them now."

The nine, including Ritsuki and Hiroshi, eagerly and fervently unwrapped their gifts, tearing off the paper with anticipation and curiosity flashing in their eyes. Finally, they lifted the covers of the boxes to reveal the presents - nine separate scrap books for each of them, filled with the various pictures Hiroshi and Ritsuki had taken over the course of the year.

"Oh, wow!" the others exclaimed as they laughed and grinned and began flipping through their own books, looking at each photograph that contained such fond memories with bittersweet affection.

"Hey, look, it's the first week Ritsu arrived!" Namiko exclaimed.

"Was it really necessary to include a picture of my backside?" Tasaka asked irritably, blushing slightly.

"Well, how could we remember the year without remembering your precious backside, Tasa-chan?" Hiroshi asked with a grin and Tasaka sighed.

"And our school trip to the Kurama-Onsen," Kyoji said, smiling as he looked at the different pictures from the weekend spread across two pages.

"I even included that infamous little photograph of you five in all your glory if you flip the page…" Ritsuki said with a wink and a flirtatious grin and all the boys immediately turned red and hastily flipped past that embarrassing section. "You know, you guys will probably all appreciate that picture more in fifty years when you've all gotten old and wrinkled," Ritsuki reflected.

Shuichi, meanwhile, smiled as he found himself looking at the pictures from the Cultural Festival. "This is fantastic, Ritsuki," he praised happily. "You even have the Cultural Festival."

"And your kiss with Ma-chan," Ritsuki added, leaning across the circle and pointing to the photo with Maya giving Shuichi an innocent peck on the cheek. "Or, lack thereof, I should say."

"I think I sort of remember that…" Maya mused. She then embraced the scrap book and said jubilantly, "But all these photos will make sure I never forget any of my memories now!"

"And the Sports Festival, of course," Kaito then said, turning the page of his own scrap book. "And Shuichi and Tasaka's interesting last stretch of the race."

Tasaka scowled and his cheeks flushed at this embarrassing memory as Shuichi grimaced slightly. Seita, meanwhile, grinned and replied, "Now I'll always have Minamino's downfall in front of the entire student body documented!" He began laughing maniacally and both Tasaka and Shuichi shot him a glare of annoyance.

"And lastly, our dear production of _Cinderella_," Hiroshi concluded with a sigh as he looked over the pictures that spanned from the first read-through to dress rehearsals and lastly to opening night. "That really was a gorgeous dress I made for you, Shu-chan."

"Yes, those were fun times," Shuichi agreed with a sad sort of smile as he gazed down at the same photos in his own scrap book.

It was then that the bell rang, signifying class was about to begin. The nine quickly gasped, scrambling to their feet from the grass, and hastily gathering up their things. "Come on, you guys! We're going to be late for our last day of finals!" Ritsuki cried out before the group began hurriedly running into the halls of Mieou Academy for the last time.

* * *

And after their last finals were complete that day, the group departed, each going their separate ways. Kaito was the first to emerge with other students, that cheered happily at their completion of another semester and school year. Kaito, however, looked rather indifferent compared to his celebrating peers, and rather walked along at a steady pace; he sighed and shook his head at their celebratory antics before he lowered his eyes and began reading the volume of his latest manga as he strolled along.

Tasaka was the next of the nine to leave, letting out a deep sigh of relief, grateful he had gotten through the strenuous and tedious work of high school. He then shoved one of his hands in his pants' pocket and, blushing slightly, pulled out a shining and sparkling ring - the same one Ritsuki had handed to him during the night of the school play. He smiled as he secretly stared down at the glistening jewel until he heard Ritsuki call out from behind, "Tasa-chan!"

He let out a yelp, face flushing to a vivid scarlet, and immediately shoved the ring back into his pocket just as Ritsuki latched her arms around his own arm. "Yamagashi, cut it out, will you?!" he snapped in exasperation, trying to tug his arm away, but Ritsuki just squeezed it tighter and closer to her bosom.

"Come on, Tasa-chan!" she teased flirtatiously. "Don't you think we should start discussing our marriage arrangements already?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that we're not getting married?!"

Kyoji, Maya, and Hiroshi merged next, only a few yards behind the squabbling Ritsuki and Tasaka (the latter doing most of the squabbling and the former joyously laughing at his expense). "You really think they're going to get married?" Kyoji asked.

Hiroshi shrugged and smirked. "Knowing Ritsu, probably."

"Who's going to get married?" Maya asked in puzzlement.

"Your brother and Ritsu, of course," Hiroshi answered.

"Yeah; Ritsuki's only been going on about it for the last few weeks," Kyoji elaborated.

Maya pondered this before grinning and exclaiming, "Hey, then me and Ritsu really will be like sisters!"

Both boys blinked in surprise. "What do you mean, Maya?" Kyoji asked.

"I remember Ritsu once said that I'd make 'the sweetest little sister' when we were all having lunch together outside," Maya explained matter-of-factly.

Hiroshi and Kyoji paused for reflection, rubbing their chins as they fell into deep concentration. "I do remember Ritsu saying something like that…" Hiroshi remarked, trailing off as Kyoji gave a nod. "You know, maybe you're not as scatterbrained as we thought, Ma-chan, if you could remember a small detail like that."

Maya frowned and fluttered her eyes. "Remember what?" she asked in bewilderment.

Both boys sighed and hung their heads. "Never mind, Ma-chan," Hiroshi replied. "I stand corrected." And Maya simply smiled and giggled, her eyes blissful despite her utter bafflement.

Next came Miss Nagai, who grinned in satisfaction, followed by a frowning Mr. Fukuda. "I still don't get what the big deal about Shuichi Minamino is," he told her in frustration.

Miss Nagai, however, had other things on her mind, and said, "Another year gone by, another insufferable class has left us, eh, Mr. Fukuda?"

"I'm sure they'll be replaced by another group of rowdy kids," Mr. Fukuda reasoned.

Miss Nagai just grinned knowingly and looked up toward the sky. "I doubt, Mr. Fukuda, there will ever be a group of students like those under the guidance of Mr. Minamino and Mr. Kitajima."

Last emerged Shuichi with Seita on his left side and Namiko on his right. Seita was grinning deviously, already declaring his victory as he said, "Just you wait and see, Minamino! Tomorrow when the finals grades are posted, I'm going to be on top - even with your fancy superpowers!" He seemed much more calmer than usual as he spoke these words, the last declaration of challenge he would ever initiate between the two within the grounds of Mieou Academy.

Shuichi just smiled placidly and replied, "I suppose we'll see."

"Hey, maybe I'll beat you again, huh, Shuichi?" Namiko joked giving him a nudged and a wink.

Grinning himself, Shuichi answered lightly, "Well, just to warn you, Namiko, I studied extra hard this time to ensure that that sort of fluke doesn't happen again."

Namiko laughed herself and said, "Oh, so it was a fluke now, is that it?" Both chuckled good-naturedly at their feigned rivalry.

"Still, it is a bit depressing, us leaving Mieou Academy for the last time," Shuichi then said as he laughter faded, glancing over his shoulder at the high school that they were getting farther and farther away from.

"Well, we'll probably all be back tomorrow to check our grades after they're posted on the bulletin board," Namiko assured him. "And then there's graduation on Saturday…"

"Yes, you're right; it isn't the last time exactly," Shuichi agreed. "Still, I don't think it will ever be the same."

"That's why people think you're so dull, Minamino," Seita remarked. "Because you want everything to remain the same."

"I didn't say that," Shuichi replied, becoming slightly defensive. "And I suppose a change will be good…as long as some things stay the same."

"Well, we'll all still be friends, if that's what you're worried about," Namiko answered. "Even if we are all going off to college."

Seita looked up toward the sky. "Where's everyone going again?"

"Well, us three are going to the University of Tokyo," Namiko began, "Although Shuichi's interning at her father's company for the first year. And then Ma-chan will be in Tokyo, too, studying at Tokyo Gakugei Univeristy. Hiroshi, Tasaka, and Kyoji are going to be at Yokohama University in Yokohama, which is right next door to Tokyo, anyway; and Kaito will be in Mito at Ibaraki Univerity, and that's only an hour away from Tokyo by train. Ritsu will be the farthest - she's going all the way to New York to study at New York University! She says that playing in _Cinderella _has 'inspired' her and she wants to try her shot at fame for a year and then come back and study in Japan." Namiko frowned a little at this, but forced herself to perk up. "Still, after the year is up, we'll see her again and I'm sure she'll have some interesting stories to tell. And, hey, maybe she really will become famous - I mean, she's so beautiful - or at least so well-endowed - that I'm sure some modeling agency would pick her up." She then giggled and shook her head, exclaiming, "Wow, imagine Ritsu famous! It would be so cool to have a famous friend!"

"Who knows? We might all be famous one day," Shuichi pondered aloud.

"Yeah, right!" Namiko said, but giggled still at this wonderful, childlike notion as her eyes brightened.

"It'll be over my dead body before _you_ become famous, Minamino," Seita countered with a glower.

Shuichi laughed and replied, "I think I'd be much happier if I don't wind up famous."

"But I'm sure we'll all be successful," Namiko added, becoming more serious now.

"Yes, very," Shuichi complied.

"Just as long as some are more successful than others," Seita haughtily concluded as they finally reached the front gateway of Mieou Academy. They lingered there for a long while, the sun just beginning to set that late afternoon of the short winter day, the cold breeze blowing past them, swaying their jackets and hair and freezing the bittersweet tears in their glistening eyes.

Finally, Namiko jumped a bit to the side and gave both boys a bow and a grin, saying, "Bye, Seita! Bye Shuichi! I'll see you two tomorrow!" She gave them a second smile and a wink as she waved and started down the street.

"Goodbye, Namiko," Shuichi said, waving back with a good-natured grin and even Seita waved goodbye to her as she disappeared around the corner.

Seita then sighed. "I suppose this is the end of our rivalry, then, Minamino," he said rather glumly, averting his eyes from Shuichi.

"Well, we are both going to the University of Tokyo," Shuichi reminded him with a sympathetic smile.

"That's right, Minamino!" Seita exclaimed, becoming more spirited. "And I assure you, you may have won here, but you will not defeat me there!" He laughed triumphantly, a glint of the red sunlight glinting in his eyes. He then frowned again as did Shuichi, both lowering their heads. "Still, it won't truly ever be the same, will it, Minamino?" Before Shuichi could answer, Seita lifted his head and proclaimed, "You may have won the war, but I bested you in a couple of battles, if I do say so myself. And I did prove once and for all that you're not as perfect as you seem, so I actually did come out victorious in the end." He sighed again and stood up straight. "You were a worthy opponent, Shuichi Minamino, even if you still are a patronizing bastard," he concluded and then laughed in spite of himself.

"Goodbye, Seita," Shuichi replied back with a sincere smile and a laugh himself as Seita turned to walk away in the opposite direction Namiko had gone.

"Don't think this means that we're friends in any sense of the word, though, Minamino!" Seita called out. "I'm just calling a temporary truce until we start college! Then the real battle for supremacy between us truly begins which will make all this high school stuff look like mere child's play! You'll see!" He gave another laugh, more jovial and rejuvenated than his usual deranged cackles, and then disappeared from Shuichi's sight, getting lost in a cluster of other students spilling out of Mieou Academy.

And Shuichi grinned and laughed, looking up at the endless sky himself. He had graduated from Mieou Academy, would soon be off to college, and the world was now truly his in a way it never could have been while he had lived his life as the powerful demon Yoko Kurama. And despite the brisk weather, a warm glow filled his eyes and heart, knowing he had his whole life ahead of him, with potential and excitement and all the happiness it could encompass. He turned back around to look back at the old, prestigious academy campus before giving a short nod of thanks. With that, he bid his old high school his final farewell and began walking home, ready for anything that the world held for him, and eager to continue his simple, happy life as Shuichi Minamino.

The End!


End file.
